It Was All A bet
by Brindalyn
Summary: Edward and Emmett make a bet, Edward loses and his punishment is to teach a certain young lady named Bella to play the piano. What happens if her blood is not the only thing that attracts him? Usual Parings This is rated T, not quite M but Hot stuff!
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: All characters are the property of their copyrighted owner, the wonderfully talented Stephenie Meyer._**

It was all a bet, he never lost bets especially since he could read minds. Unfortunately this one he lost. He was still not sure how he lost but what was worse was his punishment. Emmett had to make sure to torture him; he loved to see him squirm. He took great pride in the fact that he beat "Edward the Great" as he so often called him teasingly. He looked at his watch knowing she would be here soon. _She_ was his punishment. He had fed to be on the cautious side but it didn't make this any easier. He did not want to be playing piano again, not this way. He silently wondered if Esme had something to do with this. Emmett certainly would not have thought of this by himself.

Sighing he stood hearing footsteps approach the front door, silently walking towards it as the doorbell rang. Opening the door he stood silent, stunned. She was cute he had not expected that. He figured Emmett would take his amusement out on him by finding the worst looking female he could find. Meeting his eyes she smiled, "I'm here for piano lessons." He could feel she was nervous; her heartbeat was pounding and raced faster when she saw him. He tried to smile politely, "Of course you are. Come in, my name is Edward." She followed him looking around with amazement. The house was even larger inside than it looked from the outside and more beautiful.

"What is your name little one?"

She looked curious, "I'm not so little, and my name is Bella." He smirked, "My apologies Bella. I did not mean to be rude." She shrugged watching his every movement. "It's ok, who is my teacher?" He chuckled, his voice sounded like beautiful bells.

"I am."

Her look was one of uncertainty. He knew she was not totally convinced. Sitting at the piano his fingers grazed the keys and he played a short melody. He patted beside him, "Come, lets get started." Raising an eyebrow she sat beside him. Her body far away from his on the edge of the stool. This was not what she had expected. She expected an older teacher, perhaps a woman but never in a million years did she expect a young, handsome man. He couldn't be more than 18.

"Have you played before Bella?" He asked as he thought of what her name meant, beautiful. How fitting, indeed she was.

"Yes, I took lessons when I lived with my mom. It was only for a year or so but I really enjoyed it." She answered in almost a whisper. Shaking his head he stood to make her more comfortable. "Show me something."

Biting her lip she moved to the center of the seat, taking a deep breath before fumbling with a short song. She was nervous, and it showed. Shaking her head she looked down, appearing embarrassed. "I'm usually better, I'm nervous."

"Why?"

"You aren't what I expected." She responded. Smiling to himself from behind her he leaned closer, "What did you expect?" Shrugging she began, "I suppose someone older, you seem so young."

"I'm not as young as I look."

"How old are you?"

He thought a minute, not sure what to say. Should he tell her older and crush any hopes of mutual flirting in the future or should he keep to what he was passing himself off as. Deciding that he wanted to see where this would go he sat beside her on the exposed seat causing her to jump.

"Seventeen." He ignored her nervousness and faced her slightly, "And you?"

"Eighteen. I just graduated."

"Really? What are your plans?"

Meeting his eyes she noticed the odd color of them, a warm caramel. They were beautiful, it was almost as if you could sink into their depths. "I….I am not sure. I am taking time off to decide, I help my father at work sometimes, answering phone calls and stuff. He wants me to take time off before I go to college and decide what I want. He says I'll work enough when I get finished with college."

He smiled, his white teeth perfect. "Your father is right."

"I suppose." She hesitated, "Your eyes are so pretty." Realizing she had said that out loud she blushed and looked down at the keys, "I didn't mean to say that." He laughed watching her blush. She was extremely pretty when she blushed.

"It's ok. If it keeps the pink on your cheeks feel free to say things you don't mean to more often."

Blushing more she ran her hand through her long hair nervously tossing it over her shoulder. It was then it hit him, he had been trying to hold his breathe more than normal just in case, breathing away from her but now she was so close, and he chose that moment to inhale. Groaning he gripped the piano. He had never smelt something so sweet, so like flowers and irresistible. Seeing his odd reaction she turned, "Is everything ok?"

"It's fine." He answered standing and turning away, trying to regain some composure. He had not expected this, mostly all humans smelt alike to him, some a little different but her…she was different. She was extraordinary, mouthwatering, mind altering. He felt the venom flowing freely. His throat burned. "I think…I think you should play for me today, then next time we will start on more."

Walking further away he leaned on a pillar. Holding his breath cautiously. It was better this way, he had not killed a human in years, and she was innocent, and even more than that. He liked her, he wanted to get to know her better. It was then he realized he had not heard any of her thoughts, as she played he wondered what she was thinking. Realizing he could feel nothing he tried again, his face contorted as he harder to read her, he was at a loss for some odd reason he could not.

She turned, "What do you………" She stopped taking in his hard stance, his eyes were darker and he seemed to be in pain. His face was a curious mix of anguish and something else she could not make out.

"That is……..." She turned away facing the piano again. "That is all I remember. It's been a few years."

He cleared his throat, "Not bad, we should probably end here and continue next time."

Biting her lip she slid off of the stool and grabbed her purse, "Was I that bad?" She never turned to face him, she did not have to he could feel she was upset her body posture and her voice gave it away. He faked a smile and spoke his voice hoarse, "No, you were good. Better than I expected, actually I was surprised. You moved me."

"Really?" She questioned as she turned to face him again. Meeting her eyes he swallowed hard, his thoughts consumed with the hard cold fact she was here, in his home. If he were to say…he shook his head disgusted at the thought.

"Yes. You should probably go it's getting late. I would not want you driving after dark."

"I'm not a child. I'm older than you actually."

Raising an eyebrow he moved closer, "I suppose you are. Forgive me for speaking out of turn. I just wanted you safe. You never know what lingers in the dark."

_Or in this room…_ he thought to himself as he felt himself continue to move forward, almost as if a force pulled him. She smelled so good, just a little closer wouldn't be too much to ask. She would never know, it would all be so fast. It was then the door flew open, Alice and Jasper walking in and eyeing him with a concerned look.

Alice met Jasper's eyes with question and silently moved forward. "Hi, I'm Alice." Bella smiled back admiring the pretty black haired girl, she was as pretty as Edward was handsome. But then, so was this boy she was with. They all favored but how she could not be sure. They obviously came from a great gene pool. She noticed Jasper stayed to the side of the room but moved between her and Edward. "I'm Bella."

Alice giggled, "I know, Emmett told me you were coming. I am so glad you are getting Edward to play again, he plays so beautifully." Bella did not see Edward turn away and sit at the piano, his face in his hands. Alice grabbed her arm, gently pulling her towards the door. She jumped feeling the chill of her hands against her skin. "Sorry." Alice whispered apologetically. "I imagine we'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes."

Opening the door Alice shook her head, "Good. It was so nice to meet you, we'll talk again soon." She waved as Bella headed to her truck. Her mind on the handsome boy inside, "Wow" she said to herself as she started her truck, this was going to be odd, he was so cute, no…. he was beyond cute. He was beautiful, not that a guy would be beautiful but he was. He almost seemed like an angel. It would be extremely hard to concentrate on playing with those beautiful caramel eyes watching her. But why had he reacted to her so oddly? She tossed away the thought, it didn't matter she would have time to figure it all out.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Previously…**_

**__**

**_Opening the door Alice shook her head, "Good. It was so nice to meet you, we'll talk again soon." She waved as Bella headed to her truck. Her mind on the handsome boy inside, "Wow" she said to herself as she started her truck, this was going to be odd, he was so cute, no…. he was beyond cute. He was beautiful, not that a guy would be beautiful but he was. He almost seemed like an angel. It would be extremely hard to concentrate on playing with those beautiful caramel eyes watching her. But why had he reacted to her so oddly? She tossed away the thought, it didn't matter she would have time to figure it all out_.**

Inside the house he was shaking his head, his mind racing. Jasper rested a hand on his shoulder, "Edward, calm down."

"I can't, you know what almost happened or else you would not be here."

Alice smiled sitting beside him, "You would not have killed her."

"How can you say that? It's all I was thinking about."

She hit a key on the piano, "Maybe so, but I saw it. You would have realized what you were doing and pulled away, but she would have been turned."

Standing abruptly his voice got louder, "So that makes it ok? I wouldn't have killed her? I can't do this, she smells….I can't."

"You can."

"It is impossible." Running his hand through his hair he groaned, "It's like the worst kind of hell. She is like a demon, a beautiful demon sent to tempt me. How can I keep my sanity? I've never been so tempted, so lost in the sent. God! She smelled incredible, like nothing I have ever smelt."

Jasper sent a calming wave over the room and touched his back, "You can do this, you've always been strong. You always like a challenge, so here it is. The ultimate challenge."

"Her life is not a game."

"I never said it was."

Sliding off the bench Alice moved closer, "This is far more complicated than that Edward, she is supposed to be here. I have seen it, I don't know why but you won't hurt her. Not in the immediate future anyway, not if you decide on a particular path. She will be something important to you. It's all fuzzy now, you aren't sure what you will do."

"I will stop teaching her."

"I don't know if that is a good idea, with fate you have no choice but to accept it. If you choose not to teach her it will simply alter how she becomes involved in your life. But, she will still become involved."

He was frustrated and it showed, " Alice , this doesn't even……I don't get it. Why her? Why now?" She shrugged taking a seat on the couch, "Why me? Why Jasper? Who knows. I only know what I see, I see she and I as friends, I see you and her…………"

"Me and her what?"

She smiled, "Oh no you don't you will not see it, I won't let you."

" Alice ."

Giggling she took Jaspers hand, "Come on, I want to show you what I bought earlier. You'll love it." He smiled following her upstairs and winked at Edward, making him all the more frustrated. He didn't understand, why was this girl so important? She was just a human, yes she was pretty, she seemed nice, and she seemed somewhat interested, but then again few resisted when a vampire turned on the charm.

He tried to reason with himself, he did not want her hurt. He could not answer why, they had only met once but something about her…..was it that he couldn't read her mind? Did he find that so intriguing….or was it something else, something more substantial. Maybe it was simply she was human and he did not want her blood on his hands, or maybe that was just an excuse.

Clearing his mind he decided to go for a run, it would not shake his emotions but maybe he could clear his head. It would at least help him relax and that was all he could ask for. After all she would be back tomorrow and he would have to figure out something, and maybe when she came he could figure out what it was that made her so special.

When Bella arrived home she started dinner. Charlie would be home soon and she liked to have it warm so he could eat and relax in front of the television. It was sort of the routine since she had moved back to Forks. Stirring the rice her mind drifted to him again. What would it be like to be with someone so beautiful, would she gaze into his eyes all day? What about holding his hand, would his skin be soft and warm? Then there were his lips……they looked so soft, so tempting…..

She shook her head, this was way more fantasizing than she had done in a long time about anyone. She had not really had a reason to, there was no one that she had really thought of as handsome since her elementary crush. Did that actually count? She was only eight. Hearing her father she fixed his plate setting it on the table for him.

"Hey Bells, how was piano lessons?" He asked kissing her head.

"It was good."

He smiled, "I knew it was a good idea. You should get back into piano. I knew you enjoyed it and I hate for you to be bored all summer. They continued to eat in silence while she picked at her dinner she looked up, "Hey dad?"

"Yes?"

"How did you find this teacher?"

He looked at her oddly and shrugged, "I was at the store talking to Henry, you know Henry Rogers….anyway I just mentioned I wish there was something for you to do to keep yourself busy, and you really enjoyed playing the piano. He said you should take lessons, but he did not know anyone who was teaching since Agnes moved away. In line behind me were a boy and his mom, the Cullen's. The boy, I believe Emmett was his name said his brother played and he was a wonderful teacher. That was it, he gave me his address and when you should be there. Why?"

"I just wondered."

"Do you not like him?" He questioned, his face frowning. She smiled back, "No, no dad he's fine. I just wondered." She cleared the table and started to load the dishwasher.

"It's ok, you fixed dinner, I can load. Go relax."

Kissing his cheek she turned, "I think I'll head to bed, goodnight dad."

"Night sweetie."

After a warm shower she laid in bed tossing and turning. Sleep was an illusion, it just wouldn't come. She groaned tossing the sheet back irritated. Why couldn't she stop thinking about _him_. It was driving her insane. He was someone she had just met, why did he matter so much?

She rolled onto her stomach wondering what tomorrow would be like, would he still be so odd or would he be different. She thought at first he seemed to like her but then…… She dared not think of what his emotional change was from, maybe he was just a little off in the head. She chuckled, "Edward." She whispered aloud, she liked the way it sounded. Sighing she closed her eyes dreaming about a beautiful pair of caramel eyes.

All was silent outside except for the soft chirps of the crickets. He had no idea he would end up at her house watching her closely and listening even closer. Why was he even here? It was dangerous but his thought was momentarily distracted when she laughed and said his name.

His eyebrow rose wondering where that had come from. In minutes she was breathing softly, her eyes closed. She looked so peaceful. He jumped down heading home, wondering what had come over him. His behavior was irrational and Emmett would never let him live this down if he found out. He was practically stalking the poor girl. He smirked, it didn't matter…… for some odd reason he didn't care.

The next morning he was playing the piano softly when Esme walked in smiling. "She has you playing again. I had hoped she would inspire you. I love to hear you play." He said nothing, his face a mask as he continued playing. Emmett's smirk was wide when he came into the room. "So, Alice tells me I picked the perfect girl."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Previously…**_

_**The next morning he was playing the piano softly when Esme walked in smiling. "She has you playing again. I had hoped she would inspire you. I love to hear you play." He said nothing, his face a mask as he continued playing. Emmett's smirk was wide when he came into the room. "So, Alice tells me I picked the perfect girl."**_

His fingers paused, "What?"

"The perfect girl, I have not even seen her but hey…she needed lessons and who else should give them but Edward the Great?"

"What did Alice say?"

"Not much, that she was perfect for you, very pretty and that they would be wonderful friends. You know Alice . Rose on the other hand………"

"Not so much?"

"Nah, she doesn't like having a human in the house, you know Rose. I am still waiting…"

"For?" Edward asked leaning on his hands.

"Tell me about her, what does she look like?"

His eyes showing no emotion he spoke, "Long brown hair, it has red streaks when the light hits it just right. Deep brown eyes, with flecks of gold. They always look like there is so much going on behind them. I have to wonder what. She's very pale, almost as pale as we are. Timid." He was met with a huge laugh from Emmett.

"What?"

" Alice said you had it bad, I didn't believe her. But, wow flecks of gold in her eyes? Bro, you are hopeless."

"I am not, I think she's a nice girl. She would be safer away from me. I have to stop teaching her"

"Perhaps she would but you will never let that happen." He responded back with a knowing smile, "You can't stop teaching her either, it was a bet and you lost."

"And just how do you know that I wouldn't let it happen? Her smell….I can't Emmett, make me do something else."

He shrugged heading toward the door, "Call it intuition. It's already been set into motion and you my friend are just along for the ride. I suppose I could change the bet, but I won't. You wouldn't for me so… " He glanced over his shoulder, "Deal with it big brother." With that he was out the door.

It was a long day. Edward tried to make himself busy and not to think about her impending arrival. He had gorged while hunting. Extra precaution he supposed. Her smell was so appealing. He did not want to chance it. He figured the more he was around it, the less likely he would be to act upon impulse. After all putting a face and a life to a victim helped keep his mind focused on what he needed to do. He had to end this, despite what Emmett would say.

He was at the door as soon as he heard her truck. Leaning casually on the doorframe he watched her, "Hello Bella." Meeting his face she smiled a large bright smile. Her heart skipped a beat.

"Hi."

As she attempted to pass he leaned across the door blocking her way. "I need to speak with you." She met his eyes uncertain, "Ok."

"I can't teach you anymore Bella, I am sorry but something came up and…"

"And you are too busy right?" She spoke looking down. _I knew he didn't like me._ She thought as she turned to go. He sighed, "Bella, I am truly sorry. It was unavoidable. Perhaps you can continue with another teacher?"

"There is no one else. It's ok. I guess I wasn't supposed to learn to play further. I'll find something else to do." The sadness was so clear in her voice. It tugged at him but he could not take the chance of hurting her. Not her.

"Again, I am sorry."

She said nothing getting into her truck and driving away. Turning he was met by Alice who sat on the stairs frowning. "That was not nice Edward, you hurt her and for what? She will still be in our lives, and now…"

"Now what, Alice tell me!"

"Now you won't like how it happens." She said meeting his eyes.

"Will she be hurt? What is going to happen Alice, what did you see?"

She shook her head, her thoughts were jumbled and even he could not see a clear one. "I don't know. I do know it isn't pleasant, and you will be upset." He closed his eyes leaning on the wall. "Alice, I can't."

"So be it."

Opening his eyes he watched her go back upstairs.

Night came all too quickly and he knew she would be at home. He was worried, what would happen to her? Running to her house he watched from the woods. She was still awake, pacing in her room. She looked upset and the red on her cheeks was a dead giveaway that she had been crying. It made him feel terrible. But, he knew he would feel worse if he hurt her.

As she turned out the light he watched her crawl onto her bed. He knew it was wrong, but he just had to be closer. Waiting until she was asleep he found his regular place in the large tree outside her window. The cool breeze of the open window caressed her skin lightly leaving him to imagine what it felt like, warm and soft he was certain. Her breathing was slow and deep, but still she was restless. It was then he heard her again.

"Edward, please."

His breath hitched in his throat. Why did she have to be so damn beautiful, and what was she dreaming about? And even worse, why did she have to say his name in that particular tone of voice, it sounded as if she were begging. Closing his eyes he shook his head trying to clear it. He should have never come. He was still wondering why he couldn't hear her as he turned to leave when she spoke again.

"Edward, don't go."

He stopped in shock. It couldn't be…she couldn't be. Turning he was met with those beautiful deep brown eyes. He said nothing, his face indifferent. Pushing the sheets down she slipped out of her bed and moved to the window.

"What are you doing here?"

He was at a loss for words. What could he say? He was practically stalking her she would think he was crazy. Should he admit his sister saw something and was worried? No, then she would really think he was nuts. She leaned out the window looking down the tree.

"How did you get up there?" When he didn't answer she tilted her head curious. "Edward?"

"I was making sure you were ok, I know you were upset today."

Her face was covered in questions. "So you couldn't use the door, and you are hanging out in a tree in my front yard at 1 am?" Averting his gaze he shrugged, "So I am a night person."

"I have a phone."

"I know but phones are so impersonal." He said as he moved to face her more. "I should go, I can see you are well and…I should go." Turning he was about to jump down when she called to him.

"Edward?"

He stopped looking at her over his shoulder," Yes?"

"Could you please teach me? I really enjoy playing and…I think you are a wonderful teacher."

"How can you know that from just one lesson? I didn't even teach you anything." His eyebrow arched, "I just listened to you a little."

"That's alright, you had to see how much I knew right? And anyway I heard you playing a little and I know you can teach me things no one else could, you play as if you have been playing for years."

"I have."

"So, teach me." She challenged. He let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. He could smell her sweet blood but it was tolerable, she had no idea how tempted he was when he was in her presence.

"I don't know if it's the best idea."

"You don't want to be around me?"

He turned quickly moving closer, "No, no it's not that I don't want to its…" swallowing he shook his head, "It would be better for me not to be around you. I am not always the nicest person."

"Well I have my bad days too."

He had to laugh she was trying so hard. "Bella." He whispered, the word sounded so sweet rolling off his tongue. "My bad days are worse than you could ever imagine."

"So we can make a deal I'll tell you when you are getting on my nerves, and you will try not to."

"It's not that simple." His voice was full of pain and she wondered why. He was close enough to touch and she reached out resting her hand on his. He was surprised and his eyes jerked to hers just as a spark went through them like a lightning bolt. He quickly jumped back.

She felt her heart pounding harder and wondered by the way his eyes went to her chest and back up to meet hers if he could tell. "I trust you Edward."

"That makes one of us. You shouldn't."

"I have no idea what you mean by that but I do trust you. If I couldn't would you be here checking on me in the middle of the night?" He had to admit, she had a point. What she didn't know is two things about her tempted him and he wasn't sure which was stronger at this point. He jumped down turning to look at her, "Be there tomorrow, usual time."

"Ok."

She didn't have time to say anything else because suddenly he was gone. Smiling to herself she crawled back into the bed, too excited to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Previously…**_

_**"I trust you Edward."**_

**"_That makes one of us. You shouldn't."_**

**"_I have no idea what you mean by that but I do trust you. If I couldn't would you be here checking on me in the middle of the night?" He had to admit, she had a point. What she didn't know is two things about her tempted him and he wasn't sure which was stronger at this point. He jumped down turning to look at her, "Be there tomorrow, usual time."_**

**"_Ok."_**

_**She didn't have time to say anything else because suddenly he was gone. Smiling to herself she crawled back into the bed, too excited to sleep.**_

When morning came she busied herself until it was time to head to Edwards. Dressing in jeans and a dark blue shirt that fit her nicely she smiled, she usually didn't try to dress up but for some reason she liked this guy.

She wasn't even upset that he was in a tree outside her window in fact it made her feel special. _How twisted am I?_ She thought as she exited her truck in his driveway. Raising her hand to knock the door flew open her hand falling onto his hard chest.

"Oh." She mumbled removing her hand quickly. His face held a lopsided grin, "Sorry I heard you coming. Come in."

She followed him inside. "You thirsty?" He asked. Smiling she shook her head no and sat beside him on the couch. "So what's on the agenda today?"

"I was thinking, it might help me to know what kind of music you like in order to assist you in playing your best."

"Oh….well I like Debussy, does that help?"

His eyes widened and he cleared his throat, "Yeah that helps." Seeing his reaction she looked curious, "Do you not like him?" He smiled softly, "The complete opposite I am afraid, I love him."

"Oh."

He took a deep breath and immediately regretted it. His throat started to burn and he closed his eyes for a moment.

"Are you ok?" She asked placing a small hand on his arm. His eyes opened and he took her hand in his kissing it tenderly. "I will be." He could hear her heart sputter. Raising his head he met her dark eyes. They were full of wonder, and question. He quickly dropped her hand.

"I am sorry, it was rude of me to assume…we should get started." Walking over to the piano he gestured for her, "Please." Following him she sat down placing her fingers on the keys. He slipped down beside her keeping just enough space between them to oppose any unnecessary touching.

"Try this." He spoke as his fingers expertly caressed the keys. She watched carefully and attempted to follow.

"Good try, lets hear it again."

She tried again, this time it was perfect. He smiled, she was a natural. This was going to be fun. He continued to show her what he wanted and she continued to follow. "How long did you say you played?"

"A year give or take."

"You are a natural Bella, try this." Picking something harder he found he finally had her stumped. She tried several times biting her lip in concentration but it was no use, she couldn't get it. He slipped his hands over hers only for her to shiver. Pulling back he shook his head, "I'm sorry."

"No, please." She pulled his hands back. Adjusting to the coolness of his fingers on hers she waited. Together they slowly began to move. The beautiful sound of music swept the house. Esme and Carlisle leaned out of his study smiling and watched for a minute before they disappeared.

Edward was watching her, she was glowing. The utter joy of the music was saturating her every thought. Occasionally her eyes would drift shut as the music took her. He smiled remembering how it always made him feel the same. He didn't have to read her mind to tell she was a musician at heart.

The song ended yet she remained still closing her eyes and smiling. "That was so beautiful. You are truly gifted."

"As are you."

"No, I let you guide me." She answered opening her eyes to look at him. He smiled the most perfect lopsided grin, "You are mistaken, it was you who guided me. My fingers simply followed the melody your heart sang."

"You have a way with words. I bet the girls in school love you."

"Actually, they tend to stay away. Perhaps it is best that way. I am glad to have graduated early."

Her face was curious, "Tell me why would the girls stay away? You don't seem cruel or anything. Although…you did mention you have bad days." Laughing he stood, "A healthy dose of fear is always a good deterrer."

"Fear? You don't scare me, why would you scare them?"

He spun around quickly, his face worried. "Perhaps I should, it would seem you don't see what is right in front of your face little one." She did not comment on his calling her little one again, instead she stood closing the lid on the piano. "Can we go for a walk? It is so pretty here. I'd like to look around."

He was silent but it was clear he was thinking. "I assume it would be ok." He responded after a short time. She smiled moving closer to him, "So show me around Mr. Cullen." The slanted smile returned and he opened the back door for her. She walked out looking around; it was so green, so beautiful. It was apparent his mother had a green thumb; roses and multiple flowers grew all over.

Pressing his hand to her back he led her further. "There is a river close by. It is a nice place to go and relax." She allowed him to lead her feeling him remove his hand and slip it into his pockets. She noticed how he looked at the ground appearing deep in thought. When they arrived at their destination he sat on a large rock watching as she sat on the grass leaning back on her hands.

"So Edward, what don't I know?"

"What do you mean love?" His answer was followed by a frown as he looked off into the trees. She would have been in heaven that he called her love but she wanted answers.

"I mean what is right in front of my face? Why should I be scared of you?"

She moved closer, her hand touching his calf. His eyes quickly flashed to her. "I can't explain. Don't you feel odd when you are with me? You know the nervous feeling you get in your stomach like when you are around a predator." She chuckled, "I guess not, it's hard for me to think of you as a predator, even though you were hanging out at my bedroom window."

He shook his head, "This is wrong. You shouldn't be…….."

"I shouldn't be what?" she added quickly. He took a long, slow breath. "You are a very sweet girl, I………..I am not so nice Bella. Can't you see that? Me and you being friends, it doesn't work."

"We are friends?" she asked surprised. He smiled, "I think so, although it would be much better for you if we weren't." Her face fell, "Why do you say that. I like coming here. It's the first time I have felt at home in Forks. I can't explain why but I am comfortable here, in your home."

He groaned playing with an imaginary thread on his jeans. "You should not be. It's not a place you want to be."

"But I do…want to be here I mean. I like spending time here."

She watched his expression. He was scared and she could not understand why. "Edward, I won't hurt you, you know. I don't bite."

"But what if I did?"

"You are being silly. You are acting like you are going to stop teaching me again."

"There's an idea."

"WHAT!" Her voice rose and she stood, "You teach me two days, TWO DAYS! And you want to quit again. Why even bother? What are you mental or something?" He shook his head, "Or something."

"How can you…oh never mind, forget I asked." He could see the tears welling up in her beautiful eyes. "I want to go back."

"Bella."

"I want to go back." She said ignoring him and beginning to walk. He laughed softly following her and grabbing her arms. "Wrong way love." She stopped meeting his gaze. There was that word again, "_love_" what was his problem? He called her endearments but in the next breath he was saying she needed to go.

"Bella, don't worry. I say things…..I want to be around you. It's best that I am not but at this point I don't think it is something I want to fight anymore." His hand rose and he ran it gently over her cheek. "Something about you… I don't know if I am strong enough to walk away."

"Oh." Stunned, that was her expression. She looked stunned. He wished he could read her mind, it was killing him not to hear what she thought.

"What are you thinking?"

"That I am glad I took these piano lessons."

"Bella…" She could feel him leaning toward her before she actually saw it. His eyes boring into hers. Her heartbeat quickened and she was lost in his beautiful ocher eyes. She could feel his warm breath on her face he was so close. He was just inches away from her awaiting lips. He smelt wonderful. He suddenly jerked back. "It's late I should walk you to your truck."

"Ok." She followed him only to trip on an unknown object. Hearing her he turned catching her before she fell into him.

"Sorry, I'm a little clumsy."

He smiled taking her hand, "Well come on clumsy. It's better if you walk beside me so I can watch you." A soft laugh came from her full lips. "Or catch me."

"That too. I don't want to fall."

She laughed biting her lip. He was so confusing and the more confusing he was the more she liked him. Arriving at her truck he opened the door for her.

"So, same time tomorrow?" She asked sitting half way in the truck. His intense eyes met hers, "I was thinking of taking a trip tomorrow."

"A trip?"

"Yeah, are you busy?"

She was confused, "You are inviting me?" He smirked, "That was the general idea." Biting her lip she shook her head yes. A smile covered his face, "Good, I'll pick you up at say 10?"

She started her truck as he turned to leave and rolled down her window, "Wait, where are we going?" He didn't turn but spoke so she could hear him, "You'll see, dress comfortable." Watching him walk away she placed her truck in reverse her mind was reeling. _Edward Cullen just asked me to go on a trip_. Laughing she backed up and headed home.

Edward was met with a huge smile when he walked in. He sighed, "Don't say it." Alice giggled, "Say what? Say I told you so, say you like her, you asked her out I assume?"

"You assume correct."

"YES, YES, YES!" She cried jumping up and down. "I knew you would do it, I just knew it!"

"Yeah well it wasn't the smartest idea I've ever had, she does remain human and I am a vampire." He grumbled sitting on the couch. She patted his shoulder, "Minor obstacles, you will get through them. I wouldn't lead you astray."

"They are not minor, Alice."

She sighed heading toward the kitchen, "You need to relax more."

"If I relax she dies."

"Cryptic."

He groaned grabbing his book from the table. This was one argument better left alone.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Previously….**_

_**Edward was met with a huge smile when he walked in. He sighed, "Don't say it." Alice giggled, "Say what? Say I told you so, say you like her, you asked her out I assume?"**_

"_**You assume correct."**_

"_**YES, YES, YES!" She cried jumping up and down. "I knew you would do it, I just knew it!"**_

"_**Yeah well it wasn't the smartest idea I've ever had, she does remain human and I am a vampire." He grumbled sitting on the couch. She patted his shoulder, "Minor obstacles, you will get through them. I wouldn't lead you astray."**_

"_**They are not minor, Alice."**_

_**She sighed heading toward the kitchen, "You need to relax more."**_

"_**If I relax she dies."**_

"_**Cryptic."**_

_**He groaned grabbing his book from the table. This was one argument better left alone. **_

She was nervous for several reasons, one being she had no idea why he asked her to go. She liked him as more than a friend she knew that, he was immensely attractive and he always smelt so good. She could not identify the smell it was too subtle to be cologne. Maybe he just naturally smelt that way. _Who can smell so good naturally?_ She smiled to herself. _He can. _

She hardly knew him so the trip was a good idea, she could learn more about him…well what he would tell her. For some unknown reason he seemed to keep a lot inside. She didn't think he could tell but she could see it in his eyes. _Those amazing eyes. _They seemed to change color with his moods. When he was irritated they got darker, much like a storm cloud.

Dressing casual but cute she wore a denim blue jean mini skirt, a white shirt that had _Mean People Suck _splashed on the front in bright red and a pair of canvas shoes just in case they walked a lot. Who knew what he had in mind. Brushing her hair one last time she heard the door.

"I got it dad." She yelled practically running down the stairs. She knew better than to run, her clumsiness always caught up with her. Tripping on the next to last step she closed her eyes bracing for impact with the hard wood floor. It never came she felt light and was suddenly on her feet. Opening her eyes she was met with his angelic face.

"I think we are making this a habit." He said as a smirk crossed his face.

"How did you?" It was then she saw her father shaking his head. "Bella, you know better than to run, how many times have you fallen?" She smiled slightly, "I know dad." Glancing at Edward he spoke, "So Edward, what are your plans?"

"Well sir, I planned on taking Bella to Port Angeles. I have a surprise for her when we get there."

"I see, well you take care of my little girl."

"She will be well taken care of Mr. Swan."

Realizing she still had her hands on his chest she pulled back suddenly. Edward's eyes darted to hers. "Dad we better go."

"Ok Bella, have a nice time."

She followed Edward to his Volvo allowing him to open the door for her. Her mind wondering as she watched him walk around and get in. He smiled starting the car as Debussy softly played in the CD player. It was a good 10 minutes of silence before either of them spoke. She was still trying to get over the fact that she practically hung on him until she realized what she was doing. She wondered what he thought about it, he did not say anything and he certainly did not push her away. In fact his hands had remained on her waist.

"What are you thinking?" He asked with tenseness to his voice. Meeting his eyes she looked back at the road. "Nothing really, I am wondering where we are going."

"You will see." He laughed as she pouted. _Why does she have to be so cute? _She was reaching to turn the volume up when their hands met. Both of them pulled back instantly, their eyes meeting in a heated gaze. Breaking away he looked back at the road.

"You can turn it up or whatever if you want."

"I….I'm ok." She wanted to smack herself for stumbling over her words. _Good one Bella. _He didn't seem to mind. "So tell me about yourself, how long have you been here?" He asked cutting into her thoughts.

"About 6 months. I am a new resident."

"Where were you before? I thought Charlie had been here forever." Turning to see his beautiful face she spoke, "He and my mom divorced when I was young. I don't remember much about it. They kept it kind of hush, hush. I've been living with my mom."

"Where?"

"Phoenix."

"Hmm." He mumbled. She looked at him oddly, "What?"

"Nothing, just…it must be difficult for you, warm and sunny to wet and dreary." She chuckled, "I like the description, but no. I've been doing ok. I have gotten to know my father again so it is kind of nice."

"Well I am glad I hope your relationship continues to grow."

"What about your family?"

"They are great, we've always been close. Esme, my mother was unable to have children so she adopted us. I don't think she knew what she was getting into." He said with a laugh. She watched his lips move, they were so perfect. _Could anything be more perfect? I wonder if they feel perfect…. _

"Bella?" Hearing him speak her name was a wonderful sound until he looked at her uncertain. Realizing she had been staring she turned red embarrassed. "What? I'm sorry I…."

He chuckled, "Ah Bella, you are simply beautiful when you are embarrassed." This made her blush even more. Looking away she gazed out window silently. Fighting a smile he reached over resting his hand on hers which lay on her lap. She jumped from the coolness but met his beautiful caramel eyes.

"I am sorry Bella, truly I am. It is simply too easy to tease you."

She let her gaze fall to his chest and the light blue shirt he wore, it clung to him perfectly. Every muscle was accented in the right places. His faded blue jeans weren't far from the mark either. He could feel her appraisal heating his cold skin. He was glad she found him attractive, it certainly helped since he was so taken with her but to hear her heartbeat increase just because he was in her presence was such a wonderful feeling. It actually made him happy and he couldn't remember when he had felt like this.

She felt him squeeze the hand that he still held and looked down. His skin was pale, too pale. She could see the soft lines of his blue veins. Lifting her other hand she traced a vein softly only to hear him catch his breath.

"I'm sorry." She removed her hand biting her lip nervously.

"It's ok it felt good."

"Really?"

His lips curled in her favorite lopsided grin, oh how she loved it. "Really Bella, I wouldn't lie to you. We're here." Port Angeles was a busy but not overly so. She felt a large grin as he pulled into Olympic National Park. "Did you know I've always wanted to come here?"

"No I didn't but I could tell by the way you acted at my house you liked flowers and the view so I thought, you must like nature. It is such a beautiful park, I thought we would enjoy it. I haven't been here in a long time."

He pulled in a parking space and she got out breathing deeply, "It even smells good." She felt him behind her and turned running into him, she had not realized he was so close. He rested his hands on her shoulders. "You smell better." She laughed nervously. "I don't have anything on, I forgot to use perfume."

When he leaned closer to her ear her heart began to race. "You don't need it." Feeling her breathing stop he let go of her and headed toward the entrance. "Come on, you're too slow." She caught up with him walking close beside him. Grabbing an area map a large smile crept on her face, "Oh, oh can we see the rainforest? Maybe Rialto Beach? I wish I had brought a camera!" He loved to see her so excited and was glad he was the cause of it.

"No worries love, I thought you might say that."

_Love,_ there was that wonderful word again and it sounded so sweet coming from his lips. He pointed to the bag he was carrying, "I have it inside when you want it." She looked at him in awe, "You thought of everything."

"I tried."

They spent the day learning about each other, walking through the rainforest and looking at the mountains. She took tons of pictures and soon it was time for lunch. "I have an idea." He said as they strolled along the beach. "I brought food so what do you say we eat on the beach?"

"I think that would be perfect."

Finding a nice spot he opened the bag laying out a large blanket. "Here, sit and relax." After she sat he fell into place beside her. "I brought sandwiches. I happen to have it on very good authority you enjoy ham and cheese."

"How did you know? Wait, what else do you know?" She asked surprised. He set out her favorite chips, cheetos and a coke. He did know what she liked, but how? Hearing her stomach growl she decided to eat now and ask later.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"I had a big breakfast."

"You are kidding me right? You have to be starving you are a guy."

His face slowly slipped into a smile, "So just because I am a guy I should be starving. That's stereotyping isn't it?" She shrugged, "A little I guess." Leaning up he bit the cheeto she held in her fingers.

"Hey!"

"You were complaining that I wasn't eating."

"I didn't mean eat mine." He laughed as she crossed her legs and turned to face him, her face suddenly serious. "In case I forget, I really enjoyed today. Thank you." His eyes fell to her lips, "You are most welcome." She froze when she felt his hand on her knee, his face moving closer. "Bella, I…" He didn't continue his words but moved closer still, their lips only inches apart. She could feel his cool breath on her cheek. His head moved slowly as he appraised her every feature.

She wondered what he saw when he was looking at her so intensely. If she reached up she would be touching his chest. Closing her eyes she swallowed. _He was so close, so handsome…. _Feeling sudden movement she opened her eyes. He was across the blanket, his eyes darker. He looked as if he was scared.

"Edward?"

He did not respond to her as he turned to the water. "We should probably get going soon."

"Did I…Did I do something?"

"No Bella." His head fell, "No you are wonderful I just…" Setting her food down she moved behind him, "You what? Edward I feel like we've talked about everything today. Please don't shut me out now." He groaned when her warm hand slid up his back to his right shoulder. He was so drawn to her it was almost tangible in the air. "Bella, if you only knew…"

"Knew what Edward? Tell me."

"I can't there is too much at stake." She moved closer to see his face, "You can trust me Edward, and I think I can trust you. Please." It was killing him, the tone of her voice. The passion in her eyes every time she looked at him. The way her small body always angled itself to where he was as if he was her entire world.

"God Bella…" His voice was a husky whisper. She didn't think he had ever sounded sexier, or more torn. He turned his head meeting her eyes. His hand reaching out to cup her cheek gently. She responded, her eyes closed as she leaned into the palm of his hand.

She had barely opened them when it registered he was closer than before, his eyes dark. Her heart fluttered as she wondered what he would do next. She could not remember ever feeling like this, the butterflies were so strong they almost hurt. She couldn't move from him, it was as if an invisible force held her here.

His eyes fell to her chest for a moment as if he could see her beating heart and then to her lips once more and he rubbed his face against hers, "Be very still."

She bit her lip only to have his thumb trail over it. "So soft….so warm." He said almost to himself. "I can't help but find myself irresistibly drawn to you Bella. It's as if I can't stop it." He moved his torso closer, "I don't want to stop it." It was then she felt his hard lips on hers. He felt as wonderful as she thought he would. Her body ached for him to be closer. As if he knew her thoughts he moved against her, his hand fell to her back guiding her until her head met the blanket. His body hard and unyielding. Her heart threatened to jump out of her chest as she tangled his soft hair in her hands moaning softly.

He reached up pulling her hands down. "Bella, Bella." His face fell as he moved back, "I'm so sorry, that was inappropriate of me."

"No, it was….it was nice."

He sighed, "I highly doubt it, me fawning all over you on our first date is hardly worthy of being called nice. It was rude, please accept my apologies."

"There is nothing to apologize for." She watched him mentally beat himself up and shook her head packing his bag. "I guess we should head back."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Previously…**_

_**Her body ached for him to be closer. As if he knew her thoughts he moved against her, his hand fell to her back guiding her until her head met the blanket. His body hard and unyielding. Her heart threatened to jump out of her chest as she tangled his soft hair in her hands moaning softly. **_

_**He reached up pulling her hands down. "Bella, Bella." His face fell as he moved back, "I'm so sorry, that was inappropriate of me."**_

"_**No, it was….it was nice."**_

_**He sighed, "I highly doubt it, me fawning all over you on our first date is hardly worthy of being called nice. It was rude, please accept my apologies."**_

"_**There is nothing to apologize for." She watched him mentally beat himself up and shook her head packing his bag. "I guess we should head back."**_

Their walk to the car was silent. The oddness of the situation loomed in the air. He was still obviously upset and she wanted nothing more than to give him a hug and insist it was ok. She was not angry in fact she had never felt anything so wonderful in her life. She had never been kissed before; well when she was young she got a peck but certainly nothing like this. Her attraction to him was insane.

"Are you ok Edward?"

He nodded, "I should be asking you that. How are you?" Toying with her fingers she bit her lip. A habit he noticed she did when nervous. "I am fine, I really enjoyed today. Please don't think I feel anything other than that."

"You should."

It hurt her that he thought this was all a mistake. He glanced at her quickly, she was rigid and her face looked haunted. He swallowed hard, "Bella, I don't regret what happened, really I don't I just should have better control." She spoke before she realized, "I like it when you lose control." She suddenly blushed. _I can't believe I just said that out loud._

"You have no idea Bella, I can't lose control, you wouldn't like me if I did and I would never forgive myself."

"You are going to stop teaching me again." Anxiety filled her body; she couldn't help but wonder if he would call the whole thing off. He looked so upset. A long sigh escaped his perfect lips. "No Bella, I am a selfish being really. I couldn't at this point even if I wanted to. Not without….." _Not without tearing me apart._ He thought but didn't finish the statement. He still didn't understand how one little human girl could get to him so quickly. She fascinated him but more than that, she made him feel again.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"What are you?" Her question was blunt and to the point. He looked stunned and gripped the steering wheel tighter. "I have no idea what you mean."

"Well, I have known since I met you that something was not right, you were different."

"Does that bother you? Frighten you perhaps?"

She smiled, "No, not really. It doesn't bother me. Nothing in my life is ever normal it seems. I just wondered when you were going to open up to me completely." He was silent a long time before he spoke, "Some things are better left alone little one."

"But, you will tell me one day?"

"I suppose, but not this day. Do you wish to have your lesson when we get back or wait until tomorrow?" She knew he was changing the subject but she didn't push it. "Yes, I would." _Anything to spend more time with you. _He nodded, "All right. We'll head to my house, then I'll take you home."

It was quiet the rest of the way except for the music that played lightly. Once they arrived he led her into the house, stopping when he saw Emmett with a wide smile.

"Aren't you going to introduce me brother?"

He shot him an evil glare narrowing his eyes. "Sure, Bella this is my brother Emmett." She wondered why he looked so angry. "Hi Emmett." He stood walking closer and took her hand. "It is so nice to finally meet you, Edward here has been hording you to himself. I have to say, I can see why."

She blushed looking down. He laughed again, "Oh a shy one, Edward look at her cheeks." He was met with a loud groan, "Emmett if you are finished I have lessons to teach."

"What kind of lessons?" He joked raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Emmett!"

"Ok, ok I'll be in the garage, Bella if you need any help with those lessons call me." It was all Edward could do not to pounce on him right there, but he knew that was the idea. Emmett was still chuckling when he walked away.

"I am sorry Bella, He has no manners."

"It's ok. I always wished I had a brother or a sister to joke with."

"Indeed, well it does have disadvantages."

The aroma of something sweet filled the house. He knew Esme was cooking, he could only assume it was for her benefit. Smiling he placed his hand on the small of her back. "Would you like to meet my mom?"

"Yes, I would like that." The more she met his family the more she could try and figure out the missing pieces. Leading her into the kitchen he was met by Esme and Alice who was sitting at the bar smiling. Immediately she jumped down, "Bella finally, it is so wonderful to meet you." She hugged her tightly to Bella's surprise. Edward rolled his eyes. She giggled almost hopping up and down. "We must go shopping one day and get to know one another we will be great friends you know."

"Alice!" Edward warned.

She flashed him a smile and went back to her seat. Esme was waiting with a kind smile, hesitant as she moved closer. She didn't want to overwhelm her. "It is nice to meet you Bella. I made cookies, you must be hungry. Do you like chocolate chip?"

"It's one of my favorites."

"Good, take a seat and have all you want. Would you like something to drink?"

"Do you have milk?"

"Yes. Let me get you some." Pouring her a glass she handed it to her. Bella smiled as she took a bite of the cookie, "Wow, these are amazing and still warm."

"I am glad you like them." She turned as Carlisle walked into the room. "Bella this is my husband Carlisle." She was awestruck, he was so beautiful. He couldn't be over 30.

"Hello Bella."

"Hi, wow Edward you have such a beautiful family." They all laughed. He smirked, "I do, and there is still two you haven't met, but I am sure you will get to." Seeing she was finished he gestured to the living room. "Shall we continue, it is getting late." She stood heading to the sink with her dishes. Esme stopped her, "Here honey, I can do that. You go enjoy your lessons."

She smiled. "Thank you for the cookies, it was so nice to meet you." _She is such sweet girl I can see why Edward is so taken with her. _Hearing her thoughts he smiled, "Come Bella."

She followed him sitting beside him on the bench. She was suddenly nervous, he was so close and all that was running through her mind was a memory of his kiss.

"What are you thinking?"

She lied, "I was thinking about what I wanted to play." He knew it was a lie but didn't address it. "So what conclusion did you come to?"

"Whatever you want."

"All right." He opened the sheet music to Larghetto- Piano Concerto No.2 in Fminor. "Try this. It's a beautiful song."

"Choplin?"

"Yes." She laughed, "I'm not that good." He shrugged, "That's why I am here to teach you. You will be that good Bella, just trust me." They practiced for an hour, him assisting her when she needed help. "You are a fast learner I fear I'll have to get better to keep up with you."

"Liar."

"I do not lie Bella, you are very good. Music comes naturally to you. That's how it has always felt for me.'

"Play something for me, something beautiful."

He smiled, his hands drifted over the piano keys effortlessly. She was amazed at how well he played and how beautiful he looked doing it. "Wow." She whispered when he finished. "You played that by memory, what was it?"

"Allegro giocoso - poco meno presto from Symphony No. 4 in E minor, it's Brahm."

"See, I can't even hope of being that good. You are amazing."

He rested his hand on hers, "Give it time love, you haven't been playing that long. I have been playing for years."

"How many years?" She asked curious. He looked down playing a short song as he spoke, "A while. Too many to count."

"You are avoiding my question."

He met her bright brown eyes, they were like melted chocolate. "I am not, I am choosing not to be specific, and it is not the same."

"That's avoiding. How old are you?"

"You already know the answer."

"No, I mean how old are you really?"

He shifted uncomfortable. _I wonder what he will tell her._ Hearing the thought he looked up seeing Alice peeking down from upstairs. "I already answered that. It's getting late, I should take you home." Realizing he was not going to answer she stood following him out.

"Edward?"

"Bella." He copied. She sighed, "I was wondering, how much I owe you?"

"Owe me?"

"Yes for lessons." After a quick glance he shook his head, "Nothing, I do it simply for enjoyment."

"I doubt my dad would believe it was free, he would be suspicious."

"So say you are paying me and keep it."

"That's a lie though." She was frowning. " _As if a little white lie was so bad. _He sighed, "So just give me the money and I will give it back to you, that way you aren't lying."

"I guess I can do that. But you never said how much."

"How about twenty dollars a week?" She raised an eyebrow, "Well that sounds kind of cheap." He shrugged, "I'm seventeen remember, obviously I can't charge a professional charge. Let's keep it at that."

"You're not really seventeen." She mumbled softly. He felt himself stiffen. "Bella, please let it go."

"For now, but you will tell me someday?"

"I already told you, someday just not today."

Nodding she looked back out the window wondering what he was hiding. It must be something major, after all no ones family can be that beautiful. She had to guess it was a secret that they all kept. There were too many similarities, the pale skin, the slight purple under their eyes if you looked really close not to mention they all had the same varying shade of caramel colored irises.

"Why do your eyes change colors so often? Do you wear contacts? Not that I don't think they are beautiful, I do but…"

"Bella." He groaned exasperated.

"I know, leave it alone."

Reaching over he pulled her hand into his lap and held it, he was unconsciously rubbing small circles on her wrist. Or at least she thought he didn't realize it, it was effectively making her thoughts scatter. He smiled watching her, he was achieving his goal. Arriving at her house he opened her door leaning on his car. "Same time tomorrow?"

"Yes. Wait, do you mean ten in the morning or…"

He chuckled, "So eager to see me love?" She look horrified and blushed, "I was just asking, I wasn't sure when…" He stopped her placing his finger on her lips, "You want to see me earlier? I have no plans."

"I think so."

He laughed, "You think or you do?"

"Yes, I would like that." She answered nervously, she was sure she sounded like an idiot but she was home and she wondered if he would kiss her again. He rested his hand on her face, "Ah Bella, you will be the death of me."

"Why do you say that?"

"Just because, you should go in I don't want your father to worry."

Shaking her head she turned heading inside. She was disappointed but what did she expect? He beat himself up terribly after the event at the park. Suddenly she felt hands on her waist stopping her and lips at her ear. "My beautiful Bella, look at me."

She turned in his arms feeling them envelope her tightly. "I'll pick you up in the morning. I am sure we can find something to do." He could feel her tremble, he didn't know what she was thinking but he could guess. "Is that ok?"

"What?" she answered softly her eyes on his mouth. His lip curled into a small smile. "Is there something you want?" The air was suddenly thick and she found it hard to breathe.

"Tell me love, what would make you happy right this moment?"

Her eyes met his, "If you kissed me again." She blushed looking away.

"Ah, and this would make you happy?" He asked as his head moved closer to hers.

"Y…yes."

"Bella." He whispered. She felt his soft breath on her skin. Her heart fluttered when he pulled her chin towards his face. "Look at me, there is no reason to be scared. I want to hear what you are thinking."

When her eyes fell to his lips again his control was lost. Gripping her face he kissed her softly, his lips playing a soft melody on hers. Her hands moved to rest on his chest and then ran up into his hair. He could not remember anything ever feeling this good. He couldn't get close enough, she consumed him. Pulling her closer with his left hand that had fallen to her waist he moaned, his other hand tangled in her hair. Before he realized it his tongue was softly caressing hers. _This can't happen, I have to stop. _

He pulled back abruptly. His breathing ragged, he moved back leaning on his car. He didn't look at her, he couldn't he knew what she would see. She moved closer, "Edward?"

"Don't Bella, please. I don't want you to see me like this."

"Don't you get it?" She said as her breathing slowed. Reaching out she pulled his face to her. "I don't care what you are, it doesn't change how I feel."

"Bella."

"No, stop. It doesn't matter." She gazed into his midnight eyes and smiled, "You will always be the most beautiful man I have ever met." He closed his eyes, his head falling. Gently she kissed his jaw. "Always." She whispered again. He held her close for a moment, his face buried in her neck. It was then her sent became totally overwhelming. Her sent mixed with the passion they were feeling was making him begin to lose control.

Gently pushing her back he pulled away, "I have to go Bella, I can't be here right now."

"Tomorrow then?"

"Yes, tomorrow." He quickly got into his car and pulled away. She touched her lips remembering the feel of his and grinned wildly knowing she would dream of him this night.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Previously…**_

"_**Bella."**_

"_**No, stop. It doesn't matter." She gazed into his midnight eyes and smiled, "You will always be the most beautiful man I have ever met." He closed his eyes, his head falling. Gently she kissed his jaw. "Always." She whispered again. He held her close for a moment, his face buried in her neck. It was then her sent became totally overwhelming. Her sent mixed with the passion they were feeling was making him begin to lose control.**_

_**Gently pushing her back he pulled away, "I have to go Bella, I can't be here right now."**_

"_**Tomorrow then?"**_

"_**Yes, tomorrow." He quickly got into his car and pulled away. She touched her lips remembering the feel of his and grinned wildly knowing she would dream of him this night. **_

He decided against being outside her window this night, it would be too difficult. He was fighting a losing battle between his body and his mind. Her touch was like liquid fire that spread throughout his entire being, and he wasn't sure how to handle it, or if he could. He sat alone in an elaborate swing in his back yard. It was far enough away to give privacy, and that was the purpose anyway. He needed to be alone.

Inside Alice and Jasper were on the computer. She pointed, "See, that is the dress I want. Do you like it?"

"I think it would be stunning on you baby, everything always is."

She giggled, running her hand across his cheek. "You are so sweet." He groaned shaking his head, "Where is Edward?" She gave him a look of uncertainty. "He's out back, I think he needed some time to evaluate his situation. I don't know what the big deal is. I mean It's unusual to be in love with a human, but it's not unheard of. They are supposed to be together, I have seen it."

"What did you see?"

She smiled, "Promise not to tell?"

"Alice!"

"Ok, ok I saw their wedding. I saw them at the altar, so in love. They were beautiful. If he keeps to his current mind set this will be." Nodding he turned, "I have to speak with him." She watched as he walked out then turned back to the computer.

He found him with his head in his hands and sat down quietly. "Edward, you are killing me."

Sitting up he sighed, "I'm sorry, that's why I came out here."

"Your feelings are so strong it didn't help."

"Great." He mumbled distraught. Jasper smiled, "I know you are scared, but it is fate. There is always a purpose in everything that we do, even if we don't know the reasons until later."

"I feel so many things when I am with her. I never knew I could feel like this, nothing could have prepared me for the emotions I feel. It's like I can't control myself. She is the moon and I am the stars. I just want to pull her inside myself and keep her safe. But I don't understand it, I have little human instincts and yet all I want to do is feel her against me.

A hand clasped his shoulder reassuringly. "It is called love. I don't know why it chose you or why it chose her but it did and she makes you happy. I feel it and it is so good to see you smile again."

"But she is so breakable, I have to be aware of everything I do. I could hurt her so easily. When she kisses me I lose all thought. The venom fills my mouth but it's not as bad as I thought it would be. My body is another story." Jasper chuckled, "Yes well, your body had to want someone eventually."

"I don't like not being in control. I ache for her. It is driving me mad. The sad part is as much as I would love to taste her sweet blood, it is nothing like compared to what I would like to do to her."

"Edward, you have to be strong. Neither of you can handle taking this any further yet, and in the big picture you have never been with a woman. She is human and that will be another story for you. You will have to be slow, and extremely gentle. It will take amazing strength not to hurt her. In the throws of passion you will be more tempted than ever to claim her."

"It scares me Jasper, I never want to hurt her."

"Relax, It isn't something you need to be worried about now." He stood, "Get some rest brother. Your mind is tired and you need to relax." With that he left. Leaving him alone with his thoughts. He could smell the rain coming and headed inside, this would prove to be a long night.

The storm was terrible, winds gashed through the trees causing them to bend and shake. He watched from his window as lightning bolted brightly across the sky. From his bedroom he could hear his family in the living room playing a game of monopoly. They were often quite amusing with their human traits. It was the lights caught his attention. He looked concerned and quickly ran down the steps to the door and slammed it open, "Bella?"

She was soaked and shaking. "Edward, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what, get in here you are soaked." Taking her hand he led her to his room ignoring the looks from his family. Closing the door he rubbed her arms, "Give me one moment." In a flash he was back, "Here, put this on and I'll dry your clothes." Changing into one of his blue button up shirts that hung to her knees she walked out finding him on a large black leather couch.

His eyes slowly appraised her, she looked so beautiful in his shirt. He could only imagine… "Here, let me take those. Please, rest here. I put a blanket there for you, I'll be right back." She looked around his room. His walls were almost completely covered in CD's. A large elaborate stereo adorned the corner. She was surprised there wasn't a TV but then again, he loved music and she figured that is probably how he spent most of his time. There was a large fireplace that crackled softly in the middle of the wall.

Snuggling up in the blanket she jumped as the lightning crashed. She hated storms and this one was bad. Returning he shut the door and came to sit beside her gently brushing her wet hair from her face. "I think Alice has a hairdryer if you want."

"No, I am ok."

"Bella, sweetheart why are you here in this weather?"

"My dad called, one of his guys called in sick so he had to stay and cover. He will be gone all night, he is sleeping there and won't be back until tomorrow afternoon and I can't be alone in this weather. It scares me. I am sorry, I know I shouldn't be here but I couldn't think of anyone I would feel safe with but you."

His hand caressed her cheek of it's own accord. "It's ok, I won't let this weather hurt you love. I am glad to see you I was just surprised. You should have called me and I would have come to your house, it was not safe for you to drive."

"I know, I couldn't think." The scared look on her face made his heart drop. "It's ok." He whispered pulling her close. She ended up with her legs across his lap and her back resting on the corner of the couch. "Are you warm enough?"

"Yes."

"But you are trembling."

"It's not the cold." She answered blushing. He smiled rubbing her leg through the covers. "I know what you mean."

"Can we talk?" Her tone was questioning.

"We are talking." He responded as his eyebrow arched. She looked deep into his eyes and reached up running her hand across his jaw. "I can't explain how I feel Edward, or why I feel this way. It's so strong the things I feel. I know you are the first guy that I have really liked but it isn't just that. It can't be. It's as if when I am away from you my heart ceases to beat."

His eyes closed slowly, "Bella….my God what you do to me." She felt him pull her legs up moving closer so she was fully in his lap. "I feel the same way. I don't know why, and I shouldn't. It is not good for me to feel this way. It could be very dangerous for you."

"I don't believe you would hurt me."

His eyes opened and he frowned, I would not mean to, but if I lost control. Bella, I can't guarantee that I could keep you safe. The desire to claim you would be overwhelming."

"Claim me? What does that mean?" Her question was a simple one really but he couldn't explain without exposing himself. "I mean making us one Bella." He tilted his head, "I mean crossing the line." The seriousness in his voice almost scared her. Her mouth formed a silent "O"

"Have I scared you now? Said too much?"

"No I….I don't know if I would stop you from crossing the line." His breath caught in his throat, "You have no idea what you are saying." He pushed her back attempting to disentangle himself from her limbs causing her to fall to the floor with a thud.

"Ouch." She moaned trying to move the blankets to stand. He was quickly at her side, "Are you ok? I am sorry, I…"

"I'm ok. You just move so quick." The shirt she wore gapped exposing more of her pale skin than he should be seeing. Moaning he reached for the shirt, his shirt, and pulled it closed. She looked startled, "Oh." A blushed crept over her cheeks. His hands were suddenly beside her hips.

"Bella." His voice was husky, thick with passion. She met his eyes, as they slowly turned darker. His face was hovering dangerously close to hers. Licking her lips she ran her hands through his hair, "I won't fight you. I can't."

It was an animalist growl she heard as his lips slammed into hers hard and fast. His fingers gripping her hair and pulling hard enough to tilt her head where he wanted it. Her breathing was shallow but her heart was racing. She needed to be closer. Pushing up on her knees she felt him grab her waist. His grip strong, overpowering and then she felt it. His cool hand was on her thigh slowly drifting up.

She felt like she was on fire, like her body threatened to explode. Deciding to be bolder she removed her hands from his hair and pushed them under his shirt exploring his chest. She could feel him growling deeply and then he leaned back meeting her eyes, trying to catch a breath he didn't really need. "Don't stop." She begged pulling on the bottom of his shirt which he allowed her to remove and toss aside before kissing her again, pushing her back onto the floor he gripped her wrists and held them tightly above her head.

She moaned, not in passion but in pain. He looked oddly at her shocked eyes and immediately let her go pushing himself back. She sat up rubbing her wrists. "I didn't realize you were so strong."

He didn't respond grabbing his shirt he slipped it on walking to the burning fireplace. "I shouldn't have done that. Don't you see Bella, you will get hurt!"

"It's ok, you were just holding me a little tight." She answered placing her arms around his waist and resting her face on his back. He pulled away, "You are lucky that is all I did." Grabbing her arms he lifted them, "Look, there will be bruises. I can't…. This is what I was afraid of. I can't hurt you. It kills me."

"A little bruise never hurt anyone. I always bruise easy. It will go away."

He was irate. Yelling at her, "Really, will it. And what if I take your life? Will it return?" She was stunned. Realizing what he said he stormed out of the room quickly. Alice met him at the bottom of the stairs, "Edward are…" He brushed past her, "Don't Alice." She went to follow him but Jasper grabbed her arm, "No Alice, not now. He is too volatile."

"But he can't just leave her like this."

"He's not leaving he's cooling off. Give him time. It is hard for him to reign in his emotions." She shook her head, "I have to check on Bella." He agreed with her. Inching the door open she could hear Bella crying softly.

"Bella?"

She glanced up wiping her face. "Are you ok?" Her only answer was a nod. Alice sat beside her. "Sometimes men have no regard for women's emotions. I am sorry, he just needs time."

"Time to what? Decide he doesn't want me."

"He will always want you Bella. Listen to me he is confused. My brother has never felt like this and he is scared. He will adjust in time. Trust me, I know."

"How can you possibly know?" She questioned as Alice handed her some tissue. "Call it faith, and I do have faith in both of you."

"Why are you helping me?"

"Silly Bella, I told you we will be great friends. Speaking of friends, I am in dire need of this dress I saw online. I was thinking maybe you could go with me to get it tomorrow. I hate to go alone and Jasper has a trip planned with Carlisle and Emmett."

"Jasper?"

Alice giggled, "He's my boyfriend. My brother since he was adopted too. It's weird I know but we were together before Carlisle and Esme adopted us." She stood, "Rosalie has some pants I think you could wear. Let me get them and you can come downstairs and visit."

"Ok."

Alice returned with the jeans. "Here, I'll wait for you outside and then you can meet the rest of the family." Shaking her head she dressed and opened the door. Alice smiled taking her hand, "Lets go."


	8. Chapter 8

**_Previously..._**

"_**Why are you helping me?"**_

"_**Silly Bella, I told you we will be great friends. Speaking of friends, I am in dire need of this dress I saw online. I was thinking maybe you could go with me to get it tomorrow. I hate to go alone and Jasper has a trip planned with Carlisle and Emmett."**_

"_**Jasper?"**_

_**Alice giggled, "He's my boyfriend. My brother since he was adopted too. It's weird I know but we were together before Carlisle and Esme adopted us." She stood, "Rosalie has some pants I think you could wear. Let me get them and you can come downstairs and visit."**_

"_**Ok."**_

_**Alice returned with the jeans. "Here, I'll wait for you outside and then you can meet the rest of the family." Shaking her head she dressed and opened the door. Alice smiled taking her hand, "Lets go."**_

"So, you will come with me tomorrow?" Alice asked excitedly. She had such a bubbly personality. Bella couldn't help but like her. "Yes, I will." She answered suddenly getting nervous when they entered the living room. "I think you have officially met everyone except Rosalie and Jasper, Rosalie is Emmett's other half."

She gazed at the beautiful blonde, she could be a model she was utterly perfect. "Hi, nice to meet you."

Rosalie sighed, "Yeah you too. Emmett I am tired, I'm going to bed." He shrugged watching her leave. Alice smiled, "Don't worry. She's not used to you yet. She'll warm up." Just then Emmett was closer, "Yeah Rosie gets a little weird around new people, but don't worry I won't let her hurt you." With that he winked. She smiled back. It was then that her eyes were drawn to a very handsome blonde. He waved slightly, "Hello Bella."

"You must be Jasper."

"None other. Come have a seat, we are playing monopoly, are you any good? I am losing terribly to the beefcake over there." She giggled as Emmett flexed his muscles at Jasper. Alice pulled her to the couch showing her where to sit as she moved to sit beside Jasper in the chair close by.

"Are you hungry Bella? I can fix you something and I still have more cookies left." Esme asked kindly.

"Thank you but no, I'm not hungry." She was anxious and worried about Edward. He was out in this terrible weather and yet no one seemed worried. Suddenly a calm came over her, she seemed to relax. Jasper winked and then looked back down. _That was weird._

She joined in the game and enjoyed the fact that they joked with her and each other so easily. It was as if she were family. It was an hour before the door opened. Edward was soaked and his eyes were haunted. She did not know what to say so she said nothing looking nervously at her feet. Suddenly there was a hand stretched in front of her from behind, a soft whisper at her ear. "Can I talk to you?"

Nodding she took his hand and followed him. He led her back to his room, this time sitting on the other end of the couch. "I must apologize for my actions earlier. I wish I could say that they were not my own but I can't. They are inexcusable." She bit her lip nervously. "Nothing to apologize for." He watched her mouth and sighed, "Please don't do that."

"What?"

"Bite your lip like that, if you continue this conversation might be over for tonight."

Releasing her lip she stood moving across from the fireplace. "I am going shopping with Alice tomorrow. I like her, she is nice."

"Yes, she is. She will run you ragged."

Laughing she turned to him, "Yeah, I am not much of a shopper but I think she just wants the company."

"And to get to know you."

"I suppose."

Clearing his throat from the venom that burned he watched as the fire played on her features. She was his angel and devil all in one. Beautiful and deadly, temptation and salvation. "Bella we must be careful, the feelings we share can't be acted on. It is too dangerous. You have to help me here."

"You mean don't touch you." The thought saddened her. How was she supposed to be around him without touching him? He was the air in her lungs, the blood that made her heart beat. He made her feel whole or the first time in her life. He was the _thing_ she was always missing and she never knew what that _thing_ was until now.

"No, you can touch me just not… we can't get too deep Bella. What happened tonight cannot happen again. If I had not hurt your wrists who knows what would have happened. We could have went too far and once we do there is no coming back"

"I can imagine." She said quickly. "I mean…that came out wrong." She smiled. He stood running his hand through his hair, his face angry. "Bella, this is not funny. This is _NOT_ a joke. This is your life. You must agree to this or we have to end this."

"End this? Just because we want more than a kiss? What happens if we stay together? What will happen in a year, or two years? What if we got married?"

"Bella, I can't give more. I want to but I can't. Please just agree to do this. I can't have you constantly tempting me. If you are aware and careful then we can make this work. This is just as frustrating for me as it is for you. Every time I see you I feel the hand of fate reaching out to us. I can't explain how far on the edge I am and all I want to do is to say the hell with it and jump just to feel the flame. I wish I could just let go, I want so bad to accept it and just burn."

She swallowed hard. _WOW_ was an understatement. _He has such a way with words. Can you melt from words? Spontaneously combust maybe?_ His emotions were so raw and he put them out there to be accepted or not. Not caring. No man she had ever met had been that open or honest with her. "I guess I see the story in your eyes and it makes me want to be closer, to know everything about you. I can't help but tremble when you are close."

He stepped closer, "I know love." She spoke again, "I can't help but want you with every fiber of my being. I see forever in your eyes and I want to be there beside you. I can't blame you for what you feel because I feel the same. It's all so confusing. Will we last forever or will we fall apart? I don't know the answer but I want to find out."

Moving to him she took his hand in hers. "Is this ok?"

"Yes."

She pulled him, sitting on the couch as he sat beside her. His fingers intertwined with hers on her lap. "I know this is so sudden. It feels like a dream to be so close to someone I just met. It's as if fate said ok here he is take him. You make me excited and scared all in one."

She looked at their joined hands. "I can't imagine being without you now." He pushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "Bella, I don't know how we got here so fast. I've never been in love before. _Love, did he just say love? _When you hold me it is as if everything falls away. You make me believe that even I can have the love of an angel. " She smiled resting her head on his shoulder. "I'd sacrifice myself for you but I can't change who I am."

He tilted her chin up to see her eyes. They were teary. "It is my burden to bare, My soul is no longer my own. I thought I didn't have a heart but when I met you all of that changed. It was as if suddenly there was a purpose for me. _You_ are that purpose. _You_ are my heart. With that knowledge I must keep you safe little one, promise me."

"Ok, I promise under one condition."

"No conditions Bella, you either agree or you don't."

She shrugged, "I really wanted to agree. It was just a little question, how hard is that?" Feeling her rest her head back in the crook of his neck he fought with himself. Why did he never want to tell her no? This woman would be the death of him if he were not already dead. "Ok, what is the question?"

She was silent for a moment to gain inner strength. She knew he was going to be upset, but she was not sure how he would react. Looking up at his face she was met with caramel eyes. Unconsciously she ran thumb under his eye. "Your eyes are light again." His calm face changed as if he were in pain. "Bella, please." He whispered as he pulled her hand away. "It's too much right now."

"I'm sorry."

"What was the question love?"

"I want to know what you are." It was a soft whisper but he caught it easily.

He felt his stomach drop and looked down saddened, "Ask me anything but that."

"Look at me Edward." She commanded as she lifted his chin to see her. "I deserve to know, you made a comment earlier and I want to know what you meant."

"I was angry."

"You slipped Edward. Now I need to know more. How would you kill me Edward? What is your burden to bare?" She did not appear afraid but more curious. His eyes lowered again, "You obviously have some theories, how do you think I would kill you?"

"I don't know, I am assuming here but you are so pale, you don't eat, and you hardly ever sleep you prefer to watch me from my window. Your skin is always freezing, Not to mention you are so beautiful, inhumanly beautiful and your eyes are ever changing."

His head tilted, "So, what does that make me?" She pulled away standing and walking to the window. "You will think I am stupid."

"You are not even close to stupid love, never say that." Sitting on the large window seat behind her he pulled her to lean back between his legs. Her left hand rested just above his knee. They watched the rainfall from the dark clouds. "Again I ask what I am Bella. Tell me." He quietly listened for her answer. She could feel his chilling breath on her shoulder and closed her eyes briefly. "A vampire."

He was suddenly still. "Is that what you think?" She turned cradling his face, "I think I don't care what you are. Whatever you are you stole my heart. But you ask things of me, things that would be easier if I knew why."

"I suppose they would."

She leaned down resting her head on his chest. It was cold as usual but it was not that which startled her. It was when she noticed he had no heartbeat. Jerking up to meet his eyes wide with shock she stuttered, "You… you have no heartbeat."

"No, I don't."

"I was right wasn't I? She stood walking to the couch and sitting down trying to take in what her mind had told her all along. Somehow she had always known.

"Bella, if you want to stop this then I will respect your wishes."

"Stop this! Are you crazy, can you stop the rain from falling? Can you stop the flowers from growing? Well I can't stop my heart from beating for you. My heart is held in your hands and at any time you can shatter it. I find myself willing to take that chance. I dream about you, I awake at night calling your name. I can't imagine if you weren't apart of my life."

"That's the problem Bella, I can't let you go. I am not strong enough to do what is right. I wonder why I can't release you but I can't. Now you see, This is why I am dangerous, and I could stop your heart permanently If I were to but let myself go." He walked over to sit beside her. "I don't want to hurt you love, and this…" He gestured around him. "This is no life for one such as yourself."

"Then why do I feel so at home and accepted for the first time in my life? This feels bigger than the two of us. Like…."

He finished for her, "Like it's mean to be." She was silent for a moment watching his face. "Edward, I don't want to be away from you. I meant what I said. I don't care what you are. It doesn't change how I feel. Does me being mortal change how you feel?"

"Obviously not." He returned smirking.

"Then you understand. So I guess I'll just have to be stronger and make you stop."

"You couldn't make me stop if I had my mind set my love, however you have but to ask me and I will stop."

"You're not going to like kill my family or anything?" She questioned and he looked shocked, "I don't bite humans, I stick to animals. I made that vow years ago. I would never hurt someone you loved Bella." His face looked torn and full of something she could not describe.

"Why animals instead of humans?" He might as well tell her the truth, she knew this much. "The thirst has tormented my life. The faces of those I took. I wonder… were my thoughts even justified? I let myself go and left them cold and alone. Who knows who they left behind. Their faces haunt me. I could not continue that way. I was gone for a while doing despicably horrible things and finally decided to turn away from temptation and returned home to learn from Carlisle how to control my hunger."

"But, I tempt you?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"There are many reasons, first and foremost you smell better than anyone I have ever met. "

"Smell better?" Realizing what he meant she shook her head wrinkling her cute little nose. He hid a smile, "Second I am extremely attracted to you. Like no other and if you put them together…." He shuttered.

"Will it ever go away? These feelings?"

It was like asking a man in the desert if he needed water. "I sincerely hope not. The thirst I can live without but the attraction I would prefer to remain intact."

"What does it feel like? The thirst? I mean when you are around me."

"Imagine a match burning your throat continuously and then a tightness in your stomach that aches. An ache that can only be extinguished by the blood of the one you love." Sadness swept her eyes, "I'm sorry. I don't mean to hurt you."

"It's ok love. I am getting better at it daily. The more I am around you the less I notice. I would bare any pain and suffering to keep you happy and safe. As I said it is easier now."

"Until we get…" She insinuated. He smiled, "Yes when we go too far it is harder to resist, but the feelings I have sort of intermingle. My species is known to be dominating and mating is a very emotional thing. Just like hunting we tend to lose control sometimes and you could get hurt if I got too rough."

"Unless I was like you."

He was angry again, "Do not even think like that, it is not going to happen. I will not condemn you to this life." She didn't respond but she looked upset. Sighing he stood and handed her a pillow. "You should get some sleep."

"Where will you sleep?"

"I don't sleep."

"At all?"

"At all." He answered covering her with a blanket. "Why does the sun not burn you?" She questioned watching him curiously. He sat beside her hip on the edge of the couch. "I don't know but it doesn't. Nor do crosses, holy water, wooden stakes and things most people say. I don't sleep in a coffin. It's all made up to make them feel safe and warm in their little human world.

"What does hurt you then?"

"You. You could tear me apart Bella. I am trusting that you won't." He leaned closer to her face, "I am trusting you with my life, my families life. My heart." Softly smiling she ran a finger down his face. "You can trust me."

"I know."

His lips gently, cautiously touched hers. She let him control the kiss, aware that the slightest wrong move and he might just change his mind. Hearing a rumble deep in his chest she felt him pull away. His eyes were still light caramel.

"Try and sleep."

"I'm not sleepy."

"Let me help." Stroking her hair softly he began to hum. It was soft, gentle and calming.

"Why do your eyes change color?"

"Tomorrow Bella, sleep. Finally relaxing, she fell into a deep sleep. He kissed her forehead and walked out closing the door quietly behind him.

Jasper was waiting, "You remember when I said it wasn't something to worry about now?"

"Yes."

"Let's talk brother."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Previously…**_

"_**Why do your eyes change color?"**_

"_**Tomorrow Bella, sleep. Finally relaxing, she fell into a deep sleep. He kissed her forehead and walked out closing the door quietly behind him.**_

_**Jasper was waiting, "You remember when I said it wasn't something to worry about now?"**_

"_**Yes."**_

"_**Let's talk brother." **_

He couldn't read his mind, Jasper was blocking him. Following him to the living room he sat down and looked around curiously, "Where is the other chair, has Emmett been being obnoxious again?" Jasper smiled sitting across from him, "I told you before, you are making me come unglued. You and Bella and all of your pent up hormones, geesh."

"I'm sorry Jasper."

"It's ok it's kind of like you reading minds, it just happens naturally. Accept it's on a much larger scale for me. I owe Esme a new chair. I took the other out so it wouldn't scare Bella." Edward sighed softly, "What is it you want to talk about?"

"I didn't realize…I mean I felt what was going on but until tonight I had no idea. I felt something and asked Alice about it. She stopped me from coming up, she said you would stop it yourself. But, you nearly killed me in the meantime. Alice was trying so hard to calm me."

"You are making me feel worse you know."

Jasper laughed, "Not my intention, however I know now how close you two are to stepping over the line. I knew you wanted her but not like this. Biting her is the least of your worries right now. Hurting her on the other hand is an issue."

"I bruised her, I hurt her. She tried to say it was nothing but it could have been so much worse. I could have torn her apart." He groaned as his head fell into his hands. "Jasper I have to get a hold on my emotions, when she is near her body calls to me in so many ways. I look into her beautiful eyes and all I see is forever and I can't even give her that. It will break her heart."

Jasper leaned closer patting his shoulder, "Brother, she loves you. I know she will accept whatever time she has with you. I know this. I have felt it. She cherishes every moment. This brings me to a more important question."

"What?" He answered so softly if Jasper had not been a vampire he would not have heard it. "What are your plans on changing her?" He scoffed, "I have none, I will not change her."

"Edward, if you plan on being with her…I don't feel that you can control your emotions forever. The more you are with her the more you want her. Eventually it will blow up in your face, you must think carefully about this. It is the bonding of two souls and it is a beautiful thing. You want to mate with her, you cannot do this unless she is one of us. Yes you can do the marriage thing and pretend it is all ok but really, is that enough? If you choose for her to remain human then how will you keep from hurting her? It's not fair to her to be lonely and wanting to be one with you. It's also not fair to you. She will go old, she will die and you will walk the earth alone and miserable."

"I will follow behind her. I could not bare not being with her." He answered sternly and Jasper knew that he meant it. "Why don't you give her a choice, in time after you have learned about each other, let her have a say on what is to happen.

"I know what she will say and I can't bring myself to do this to her. I love her."

"Do you?" He questioned waiting for Edward's anger. It didn't take long. "You know how I feel. Why would you ask something like that?" he was yelling and the tone was one laced with danger. Jasper waiting while he stood and began to pace, "Edward you've never had to go through this before, love means compromise. You can't just be set in stone with any decision. You have to talk and figure it out together."

"I will not change my mind about this!"

Jasper's eyes darted up to Bella who stood frozen at the top of the stairs.

"Edward?" She questioned appearing to still be hazy from sleep. He turned quickly, "Is everything ok love?"

"I heard yelling."

Closing his eyes for a moment he walked up the stairs taking her face in his hands and kissing her forehead. "I'm so sorry. I did not mean to wake you. Jasper and I were just discussing a few things. Come, It's late and you need to rest." She was so beautiful even sleepy. He wished it could be like this every day of his life, her being here with him. His hand rested on her waist and he led her back to his room covering her when she got comfortable on the couch and smiled, "I guess I need a bed if this is going to become a habit."

"I guess. Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Will you stay with me, don't leave." Her voice was like a song to his heart. It made him wonder what soaring felt like because he surely was. She moved up on the large couch, "I have room, you could lay with me." He thought of the closeness and worried what would happen.

"Bella."

"I won't touch you, please."

He couldn't resist her and jumped over her easily resting behind her and pulling the covers between them so she wouldn't feel the cold radiate from his body. "You would be great during the summer, who needs an air conditioner?" He had to laugh she was so quirky at times. "You should keep that in mind for summer."

"Oh don't worry, I will…Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Will you hum to me?" Brushing her hair gently back from her face he smiled, "Of course love, close your eyes." She closed her eyes as his soft humming began. She felt him continue to stroke her hair and sighed in contentment. He watched her, his piece of heaven sleeping beside him. He wondered what the future held surely the fates would not give him something he couldn't handle. But then again they had not been kind thus far. Maybe this would be the ultimate cruelty, being with a love who would grow old and eventually leave him, effectively breaking him.

He didn't want to think of that, her leaving him. It would be less painful if you just ripped his heart out of his chest and crushed it. It may not beat but it was there, encompassed in his love for her none the less. She was a mystery, something from a dream and he wanted to know everything about her. Kiss every freckle on her perfect body, know everything that scared her, do everything that made her happy. Closing his eyes he rested his cheek on her shoulder, "I love you." He whispered knowing she could not hear. He could not tell her yet.

Feeling him get up she opened her eyes. It took her a moment to orient herself to where she was. He had opened the door allowing Alice in. "I brought several things. I wasn't sure what she needed. I think I got it all."

"Thanks Alice." Seeing her eyes Alice smiled, "Morning sleepyhead, you must get up it's nine and we need to get going." She sat up running her hand through her hair meeting Edward's eyes. She couldn't help but blush he was too beautiful, how could anyone look that good waking up? Oh yeah, he didn't sleep. He didn't have to wake up. Alice brought her a duffle bag, "I snuck in your window and brought you some things. Several clothes because I wasn't sure what you wanted to wear and toothpaste, toothbrush, hairbrush. Personal things you might need. I figured you could use Edward's shampoo if you wanted to shower. I must say I was shocked. I didn't realize you had a hidden side." She winked.

"What do you mean?"

"Your undergarments. Someone likes Victoria's Secret. It was a pleasant surprise. I should have known you had a sexy side, we all do some just ignore it." Bella felt herself blush three shades of red. Edward elbowed Alice, "That's enough. I don't think she wanted it announced."

Alice looked shocked, "You are kidding. Oh my, you really do need to be around me more. Clothes are my passion. I'll have you sparkling from head to toe."

"She already sparkles no matter what she wears." Bella could feel herself blush again in response to his words. Alice giggled, "Ah to be young and in love. I'll meet you downstairs when you are ready. Esme made some blueberry muffins for you." She danced out of the room shutting the door behind her.

"Muffins? You don't eat food do you?"

"No, it tastes like dirt. But we do have appearances to keep up and since you are human Esme is taking this as an opportunity to cook. She loved to cook before she was one of us." He took her hand pulling her off the couch into his arms. "I could do this every morning."

"What?"

"Watch you open your beautiful eyes, do you know I think you are even more beautiful today than you were yesterday. Is that possible?" He leaned to kiss her and she pulled back, "Not yet, let me clean up first."

"Human moment?"

"Something like that." She grabbed her bag and headed into the bathroom. When she had taken a shower and dressed she returned. "I love your shampoo. It made my hair so soft, no wonder your hair always feels so wonderful."

"Alice orders it by the caseload. Take it, I have more."

"I can't do that. Tell me where you got it and I'll order it." He smirked, "How much are you willing to spend love?"

"What?"

"Nanoworks runs fifty dollars for the small bottles but Alice gets the larger ones like I have and they run around a hundred a bottle."

"You are kidding me? For shampoo and conditioner?" He chuckled, "Take mine, I told you no problem. Money is not important to me. You are." Biting her lip she watched him leaning on the arm of the couch. The oddest look came over him as he moved closer reaching out with his thumb and running it across her lower lip. "Bella, I told you what that does to me." Wrapping his arms around her waist he pulled her against him, his lips crushing her. She leaned into his touch enjoying the hardness of his body against hers as her hands ran up his chest to his neck and gripped it gently. He finally pulled back resting his forehead against hers. "You are killing me here, slowly and surely."

"I thought you were already dead." She said with a laugh. His response was to swing her around, "So I am, although you make me feel alive again." As he set her down she ran her hand through his soft hair, "Are you going to answer my question today?"

"What question?"

"Why your eyes change color."

"What color are they love?" He moved closer leaning down to kiss her neck. She couldn't think with his lips on her, gently making a line to her jaw. She closed her eyes giving into the wonderful new sensation. Could he possibly be any more perfect? "I… I can't think when you are doing that."

"Too bad." He whispered pulling away, "I would have liked to continue." A huge grin covered his handsome face. She smirked, "Answer my question."

"You are relentless. What can I tell you? When I get hungry my eyes get darker, when I am well fed they are light brown."

"Caramel."

"Whatever you prefer, all of those who chose our lifestyle have eyes like mine."

"What about those who don't? Those who prefer humans." He sighed resting his face in her neck, "They have dark eyes, you can see a ring of burgundy. It's easy to recognize them. They are usually very aggressive. Hopefully you will never see one to know."

"Edward, could you please let Bella out of your cage and send her down!" Alice yelled from the bottom of the stairs. He chuckled, "Your presence is required my dear. It would seem Alice is tired of waiting." She pulled away taking his hand and leading him downstairs.

"Finally! I have you a muffin and a latte, you do like vanilla?" Alice stood with her hands full handing it to Bella.

"Yes."

"Good, you can eat on the way. We need to hurry, lots of shopping to do. So little time." She grabbed her hand pulling her to the door, "Wave bye to your honey and let's go." Her eyes barely had time to locate him when the door was shut. Following her to the large garage her mouth fell open when she saw all of the expensive cars.

"WOW."

"I know, we all love to collect pretty things. We'll take my porsche. It's nice and fast and we _LOVE _to drive fast." Feeling her stomach turn Bella frowned, "Not too fast ok?" Alice didn't answer only giggled.

"Where are we going?"

"There is a little boutique in Port Angeles called Alley Cat. I love going there they always have what I want. It's closer than Seattle. We could go but Edward would kill me. I am surprised he hasn't called to check on you yet."

"He probably knows I am fine."

"I would hope, I won't allow anything happen to his precious cargo." She answered as she giggled. Bella turned a little to face her. "Can I ask you some questions? I mean there are some things I don't understand and I want to."

"As long as I don't think Edward will hurt me for telling you."

Bella smiled, "I won't let him. I can take him." They both laughed at her words. "You hold more sway over him than you know Bells.

"My dad sometimes calls me that."

"Well I like it, it's very you."

She watched Alice for a moment. She was beautiful like Rosalie but different. She was beautiful inside, caring and warm. She was like a fairy that was what she reminded Bella of, Tinkerbell. She was never able to stay still and even now she was bouncing in her seat mouthing to the music that played. "You remind me of Tinkerbell." She said suddenly. Alice laughed loudly and grinned, "I think I like that comparison. You can call me Tink."

"I was wondering, what does mating mean?" Alice's brow raised, "Where did you hear that? Did Edward mention it?" She shrugged back, "Possibly." Alice giggled again, "Well it is different for us. You do the whole marriage thing. We have mating. I guess you could compare it to making love with your soul mate for the first time. I mean we have desires too, and we have been known to be promiscuous. But, when you meet the one you know is your perfect match and you want to be with them forever then you mate. It's a very special thing for us. Like what you consider making love but different. It is binding you with your other half."

"It sounds beautiful."

"It is. When Jasper and I mated it was like the world stopped. Of course it does that a lot when my Jazzy is around." Bella smiled, she was too cute and very obviously in love. She was curious wanting to know more. "What does mating entail?"

"Well you can imagine most of it is a lot like what humans do. We are different in the way that when the passion gets to its utmost peak we exchange blood. It helps us to sense when the other is near or sometimes even their feelings. Kind of like what you call intuition. It also makes the relationship stronger."

"Exchange blood?"

Alice looked at her oddly, "Yes, you know bite."

"Do you always bite when you know you…"

She had to laugh. Bella was an amusing one, she always asked off the wall questions. Oddly enough she wasn't afraid either. "No, we don't, just the first time. I suppose there are some freaky vamps that like it." She shrugged, "I personally don't see the point. The bond is there so why put yourself through the pain."

"It hurts?"

"Well of course, it feels like fire. Even after one is a vampire it still hurts. Not something I would want to do on a daily basis. Look, we're here!"

She pondered what she had said. If that was what Edward wanted there was no way they could do this with her human right? She didn't want to ask Alice, this was more personal. Maybe she would ask Edward when they were alone. She followed Alice into the store and browsed the shoes as Alice happily found several things she liked. When she saw the three hundred dollar tag on one pair of shoes she frowned.

"Bella, come here. Oh look this would be perfect for you. Edward would just have a fit!"

"It's nice."

"You should try it on, I really want to see it." She pulled Alice away from the saleswoman who was hovering knowing Alice would spend an obscene amount of cash. "Alice." She whispered in her ear, "It's too expensive. I can't afford to pay that for clothes. Charlie would kill me!"

"Bella, just try it on. We are having fun here and you are ruining it. Let me see." Sighing she slowly walked to the dressing room. She had not even gotten into the outfit when more came over the door, Alice's voice singing, "Here try these too, and I want to see!" She hated trying on clothes but it was nice to bond with Alice. She really liked her. Alice clapped and jumped like a kindergartener when she walked out.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Previously…**_

"_**Bella, just try it on. We are having fun here and you are ruining it. Let me see." Sighing she slowly walked to the dressing room. She had not even gotten into the outfit when more came over the door, Alice's voice singing, "Here try these too, and I want to see!" She hated trying on clothes but it was nice to bond with Alice. She really liked her. Alice clapped and jumped like a kindergartener when she saw her…  
**_

"Perfect, too perfect. I can see Edwards face."

"I am sure he would like it but…"

"Me too I can see it. He will love it, now shoes." She handed the lady all of the clothes and took Bella's hand leading her to the shoes.

"Alice what do you mean you can see it?" She giggled, "I see dead people." It took a moment for what she said to register and Bella looked horrified making Alice laugh loudly. "I was kidding, but the look was priceless. "

"Ha, ha." She smiled.

"So what I meant is I see things, future things." She picked up a pair of shoes looking them over. She acted as if this as a normal every day conversation.

"Isn't that a bit odd?"

"Honey I am odd, can it really be that difficult to believe?" She smiled, "I can see things, Jazzy can feel emotions from people, he can also manipulate them… there is Edward and you already know what he can do."

"I do?"

She sat the shoes she was holding down. "Oh…I forgot he can't read you for some reason. Edward reads thoughts. It's kind of amusing really. People think all these naughty things and he knows it." She giggled, "You wouldn't believe what he hears sometimes."

"But, he can't read me?"

"No, you are different. Maybe that is why you two are meant to be. It makes it easier for you to be together if he isn't reading your every thought. It would get on your nerves I think. Hey look at these, how cute look… they are called Pepe, isn't that too cute and black goes with everything. You should try them on Bella, they would go so good with your dress!"

"Alice, they are seven hundred and forty five dollars."

"I know they are Manolo Blahnik. I so love…Oh my goodness, look at these boots!" She squealed as another pair caught her eye. "I want them, and she wants those and the tan ones called Zipette." Alice instructed the saleswoman. Realizing what she said Bella shook her head, "Those boots are a thousand dollars! Are you crazy?"

"So are your shoes." Alice responded smiling. As the woman got their sizes Alice turned, "Bella, if you are going to be a Cullen you have to learn to enjoy things. My passion is clothes and shoes, I like a nice car but I am not a car hog like Edward. He is awful."

"He is?"

"Bella, listen to me if you stay with Edward, which you will I might add. You will never be without money. Come on honey he's been in medical school three times already. He knows it all, Cardiology, Neurology. What else can you want? He has worked and made plenty of money. It's what we do, work, make money and spend it. We have been around so long just think of the money we have made. We deserve nice things. I mean even if we have been alive forever we still had to sit through those boring classes!"

She chuckled as the lady sat the shoes down kneeling at her feet. Slipping them on she walked around carefully. "Alice, these are extremely comfortable but they are so high!"

"No they aren't besides Edward is taller than you, it doesn't hurt to have a boost." She leaned closer, "Makes his lips closer, and makes you sexier all in one." She laughed watching Alice prance around in her boots happily. "You aren't going to let me say no are you?" She didn't answer instead taking her phone out of her pocket. "Edward is fixing to call."

Bella gasped when the phone rang only to be met with a wide smile. "Hello Edward, what's up? No, I didn't wear her out she is perfectly fine. I am refining her a little. Just tell her to agree so I can get this over with!" With that she held out the phone. Bella took it cautiously.

"Hello?"

"Hello beautiful, how's it going with Alice?"

"It's fine. She is trying to buy me an obscene amount of stuff Edward." He chuckled, "Just agree love. She will be devastated if you don't." Standing she walked across the store whispering, "It's a lot, and I do mean a lot and I can't ask that of her."

"Baby, relax it's a gift. I told her if you liked something to get it. I want to spoil you. It doesn't matter the price, enjoy it."

"But, Edward."

"You can pay me back later by modeling it for me. Oh and taking me to dinner." That caught her attention, "But you don't eat."

"Yes but you do and if I know Alice something she bought you will be well worth the trip."

"Edward I…" She didn't finish she couldn't. She could almost hear him smile. "I know love, I know. I will see you soon. I can't wait to have you in my arms again. Hurry back to me."

"I promise." Hanging up she turned only to see Alice grinning widely. "So can I, can I?"

"Yes Alice, you can." She jumped up and down, "I so love my brother right now." Bella turned heading to the door, "I don't want to hear the total. I'll wait out here." Alice said nothing but giggled as she walked out. When she walked out she had some young man carrying it for her. It was obvious she had a way with the boys, he was about to fall over staring at her and she was totally oblivious.

Starting the car Alice turned to her. "What do you say we go out tonight, there is this great little Reggae club close by. It's very small and we can dance. I'll bet Jaz and Edward would love to come, what do you say? It would be so much fun!" She pretended to pout. Bella narrowed her eyes and laughed, "All right. I have to call my dad though."

"Goody, Goody! I am so excited, we can go get our hair and make- up done. I know the perfect place. We can dress there. They never mind, I am a special customer. And besides don't you want to knock Edward off of his feet and enjoy it?" She winked, "Let me call the guys."

She was bouncing as she spoke to Jasper. _Definitely Tinkerbell. How can anyone have so much energy?_ Glancing down she saw Alice held the phone out to her. "It's your honey."

"Hello?"

"Hey beautiful, Alice tells me you want to take me out to a club tonight. I truly hope this is something you have planned, I know I would love to see you in one of your new outfits. I know you will be stunning." She could hear the smile in his tone. "I suppose I could, but what will you wear Mr. Cullen?"

"Hmm… Armani I think, I want to look _extra_ special for you." There was complete silence as she pictured him in her mind. She was brought back to reality when she realized he was laughing at her. "I will see you tonight my love."

"Ok."

"Bye baby."

"By Edward." Hanging up she called her dad and updated him on her plans, when she was finished she handed the phone back to Alice.

"So are you thinking up or down for your hair Bells?" She shrugged," I think down. Maybe large waves."

"I think that would be perfect, and what will you wear?"

"I think the black dress."

"Ohhhh." She smiled coyly. "Edward will just die! Well, so to speak. The black on your pale skin will be ravishing. I am so excited!"

"Are you sure you don't drink coffee Tink?" She was met with a musical laugh. "Yes I am sure, coffee is nasty." She then wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Ewwh." Bella laughed at her when she involuntarily shuttered. "Here's the place, you'll love them, they are very nice and they can do anything you want."

"Good, I want to be beautiful!"

"You're already beautiful Bella, they will just enhance what is already there." Her face blushed as Alice grabbed her hand. "Come on sister. Let's get dressed up." When the transformation was complete Bella looked in the mirror shocked. She had never worn anything so expensive and she had never felt sexier. The black dress fastened around the neck and hung dangerously low in the front but not enough to be too provocative. Her back was bare except where the dress clung to her hips perfectly. They had done her face in neutrals and blood red lipstick. It was such a contrast on her pale skin but it was totally breathtaking. The heels only accentuated the look.

Alice watched her excited, "How do you feel Bella?"

"Like a princess."

She jumped up and down coming to turn her, "Bella, he will love it. We need to go, we want to walk in and watch him simmer."

"Alice you look beautiful, not that you don't always but they did a great job."

"Thank you, now lets go get 'em."

When they arrived at the club she followed Alice inside smoothing her dress. "Alice?" She whispered.

"Yes?"

"I'm nervous." She added scanning her surroundings. Alice turned grabbing her hand, "Don't be trust me. It will be fine. She continued to pull her until she saw Jasper letting her hand go she turned, "Give me one minute then walk up." She was quickly eye to eye with Jasper. Bella smiled thinking how beautiful they looked together. She had no idea where Edward was or that he was watching her from behind. He appraised her passionately. _She is so stunning, breathtaking. If I had a heart it would surely stop. How can she not know how lovely she is? I can't imagine wanting anyone the way I want her. I want to protect her from the world, keep her safe in my arms, to be able to love her…. I love her._

It was then she felt a cold hand slowly run down her back, "I didn't know you could be more beautiful Bella." She held her breath a moment and then turned.

He was dressed in a black suit, casual yet dressy. He wore it well, the dark blue of his shirt only served to make him even more handsome. His face was a mask as he looked her up and down and when she met his eyes through his long dark lashes she realized what the look was, one of hunger. Not for her blood, but for her. A soft moan came from his lips and he gently stroked her cheek. "God Bella, you are so beautiful." He stepped closer, "You look like one of us. I can't…." He shook his head cutting himself off as his head tilted and he kissed her deeply. His hands fell to her lower back and caressed her making small circles on her skin.

"Edward." She whimpered against his lips. He pulled away, "Come, we don't want Alice and Jasper to think we are ignoring them." She was still trying to recover from his mind-altering kiss when they arrived at Alice's side.

"Doesn't she look fantastic Edward!" It was a statement not a question. He gladly answered never taking his eyes from hers. "I have never seen a more stunning creature. It's as if heaven lost an angel and sent her to me." Bella blushed only to feel his lips at her temple. She buried her face in his strong chest. He held her close, what choice did he have, he could not let her go. They stayed that way for a long time slowly swaying to the music. Just being.

Finally she looked up, "I need a human moment."

"Ok love, I'll be waiting."

She kissed his jaw and turned heading to the bathroom, when she was finished she took a final glance in the mirror and headed out. Stopping when an arm crossed in front of her, an arm she didn't recognize.

"Hello pretty one." His voice was like silk. She followed the arm to the man's face he was gorgeous. He had straight black hair that hung in long layers, his bangs caressing his chin. His skin was pale, too pale. A soft light streamed across his face as someone walked out of the men's room and she saw his eyes, dark with a burgundy ring.

"Who are you?"

"Jarred. My name is Jarred and you are?"

"About to leave, I don't plan on being a late night snack." She ducked under his arm quickly and he grabbed her wrist. "You know what I am, how?"

"Please let me go."

"Tell me your name and I shall."

"I think you should do it anyway." She felt her body stiffen and looked at the dark angry eyes of Edward. Jasper was beside him. Jarred turned, "Edward, Jasper long time no see. Now I understand how she knew but tell me, when did you become fond of humans?"

"I think she asked you to let her go. I would like to reiterate that wish."

"Of course. I do not wish to distress her. I did not know she was with someone." He let his hand drop and watched her closely as she moved away. Edward picking her up and placing her behind him before she even knew she was moving. His arm stayed around her holding her to his back. She peeked around his shoulder.

"My apologies, I did not mean to ruin your evening. Perhaps another time." He met her eyes and winked. She felt Edward growling as he turned and slipped out. Alice touched his arm, "We should go Edward." Pulling Bella in front of him he held her close as Jasper took his place in front of her. Alice at her side. The air was thick and tense.

"She'll ride with me." Edward stated opening the door for her. "I'll meet you at the house."

"We'll be right behind you." Jasper took Alice's keys and opened the passenger door for her. He then slid into the drivers seat and waited on Edward to pull out. Bella was quiet as he started the car and quickly hit the road. He was driving too fast but she was too scared to mention it. He took her hand in his kissing it. "I am sorry love, I should have sensed him but it took me longer than it should. I should have been watching you not daydreaming about you."

She smiled slightly and then the smile faded. "Tell me about Jarred. How do you know him?" He swallowed hard, "He was my family when I left Carlisle for that short period."

"Were you close?"

"I suppose, he doesn't want to be an animal either but he is not strong enough to stay away from humans. When I went home he came for a short time but he couldn't stay. I always felt bad for him but there was nothing I could do. I saw the way he looked at you tonight and I remember the past, what I had done, what he is still doing. He would have killed you love."

"What happens now?"

"I make sure you are safe, and as far as anything else nothing. He is nothing for you to concern yourself with. I will take care of anyone who attempts to harm you Bella. I can't stand the thought of anything happening to you. I love you and I will protect you with my life."

"What did you say?" Her face was stunned as she watched him carefully.

"I said I will protect you."

"No, what did you say _before_ that?" He looked at her oddly then remembered what he said. "We can talk about this later, in a more suitable environment. Now is not the time or place." She smiled relaxing in her seat. _He said he loves me! I can't believe it! _

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! They really mean alot. I hope you enjoy this story because I am having so much fun writing it.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Previously…**_

"_**What happens now?"**_

"_**I make sure you are safe, and as far as anything else nothing. He is nothing for you to concern yourself with. I will take care of anyone who attempts to harm you Bella. I can't stand the thought of anything happening to you. I love you and I will protect you with my life."**_

"_**What did you say?" Her face was stunned as she watched him carefully.**_

"_**I said I will protect you."**_

"_**No, what did you say **__**before**__** that?" He looked at her oddly then remembered what he said. "We can talk about this later, in a more suitable environment. Now is not the time or place." She smiled relaxing in her seat. **__**He said he loves me! I can't believe it! **_

Arriving home he quickly assisted her out followed by Jasper and Alice who were already beside the car waiting for her. When they arrived inside they were met by the family.

"What happened? Alice called and said Jarred was close." Carlisle began waiting patiently.

It was Edward who replied, "Yes, he was at the club and he was trying to get Bella." Carlisle face suddenly looked more concerned, "Why would he do that to you?"

"In truth he did not know she was with me, he had just come in from the back way. He only had time to see her coming out and made his move. He was hoping to lead her out the back door and disposed of her quickly."

Bella gasped the reality of what they are suddenly much clearer. She had not thought of being killed, even though she knew Edward fought with it daily. She was comfortable with him. She didn't think he would cross the line. He was too quick to pull away when it got to that point. What if it wasn't him though, this was the perfect example. Monsters do live out there only before she had been blind to it.

"We'll talk later." Edward replied running his hands down her forearms and taking her small hands in his. "This has been a long night for you, Alice called your dad already and I think we should get you to bed."

"I'm staying the night again?"

"Positively."

She allowed him to lead her upstairs to his room. There was now a large bed adorning the left wall. She smiled, "You got a bed!" He released her sitting on it, "I could not have you on the couch all the time. I thought this would be better." She sat beside him running her hand across the soft burgundy covers. "It's so soft."

"Just for you."

"This is a beautiful color, did you pick it?" His glanced at the bed and back to meet her face. "I did, I thought it was perfect. "

"You were right."

He smiled pulling her closer to him, burying his face in her neck he inhaled her sent and closed his eyes. "I am so sorry about tonight, I can't stress how much." Her left hand rested on his nape and her right found his knee. "It was not your fault. Besides I am fine. No harm done."

"There could have been."

"But there wasn't. Edward, relax. Things happen and we can't change that. "

She could feel his hands caressing her arms. "I never knew anything could be so soft, so warm." He turned and nibbled on her neck making a smooth trail to her jaw. "So beautiful." He then kissed her cheeks and her forehead. "So perfect." Finally he looked into her eyes, they were cloudy with desire. He knew he shouldn't push this tonight, he shouldn't push this ever but he was tense and worried and it seemed his feelings were magnified tenfold.

His hands fell to her waist and suddenly his lips were on hers demandingly. His hands pulled her close to his hard body. They were lost in a wave of passion and desire, fighting a battle that at some point they were destined to lose. She gripped his hair as he pushed her back onto the bed, his body carefully covering hers. There was only a brief moment that his lips left hers. She gripped his coat pushing it down his shoulders. He was only too happy to assist her and toss it aside. Reaching up with shaky hands she took a button in her fingers and began to slowly unbutton his shirt.

He grabbed her hands, "Bella, no we can't." He quickly rolled off of her looking at the ceiling as he regained his breath. He could hear her heart racing, her breathing attempting to slow as she calmed herself.

"You weren't losing control, why did you stop?"

"You have no idea love. I had to." She rolled towards him, "I'm going to change, Alice got me a really cute set of pajamas."

"I'll be here."

Finding her bags she took her things to the bathroom and changed. When she came back he was standing in front of a newly lit fire dressed in a loose pair of black silk pajama bottoms and a white t-shirt. His hair looked windblown and perfect as usual. He always had a way of making messy look good. No one else would have been able to pull that look off but on him, it was stunning. Moving closer her hands slipped around his slim waist and her head rested on his back. Soon his hands covered hers.

"Are you cold?" He asked rubbing her hands. "A little." He pulled her around to stand in front of him, "Warm up. I know I am not helping." She giggled turning to see his face as he leaned casually with his arm resting on the mantle. _He is so breathtaking. Can this man be any sexier? _

"What are you thinking?"

"Not much why?" She blushed. The corner of his mouth raised slightly in her favorite crooked smile. "I highly doubt that but I will not push it." She moved closer resting her hands on his chest, "Is this the right time and place?" She knew he would know what she was talking about, she was certain neither of them could forget.

"It could be."

Smiling she leaned against him, her hands moving to rest around his neck playing in the hair above his nape. "Could it?" He sighed running his free hand gently down her cheek. "What is it you want me to say love, that I will protect you?" He smirked coyly.

"No."

"No? Hmm….what about I want you desperately?"

"Uh uh." She answered shaking her head.

"I'll bet you want me to tell you how beautiful you are. How lovely you looked tonight, how the shoes you chose made your legs look ravishing. How the dress made you irresistible."

"Try again." She whispered kissing his chin and looking into his eyes as she bit her lip. He knew then it was over. His smile faded and he was suddenly serious. He gripped her face holding it still. "I love you Bella, I know it happened quickly and I know we will have to take this slow but….I am so in love with you." She could feel her heartbeat quicken and she knew he heard it when he looked at her chest and back to her face.

"I love you too Edward, I don't know how it happened or when but I do."

Tilting his head to meet hers their lips met. This was a slow kiss, the kind of kiss that burns a hole into your soul; it etches across your mind into the far reaches of sanity. Softly, lovingly, it starts as a flame and rages into a fire of heated passion. She felt her body shake, her knees weaken and if he had not been holding her so tightly she would have fallen. He pulled away kissing the top of her head. "I can't think of the words to say. They just don't seem to be enough."

A small finger rested on his pink lips to silence him. "No words are needed my love, sometimes your body says enough." He smiled kissing her finger as he slightly pulled back. "I hope my body doesn't say too much because it is wanting to." She blushed realizing what he meant. He took her hand, "You must be tired, lets get you all tucked in."

She followed him jumping onto the bed where he held the covers back for her. "Will you be with me?"

"Of course."

"No I mean, with me. Holding me."

His eyes closed for a moment nodding, "I don't think that is wise. I am not in total control right now and it would be so easy to let go. Perhaps later, when I have calmed down. I'll sing you to sleep if you'd like."

"I would like that." He sat beside her running his fingers softly through her hair. His voice gently coaxing her to sleep. She awoke around four am glancing at the clock but she didn't move. His arms were around her and she never wanted to leave, he kissed her neck. "It's early love go back to sleep." Closing her eyes she did exactly as he said.

When she was sleeping deeply he slipped out finding Carlisle in his study. He closed the door sitting across from his desk.

"Are you well Edward?"

"I am worried."

"About Bella?" He asked shutting his book. "About a great many things. Bella, Jarred, myself. I am not sure what was running through Jarred's mind. There were a lot of images, also the thought of paying us a visit."

"Do you think he will come after Bella? No matter what has happened he has always been a friend to you."

"I wasn't in love with a human. This could change things. He may not mean to but he could still lose control with her. I won't allow that to happen. It is not set in stone though, he was uncertain."

"Because of Bella or…"

"No, Rosalie." Carlisle looked down shaking his head, "I don't know how Emmett would take him being here. It would be better if he didn't come." It was then they heard glass hitting the wall loudly. Neither of them said a word as they ran out stopping at the site. Glass was everywhere along the wall, the floor was wet, flowers were scattered and Rosalie was standing furious looking at Jarred.

"I cannot believe you are here! How could you come here?" She yelled loudly. He leaned on the wall smiling, "Hello to you too beautiful." She growled, "You better be glad Emmett is hunting, he would not be happy."

"Emmett doesn't even know me he only knows what you have told him Rose."

"_DO NOT_ call me Rose!"

He sighed, "I don't want to fight baby I am just here to visit. I wanted to catch up before I head out. I promise, I won't bother you relax."

"I _AM NOT_ your baby and I will not relax." She felt Carlisle's hand on her shoulder. "Rosalie, perhaps we should hear him out." She turned fuming, "He should not be here, he is not welcome."

"Rosalie, please." Shooting Jarred an angry looked she stomped up the stairs. They cracked underneath her. He watched her silently and sighed, "I guess she will never forgive me."

Edward smirked, "You know Rosalie." Carlisle gestured for him to sit and they followed.

"Jarred, how have you been?" Carlisle asked curious. "I am well, I miss Edward here being around, well I miss a lot actually." They all knew he meant Rosalie but said nothing. He smiled, "What can I say the boat has sailed. I do wish we could be friends. She will never allow that to happen."

"No she won't." Edward commented uneasily. "Why are you really here?"

"Don't you know that already mind reader?"

"You are blocking me."

He shrugged, "So I am, I was being honest though. I just want to visit, I am immensely curious as to how you became involved with a human. "

"She is a friend."

"Yes, you would say that but your eyes give it away my friend. Tell me how did the Edward I know get tangled up in that web?" He frowned, "I changed, I am not that Edward anymore. I value life. I don't wish to be the monster I was."

"No need to get upset, it was a question. She is quite fetching, I can see the attraction. I am however somewhat shocked you told her what we are. Are you sure that was wise?"

"I trust her, I owe you no explanation."

"Ay yes, as long as she is sleeping in your bed you are most assuredly going to trust her. What happens when she leaves?"

Edward rose feeling Carlisle hand on his arm pulling him back down. "Do not assume to know my affairs." He growled angrily. Jarred shrugged, "Just wondering, but do clarify Edward, where does she sleep as we speak?"

"_That _is none of your concern!"

Carlisle cleared his throat, "Gentleman let's change the subject shall we?" Edward crossed his arms looking away. Jarred laughed, "Glad to see some things never change."

"Jarred." Carlisle reminded him. He tried to fight a smile, he loved to egg Edward on, it was always an amusing experience. "So Jarred how long are you in town for?"

"Tonight. I am passing through. I was hoping maybe Edward wanted a little release from his prison for time served."

"Your hope was wasted." Edward responded standing and walking closer to the stairs. Carlisle smiled politely, "Perhaps you can stay with us, learn our ways. It is never too late Jarred."

"I appreciate the offer but no, I've been there done that. There is no recourse for me."

"I understand would you please be so kind and not hunt in the area. We have a safe place here and I do not wish to jeopardize that."

"I would never…." He trailed off turning to Edward who had moved up the stairs. It was then he heard her voice. "Edward is everything ok?" It was a whisper but he could hear it. They all could. He knew Edward was there to protect her from him, not that he would ever dream of attacking someone Edward loved. Edward kissed her head, "Yes love, why don't you go back to bed and I'll be there soon."

"I can't I had a bad dream and…" She stopped when she saw Jarred sitting perfectly still watching her. A large smile on his face. Edward pulled her face to look at him. "Bella, please do as I ask." She could see concern etched in his handsome features.

"Ok."

At that moment Rosalie walked past looking down, "Why is he still here!" He winked at her as she came down the stairs again. "Jarred you really need to leave. Emmett will be back soon. I don't want anything to happen."

"I am glad you are so concerned Rose but I will be perfectly fine." He knew his words would bother her. She moved forward pushing his chest, "_YOU_ will _NOT_ even think about touching him. Not that you could."

"Why all upset beautiful, did I hit a nerve?"

Bella was still at the stairs both her and Edward watched with concern. "Why don't we go outside and talk Rose, I would really like to speak with you."

"I have nothing to say to you." She turned away. His face was suddenly sad. He was no longer joking and playful. He no longer taunted her. Moving closer he rested his hand on her shoulder, "Please."

"I don't think so."

"Rosalie… I'm sorry, so sorry I." He stopped shaking his head and meeting Edwards eyes. "I'm heading out. It was wonderful to see you again. Edward you take care of your lady there, despite the fact that she is human I am glad to see you happy. I can't say that I ever have. It suits you." He turned back to Rosalie and leaned closer, "I will always love you Rose." Jerking around she slapped him.

"You have no right, I don't want to hear those words from your mouth, they are venom. You made your decision long ago and I moved on. Get out!" Ignoring her he touched her face, "You ware the most beautiful woman in the world Rose."

"I said get out!" She yelled again. The door opening as Emmett walked inside. "Rosalie are you ok, I heard you yelling." Seeing the unknown vampire he moved closer taking her arm, "Rosalie?" His eyes darted between her and Jarred.

"I was just leaving." Jarred said softly as he walked away, "Always good to see you Carlisle, tell Esme I am sorry I missed her. "

"I will, you be careful Jarred. If you ever reconsider…"

"I know." He glanced at Rosalie, her back to him. "But, I won't." He was quickly out the door. Emmett lifted Rosalie's chin. "Are you ok? Who was that?" She shook her head pulling away and was up the stairs in her room before Bella could turn her head. Edward grabbed Bella to him as Emmett followed her.

"I think we should go to my room." Edward said against her ear as he walked her inside and shut the door behind them. She sat on the bed while he checked on the fire. "Edward, did Jarred and Rosalie date? She seemed so hurt by him."

"Yes." He sighed sitting in bed behind her and pulling her close. His arms wrapped tightly around her. "She met him when I came home you remember I said he was with me?"

"Yes."

"It was before Emmett. You would not believe the person she was then, she was nothing like who you see now. He hurt her, changed her and even though she loves Emmett she still has never been the same."

"What happened?"

"He fell for her and she for him. He was always the trouble maker, cracking jokes and causing Esme never ending stress. He was worse than Emmett is. I guess they started having trouble when he decided he could not live this way. She tried to keep it together but it hurt her that he would choose to leave rather than stay for her. He knew she wouldn't leave so he never asked her. I don't think either of them ever got over it. She has moved on but he will always be a reminder that she wasn't good enough, even though she was. In reality he was not good enough for her. "

"That's so sad."

Hearing a knock on the door he looked up, "Come in." Rosalie leaned in, "Edward can I…" He moved from behind Bella and held his arms open as she ran into them. "Shhh it's ok. I'm here." He sighed, "Damn him."


	12. Chapter 12

**_ Previously…_**

"_**What happened?"**_

"_**He fell for her and she for him. He was always the troublemaker, cracking jokes and causing Esme never ending stress. He was worse than Emmett is. I guess they started having trouble when he decided he could not live this way. She tried to keep it together but it hurt her that he would choose to leave rather than stay for her. He knew she wouldn't leave so he never asked her. I don't think either of them ever got over it. She has moved on but he will always be a reminder that she wasn't good enough, even though she was. In reality he was not good enough for her. "**_

"_**That's so sad."**_

_**Hearing a knock on the door he looked up, "Come in." Rosalie leaned in, "Edward can I…" He moved from behind Bella and held his arms open as she ran into them. "Shhh it's ok. I'm here." He sighed, "Damn him." **_

He led her to the couch sitting beside her as she lay on his chest. If she could have cried his shirt would have been soaked. Bella felt terrible, she didn't know Rosalie that well, she had not taken to her and so Bella stayed away. Seeing her like this was the worst, no one should hurt like this. She decided to leave them alone, she probably needed to talk and she was in the way. Bella stood, "Edward I'll be downstairs."

Rosalie lifted her head, "No Bella, it's ok I can go I shouldn't be interrupting you and Edward." Bella smiled, "You stay I was hungry anyway. You two talk."

Rosalie curled up against Edward never seeing him mouth thank you to Bella as she left. He gently rubbed her back, "Where is Emmett?"

"Outside I think I upset him. I tried not to let it show but he knows me too well and wanted to know why I was so upset. I know he already knew, it was in his eyes." He sighed, "Rosalie you can't let Jarred get to you this way. I know we all hold onto things a lot longer than we should. I know he hurt you terribly but you are much stronger than this. He doesn't deserve your pain. You are too good for him." When she didn't respond he lifted her face in his left hand, "Hey, listen to me. You are better than this. I love you Rosalie and I don't want to see you hurt this way. Jarred made a mistake, now he's paying for it. You should not have to suffer anymore. Emmett loves you and you love him."

"I know but seeing him still hurts, I wonder what if he had chosen to stay. Of course I love Emmett but Jarred was my first love. Like you and Bella but you will have the happy ending." He nodded, "Not necessarily, How can it be? I can either let her go, watch her grow old and die or give her the curse of being like me. How do I win? I don't want to change her. I can't stand the thought of her struggling to live this life."

"I didn't even think of that."

"When any of it happens I will need you. I don't know how I will cope with any of it given my options." He sighed, "Things with you and Jarred are painful but at least you know he is there. Hate him as you will but deep down he is safe and you know he always will be. I don't have that so please, don't let this get to you. He's not worth it. I am always here for you but keep in mind I expect the same missy." She smiled sadly, "I suppose I can do that. After all you've always been here for me. I am closer to you than anyone, well except for Emmett."

"I know Rosie." She rested her head on his shoulder, "Can I stay a while?" He held her closer, "As long as you need sweetheart. What are big brothers for?"

Downstairs Bella noticed the house was completely silent. She knew they had to be somewhere, but who knew where, they were always so quiet. They could possibly be hunting. She did not linger on the thought deciding she needed fresh air, Edward may be busy a while. It was then she saw Emmet sitting out back. She wasn't sure if she should talk to him or if he wanted to be alone. Slipping out the door she watched him trying to decide her course of action. He didn't turn but he spoke, "Hey Bella, come sit with me."

Her body moved slowly and sat next to him. "Is Rosie ok?" She turned to be able to see his face. He was distraught which she knew he would be and his eyes were full of sadness.

"She is as well as can be expected I suppose. She's with Edward." He nodded. "Have you ever been hurt really bad?"

"I haven't dated much, well… at all until Edward. But, I can only imagine if he left me." He sighed shaking his head, "I love her. It took a long time before she trusted me, even longer to get her to realize she loved me. I am the class clown and she is the prom queen. We were not meant to be and yet we fit so perfect. I have known for a long time he hurt her, but I have never met him. I won't crowd her. I know she needs time to heal. I guess it's like opening a wound up again."

"She'll be ok, you of all people know that. She loves you. I mean I don't know her well but that much I can see."

"I know, but I do wonder sometimes if she had a choice to be with him would she have picked me."

"Yes."

"How can you be so certain?"

"Because, she already did." He looked at her and smiled, "Yeah I guess she did. She could have left and gone to him at any time but she didn't. Even if she did I would never be able to convince myself not to care. We are the real thing, obstacles and all."

"That is a wonderful thing to be sure of. I bet when she gets over the initial shock of this she'll be just fine. I think he just caught her by surprise."

"It will always be in the back of her head though, the pain he caused her."

"She has you and her family right?" She asked slightly elbowing him. He smirked, "Always." She giggled, "Then I would say she is covered. You should get some rest." He looked so sad even though he was trying to appear nonchalant.

"I think I'll go for a run to relax. Thanks for the talk Bella." He was up and away before her eyes could register he was gone. She leaned back looking at the moon. Who would have thought she would have met such a wonderful family, a family she felt close too even though she barely knew them. They were vampires yes but they all had the same problems most human's do. It was interesting actually.

Edward has shown her a world she would have never imagined existed and she embraced it fully. They had shown her endless generosity. Edward accepted her as she was, a human and even with his physical state he endured the pain of thirst to be with her. How could she not love this man? Vampire? Then she came to the conclusion she didn't know what to classify him as. She felt her hair blow slightly and turned to find Edward next to her. "Rosie is resting."

"Is she ok? I spoke with Emmett a little, he went for a run." He kissed her temple moving closer to slip his arm around her, "She will be fine. Just a little shaken up, she hasn't forgotten the pain and it will always remain inside her heart. I explained it is ok to have weak moments. We can't be the rock all of the time."

"Would you ever do that to me?"

"Do what sweetheart?"

"Leave me like that."

He sighed, "If it were in your best interest but, I don't know if at this point if I would be strong enough. In truth you could never hurt me like I would hurt myself if I tried to be apart from you. I look inside you and I see so much of myself, even things I never knew. It makes me want to see more, learn more." His hand drifted up to caress her face, "You look so beautiful bathed in the moonlight."

"What about the future? I mean I know about now but…" He shook his head, "Why are we talking about this?"

"Don't you see me in your future?"

"You know how deep my feelings run, of course I see you in my future." She felt him take her hand in his and kiss it lightly. "I would be lost without you. I don't know where that leaves us in the scheme of things." Watching him play with her fingers she noticed he was avoiding her eyes. "You will always be young." She whispered.

"Yes."

"I won't I will grow old."

"Yes."

"Is that what you want?" She asked feeling him tense. "No, I don't want to ever be without you but what price do I pay to keep you in my life? What price do you pay? This is not a fairy tale. You have only seen what I have allowed you. This is the tame side of us. You haven't seen us hunt or fight. Trust me when I say movies have nothing on the gory details."

"You could show me."

"NO! Absolutely and unequivocally NO!"

"You don't have to yell. It was just a statement." She stated crossing her arms. She could hear him moan softly, "Bella, I cherish you so much. My heart is an open book when it comes to you, you can read me like no other. You made me want to play again, and every song I play is for you. My heart calls to you and I can't deny the pull. I know you can't understand the life I lead, not the vampire part. All you see is this beautiful shell of a person I used to be. Inside I am still a cold- blooded killer. I don't want to be, but I fight with that part of me daily. I don't want you to have to be like this."

She turned meeting his sorrow filled eyes. "I understand Edward even if it seems like I don't. I guess I just don't want to ever lose you. I would take any curse to be with you forever." His eyes closed as he pulled her between his legs to hold her close, "Please don't say that. I may not sleep but I still close my eyes and your face haunts me. In my mind I try to leave so you would be safe but I see something that reminds me of you and it hurts. I can't explain the excruciating pain I feel. I am scared, what will happen in the future when I fall more in love with you then I am now. What will I do?"

"I guess we will have to wait and see." She spun around so she was facing him, his arms still held her close. The shadows of the night played across his features. Adonis that is what he was, there were no other words and still that one didn't do him justice. Her fingers drifted across his jaw. "My gorgeous cupid. Do you know I am scared to sleep?"

"Why?"

"I am afraid I will wake up and find this was all a dream. Realize that you are not real and this has all been one huge illusion. I know what we share is but a flash in time compared to the life you have lived. You have seen so much and I so little."

"None of it matters, all I have seen ceased to exist when I found you. There is nothing but you Bella. I once thought love was for fools but you ignite a fire inside me that I cannot extinguish. I don't want to be anywhere but with you, in my arms, in my heart."

"You have a way with words."

"I'm Cupid remember?"

She giggled then sighed, "Our love is the only guarantee in my simple life right now. I know with time it will blossom and grow. It's like a picture in my mind that is so clear. Does that sound crazy?"

"No, it sounds lovely."

"We sound like two lovesick fools."

"Aren't we?" He whispered nibbling at her earlobe. "I suppose we are. We are also hormonal." He had to laugh, she would always say the most unexpected things. "How did you come to that conclusion my love?"

"It's no secret really that we can't keep our hands off of each other. I just wonder what will happen when I go home. I will miss you, I don't know how I will sleep without you holding me."

"You won't have to, I'll be there holding you."

"What about my dad?"

"He'll be asleep." He tapped his head, "Internal radar remember?" She thought for a moment, "You know we are pushing the envelope."

"How so?"

"You don't want to take out relationship further yet we keep putting ourselves in places we shouldn't."

"Indeed we do, perhaps I should stay home then." Her eyes grew big, "No, no I want you there." He smiled lopsidedly. She continued, "I do want you there, I just meant….well it was a statement of fact."

"I know we will just have to control ourselves." Her lips moved closer to his, her breath warm on his skin. "One day we won't be able to stop Edward. We will lose control."

"I know." He commented looking down sadly.

"What will happen then?" His hands trailed up her back to hold her face in his hands searching her eyes. "I honestly don't know. Our attraction is so strong and the temptation…I just don't want to hurt you."

"I trust you."

"Your faith warms me but I do not know if I can live up to your expectations."

"For once trust in you, in us. If you want to try this, I mean us." She motioned between them. "You have to give in, allow yourself to feel. Allow trust in yourself, in me, in us. I am usually the one with all of the doubts but this time I don't have any." She lifted his chin to see his eyes. "Look me in the eye and tell me you don't want us."

"You know I do."

"It can't be part way Edward. It has to be all the way. I need that from you. You always ask what I am thinking and now you know." He watched her expressions. He never thought she would be this open with him. It made him elated and scared at the same time. There were no doubts of her trust but could he really trust himself with her life at stake? He would have to chance it. His heart wouldn't let him walk away now, not that he ever really wanted to. This was how it would be, she would be his greatest temptation and he would eventually end up hurt, there was no way around it. It didn't matter, what mattered is here and now. He would deal with the future when it came.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Previously…**_

"_**I trust you."**_

"_**Your faith warms me but I do not know if I can live up to your expectations."**_

"_**For once trust in you, in us. If you want to try this, I mean us." She motioned between them. "You have to give in, allow yourself to feel. Allow trust in yourself, in me, in us. I am usually the one with all of the doubts but this time I don't have any." She lifted his chin to see his eyes. "Look me in the eye and tell me you don't want us."**_

"_**You know I do."**_

"_**It can't be part way Edward. It has to be all the way. I need that from you. You always ask what I am thinking and now you know." He watched her expressions. He never thought she would be this open with him. It made him elated and scared at the same time. There were no doubts of her trust but could he really trust himself with her life at stake? He would have to chance it. His heart wouldn't let him walk away now, not that he ever really wanted to. This was how it would be, she would be his greatest temptation and he would eventually end up hurt, there was no way around it. It didn't matter, what mattered is here and now. He would deal with the future when it came. **_

"What would you like to do today?" He asked as he listened to her soft breathing, she was curled into his lap resting with her head on his chest. "Stay like this." She whispered pulling him closer. Laughing softly he lifted her in his arms as he stood carrying her inside. "As much as I would love that I have to do a few things and then we can do something together. I'll bet your father is missing you as well. Your friends?"

"Who cares."

"Bella…you have to keep in contact with your friends. It is easy to fall in love and want to spend all of your time with that person but you can't isolate yourself. Promise me." He gently set her on the couch sitting beside her. "I promise. I'll do something with them today. How long will you be gone?" He shrugged, "A while, but I will be back as soon as I can." He kissed her palm, "You won't have time to miss me love."

"How long is a while?"

"A few hours, it most likely will be night before I return, I may or may not be back in time for your dinner. If it's later I'll meet you in your room after Charlie is asleep." She leaned into him resting her head on his shoulder, "Are you going to eat?"

"Something like that. Why do you ask?" The response was a shrug, "Your eyes are getting darker." He kissed her head, "So observant you are. I can get little past you. How ever will I keep secrets?"

"I was sort of hoping you wouldn't."

"Ah, well then I shall have to honor that wish." She giggled, "You are so cute, have I told you that today?" Lifting her chin he kissed her lips tenderly, "No, and I haven't told you how breathtakingly beautiful you are and so now I have." Her cheeks turned pink. "I think your perception is distorted." He laughed a soft laugh, "I doubt it. I have seen millions of women and yet none compare to your beauty."

"Perhaps in your opinion."

"Mine is all that matters, is it not?" He stood, "It is early but I must get going soon, you are welcome to sleep in my room if you would like." She took his outstretched hand and pulled him close, "I think I'll go, maybe I'll even surprise Charlie by cooking breakfast for him."

"I bet he would love that." She buried her face in his chest taking a deep breath of his intoxicating smell. He always smelt so wonderful, she was sure it was some sort of pheromone but she didn't mind. He was already attractive to her. He had told her vampires had ways to attract prey and it was something they were born with so to speak. She knew this had to be part of it, this and his beautifully musical voice. Not to mention his deep caramel eyes that she could get lost in for days. Was there anything that wasn't beautiful about him? She highly doubted it.

He pushed her back to see her face, "Bella, what are you thinking love?" She grinned, "I was thinking of you actually, how you attract your prey." He scowled, "You should not worry with that. The only prey I want is animals and my attraction doesn't hold true for them."

"They don't like your eyes?" She questioned curious. He sighed taking her hand and walking her outside leaning on the side of the porch. "They see me as a predator. I don't give them time to see my eyes love." Her thoughts trailed to seeing him pounce on an animal and she shook her head, "I guess that makes since."

"Nothing to ponder on little one. I'll see you tonight." Leaning to her lips he kissed her. It was meant to be brief but she slid her hands around his neck and suddenly he was pressing harder against her. His hands finding their way to her hair and wrapping it around in his fist as he gripped her head. He almost pushed her down as he pulled back gripping the porch in horror. "You have to go Bella." His eyes were downcast.

"Are you ok?" she reached up to touch him and when he looked up she stopped mid air. His eyes were black and he was trying to breathe steadily. His eyes trailing to the vein pulsing in her neck. "Now Bella!" Taking a step back she turned leaving quickly. The door was suddenly open, "Edward why don't you come inside, we're leaving shortly." Alice stood quietly waiting.

"I need a moment."

"No Edward, you need to come inside, now. Are you listening to me?" He met her eyes and saw the worry they contained. Letting go of the railing he ran inside.

Bella arrived home shaken. She had seen him in passion and now she had seen him in hunger and it wasn't for her body. She knew he seemed a little edgy. Not enough really that anyone but her would probably notice but there were a few times when she could sense he was holding his breath of would tilt his head away for a short time. Last night well early this morning was a perfect example, he had to wait to lay with her until he calmed down. She thought it was passion but she should have known it was both. She didn't put it together at the time he was getting hungry. She would have to be more careful, this was hard enough on him as it was. _Read any storybook the girl always dies_. She closed her eyes for a moment. _I will always be his biggest temptation. _She smiled to herself. _Why is it that I don't care?_

Going inside she started breakfast for Charlie, eggs, bacon, and toast. He would love that and she was starving. He sniffed walking into the kitchen, Bells?"

"Morning dad." She kissed his cheek setting the plate on the table. "I thought you might be hungry and since I have been absent the last few days…" He smiled, "I did miss you. You have really taken a liking to this Alice I see, that is good. You haven't been doing a lot outside of helping me."

"I like helping you dad."

"I know Bella but it's not your place to baby me. You should be out enjoying your time off before you start college. Tell me about this Cullen boy."

"Edward?"

"Yes. He's the first boy you have been interested in since you have been here. How is that going?"

"It's fine." She sat beside him trying to ignore the fact that he was watching her. "Coffee dad?" He stood, "I can get it. You know I was hoping you would hit it off with Jacob. I understand you are only friends but a dad can hope. It seemed natural with me and Billy so close. I guess that's ok. I just want you happy. He has called several times you know."

"Who Jacob?" She asked knowing the answer. He sat back down with his drink. "Yes. You should go see him, he is your friend you know." She nodded, "I will go see him today. He is going to teach me to ride a motorcycle."

"You just be careful. Those things are dangerous. I know I can't stop you from doing it so I won't try. Just please wear a helmet." She smiled as she answered, "You know I will daddy, if something happened to me who would take care of you?" He set his plate in the sink rinsing it off. "I guess I would, I will soon anyway. You shouldn't worry so much about me Bella. I will be fine." He walked into the living room slipping his gun belt on. "You be careful today."

"I will dad… and dad?" He turned. "I love you." He smiled, "I love you too baby girl." With that he disappeared out the door. Cleaning up the kitchen she grabbed her bag and headed upstairs. Unzipping it to grab her things her mouth fell open when she saw Edward had snuck the shampoo and conditioner in her bag._ When did he have time? _She smiled, "Oh Edward." She said to no one in particular. After a quick shower she was blow drying her hair when she heard the phone ringing, tripping over her shoes to get to it. She answered in a breathy Hello. She heard his beautiful laugh. "Well hello love, please tell me you weren't trying to fly down the stairs again." She frowned, "As a matter of fact I was drying my hair."

"Why are you out of breath?" He asked and she could almost see his smirk. "I tripped." He laughed, "Ah my sweet Bella, I can always count on you to make me smile."

"Glad to be of assistance." She groaned sitting down on her bed. He laughed again. She had to smile, his musical voice made her happy. She liked to hear him laugh. "I can't talk long love, I just wanted to call and check on you."

"You mean to make sure I am still in one piece." Again a soft laugh, "That too baby, that too. I miss you and I can't wait to see you tonight." She could hear Emmett in the background telling him to get off the phone and come on. "I have to go Bella, I love you."

"I love you too." He was off the phone quickly and she sighed pressing it back in it's place. She missed him already and it wasn't even 2 hours since she'd seen him. _WOW I have it bad. _Slipping on her boots she headed to La Push.

Jacob smiled lifting his head from the car he worked on when he saw her. "So my long lost friend returns. Where have you been?" Shrugging she leaned on the car. "I was with some friends." He smirked, "You must really like them you were gone a lot."

"It wasn't that long! I went shopping and stuff. Had a few dates, nothing out of the ordinary."

"Nothing out of the ordinary? You never shop and you most certainly do not date, spill!" She bit her lip, "What do you want to know?"

"Who is this lucky guy? I haven't approved you know. That's not a good sign." She giggled, "His name is Edward. He's a year younger than me but you can't tell. His family is extremely nice. I am finding myself really liking his sister Alice." He looked at her curiously, "That is good. I am glad you are happy. It's about time."

"Yes it is. So back to me and you, last time I checked you owed me some bike lessons." He raised an eyebrow, "I do? Well I hate to owe anyone anything so I guess I'll have to remedy that situation."

"I'm ready and waiting Mr. Black." He laughed, "Bella, that sounded really bad."

"Only if you are thinking like a guy."

"I am a guy in case you haven't noticed." She groaned turning and heading to the bikes, "Would you just come on already." He chuckled, "Let me wash my hands and I'll be right there." They spent all day riding. He showed her how to ride it safely and then a few things he probably shouldn't have but he trusted she would be careful. He then let her finally drive herself. Amazingly she was pretty good. He figured she would wreck but she held her own. He then climbed in front of her and revved the engine. "Lets go for a ride." As they rode he yelled out, "So what is Edward's last name, do I know him?"

"Cullen." He turned again, "What did you say?" She figured he couldn't hear her and repeated it louder. "Cullen!" He slammed on the brakes causing her to slam into him and abruptly fall back onto the hard ground hitting the many rocks bellow. She knew she was scratched, her back was burning and she felt like a million little sharp points were stabbing her. She tried to catch the breath that had been pushed out of her. He looked shocked _damn!_ Quickly getting off the bike he ran to her, "Bella are you ok? I'm sorry I…are you ok?" He felt like a total idiot, he never should have stopped like that. He knew she was barely holding on. She sat up, "Yeah, but my rear, ouch and my back." He frowned moving behind her, "I'm going to pull your shirt up." _Watch her freak out!_

"Why?"

"Bella, I'm not trying to get you naked! I need to see it. You fell on rocks." She allowed him to pull it up hearing his groan. "I'm sorry Bella, geez you are bleeding. I need to get you back to the house." She was suddenly alarmed. "Bleeding?" He helped her up, "Yeah your shirt must have slipped up and your back is all scratched up. I'm so sorry Bella." He mentally slapped himself. _IDIOT! IDIOT!_

"It's ok I'll live you know I am always hurt one way or another, but why did you stop so suddenly?" He got on the bike starting it. "Come on Bella I need to clean your back." She climbed onto the bike groaning when she moved her back. He flinched. _How could I be so stupid!_ "Hang on Bells." He carefully drove them back to his house immediately helping her off and into his room. "Lay down." She sighed laying on her stomach as he went to the bathroom and rummaged through the cabinet. He returned with some peroxide and bandages.

"This is going to burn."

"It's ok. Just do it." He soaked the cotton ball and placed it on her back. She jumped.

"Sorry."

"Jacob, I told you it's alright but you never answered why you stopped." He winced continuing his cleaning. "You did say Cullen?"

"Yes. Do you know him?"

"I know of him, I've seen him a few times from a distance. Bella you need to be careful." She was suddenly still, could he possibly know his secret? "Why?" She asked pretending it didn't matter. "I just…I've heard some things, they bother me and you being with him concern's me. Please promise me."

"You're being ridiculous." _How could he know?_

He taped the bandage on. "Bella, sometimes life isn't as it seems. Sometimes the things in the fairytale stories are real." She was now shocked, he did know something. Turning she met his eyes. "What are you getting at?" His eyes closed for a moment and then he looked at her. "If he every hurt you Bella, I would kill him." He reached up running a hand down her cheek. "We've been friends a long time and just believe me when I say he isn't what he seems."

"What is he then?" _Please don't say it._

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me." She retorted as he stood tossing the cotton balls in the trash. He remained on his knees turning to her. "You promise not to think I am joking or that I am crazy?" Huffing she pushed him, "Come on Jacob I know you. I mean you are a little crazy but that's not the point. What is it?"

"Bella, are you listening to anything I am saying? He and his family aren't normal. They aren't like you." She nodded, "Ok what are they?" He noticed her tone and looked at her oddly, "You know!"

"I know what?"

"You know what they are, he told you." He almost screamed shocked. _I can't believe he told her!_ She shrugged, "Maybe he did, what does it matter?" He took her hands in his, "Bella he is dangerous. I know they try to stick to one diet but they all slip once in a while. Maybe not here in Forks but they do and the blonde one, the younger male with the girlfriend…"

"Jasper?"

"Yeah he has a temper and he it not quite as strong as the rest of them. You have to be careful Bells. Any of them could lose it at any given time and I can't help you if you are there."

"How could you help me anyway?" He looked down, "Like I said life isn't what it seems, people aren't what they seem." He noticed the look on her face and smiled, "I will always protect you, you know that. Does it matter how?"

"I guess not."

"So lets change the subject. Do you need me to drive you home, your back looks pretty bad. I know it must hurt." She stood, "Nah I'm ok. I have pain pills at home, you know I always have a fill on those."

He chuckled, "Yes, I know you do. My clumsy Bella." She let him walk her out. "I will be careful I promise, but Edward won't hurt me." He frowned, "Don't be so sure." Standing on her tip toes she kissed his cheek. "You need to quit growing soon I won't be able to stand on my tippy toes and kiss your cheek."

"I'll pick you up." He said as he grinned widely. "Yeah ,yeah you just want to touch me."

"Always Bells." He was still smiling.

She returned his smile. "I'll see you later, thanks for the back injury I'll wear body armor next time." He laughed as she drove off.

When she got home Charlie was still at work. Her back was throbbing so she took two pain pills and decided to go lay down. Changing into more comfortable clothes she laid carefully on her stomach and fell into a deep sleep. She was awakened to a cool hand stroking her face.

"Edward?"

"Yes love, it's me." She could tell his voice was urgent. "What's wrong?" He looked down at her bandages exposed through the spaghetti strapped shirt. Swallowing hard she watched his eyes for any sign of weakness. "I fell off a motorcycle."

"YOU WHAT!" His face was one of pure shock.

She slipped her fingers over his lips. "You'll wake Charlie. I fell I am fine." He gripped the hem of her shirt, "Can I check it?" She nodded at him as he carefully lifted her shirt. "Will it bother you? I mean the smell?"

"Possibly but I'll be fine." He tried to be gentle as she flinched. "Bella, my sweet Bella." He leaned down kissing her cheek. "I have to get some things from your bathroom. I'll be right back." He returned straddling her legs. "I'm going to clean it again and put some ointment on it ok?"

"Ok." She gripped the sheets as he gently cleaned it. "When I imagined you to straddling me I never dreamed it would be like this." She said trying to get her mind off of the pain. His eyes widened, "Bella!" She smiled for a moment then groaned again. When he was finished he placed the items aside. "My father should take a look at this, just in case."

"It's fine."

He let out a long breath moving to lay beside her. "What were you doing on a motorcycle?" He returned to stroking her hair. "Well I've been wanting to learn and so I went to La Push and. "

"La Push?"

"Yes my friend Jacob lives there, anyway as I was saying." He interrupted her again, "Jacob who?" She was getting irritated, "Black now are you going to let me finish my story?"

"Sorry."

"Now as I was trying to say multiple times Jacob has been promising to teach me for some time and so I went today while you were gone, that's how I hurt my back actually. I mentioned your name and suddenly I was on the ground."

"He hurt you?"

"No, no he slammed on the brakes and I fell. It wasn't his fault really I should have been hanging on better." She could feel his chest rumbling against her arm and looked up, "Not you too."

"Me too what?" Sighing she began, "He acts like he knows what you are. He was very concerned about me. He said he just wants me safe." He smirked, "Yeah like you are safe with him."

"What does that mean?" She asked turning on her side to face him and groaning when she hit her wounds. "Are you ok? Can I get you something?" He asked concerned. "No, just tell me what you meant."

"It was nothing. I missed you today." He changed the subject. "I was in such a hurry to get back to you I thought Emmett was going to kill me." She giggled, "Is that so?"

"It is. All I could think about were…" He ran his thumb over her bottom lip as his eyes followed. "Your soft lips." He leaned closer not wanting to hurt her but she grabbed his face pulling him to her. His groan was animalistic as he kissed her. His hand fell to her uninjured hip and held her still. _Please don't temp me tonight Bella this is hard enough._ He thought as he tried to pull away. "Please." She begged. He leaned back looking into her eyes, "Please what love."

"Let me go." She pressed on his hand trying to remove it from her hip. He let go, "I don't want you to hurt yourself." She smiled, "I won't."

She pushed him back and he allowed it looking at her with confusion on his face. Until it registered what she meant to do. "Wait Bella." She ignored him straddling his waist, resting her hands on each side of his face. Her lips hovering dangerously close to his. "Do you really want me to wait?"

He didn't answer but groaned closing his eyes. _She can't be serious!_ Smiling to herself she kissed his neck, "I missed you so much today Edward. All I could think about when I was alone was this. Do you have any idea how it feels when you can't get close enough to someone?" He let out a sharp breath never opening his eyes as his hands slipped to her thighs. He was caught in an onslaught of emotion, she can't possibly know what her words are doing to him, or did she and that is why she kept on. She smiled to herself moving closer to his ear her body tingling. "When you ache inside for someone so bad it physically hurts?" She almost moaned aloud when she felt him grip her thighs harder, his breath quickening. He was so close to losing control, he was fighting a battle he knew he could not win and his body was begging him to let go. She didn't want to blow this, she could be calm and collected just like he does and watch him crumble. It made her feel powerful to have this kind of control over him.

"Bella, please." He groaned softly. His voice came out breathy, he couldn't even think at this point. His mind was focused on one thing, Bella. _God you have to stop!_ He sounded so incredibly sexy and he looked so handsome. There were no words. She could only image what making love to him would be like, if he ever broke. Would he be gentle and loving or would he be passionate and rough? She had no idea but she wanted to know. There were so many sides to him and she wanted to witness them all. Leaning even closer she tugged on the lobe of his ear with her lips hearing him gasp in surprise. "Have I ever told you how much I want you?" She whispered but she knew he could hear. He was teetering on the dangerous edge of insanity and she was pushing him over.

" More than I could ever express in words Edward. I feel like I am lost in a desert and you are my island oasis, the cool waterfall flowing on the rocks below giving life to the surrounding…" She didn't finish because her arms were suddenly above his head clasped tightly in his, their noses touching. He was lost, she had broken every fiber of being he held so dear. He couldn't stop, he was broken and he knew now there was no going back. She met his black eyes but she wasn't afraid. This wasn't bloodlust he felt, this was pure and simple hot, intense, passionate, rapture. Leaning up quickly he captured her lips in his. This wasn't his normal sweet kiss, it was hard and unyielding. She knew it well, it was like the one they shared in his room only this one was much more intense.

She tried to catch her breath as his lips moved to her collar. She had never felt so many feelings at once. His skin was cold yet it burned her hands. She felt his hands slide to her waist pulling her tighter on him. She couldn't think, everything was cloudy and all she knew was she would do whatever he asked of her right now. She could feel him slowing down, his hand moving to cup her head. It was then it happened.

**Thank you so much for your WONDERFUL comments! It keeps the idea's flowing. Speaking of which... I am always open to idea's of what you would like to see happen in the future. All comments are taken into consideration. I hope you enjoy!**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Previously…**_

"_**Have I ever told you how much I want you?" She whispered but she knew he could hear. "More than I could ever express in words Edward. I feel like I am lost in a desert and you are my island oasis, the cool waterfall flowing on the rocks below giving life to the surrounding…" She didn't finish because her arms were suddenly above his head clasped tightly in his, their noses touching. She met his black eyes but she wasn't afraid. This wasn't bloodlust he felt, this was pure and simple hot intense passion. Leaning up quickly he captured her lips in his. This wasn't his normal sweet kiss, it was hard and unyielding. She knew it well, it was like the one they shared in his room only this one was much more intense. **_

_**She tried to catch her breath as his lips moved to her collar. She had never felt so many feelings at once. His skin was cold yet it burned her hands. She felt his hands slide to her waist pulling her tighter on him. She couldn't think, everything was cloudy and all she knew was she would do whatever he asked of her right now. She could feel him slowing down, his hand moving to cup her head. It was then it happened. **_

He bit her lower lip lightly just as she pulled back to take a much needed breath. She felt a small tug as she cut her lip on his teeth. Feeling the slight burn she licked her lip frowning when she tasted the salty copper flavor. _Oh NO!_ She tried to pull up but his hands held her arms down. She knew he was aware as his gaze fell to her lips. They were swollen and wet and she knew he could smell her blood. He let one arm go tangling his hand in her hair roughly. His lips crashed into hers as his tongue slipped into her mouth. For the first time she felt fear, she could feel him gently sucking on her lower lip but didn't try to pull away. Afraid of what he might do. Her heart was pounding in her chest threatening to jump out at any moment. It was then she realized this is Edward, why should she ever be afraid of him, with one word he would stop and she knew it but that one word wouldn't come.

Then as quick as it had happened he released her hair and rested his hands on her waist again. She leaned back to meet his eyes. They were still pitch black but she could tell he was in control, possibly fighting for it but definitely in control. The only thing she could hear was the sound of her own labored breath. He was giving in and she had won. He could no longer fight this battle. "Bella, my love." He moaned her name in such a way that her body broke into a sheen of sweat. Her eyes never left his as she felt his hands move on her skin leaving a trail of fire. It took a moment to register they were gripping the waistband of her shorts. His thumbs tucked inside pausing. She was deathly still as her mind raced, was this really what she wanted now that she could finally have it?

He watched her curiously. It was time for her to make the final decision. He knew where he wanted this to go, he knew he shouldn't but his body was not his own. It was as if it were commanded by an invisible force and it pulled him closer and closer to Bella. He loved her and he wanted to show her. He ran his thumb up caressing the flesh he could reach at her sides and then slid them a little lower, back to the sides of her shorts. He leaned up whispering, "You have to get up love, I can't pull these off unless I rip them." She was stunned, it was suddenly obvious he wasn't going to stop. Not this time.

She was sure he would back down and now he was at the point where he didn't want to. She had wanted this, she had started this even when she knew he was trying to stop her but now realizing it was happening she was suddenly uncertain. _Not here, not like this. _She swallowed hard. He smiled running his hand over her cheek, "I love you Bella." He never pushed her, never made a move simply allowed her time to think. He wanted this to be her choice, once done they could never take it back. She didn't realize she was biting her lip until he pushed up into her moaning, "Bella you are killing me, please." _Oh Crap! _

The sound of him begging was going to be the death of her. She moved off of him slowly, her eyes never left his as she lay on her left side. He then turned to face her pulling her against him, his hand resting comfortably on her thigh. No words were spoken. She was scared to speak, what would happen now? Would she stop this, would he? Leaning down he kissed her again, gently this time. His thoughts were still mere flashes but at least he could think with her off of him and he still wanted her to be sure. A slow fire was building inside of her, and suddenly her hands were on his chest gripping his shirt tightly. He took this as a sign to move forward, releasing her lips he whispered huskily in her ear, "As much as I would love to continue this." She felt him tug at her shorts. "We could get so much further this way. You need to lift up love." She stiffened as he met her eyes, "I have to take them off, there is no other way to accomplish this." He was watching her eyes wondering if she was sure this was what she wanted. Her eyes looked frightened, confused and when he felt her shake he released her shorts cupping her face, "Bella?"

Her face fell into his chest as the tears started to flow. He gently rubbed her arm trying to avoid her back, "Shh… sweetheart it's ok. I would never hurt you. I would never push you into something you are not ready for. If you want to wait tell me. I thought you wanted this."

"I did, I do but…"

"But what love, look at me." He pulled her face back regarding her tenderly. "Why the tears? What's wrong?" He wiped the tears away with his thumbs. She sniffed, "I want you but not like this. Not here in my bed with my father in the house."

"We can go to my house if you'd like."

"Your family will hear." She answered nervously. He smiled, "There is always somewhere alone love, I know of the perfect place." He kissed the tip of her nose, "Would you like me to take you there? Bella, do you want to make love to me?"

"Edward, I..." She began and then looked down ashamed. He smiled softly, "You wish to wait." She nodded, "I thought you would stop, or I would stop, or something but we didn't and I am not ready. I thought I was but…" He pressed a finger to her lips. "It's ok love. I told you I will not ever pressure you. In fact it is good one of us has our senses. My willpower is completely gone at this point. You can't whisper such things to me Bella. You can't possibly know what they do to me."

"I think I have the general idea." She said as she brushed a stray lock out of his eyes. He chuckled, "I suppose you do." He laid back releasing her. His eyes focused on the ceiling trying to think of anything to take his thoughts off of her. He felt her move closer and stopped her raising his hand, "No Bella, I need a few moments please or else I might decide to take us elsewhere anyway."

"I'm sorry Edward." Her voice was a hoarse whisper and he could hear the sadness. He closed his eyes taking a slow deep breath. "Bella it is fine, I will be fine I just need recovery time. I'm not like your human boys who can't control themselves but I still feel emotion and it still takes me a few minutes to get my body to understand it has to wait, do you understand?"

"Yes. Kind of like the ache I feel that won't go away." He groaned. _Why did she have to say that! _"Yes something like that, but it will go away."

"When?"

He turned his head to see her face, "When you give in and give your body what it needs." It was so cute to see her blush. Both of them were new to these feelings but he had not realized she did not understand all of what her body felt. Her innocence was endearing. He imagined it was confusing and it wasn't like she had someone to discuss this with like he did. Emmett and Jasper helped but he sometimes still found his feelings confusing as well.

"If I gave in then the feeling will go away?" She whispered almost timidly.

"Not permanently, but temporarily until the next time we…kiss and things get intense."

"Oh. I guess I can see why people keep doing it then." Realizing what she said she turned three shades of red and he laughed. "I can't believe you said that."

"Great rub it in."

He turned to fully face her, "Ah Bella, I love you so much." Her eyes met his and she smiled, "I'm sorry this didn't work out. I know it will and it will probably be more sooner than later but I want it to be special. Do you know what I mean?"

"I know exactly what you mean love and I could not agree more."

"Really?" She looked at him surprised. "You can't possibly think my dream is to make love to you for the first time in your father's house hoping he doesn't hear us! I don't know if it would even be possible and I do not wish to have his gun pointed at my head."

She giggled, "No I guess not." He smirked, "I have _other_ plans if you will quit trying to seduce me! Wanton woman." She frowned, "Hey you were the one trying to take off my clothes!"

"And you were the one who wanted me to. You did start this my little vixen."

She nodded, "I guess I did. That's what scares me. What happens when we cross that line?" He pulled her closer but still kept some distance as he caressed her arm lightly, "I have no idea, however I have been told we will probably be crossing the line frequently after that."

"Edward!" She gasped looking at him sternly. "You are terrible!"

"You asked. I was just telling you."

She smirked, "Well aren't we a wealth of information." He kissed her lips softly. "I am whatever you wish me to be my love."

"What if I wish you to be closer to me?" He sighed, "Bella I can't. You are pushing it love." She chuckled looking him over, "I can't help it why do you have to be so sexy?" _Those eyes, I have to get away from her. I'm too close_.

"Why do you? You answer my question and I will answer yours." He grinned as he moved away from her and the bed. "You should sleep. I seem to be a distraction." She pouted, "Edward, come back."

"Seriously Bella, I can't not for a while. I'll sit in this chair but I'll still be nearby." She watched him sit and sat up, "Is it my blood?"

"What?"

"The reason you can't lay with me. I know it burns your throat and that has to be tempting." He looked at her serious face. "It is tempting, you always are but I can handle it. Believe me when I say it is nothing compared to the other burn I feel."

Her mouth formed a small o and she shook her head swallowing hard. "Isn't that what you wanted to know, that it was your body I desired not your blood?" He asked resting his elbows on his knees as he watched her.

"Yes."

"So now you know. I have desires too Bella but after tonight I am sure you are fully aware of that. I want you, to be one with you. I can't deny that. I will say I am still frightened of what could happen and you make me forget that fear. I don't care anymore. I want to be with you forever. I don't know what form it will take and that could prove to be dangerous."

"Did you want to bite me?" He didn't answer and she moved onto the edge of the bed closer to the chair. "Did you?" He shook his head, "No. I didn't, actually I didn't even think about it. I had many racing thoughts but that was not one of them." He winked raising his eyebrows.

"Even when I cut my lip?"

He was suddenly serious "Even then Bella. I should be ashamed because I wanted to taste you but I didn't want to bite you. It was a very dangerous thing for me to do. I left myself open to hurt you but I promise it won't happen again." She smiled, "I think when we do proceed further you will be fine. Look at the strength you just displayed. Whatever else I was doing must have worked."

"Keep my mind on other things. Is that your idea? He said with a joking smile. She answered him in his own words, "I suppose it is." He chuckled, "I look forward to it my love now, get your cute little tushy in bed and sleep. Alice has plans for us tomorrow if you are free."

"I can make arrangements." She winked crawling back onto the bed. She tried to hide a moan when she lay down. He was suddenly beside her. "Here, pain pills. I brought them up with some water."

"My dad?"

"He slept like a log, you know I am extremely quiet love. Please, take these." She took them from his hand followed by the glass and swallowed them. "You take such good care of me."

"I try." He answered resuming his place in the nearby chair.

"Edward?"

"Yes love."

"Have you ever… I mean you don't have to tell me if you don't want to but…" She paused waiting on him to interrupt her but he purposely didn't wanting to make her say it. "Have you ever been with another woman?"

"No. I had this idea in my head that I would never be with someone unless I planned on being with them for the rest of my life. I wanted to wait until I fell in love. I had no idea that an alluring, radiant woman named Bella was waiting in Forks to take my heart from me."

She swallowed hard, "I did tell you that you had a way with words right?" He laughed, "I think a time or two. How about you, have you been with someone?" He knew the answer but it still made him feel special to hear it. "No, I haven't had a boyfriend. I had a few dates but I never really connected with them and they only connected with my body." He laughed, "Well I have to agree it is a voluptuous body and it would serve to make one lascivious."

"Ok I am not a dictionary mister I haven't been around a hundred years so tell me what does that mean?" He chuckled at her irritation. "It means you make one lustful." He watched her face change to one of embarrassment. "Oh." He sighed, "Bella love, rest. Your pills will be kicking in."

"I can't not without you here."

"I am here."

"Edward, please I promise I won't molest you or anything." He frowned, "Well in that case definitely not!" She giggled as he moved to the bed pulling her close, "Lay your head down love and sleep. I'll be right here." She rested her head on his cool chest.

"Forever?"

He kissed her head, "For as long as earthly possible, until we are parted. I will always be yours, and thereafter you will never leave my heart until we meet again."

She stirred her medication taking over. "What does…what is it… you know mean?" He chuckled sighing, "It means I love you more than anything in my life Bella. It means you are my life now, I live for you. I would die for you. Whatever you ask of me it will be done."

"You lied."

"What?"

"If I asked you… if… bite me. You won't." Her eyes were almost closing.

"It has to be within reason love. Now, sleep let the medication work." She finally closed her eyes and gave into sleep.

She awoke in the early morning and looked around, "Edward?" Glancing at the clock it she saw it was five am and she supposed Edward had run home for something since he didn't answer when she called. Looking out the window she saw the cruiser was gone and figured Charlie must have left early. Her stomach growled and her mouth felt like cotton, yawning she headed downstairs for juice. It was then she heard someone in the kitchen.

"Edward, I thought you had left."

She opened the door looking around. "Edward?" She then felt the cool breath on her neck, "Morning beautiful." She jerked around meeting two burgundy eyes. "I was in the neighborhood and thought I would drop by." He held out her juice and she looked at him oddly.

"Sit Bella, drink I am not here to kill you."

She sat down in the chair against the wall and said nothing as he placed her drink in front of her. He pulled a chair close in front of her. "I was thinking maybe you could help me. After all you have Edward so tightly wrapped around your finger. I thought for sure he would ravish you last night, I would have."

"You…you watched us?"

He toyed with her drink, "No, I listened. He was a fool not to take you up on your offer."

"I recanted the offer." He smirked running his hand over her knee. "I know, pity I could have talked you into it. You would have begged me." She frowned, "I do not care to discuss this with you. Nor do I wish for you to touch me." She attempted to stand but he was faster and pushed her back down leaning close. "I want to talk to you, don't make me lose my temper."

He sighed running a finger down her throat, "Edward would be very unhappy with me. Though, I don't mind so much since I can't have what I want why should he?" He leaned toward her neck inhaling deeply. "Such a sweet smell." She was too scared to move. He smiled feeling her fear. His hands rested on each side of her head forcing her back in her chair. "Are you certain you don't want to walk on the dark side, forget about this little childish fling with Edward and let me show you what it should be like."

"I don't think so."

"Too bad, we could have fun you and I." He ran his face across her cheek. "So soft, You should really pick healthier friends to play with Bella. Edward can get you killed."

"Let me guess you wouldn't?" He was surprised by her boldness and laughed. "Oh no, certainly I would get you killed. In fact, I would kill you myself and bring you into my world. Show you what it is like to have the world at your feet."

"Why are you here?"

"You can help me get something I want."

"Rosalie?"

"Yes, your new best friend." He kissed her jaw, "You help me and I'll help you." She tried to maintain her composure with his deliberate invasion of her personal space. "What do you mean?" She asked through gritted teeth as she tried to lean closer to the wall but the chair was already against it fully. He laughed, "You need someone to help you out. I can fill you in on all of little Edward's exploits. Things he likes, I can tell you all the dirty little secrets he hides and don't you want to know who exactly he really is?"

"I know who he is and if he wants me to know his past he will tell me."

"Even if he knows you will think he's a monster?"

"I don't care. I love him for who he is." He moved smirking, "Ah yes love. You are so blind, your feeble little mind can not comprehend even a part of the vastness in this world around you. You pretend to see what you want and ignore what you don't. You see the beautiful vampire and try to pretend he is human even as his throat burns for your hot, precious blood." He accented each word by running his lips across her jugular.

"Telling me I'm stupid won't help your situation." She returned irritated.

He had to smile, no wonder Edward was so mesmerized by this little human. She was bold when she seemed shy. She was brave he had to give her that. She wasn't backing down. He liked that about her. "I need to get Rosalie alone so we can talk. You can help me."

"She doesn't want to talk to you haven't you hurt her enough?"

"I know I hurt her. I don't deny I made some questionable decisions but I want to explain to her. Help her to understand. I thought I was over her, no one has ever filled her place but when I saw her…"

"How many ways can you reword I left you to because I prefer to eat people?"

He chuckled, "Bella, Bella…you are a little fireball aren't you. Perhaps a little quick in your words though." She shrugged, "I figure if you are going to kill what does it matter what I say?"

"I told you I have no plans of killing you. I need your help I wouldn't do something to make this hard on me. If I kill you I have no way to get inside her mind. She will never give me a chance unless you make arrangements for us to meet unexpectedly somewhere. There is also the fact that if you are out of the picture Edward will be after me and make things most difficult."

"I can't do that."

"You can. It's not hard, just make friends with her. I promise she is safe with me. Besides once it's done no one will be the wiser. No one will suspect you helped me in any way. I'll make sure of it. " She frowned, "I would know."

"So worried about what everyone will think. You should give it a rest once in a while, you think entirely too much. You are too much like Edward, no wonder he is fascinated with you." He suddenly turned to the back door sniffing. "Do you have a dog?"

"No, why?"

He stood his eyes uneasy. She heard the growl and turned her head seeing the giant wolf that was looking at them through the window of her back door. He was massive. She couldn't take anymore, how could he be so big! Her mind shut down and suddenly she collapsed.

"Bella, are you ok?" She felt the cool rag on her head and frowned, "Jacob?" He helped her sit up, "Yes. Are you hurt? Did you hit your head?" She shook her head no. "Where is Jarred?" He looked at her oddly, "I have no idea, is he another one of your new flings?" He was trying to joke but it didn't reach his eyes.

"I was in the kitchen and he was there. I don't know what his plan was but then there was this huge wolf. Jacob it was huge! I don't know what happened after that." He smiled, "I guess he ran away." The door was suddenly opened and Edward looked at them strangely. "Bella are you…" He stopped looking oddly at the kitchen and disappearing.

Jacob smirked, "He's an odd one." He returned trying to ignore Jacob but he still managed to wrinkle his nose. "Bella are you ok love, what happened?" Jacob took a step back when he sat beside her. He didn't want to get too close being in the same room was bad enough. She curled into his arms, "It was terrible, Jarred was here and he was threatening me and then this huge wolf was at the door."

"Huge wolf?" He repeated eyeing Jacob.

"Yes, he must have scared him away. He said he wasn't going to hurt me. I don't think he intended to but he did want me to do what he asked."

"Which was?"

"He wanted to meet with Rosalie." He groaned. "I guess I am going to have to explain this to him so he will understand. Somehow he is missing the point, he should have never come near you!" She could feel the anger radiating off of him and patted his leg, "Please don't, He really didn't hurt me. I don't want you anywhere near him. He scares me."

"I'm sorry love, he is no longer welcome anywhere near any member of my family."

"Edward, have you met Jacob?" He met his eyes, "Jacob." He looked back down brushing her hair with his fingers. "I promise love, this won't happen again. I won't leave you alone." He kissed her head and looked at Jacob who had a look of disgust on his face. "I wonder if he left a strong trail." He asked to no one in particular.

Jacob smirked crossing his arms. "I'll bet he did, right by the river I would think. Probably headed northwest." Edward shook his head. "Bella, I need to take you to my house. You can visit with Alice while my brothers and I check out the trail ok?"

"You have no idea where to look though. I mean…" She looked at Jacob and then was quiet for a moment. "Your eyes."

"What?" he asked curious. She gasped and held her hand over her mouth. "Your eyes are the same, that is how you knew!"

"Bella you are acting crazy. I think you hit your head."

She shook head, "No I didn't your eyes are the same as the wolf. When you said you could protect me what did you mean?" He shrugged, "We agreed not to talk about it."

"I want to talk about it. That is why isn't it. You are the wolf." He laughed, "Come on Bella why would you even attempt to believe that?" She noticed Edward wasn't laughing and was looking out the window knowingly. He didn't want in this conversation. "You have never lied to me Jacob." She said out of the blue. He shook his head.

"Don't start now. It was you."

He met Edwards eyes then looked down, "Perhaps it was, does it matter. You are safe."

"Answer me!" Edward shrugged, "You might as well she knows what I am so it can't be much harder for her to believe." He groaned mumbling something she couldn't understand, something about bloodsucker and something else. Edward growled and stood walking to the other side of the room, "Quit stalling _dog_ just tell her already." She looked back and forth and then realized he was the wolf. It was true. He sighed sitting beside her, "I wanted to tell you Bella. I just didn't want to scare you and then I found out you had taken up with the leech and well…I should have told you then. I don't want you to think bad of me."

"Jacob, I would never. How can it be bad to have my own guard wolf…or something like that."

He chuckled. Bella had a way of putting things in the oddest perspectives. "Now that you know…" He turned to Edward. "What is your plan? I don't think this one has planned on going away anytime soon."

"I'll have to find him. He hasn't hurt anyone as far as I know."

"Yeah, I feel reassured. I am sure we'll all sleep better at night now."


	15. Chapter 15

Previously…

_**Previously…**_

"_**Quit stalling dog just tell her already." She looked back and forth and then realized he was the wolf. It was true. He sighed sitting beside her, "I wanted to tell you Bella. I just didn't want to scare you and then I found out you had taken up with the leech and well…I should have told you then. I don't want you to think bad of me."**_

"_**Jacob, I would never. How can it be bad to have my own guard wolf…or something like that." **_

_**He chuckled. Bella had a way of putting things in the oddest perspectives. "Now that you know…" He turned to Edward. "What is your plan? I don't think this one has planned on going away anytime soon."**_

"_**I'll have to find him. He hasn't hurt anyone as far as I know."**_

"_**Yeah, I feel reassured. I am sure we'll all sleep better at night now."**_

Edward frowned, "I don't sleep so that won't be an issue." Jacob smirked, "I feel so much better knowing a leech is watching over me." Bella threw her arms up as she stood. "Stop it you two, this won't help. Jacob could you stop with the leech comments! Enough already, we have to think about this, he will be after Rosalie so she will need to be careful."

"That's a given but he is now after you, he can use you as leverage and I won't have that." Edward grumbled as he paced. "There has to be something, what am I missing?"

"I could think of a few things." Jacob added. Bella hit him, "Stop it!" He leaned on the wall, "I guess one objective here would be to keep Bella safe and you intend to do that how?"

Edward looked at her and then to him. "I think it would be best if she moved in with me." Jacob shook his head, "I don't think moving in with a house full of vampires makes her much safer do you?"

"We would never hurt her."

"Yeah, I feel much better. I don't think so."

Bella was getting angry, "Hello! I am in the room you know perhaps I have something to say about what I can and cannot do. I may not be a vampire or a wolf but I am certainly able to make my own decision!" They both looked at her silently and waited. She moved closer to Edward. "I am of age and I am sure Charlie would be upset about me moving in with you but I it's not a bad idea. Charlie would be safer if I were not here."

Jacob groaned, "You have got to be kidding me. Bella come on, they eat you for breakfast what are you thinking! You could be an afternoon snack!" He felt the angry glare of Edward but ignored it. She shook her head, "They won't hurt me, I am sure they will take every precaution to make sure I am safe and since there are so many of them it will be safer, besides if they wanted to have a snack I would be dead already."

"Yeah, so you say. I say it puts in more danger." He mentioned sarcastically. "It's not like I don't have a pack Bells, we are able to keep you safe without the temptation of gnawing on your neck."

She was shocked he had a pack but why should that surprise her, he was a wolf after all, but she was getting sick of his insults. "Well, Edward can read his mind and Alice can see things. It might be more beneficial for me to be there. I am sure your can keep me safe but I don't want to be away from him. You have to understand." He did understand he just didn't want to agree with it. He didn't trust them and the idea somehow grossed him out.

"I have to go with what you think Bells, but I will still be watching. There is always the possibility this one can slip through say… kind of like this morning."

Edward growled, "I am not perfect." He shrugged back, "Never thought you were but still, you should have been with her. Who knows what he might have done if I would not have arrived."

"And I appreciate it. I can't thank you enough for keeping her safe." Edward responded feeling nauseated. Jacob laughed, "Like I care what you think. I did it for her." She sighed, "Edward can Jacob and I be alone for a minute?" He shook his head, "I'll be outside." Waiting for him to leave she walked over pushing him hard enough for him to land on the couch. He grinned, "I like it when you're forceful." She shook her head at wits end. Jacob_ STOP_ attacking him! Haven't you noticed he is not attacking you?"

"He wants to."

"But he's not. He is being considerate of my feelings, can you please do the same. I love you both. I don't want to hear you fighting. We have to figure this out and you are _SO_ not helping right now." She sat beside him continuing, "You have to understand Jacob, I know it's hard to believe but I fell in love with him and I've never felt anything like it."

"You don't fall in love Bella. You grow to love with time, you trust someone and suddenly your existence is to be with them because you know they are the center of your universe." She smiled, "Beautifully put I didn't know you had it in you."

"That's because you never asked." He kissed her head standing, "I see how you look at him, I can tell how you feel and as much as it grosses me out I can see he feels the same. That does not mean I feel in any way that you are safe with him but _it is_ your decision. I do trust in you."

"Good, so trust me. It really is the safest place for me right now and if he and his family have to leave or I am an inconvenience then I will stay with you."

"What will Charlie think of all this man hopping?" He asked amused. "He knows we are friends Jacob. As for Edward I have no idea. I guess I'll have to convince him it's more for Alice."

"Good luck with that."

"You are getting on my _NERVES_!" She screamed shooting him an ugly look. A wide grin crossed his face, "Duly noted. I will take my leave now. Let me know what the plan is. In the mean time me and my crew will be on the lookout." He turned and vanished out the back door. Edward stepped in after he left, "Are you ok?" She shook her head pulling him close. "He just drives me crazy sometimes."

"He does mean well."

She laughed softly, "Quit being so nice. He wasn't to you."

"He is worried about you. It is an understandable concern. Then there is the fact that I am much older than him and he is but a pup." She giggled. "I guess he would be considered young to you but then, so would I."

"You are ageless my Bella. You always will be." He lifted her face kissing her softly. "We have to move you as soon as possible love, it is essential. We have no idea when he will come back."

"Probably not soon, he knows you will be waiting."

"Ah yes, but he also thinks it is perfect because we will not be expecting it." He tapped his head. She bit her lip, "I know Charlie is going to have a fit so perhaps move my stuff first then tell him later." He nodded flipping his phone open, "Alice, change of plans. Can you head over?"

When Alice and Jasper arrived she quickly ran and hugged her, "Oh Bella, I saw you moving in with us. Tell me it's true!" Bella nodded as Alice jumped up and down, "I am so excited. I also saw you telling your dad."

"Really? Was he furious?"

"Well… he was upset but you told him you were moving in with me basically. That you wanted to see what it was like to live in a dorm." She giggled, "You were naughty."

"Yes Tink I know."

"You do know I am not kicking Jasper out right?" She added elbowing her gently.

"Don't worry I don't think Edward plans on my staying in your room."

Alice grabbed her arm allowing Jasper to pass. He looked at her but didn't stop continuing in to assist Edward.

"Bella, I saw something else."

"What?"

"I don't know how to ask this without seeming nosey but…are you planning to be intimate with Edward?" Bella was not really uncomfortable with the subject where Alice was involved. She supposed because she already felt close to her. Kind of like a missing sister. "We have gotten close, I don't know when it will happen or if it will."

"Oh it will." She added smiling. "Don't worry he won't hurt you. It's just if you move in his room it will happen sooner. The tension well…. You know what I mean. I wanted to make sure because if you wanted to wait you could move in the guest room. It would delay it awhile until you were more comfortable. Edward was uncertain of what would happen, if he would hurt you but now he understands he won't. He has come to accept that your being together is inevitable. He doesn't know it yet but…"

She looked at her questioning. "What Alice?" Seeing the boys come out she simply smiled. "Just know it will all work out in the end. You will get your happily ever after." Edward looked at her as if in warning and she blew him a kiss ignoring his look. They gathered the final things and Bella looked around her room. It was bare except the furniture and the wall decorations. She was suddenly scared. This was a huge step and she had not really thought it through. She wanted to be with Edward and she knew it but moving in with him was such a big move. She felt calming hands on her shoulders, "You are doing the right thing Bella."

"Jasper." She said softly. He walked around her looking at her room. "I think we got everything you wanted." She shook her head. A sudden wave of tranquility came over her. "Jasper, I know you are doing that." She eyed him suspiciously. He winked, "Yes darlin' I am. You needed it." She couldn't help but notice his distinct southern drawl.

"I have to ask you something Jasper." He smirked leaning on the wall, "Talk to me sugarplum." She was suddenly nervous, what would he say and would he think she had completely lost it? He moved closer, "Don't be afraid to ask me Bella, you can ask me anything. You'll be my sister soon right?" She calmed smiling, "Do I tempt you? I know you are newest to the lifestyle and I don't want to make it hard on you." He was touched she was concerned. "I am perfectly fine Bella. If it gets too hard I'll leave. Alice constantly keeps me around humans so I am quite used to it now. Don't tell her but I think she does it on purpose."

She laughed. "I would not be surprised."

"No worries little darlin', I'll be just fine. Edward can read my mind remember so if I did try to be bad he would most certainly get me away from you." He slipped his arm around her shoulder, "Come on lets get out of here. You have a lot of organizing to do." The smile fell from her face as she walked out dreading the long talk with Charlie. She felt the rush of calm hit her and giggled, "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Edward and Alice were at the car talking quietly. He turned feeling her approach. "Ready princess?" She took his hand, "As I will ever be." He kissed her head opening the door for her. She knew she was on her way to a new life, a life with Edward and she had no idea what to expect.

She had unpacked and arranged things within a few hours with Alice's help. She would never give up the chance to decorate especially since Edward never let her near his room. He kept it off limits to any redecorating ideas she might have. She had finally gotten her way. She looked around happily, "Finally it looks like it's lived in. It just needed a woman's touch. I tried to tell him."

Edward leaned on the door facing. "It looks like Bella." When he said her name she turned, "Is that ok?" He moved closer taking her into his arms. "It is most definitely ok love, better than ok actually. I am elated." Alice smiled prancing her way out of the room and shutting the door. She pulled away taking his hands and pulling him to the couch. "I noticed you don't have a television in here." He sat beside her pulling her into his lap. "No, I don't watch it. If you want one I will get it but really do you think we will watch it when we are alone?"

"No." She answered honestly. He smirked, "My thoughts exactly." She felt his cool hand on her face and leaned into it. "I can't believe I am here. Charlie… He is going to have a heart attack."

"I know CPR."

She had to laugh. "Not what I needed to hear." He smiled, "Ok how about it will be fine. I love you and will be there every step of the way. Does that suffice?"

"Yes but I would prefer Alice go, he will kill you if he thinks we are together like this."

"Understandable. He loves his daughter. I would feel the same."

Looking into his eyes she thought of something else. "Have you ever wanted children?" His eyes held surprise. "No, not really. I am stuck at seventeen even if I live forever so… I can't say the urge was ever very strong. Being younger it was not something I had to deal with in my human life yet. I never had someone who made me want to have children, I never fell in love until now so it never really occurred to me."

"Oh. I guess that makes sense." He lifted her chin, "What about you love, you're female so your needs may be different. I don't want to deny you of that. I mean if you wanted to I guess we could work something out."

"It wouldn't be yours." She answered honestly. He sighed kissing her. "It can never be mine, as much as I wish to give you anything your heart desires I cannot give you that. The ability was taken from me long ago." She shook her head, "I knew that. I just wondered what your feelings on the subject were."

"Let's put it this way, if it made you happy and I were human then we would have children. I think I would enjoy having a son or a daughter given the right time and place. It doesn't matter now, it can't be so why dwell on it."

"I wasn't, I just wanted to know if I made you consider it."

Her favorite lopsided grin returned, "Bella, you make me consider everything. I would do anything to make you happy. When will you see that my sweet?" She snuggled closer to him. "I know, I just love hearing it."

"I will tell you over and over if you would like."

"Just tell me you love me." She answered meeting his eyes. His smile faded and he was suddenly very serious, his hands moving to hold her face. "I love you Bella, so much." She leaned closer meeting his lips. The feather light kiss was gentle, soft, and earth shattering. She attempted to make it faster but he held her face still keeping his slow pace. He released her lips smiling, "You need to learn patience. It doesn't always have to be fast and powerful. Slow and gentle is nice too."

"It was nice, but it makes me want more." He loved that she was so honest about her feelings. "Indeed it does. But then, don't we always?" Her answer was another kiss. He allowed her to control the pace for a moment and then pulled back holding onto her arms so she could not move. "Bella." He said seriously. "The situation has changed drastically and it is so much easier to move forward here than it ever was at your house so please, we must not push temptation too far."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I love touching you, kissing you, feeling you near. But, it would be so easy to cross the line and you wanted to wait correct?"

"Yes."

"Then we must stop. If I ask you must listen, I can't keep doing this over and over love. If I ask you to stop and you keep pushing, it won't be so easy for me. I ask only that you respect this until you decide you want more."

"I can do that."

"No more seducing Bella. Not unless you plan on following through." He said sternly. She smiled, "I'll be good. I promise."

"No you won't but that's what I love about you. You are so good at being so very bad." She giggled and then moved back slightly, "This better?"

"Much. I can't think when you are touching me. I never quite thought it would be so intense."

"I know the feeling." She responded. He stood giving them space. "So when do you want to talk with Charlie?"

Her face changed, "I was trying to ignore that subject."

"You can't ignore it forever."

"Tonight. He will notice my things are gone. I don't want to scare him."

"You mean more than you already are." He had to smirk at himself. "I am sure the real story of how you are moving in with a vampire, sleeping in his bed. Trying to seduce him nightly would go over well." She tilted her head, "Ok if you don't have something nice to say don't say anything." This was another one of the reasons he loved her. She would always say off the wall things and he never knew what to expect next and now that she knew him, he had noticed she had grown bolder with other people as well. He liked the confidence. She should be confident she was a strong, beautiful woman and with that comes power even if she didn't know it yet. She did know her power over him and of that he was certain.

"Are you hungry love?"

"A bit." Her voice was soft as it floated across the room. He liked hearing it, he liked having her here. "Why don't we get you something? I know Esme is fully stocked and I am sure Alice gave her a heads up." She smiled, "How I would love to have her talent to see into the future."

"It is not always a good thing, the things you see aren't always pretty and some of them can't be changed."

"Yes, but some can."

"True." He took her hand, "Let's go see what we have shall we?" She followed him admiring the way his jeans fit. "We shall."

"Stop it Bella."

"What?" She answered innocently. He groaned, "You are determined to torture me."

"You have no idea."

"Bella!" He scolded looking over his shoulder at her with a scornful look. "Ok, ok I'll stop." She had to giggle, she knew he was smiling. They were met by Carlisle in the kitchen. He looked up from his paper smiling. "Well hello you two. What are you up to?"

"Bella is hungry."

"Ah, well I happen to know Esme is very well stocked on human food. There will surely be something you like." Edward opened the refrigerator and moved back allowing her to look. He crossed the room joining Carlisle at the table. "I have to go out for a while, would you mind visiting with Bella?"

"You are looking for him?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. "Yes, Jasper and I are going. I don't think Emmett should be involved just yet. I don't want to worry him."

"You should tell him son, he will know something is wrong. Rosalie is already on edge."

"I will but let us check out this lead first. I would like to talk with Jarred, not kill him." He then corrected himself, "Not yet anyway." Carlisle frowned, "I am afraid if it comes to that it won't come easily for you. He was your friend."

"He was, past tense. I have a new life and he has not changed. I must protect Bella."

"Is that why she is here?"

"Yes. He was at her house." Carlisle shook his head knowingly. "I did not figure he would let Rosalie go so easily however, I had no idea he would bring Bella into it." Bella could hear them but was pretending to fix her sandwich. She didn't want to make them feel uncomfortable by listening, even though she knew they were probably aware.

"I would be glad to visit with her."

She turned sitting at the table, seeing him smile at her. He was beautiful too. He had a beautiful shade of blonde hair and the same flawless complexion and caramel eyes. Edward stood kissing her before she started to eat. "You relax here and I'll be back in a while."

"Please be careful Edward."

"Always my angel, always." She watched him leave and sighed. Carlisle laughed softly, "I can remember when Esme and I were much like you two."

"It has changed?" She questioned concerned. He laughed again, "No, not really. I still can't be away too long. The love and the devotion, it never changes. Don't worry." She ate her food in silence as he read.

"Bells! You want to do something?" Alice asked happily as she practically danced in the kitchen. "Jasper went to play with Edward and I am all alone."

"What did you have in mind Tink?"

"Well shopping of course. I know a place where we can go to really decorate Edward's room. Make it have a really romantic feel with satin and candles. You will just love it." Carlisle peeked over his paper again, "Yes but will he?"

Alice huffed, "It doesn't matter as long as Bella does it he won't say anything. He wants to make her happy." Seeing she was finished with her food she grabbed her hand, "Come on, I can't wait to show you!"

"Alice." Carlisle warned, "Be careful."

"I know, I know. No worries, Emmett is going with us. You know he loves to decorate."

Bella raised an eyebrow, "Emmett likes to decorate?" Alice was shaking her head, "Yeah funny isn't it? He likes to decorate and Rosalie works on cars. They are backwards." She pulled her towards the Mercedes. "We're not taking my car since we have Emmett."

"Ok."

She had no sooner arrived at the car when Emmett ran out of the house happily jumping in the back seat. "Let us go ladies, the decorating extraordinaire is here!" Alice giggled moving her head towards Emmett. "See." Bella laughed, this would prove to be a very interesting trip.

Return 


	16. Chapter 16

_**Previously…**_

"_**Bells! You want to do something?" Alice asked happily as she practically danced in the kitchen. "Jasper went to play with Edward and I am all alone."**_

"_**What did you have in mind Tink?"**_

"_**Well shopping of course. I know a place where we can go to really decorate Edward's room. Make it have a really romantic feel with satin and candles. You will just love it." Carlisle peeked over his paper again, "Yes but will he?"**_

_**Alice huffed, "It doesn't matter as long as Bella does it he won't say anything. He wants to make her happy." Seeing she was finished with her food she grabbed her hand, "Come on, I can't wait to show you!"**_

"_**Alice." Carlisle warned, "Be careful."**_

"_**I know, I know. No worries, Emmett is going with us. You know he loves to decorate."**_

_**Bella raised an eyebrow, "Emmett likes to decorate?" Alice was shaking her head, "Yeah funny isn't it? He likes to decorate and Rosalie works on cars. They are backwards." She pulled her towards the Mercedes. "We're not taking my car since we have Emmett."**_

"_**Ok."**_

_**Emmett ran out from the house happily jumping in the back seat. "Let us go ladies, the decorating extraordinaire is here!" Alice giggled moving her head towards Emmett. "See." Bella laughed, this would prove to be a very interesting trip. **_

Edward and Japer followed the trail but they only found he had been there a few hours before. Jasper knelt touching a blade of grass. "He has only been this way once knowing we will look for him. What are you thinking?"

"I think he will return but I don't think he plans on going straight for Rosalie. He wants to make sure he can use something to manipulate us. In this case Bella, he knows I will do anything to keep her safe. He will use this. It is how he works."

"It's almost as if he is tracking Rosalie."

"He is. The difference is he doesn't want her for mere sport. He actually loves her and he can't let go. I am afraid it will get him killed. I won't allow him to hurt her again. I can't keep putting her back together and I know Emmett will be devastated." Jasper sighed standing, "What can I do?"

"Just help me keep them safe. The Jarred I knew would try not to hurt anyone. I am not sure what his mental state is now or what extreme he will go to get to her and with Bella being human she is at risk."

"Did you ever think about…" Edward frowned reading his mind. "NO! I do not want to change her." He sighed pinching the bridge of his nose as he leaned on a tree. "I've thought of leaving her, maybe then…" Jasper moved closer, "You can't brother, regardless of where you go he knows her tie to you. You would only be leaving her to get hurt."

He slid down the tree resting his face in his hands. He then felt a hand on his shoulder, looking up he saw Jasper was squatting in front of him. "Edward don't beat yourself up."

"It's my fault. I knew better than to get involved with a human. I put her at risk from the first time I set eyes on her." His face was tortured and he looked away. "I couldn't help it Jasper, I have never felt like this. So happy inside and yet so scared. I think sometimes to myself I could lose control and no one would know but of course Alice and you but what life would I be bringing her into?"

"Then you have thought of turning her?" He asked squeezing the shoulder where his hand still rested. A soft sigh and he could feel the pain radiating from his friend. "I guess I have, more so as of late. I want her with me but I am taking her away from her life willingly and it will haunt me."

"What does she want?"

"We haven't talked about it. I cut her off when she mentions it. We mainly focus on the tension right now and trying to keep our wits about us. I am failing miserably." Jasper laughed. "Are you scared?"

"Of what?"

"Being intimate with her."

He groaned, "Jasper I… I don't know. I am in one way and in another I want to just say to hell with it and make love to her. She keeps pushing me to the edge. I am going insane! I should not be afraid to emulate the emotions she feels and yet I am."

"There is nothing wrong with feeling what she feels Edward, when you are in love it happens."

"Jasper, I'd give anything to be what she hopes for, what she deserves. My hypocrisy is why I deny myself, trying to be what she needs and in the end I am not human. I can never be what she actually needs. In the end I am simply a vampire in love with her."

Jasper smiled, "And she is a human in love with you. She knows what you offer and accepts it. I can feel all she asks for if for you to be yourself. You will never be really free from her no matter what happens, you will never be the same. She's touched your life in a way no other can. Accept it, relax. You're so uptight with her, you can't control her Edward. Just love her."

"I'm trying. I don't want her to think I'm any more of a freak than I am by hovering. I've never been in a relationship and I don't know quite how to handle things. "

"Relax. It will all come naturally. "

"I guess. I am trying. I am sure with time I'll get better at it."

"You will brother. Now, let's get back and check on them." Edward stood and turned on his heels heading back toward the house. Jasper was soon beside him. "I know you love her. Just keep you options with her open. Do you want her with you?"

"Yes."

"Then what is really holding you back?"

"It is because I love her that I hold back. Would you choose this life for yourself if you had a choice?"

"No." Jasper answered after much thought.

"Then you just answered the question yourself." Edward said solemnly. Jasper glanced at him. "You said if I had to choose it for myself. If it were the only way I could be with Alice then yes, I would choose it."

"I still don't know, I mean technically it's not the only way we can be together."

"You're correct but she will age and you will be forever seventeen. I know she won't allow you to see that. Not to mention it is cruel and unfair to her. Not that it matters anyway."

"What is that supposed to mean?" He asked stopping. Jasper grinned, "You have already chosen and you do not even know it yet." He swallowed hard, "Did Alice see something?"

"You mean besides your wedding?" He said smirking. Edwards jaw fell open. "She saw what?" Jasper turned and continued to walk. "She has seen a lot about you two. Much she has not wanted to see. It took me a while to erase the images. I had a lot of distracting to do because of you." He teased.

"What else?"

Jasper laughed, "Curious all of a sudden, are you not? I thought you were still weighing your options brother."

Edward growled, "Stop teasing me and tell me what she saw."

"You probably don't want to know, it would wound your ego."

"Jasper!"

"I mean if it were me I would want to know but… you are so dead set in your ways. Hey did you notice I made a funny, dead set in your ways and you are already dead. I do amuse myself." He laughed loudly.

"JASPER!" Edward yelled. He smirked, "All right you don't have to yell at me. I do have sensitive ears you know."

"WOULD YOU JUST TELL ME!"

"You already know what I am going to say, she saw her as a vampire Edward. She was one of us and you were not upset at all. In fact she said she had never seen you happier."

"It must be one of her possibility visions. If I choose a certain way then… I mean I have not decided yet."

Jasper chuckled, "I am afraid there is no way around this one my friend. It is how do you say it? Ah yes, set in stone so to speak." Edward glared at him. "I do have control over my own body you know, I can decide not to turn her."

"Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Have control of your body Edward, because when you two are alone and I feel you there is no control. I always sense you would love nothing better then to lose control with her and in fact you have said so yourself."

"Perhaps you shouldn't pay so much attention." He groaned frustrated. Jasper shrugged, "I can't help it. They are the strongest feelings in the house. Why do you think I leave? It is out of your control. Until both of you decide to take it further it will always be out of your control."

"I am stronger than you give me credit for!"

"I am not saying you are weak. I am just saying you two have a very strong bond. It's a chemistry that is undeniable and I do_ NOT_ want to be there when it erupts." Jasper added raising an eyebrow knowingly.

"As if I would let it happen at the house." He retorted.

"Did you forget you almost did?"

He sighed, "It won't happen again, it will be special. I promised her." Jasper smiled, "It will be special no matter where you are Edward, do you not see? Every moment you are together is special to her."

"Race you to the house." Edward yelled as he began to run. He wanted to change the subject, he wasn't hearing the things he wanted to and it was better that he avoid them. He would deal with it when he was alone and didn't have someone sensing his every mood with him.

"You're on." He yelled back following him.

At the store Bella was laughing at Emmett. She had never had so much fun, who would have thought he was worse than Alice! He grabbed her hand, "Look at this. It's a silk blanket on one side and velvet on the other. It matches your comforter can't you just see it on the couch? I mean think about it, you are all curled up with Ed and you feel this against your skin."

"I'd prefer other things but ok I get the picture."

He slapped his head, "No, I do _NOT_ want those mental images!" She giggled as he grabbed the blanket and a few matching pillows and tossed them on the counter. "Hold this will ya?" He then grabbed her again, "Where did Alice go?" She asked looking around. He pointed to the candles, then stopped by the incense. "You do know that Edward loves sandlewood."

"Actually I didn't."

"Well he does and for a romantic setting…" He grabbed a box and opened it, "Smell." She sniffed closing her eyes involuntarily. "WOW, that smells good." The cones are easier and less messy that then actual sticks but the oil like this, smell."

"Nice." She answered smelling. He handed it to her, "This makes the entire room smell but it's not too strong, and you need a burner. Here is a nice silver one, it will go nicely with the burgundy roses Alice picked up to scatter around."

"What roses?" he pointed to the counter. She smiled, "You two are terrible. Remind me to look for you when I plan on seducing him."

"Hey, I am Seduction 101 babe."

She laughed, this guy killed her. She was glad he was happy again especially after all that was happening. She had the idea he knew nothing of Jarred still being here and she wasn't going to tell him. Alice called for her motioning over. "Look at these, cream and burgundy go well together. Edward already has a lot of black so you don't want to add too much there." She shook her head sniffing the candles. Sandlewood, she should have known. Alice grinned, "Don't want to mix too many scents. At least not with sandlewood."

Finishing their shopping Emmett paid while Alice pulled her out of the store. "Do me a favor?" Alice asked carefully. She looked at her funny, "Ok." She touched her arm, "Don't be scared I need you to be strong for me. Emmett needs it."

"Where is he?"

Alice glanced over her shoulder. "He won't be able to smell him if we hurry. He's downwind. Can you distract Emmett? I'll place the things in the trunk."

"I'll think of something."

They both quickly went back inside. Alice took the bags from Emmett and walked out. He frowned, "I thought that was the man's job?" Bella smiled taking his arm, "Actually I wanted to talk to you." He looked down at her and smiled, "Tell me what Mr. Cullen can help you with little lady."

"We'll I am sort of scared."

"Scared?" He asked curiously. "You know about me and Edward." He raised a knowing eyebrow. "Oh yes I understand now. You are coming to the right person." He puffed out his chest, "I do have a little experience in that area you know."

"So I've been told that is why I am asking you." She answered smiling sweetly. He had no idea anything was amiss as she led him to the car whispering. "I am not sure how to be sexy, you know. What turns a guy on." She couldn't believe she was asking this but she knew he would bite. His eyes grew wide and he chuckled, "I see and you want a man's perspective?"

"Exactly, a woman knows certain things but being a man. You know more of how Edward thinks." He opened the door for her following her in the back seat, his attention on her. "I do, but keep in mind he's new to this too so I am sure anything you do will be sexy to him." Alice slipped in starting the car, her eyes glancing at Jarred as she pulled off. Bella smacked his arm gaining his attention and Emmett remained totally oblivious. "I was wondering how much is too much? He said not to push him but how do I know what that means?"

"Well, if he tells you. I am sure he would warn you. If not play it by ear, if he starts to move his hands where you don't want them." Seeing her expression he thought a minute, "Let me rephrase that. If he attempts to see more of you than he should I would say it's too far. Don't let him remove any of your clothes or it is over."

"He would lose control?"

"Exactly, he would be lost and well you know what can happen. Unless you want it to then by all means toss the clothes." She giggled.

"What about sitting in his lap?" He smiled, "I think it's ok if you aren't wiggling too much."

"Wiggling?" She questioned. He laughed, "Certain parts of the anatomy respond when you wiggle too much." She looked horrified, "Oh gee great way to put that."

"What did you want me to say, wait and feel why?" She elbowed him, "Off of that how about kissing?" He shrugged, "Kiss away but stay away from his neck, and don't let him venture below your neck. If he attempts to pull your shirt down to kiss your chest redirect his face." Alice giggled from the front seat, "You two are killing me."

"She wanted to know." He replied honestly.

"What about touching?" She asked catching his attention again. "Well, keep above his waist for sure. I think the same kind of goes for you. I mean he can touch your legs but usually it leads to other touching and well you get the picture. If you feel his hands traveling lower, best to stop them quickly."

"Can I hold him?"

"Of course, just be mindful of the touching situation. Oh and if you are pulled closely against him please remember not to wiggle for obvious reasons." She smiled, "I understand. " He patted her leg, "You'll be fine. Keep in mind brother Emmett is always available for love talk. Best to learn from the master you know."

She laughed so hard her sides hurt. He winked, "I believe in being honest." Arriving home she got out watching him grab bags and run inside. She then turned to Alice, "How'd I do?"

Alice laughed, "Perfect subject to distract him. Edward is home, he must stay down stairs until we finish and then we need to tell him what we saw when Emmett goes to hunt."

"Ok."

Walking inside she smiled at Edward who sat on the couch. "Hey." She said as she leaned to kiss him. He smiled, "You need to go see your dad love."

"After I finish upstairs, you stay here ok?"

"What are you up to now?" He asked curious. Alice grabbed her hand, "You will see later, come on Bella." He rolled his eyes looking back at the book he was reading then suddenly stopped. "ALICE!" She groaned glancing at him, "Not now. Emmett is here." He sighed shaking his head. She then continued to pull Bella to his room. It took a while but the room was complete and it looked stunning. "It looks like it came out of a fairy tale book."

"It did, it's called Edward and Bella." Alice said giggling. Emmett smiled, "My work here is done little ladies now if you'll excuse me I have a date with my wife." He winked walking out.

"I suppose we should pay a visit to your dad Bella, after all I am your new roomie so to speak." Alice commented interrupting her thoughts.

"Yeah I know." She sighed, "Let's go, better get it over with." Alice smiled kissing her cheek. "It will be fine, I promise." Edward was twirling his keys at the end of the stairs.

"Ready?"

"Yes but I think it should just be me and Alice. If you are there his thoughts will be on you and not what I am telling him." Alice smiled, "She has a point. If you go it might make him angrier." He looked disappointed but seeing Jasper walk in he agreed. Alice turned pulling her, "Come on sis lets get this over with.

Arriving at her house she got out nervously. Charlie was going to kill her! She felt Alice push her and headed to the door walking in. Charlie walked out from the kitchen, "There you are. I am making spaghetti are you hungry?"

"No. Not really."

"Hello." He looked around behind her. Alice smiled, "Hi." Realizing they had not met she turned, "I am sorry dad this is Alice." He shook his head smiling, "Hello Alice, I thought it might be you since Bella spends all of her free time with her new best friend." She giggled and sat on the couch. Bella followed him back into the kitchen, "Dad can we talk?"

"You know I am willing to talk to you anytime sweetheart, what is it? Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine but. I want to see what real life is like."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I am going away soon and it hit me. I have no idea how to handle being away from you and further from mom and I have never been on my own. I will be in a strange place with strange people all alone."

"You will make friends Bella." He said as he continued to stir the sauce.

"No dad you don't get it. I want to move out for a while." He visibly stiffened before turning, "What!" She definitely had his attention now. "Bella that makes no…you can't how will you afford it, where will you go?"

"Well Alice has a huge house and…"

"Bella you hardly know her! You can't just go moving into her house and what about her family how do they feel? This doesn't seem right why would you do this?"

Alice walked in leaning on the doorframe. "Actually we were thinking of going to the same college and maybe rooming together so we thought we would do a trial and see if I could stand her."

He looked at them both then laughed, "She is quite difficult to live with sometimes." His mood had changed slightly. Alice smiled, "I know, but my dad agreed to let her stay with us. We have so much extra room and I just love having a friend around. You can hardly keep us apart. Dad says we are quite amusing.

"I understand Alice, but she is my baby girl and she's never been away. This is so sudden and I don't quite know what to think. He turned off the stove and sat down, "Have your mind made up huh?"

"Yes, I'll still be close by daddy and I will visit often."

"I can come and visit?" He asked calmly. Alice giggled, "You can come any time. We will show you all around the house. You can rest assured it's safe and with my father being a physician we will be able to keep Bella bandaged."

He laughed again. "I like her Bella. I can see why you want to live with her. Do you have a boyfriend Alice?"

"I do, his name is Jasper."

"Hmm, what does he think about this?"

"He doesn't mind. As long as I find time to fit him in he is good."

"I see, and Bella, what about her brother, Edward. Won't he be there?" Alice spoke before her, "He will but mom and dad would never allow them to be alone for a long time. They are very protective of the ladies in the household. He is also gone a lot preparing for college."

"Well, that is good he's thinking of the future. Bella that doesn't change the fact that you two are dating and males can be a little pushy at times. You are a beautiful girl and I have seen boys look at you."

Bella frowned, "Dad." He smiled sadly, "I am trying to be fair here Bella, I don't think it's wrong for me to have my say or to ask about where you will be living." He sighed, "I can't stop you not at your age but please Bella be careful. Boys will tell you many things to get you alone."

"I know dad." She refrained from rolling her eyes. How embarrassing and how did Alice keep from laughing? He stood again, "How about some dinner?"

"I ate already dad, and Alice promised Jasper she would have dinner with him." He shook his head. "When do you plan on moving?"

"I kind of already did."

He turned sharply but said nothing. He watched her a minute then spoke, "Isn't that a little quick. I thought we were still discussing it!" He wasn't yelling but his voice was raised.

"I feel like I've known them my whole life, she is like the sister I never had and really I am there most of the time anyway. Her mom and dad are very nice to me."

He looked down, "I'll have to talk to Alice's father of course."

She smiled, "He would be more than happy to Mr. Swan, both he and my mother if you wish to meet with them."

He sighed, "I can't really think badly of you Bella, you've made good grades. You've taken care of me and you are a good kid. I trust you will be fine. I don't want you to go of course but I understand."

"Thanks Daddy." She jumped up hugging him tightly. "I love you dad."

"Love you too Bells, Promise me if you need anything…and you come back anytime you want. Your room will always be yours." He groaned, "How am I going to tell Renee?" He shook his head confused and turned, "It's getting late and I'll bet this Jasper fellow is waiting on Alice. I am not trying to rush you off you know but I don't like you out after dark, even if you are of age.""

She smiled, "I know. I'll be by soon ok. I left numbers on the end table." He shook hid head, "Ok. I better see you soon kiddo."

"I promise dad."

She followed Alice out, "I didn't expect it to go that well. He took it…in stride."

"I saw what would happen and decided to make the transition a little smoother and having a little help didn't hurt. Not to mention that I knew what he wanted to hear."

"Having a little help?" She asked seeing Jasper leaning on the car.

"Ladies."

"No wonder he was so calm." She laughed as he opened the door for her. "Oh and what was that _mom and dad would never leave us alone for a long time _comment?" She said sarcastically. Alice smiled, "Well his idea of a long time and ours is very different so I wasn't exactly being untruthful."

"I like how you put that." She watched Jasper climb in and turned to her, "You think Jarred is around?" Alice nodded. "No, he knows I saw him today. He will wait. He still wants to get you alone and talk." She shook her head, "I don't trust him. I think he could be dangerous."

"I can't see his thoughts clearly but I do know he will tell you anything to get to Rosalie, I also know he will use you as a pawn to control the situation. That is why we must keep you safe." She felt fear inside and then a cool hand on her knee calming her. Meeting Jaspers eyes he smiled, "We will keep you safe darlin."

As soon as they arrived Edward was out the door swinging her door open. "Are you ok? Did everything go ok with Charlie?"

"Yes why?" He hugged her gently, "I was worried love. I knew if he made a fuss about this thing you would be upset."

Alice glanced at him, "Where is Emmett?"

"He took Rosalie to a movie."

"Good, we should go inside and talk. Jarred is getting bolder and I have no idea where this is all leading. "


	17. Chapter 17

_**Previously…**_

_**As soon as they arrived Edward was out the door swinging her door open. "Are you ok? Did everything go ok with Charlie?"**_

"_**Yes why?" He hugged her gently, "I was worried love. I knew if he made a fuss about this thing you would be upset."**_

_**Alice glanced at him, "Where is Emmett?"**_

"_**He took Rosalie to a movie."**_

"_**Good, we should go inside and talk. Jarred is getting bolder and I have no idea where this is all leading. "**_

Taking Bella's hand he led them inside. Jasper had Alice in his arms quickly, his chin resting on her head. Bella had yet to see them embrace and to finally see it was beautiful. Edward sat down pulling her in his lap. "Alice, what are you seeing?"

"That's just it, I can't. I can see flashes but he keeps changing his mind. Nothing is certain."

"Unless he wants you to see it that way."

"I don't know what he wants, he's so…all over the place."

Edward sighed, "He is never all over the place as you called it. He knows what he is doing. This is all on purpose. He wanted you to see him today." Bella lifted her head from his chest. "So he has a plan but why would he let us see him?"

He gently ran his finger over her cheek. "To show us he is not afraid. He expects us to be predictable, he is not someone who will rush he will take his time. He wants us all confused so we don't see him coming." He kissed her head pulling it back to rest on his chest.

"He's doing a good job." Alice shook her head, her face in her hands. Jasper gently caressed her back, "It's ok darlin' we will figure it out." He pulled her to the couch and waited for her to get comfortable against him before relaxing.

"Alice, what do you see in the flashes?" Edward questioned.

"I am not sure, I see him waiting, watching. Sometimes I see he and Rosalie talking but she looks really scared and that's unlike her. I also have seen some things with Bella."

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked looking down at her. "I see Bella is somewhere alone, I can't see where…he is leaning close to her face but I can't hear what he is saying. He doesn't appear to be hurting her, actually he is caressing her face. She can't leave so he must have her tied up or something, maybe her hands. I can't tell but she is trying to pull away."

"WHAT!" Bella and Edward both gasped. Shaking her head she began, "Don't worry whatever is going on is not set yet. He has not made a decision." Feeling Bella shake Edward rocked her against him, "I won't let it happen Bella. You have to trust me." Jasper felt her fear, "I can't imagine him getting to you darlin', all of us love you and will keep you safe."

Alice met Edward's worried eyes, "I could see her eyes and she was scared but not that he would hurt her, there was something else." He touched Bella's cheek in reassurance and she looked at him with trust and love. Edward sighed, "Maybe this is just a flash Alice, not something that will happen."

"Maybe."

Bella turned pulling Edward closer, "Why is he doing this?"

"I love you." He whispered resting his chin on her head and caressed her back reassuringly. "Love, I am sure he is trying to get to Rosalie. As for the vision it could be just something Alice was mistaken on. It happens sometimes. How is your back feeling?"

"Yeah now you ask after you rub all on it." She teased. He was glad she was still teasing, he could feel her body was stiff, he knew she was scared and yet still she tried to remain strong.

He looked at her feigning hurt and she smiled, "It's fine, hardly bothers me. He regarded her with worry, "Why don't you go and get ready for bed. I'll be right up."

"Ok, night guys." He watched her go up and sat closer to them. "Alice is this something Jarred has planned?"

"I don't know but. I wasn't just trying to protect Bella, Edward I really don't know. I think he is making sure I don't know and that worries me."

Jasper sighed, "Well it doesn't matter we will keep her safe." Edward groaned, "I can't even imagine what would happen if…" Jasper shook his head watching the fear on Edward's face. "Try not to worry brother, we will eventually find him."

"Yes but he likes to play games, she is human and breakable."

"Maybe but keep in mind that he is smart and he knows if he kills her you will never let it go. He doesn't want us chasing after Rosalie so I would think he would keep her safe." He nodded, "I know Jasper, but at this point I am not sure he cares. What if he turned her? I can't deny he would enjoy that knowing we would be focused on a newborn and not chasing him." Jasper's sad face looked down, "I don't know." He felt Alice's hand on his chin, "Jasper I love you, we will figure this out."

"I love you too darlin' "

She looked at Edward who was looking away. "Edward?" He took a deep breath his face now in his hands. He felt like a cold darkness was overwhelming him, threatening to pull him under. There was a long pause before he finally spoke. "Maybe I should just do it myself." There was no need to explain, they knew what he meant. He rose, "I should go upstairs she is waiting."

Alice turned, "Do you plan on making love to her?" Edward stopped mid step as he felt the overwhelming feelings again. Pain, passion, love, longing. "Alice please."

"No, I meant tonight." He turned to face her seeing what she thought. Her vision was clear.

"No." He answered reluctantly.

"Be careful Edward, emotions are extremely high tonight and if you choose the wrong path you will follow through." Shaking his head he sighed, "She won't let it go further, she's not ready."

"Edward, listen to me, be careful. She is frightened and you want to assure her she is safe."

He nodded knowingly and continued to his bedroom. She was sitting on his window seat looking out into the night. He couldn't help but noticed she was in one of his t-shirts and that was incredibly sexy. He shook his head as if to clear it and walked to his dresser grabbing some pajamas. He disappeared into the bathroom for a moment and returned. She had not moved. He could tell she was upset. Moving to her he knelt down, "Can I check your back?"

She nodded and he lifted the back of her shirt. Satisfied with the healing he spoke, "Come to bed angel, it's our first night like this and I want to hold you."

"He is going to hurt me isn't he." It was more of a statement than a question. Reaching for her he tilted her face to see her eyes and his heart broke when he saw the tears. "Sweetheart, I will never let him hurt you." He pushed the feelings of fear and dread down and stood slipping his arms under her and carrying her to the bed. He quickly flipped off the light and returned to her cuddling up behind her, his arms secure around her waist.

"Bella, please don't worry." _That's my job._

"I'm scared Edward. "

"Bella, turn over." She did as he requested and he cupped her face kissing the salty tears. "Do not be scared, I love you. I will protect you always." She sniffed, "Why can't I just have the happy ending you know? All my life has been a journey to you. You are the light inside me. You make me feel whole. When I look into your eyes all I want is for you to hold me in your arms forever."

"I know sweetheart, and do you know there is nothing I won't give to be with you. You are my sun, my warmth and I love you so much." His hand trailed to her chin. "I live for you, for your touch. Something about you swept my heart away the moment your eyes met mine. My life is empty without you, you are the brightest star in the sky and you shine for me.

"Only for you." She whispered snuggling against him. He ran his fingers through her long hair. "I will keep you safe. I can't lose you."

She was still a moment and then tossed the sheet back returning to her previous position. "Are you hot?" He asked curious.

"Yes, I forget you can't feel temperature."

He smirked, "You forget I am a refrigerator." He removed his shirt and tossed it aside. "Lay your head on my chest." He turned onto his back to allow her access to his chest. Moving closer she did as he asked, her palm resting on his stomach. He closed his eyes fighting the heat that was suddenly stirring. He remembered what Alice had said and groaned.

"Are you ok Edward?" She asked lifting her head. "I'm fine love, rest." She watched him for a moment and then looked down at his chest. Her hand gently sliding over the smooth marble skin, she had not really paid attention to how well built he was. This was the first time she had the chance to look and feel. In the moonlight his iridescent skin almost looked blue. Looking back at his face she saw his eyes were closed. He was exquisite, almost majestic. He looked so tranquil. If there are angels on earth he must surely be one.

She longed for the closeness they shared. Looking back to his chest she was amazed at how lustrous his skin was. She leaned over kissing it softly, wanting to feel the texture beneath her lips. She could feel him tense but he didn't move. She moved a little further over him, she wasn't sure what she was doing but decided to let her heart guide her. Leaning down she kissed his chest again. She heard a gasp but continued kissing every exposed area she could find. She loved the smooth, hard planes of his stomach. She could feel him tremble when she kissed him there, his stomach muscles jerking involuntarily as he gripped the sheets.

_What am I doing? _She paused lifting her head to see his face. His eyes were black as midnight and focused on her. His voice was shaky as he spoke, "What are you doing to me Bella?"

"I wanted to kiss you. Your skin is so silky. I never really got a chance to look at it before."

"Notice anything else while you are down there?" He asked as he brushed her hair out of her face. She looked down trying to figure out what he meant and then it dawned on her. "Oh." She moved up to lay beside him. "Is this where you tell me to stop?"

"Now would be great love, a perfect time in fact. If you keep going…"

She bit her lip resting her head back on his chest. "What if I want to?" He swallowed hard. "I would say you are upset and this is not the time or place."

"Would you stop me?"

He let out a long slow breath. "I…I don't know." He stopped her hand that was running circles on his stomach. "It shouldn't be like this Bella, you wanted to wait. You're not thinking clearly right now. You are scared and looking for comfort. If that is your goal it isn't going to work. You will regret your decision and feel worse, not to mention more alone."

"I want to feel something, I can't explain what. It's so hard to fight it. I want the connection with you."

He lifted her face, "I can give you what you want but it won't be enough. Not this way." She leaned up kissing him softly. He allowed the slow kiss but he never pulled her closer. Repositioning herself further up she slid her tongue into his silky mouth, running it along his hard, smooth lip. He sighed contently and gently cupped her head. She released his lips. "I love you. You are my destiny."

"I love you too baby. Please, I am begging you don't make me do this, not tonight like this. I'll do whatever you ask but I won't be able to stand the repercussions. It will break my heart." She watched his expression and could see the pain shining so clearly in his eyes. This was not what she wanted to see. Passion and love maybe but not pain.

"I know you are right." Returning to his chest she closed her eyes, "Will you sing to me?"

"Always." He sang a soft soothing song and before she knew it she was fast asleep in his arms. She awakened to his hand softly stroking her back. A slow smile formed on his lips when she looked up. "Morning beautiful, did you sleep well?"

"I did. I had the most amazing dream that I was next to this extremely beautiful vampire and he was telling me he loved me." He moved whispering against her lips, "Really." She gasped as he kissed her pulling her small body closer to his. Her fingers ran up his arms until the came to rest in his hair, slowly she curled it around her fingers. It was too unbelievable that a man could wake up looking this sexy, no matter what he did his hair was always perfect and the more messy the better. It suited him. Everything about him was perfect in her eyes. He moved away from her chuckling. "I think I like you in the morning love."

He turned her onto her back where he was laying partly on her and sighed running his hand over her face. "I love you my Bella."

"I love you too my perfect prince."

"Perfect? Far from it." He smiled moving his lips on hers in a feathery light touch. "I have many faults my love but I am glad you think me perfect." She smiled slightly running her hand through his rumpled hair. "How can you always look this way? When I first saw you I thought you have got to be kidding me, there is no way this man is real."

"Partly true." He answered. She watched him curious. Seeing her expression he smirked, "I am not a man, I am a vampire."

"You know what I mean. As a man you must have been absolutely stunning."

He shrugged, "I look much like I did then, a little more refined, paler skin and my eyes changed."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"What color were your eyes?"

"Guess."

"Any color would look good on you but if I had to guess what would make you even more amazing it would be bright green eyes." He chuckled. She scowled at him, "Was I wrong?" Kissing her again he smiled against her lips, "They were green. You know me well love."

"Wow, I'll bet you were a lady killer." Realizing how that sounded she gasped, "I mean…" He laughed loudly moving off of her and standing, "Indeed. I understand love, now we should feed you so we can go for a run, I want to take you somewhere special." She agreed slipping out of bed and into the bathroom. He knocked on the door hearing the water still running, "Bella I'll be…" He never expected her to open the door. Looking down he swallowed hard seeing she was dripping wet and wrapped only in a dark blue towel.

"You'll be where?" She asked finishing his sentence as she looked up to meet his eyes, his beautiful caramel eyes that were now getting darker by the second.

"Edward?" he was trying to think, trying to rationalize that she had no idea how tempting she was right now. The concerned look on her face told him she was not trying to take advantage of the situation she was merely curious what was wrong.

He took a step back almost stumbling. He didn't speak, he didn't trust himself. She reached out grabbing his arm, "Are you ok? Did something happen?" He pulled away like her touch burned him. He then felt horrible when her face dropped, a sad look in her eyes. He had hurt her. GOD! He didn't want to hurt her. She backed up slowly toward bathroom doorway, "Are you hungry?"

He shook his head moving closer, slowly stepping where she was a mere breath away from him. Her eyes searched his face but it was unreadable. His hands rested on her hips and pulled her even closer.

"What are you dong?" She asked still uncertain. She didn't wonder long before his lips came down to taste hers. She smelled of strawberries and the distinct lovely smell that was her own. He was intoxicated by her presence. She could feel herself leaning into him. The way he was pulling her against him, she had little choice. His grip didn't hurt but she couldn't break free and she wasn't at all sure she wanted to. She felt the subtle movement of his hands, one tangled in her hair holding her mouth against him and the other made a slow trail starting on her collarbone and across her neck finally resting it above the top of her towel.

"Bella." He moaned turning her and forcing her to walk backwards again.

"I'm going to run into something." She whispered as panic gripped her. She was clumsy anyway and this was defiantly not a good idea. He leaned to her neck pulling her closer.

"I won't let you." He murmured huskily, his voice breaking.

"Where are we going?" Her question was answered when she felt the bed behind her legs. Looking up she met his eyes. He had raised his head to see her. She didn't remember ever seeing them quite this dark. He was breathtaking and her heart raced. She knew what he wanted, they had both fought it but how long could it really last when they would soon be alone most of the time.

He trembled taking her chin in his hands, "Tell me to stop Bella." His tone was urgent and she closed her eyes trying to catch her breath. The world around them seemed to still. Uncertain he leaned to her neck kissing a trail to her jaw and stopping at her ear. "Please love! Tell me to stop, make me stop." He begged raggedly. She slowly opened her eyes to meet his, he was so close their lips almost touched…almost. He ran his hand across her face resting it behind her head. His lips were then against hers. "Please." He begged again, he was drowning and she was allowing him to sink. She gasped when she felt her towel being ripped from her and tossed aside.

"Edward."

He stopped moving, closing his eyes her rested his forehead against hers trying to calm his breathing.

"Edward, look at me." He slowly opened his beautiful glassy eyes and gazed into hers silently. He was past the abyss and he could only hope she would bring him back.

"Tell me Bella."

"I can't I…."

"You have to Bella." He buried his face in her hair, "I need to hear you say it. I can't think right now and I know this is wrong but I don't care. Tell me!" His eyes grew even darker than she thought possible as he lifted her gently onto the bed covering her with his body. He regarded her for a moment hesitating, then leaning down he kissed her gently. A million romance novels could not begin to describe the emotions they felt. She was not scared, she was not worried. This time she was ready to be one with the man she loved, but she knew he was right, this was out of fear not the passion either of them needed. He lifted his body gripping his shirt and pulling it over his head. He then kissed her again. She pressed lightly on his chest feeling him stiffen and he released her lips. "We can't do this Edward, you have to stop."

He slid off of her with a sad expression and grabbed his shirt, "Thank you."

"Are you angry?"

"No love, no." He grabbed her towel from the floor and covered her. "I needed you to say it. I wanted you to. I didn't want our first time to be like this. I just feel so much right now and I can't seem to control it." Leaning down he kissed her softly. "Jasper is coming, they found something and they need me. He's on his way up. He leaned down kissing her once more, "I love you Bella." She watched as he slipped out the door and fell back on the bed slamming her fist on the bed. _WHY! WHY! WHY! _He met Jasper on the way down. "What did you find?" He asked passing him.

"Edward, I'm sorry."

"It's ok Jasper." He said frustrated. He sighed heavily sitting on the couch. "Probably better that this happened. I didn't want it to happen like that."

"I know. I found something, a fresh trail and it's defiantly worth checking out. Rosalie is in town with Emmett and Alice but he follows them." He shook his head, "We should head out." Standing he looked around, "Esme and Carlisle?"

"Carlisle is at work and Esme went to the market."

"Great. I can't leave Bella alone." He growled in frustration. Jasper thought a moment, "It's ok. I'll stay you follow the trail."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah you can find him with your mind it will be easier for you to track him." He shook his head in agreement seeing Bella as she walked down the stairs. She was still flushed and so beautiful. Her long wet hair falling down her back reminding him of what had happened minutes before.

"Morning, Jasper." She said trying to smile. He looked nervous and slid his hands into his pockets. "Morning, how are you today?"

"Oh I'm just dandy can't you tell?" She snapped anxious.

"You're aggravated with me." He whispered sadly.

She hated that he could feel her emotions sometimes. "I'm just…" She met Edward's eyes and sighed saying nothing more. Jasper shook his head disappearing into the study. She felt cool hands on her shoulder and turned. "It's ok love." He managed to say as she pulled him close, resting his chin on her head.

"Bella, I have to run out and I'm leaving you with Jasper ok?"

"New lead?" She questioned as she brushed his hair back out of his eyes. He couldn't help but close his eyes leaning into her warm hand.

"Yes." He choked out. She let her hand fall and shook her head, "I'll be here when you get back." She couldn't help but watch his eyes, flashes of dark intertwining with caramel. They were beautiful. He still wanted her, and she wanted him. He stepped back before it was too late, "I'll be back soon love."

"Ok, please be careful."

"Always." He blew her a kiss and was out the door. She knew she had to apologize to Jasper, he didn't deserve her anger. It wasn't his fault. Making a path to the study she found him in the large leather chair with his legs propped up on the desk, ankles crossed. She couldn't help but think him beautiful in his light blue button up, snug jeans and the ever present cowboy boots. He and Alice were so perfect together. He gingerly flipped through a book but his eyes watched hers.

"Jasper?" She wasn't sure what he would say, he had seemed upset when he walked out. He set the book down on the desk, "Yes? Did you need something doll." She nervously toyed with the hem of her shirt. "I'm sorry I acted that way. It isn't your fault. I was just upset. I did not mean to snap at you." He smiled reassuringly. "It's all right little darlin'. Come give your brother a hug."

She giggled walking around the desk and launching herself at him. His chair leaned back and he gripped the desk with one hand and her with the other. They managed not to fall but she ended up in his lap. He chuckled, "Are you sure you aren't part vampire? You are a lot like Alice."

"No I'm just clumsy." She answered as they both laughed. He was suddenly still turning his head to the right.

"Bella." Hearing his tone she looked at him concerned. "What's wrong?"

"You remember where our basement is right?" She looked at him oddly, "Yeah why?" He met her eyes, "I need you to go there until I tell you to come out ok? He handed her his phone, call Edward and tell him I need him home now."

"Jasper, you're scaring me."

"Bella." He stood setting her down, "Go now!" She didn't ask any more questions running for the basement door. Flipping the light on she locked the door and headed down the stairs. The basement was set up as a sort of game center for when the boys got rowdy or so she had been told. It was built sturdily. _I need to call Edward._

Feeling her jeans she slipped the phone out and dialed Edward's number. She attempted three times before finally getting it right, her hands were too shaky. When he didn't answer she hit the end button. _Crap!_ She sighed taking a seat on the couch. She would just have to wait it out. She wondered what was going on, she wondered if Jarred was close. It was thirty minutes until she heard the knock. "Coming Jazz" She had forgotten the cardinal rule, never open your door unless you know who it is. Unlocking it she opened it to see Jarred leaning on the wall.

"Jazz huh? Kinky he hides you in the basement?"

**Thank you for your wonderful, encouraging replies! I hope you continue to enjoy this story.**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Previously…**_

"_**Bella." He stood setting her down, "Go now!" She didn't ask any more questions running for the basement door. Flipping the light on she locked the door and headed down the stairs. The basement was set up as a sort of game center for when the boys got rowdy or so she had been told. It was built sturdily. I need to call Edward. **_

_**Feeling her jeans she slipped the phone out and dialed Edward's number. She attempted three times before finally getting it right, her hands were too shaky. When he didn't answer she hit the end button. Crap! She sighed taking a seat on the couch. She would just have to wait it out. She wondered what was going on, she wondered if Jarred was close. It was thirty minutes until she heard the knock. "Coming Jazz" She had forgotten the cardinal rule, never open your door unless you know who it is. Unlocking it she opened it to see Jarred leaning on the wall. **_

"_**Jazz huh? Kinky he hides you in the basement?"**_

"Where is Jasper, if you hurt him!" He moved closer gripping the shirt at her throat, "_If _I hurt him you will _do what_?" Terror filled her eyes and he smirked. "You are extremely beautiful when you are angry. I think Jasper already knows that no?"

"What, I have no idea what you mean but where is Jasper?"

"He's chasing his tail. In the mean time you and me are taking a trip." He grabbed her arm pulling, "I'll scream." He laughed, "You could." He suddenly turned lifting her onto the wall, his lips at her throat. "You could scream and I could just end this." She didn't move. Too frightened of what he might do. He chuckled lightly and ran his tongue over the vein that pulsed. He could feel her shaking and leaned back a little, "Now promise me no screaming and I won't have to bite you, deal?"

She didn't answer and he pressed harder against her, "Deal?"

"Yes! Yes! Deal!" She managed to whisper. He lifted her onto his shoulder. "Time to play pet."

She lost track of how long they ran or how long he had her in the car. It probably wasn't long but to her it seemed like an eternity. She knew he laid a false trail for Edward. This vamp was no stranger to playing this game. He looked at her smirking, "I have to wonder why you are so special you have two of the Cullen boys in your little palms."

"What?" She questioned looking at him oddly.

"Innocent? Is that how you play it? Well I'll remind you I have excellent eyesight and I could see you sitting in his lap. A little friendly perhaps?"

"The chair almost tipped over and he caught me, not that I owe you an explanation."

"And why did the chair almost fall over if you weren't doing something in it you shouldn't?" She regarded him sharply then looked back out the window. He was amused by her reaction. "No comment huh? Funny you had enough of them when we talked in your kitchen."

"You know what I prefer to ignore you." She spat back at him. He reached over resting his hand on her thigh and squeezed. "You may prefer it but I doubt it will happen." She flinched at his painful grip. She knew it would leave a bruise. He grabbed her arm when they arrived at the desired location and pulled her across the seat and out the driver door.

"This is a warehouse."

"Give Bella an A. But not just any warehouse. One made especially with you in mind. It is designed to keep away prying eyes until I want to be seen." Opening the heavy steel door he pushed her roughly inside. She fell hard onto the floor. He paid no attention locking the door securely. The floor was dirty and cold. She wiped her hands on her pants brushing off the yucky gritty feeling the dirt left. She felt his hand around her throat as he pulled her up and to him. "I want to keep this pleasant. It will be up to you what happens from here."

"Like I have any choice in the matter."

He chuckled, "Ah, but you do my sweet. You do." Releasing her neck he frowned, "I am sorry I left a bruise, I keep forgetting how easy it is to break you. You see I usually only use humans for food. I don't attempt to be gentle. The Cullen's have perfected the practice. I don't see the point of repeating school a million times or attending college over and over. What is the point? It is a waste of time and energy. It could be spent…" He moved closer and she backed away finally colliding with the wall. Smiling a circuitous smile he stroked her cheek. "Well…let's just say I could find better uses for it."

"Edward will find you."

"Yes he will, when I want him to." He did not appear phased. She tried again, "Rosalie is going to hate you." She saw a flash of something across his handsome features but it was gone before she could really see what it was. It was a shame really, to be so determined to hurt someone when he was so beautiful. He could easily have adapted to a better way of life. She was certain any female vampire would love to call him their own.

"I know what you are thinking." He said as he took her hand and pulled her along.

"What?"

"I can read it in your face. I embrace what I am. It is against the very essence of vampire nature to try and cover up what one was made for by substituting animals. We are the perfect killing machine. It isn't like there isn't an overpopulation of humans anyway. Filthy animals cannot sustain one forever. He will come back you know."

"No he won't." She argued. She could see he was laughing but remained silent. Tossing her into a chair he grabbed some rope. "You keep telling yourself that my pet. I have seen him in action. It is a beautiful thing. He is such a skilled hunter, like a jungle cat, smooth and fearless."

"He is always beautiful." She whispered trembling as he tied her hands. "Well you see him in a different light, but in the end you can never change the fact that when he is close to you his body, his every fiber of being calls out for your blood."

She said nothing looking at the floor. She couldn't deny he was right. It may not be the overwhelming sensations he felt at the time but it was certainly still there in the back of his mind. He had to fight to keep it under control.

"Did I hit a nerve? You know you could end it, make him totally yours by simply becoming one of us."

"He doesn't want me to do that."

He thought a minute on her words the knelt by her. "I see, but what do you want? I can give it to you. I won't deny you." He watched her confused face and could tell she was thinking. "Bella, think about what it is I offer." He lifted her chin, "Eternal life with the one you love. It's not a big deal really. He is being selfish by not changing you, did you ever picture how it will look when you are thirty and you are kissing a seventeen year old?"

He expected a response but got none. He smiled again moving closer, "I can make it happen Bella. You just have to tell me." She felt herself shake harder when his lips rested on her jaw. "It would be so easy. I'll take care of you while you transform. You won't be alone."

"Please don't kiss me." She managed trying to lean away. "Is this how you treat Rosalie?"

"I am an animal made to seduce Bella, it's how the game is played. I seduce the female into trusting me then I take her life. It is what it is, who we are. Isn't everything Edward does tantalizing to you? When you watch him walk toward you does your heart beat a little faster? When his body is close do you fight with yourself not to rip his clothes off? What about when you feel his lips on your neck my pet, don't you for just one instance wish he would bite you and give you ecstasy? We are all made the same Bella."

"You can't possibly think you can seduce me into trusting you. I don't fall for a pretty face, substance works much better." He leaned closer than she thought possible causing her to lean back as far as she could. "Oh I can seduce you Bella. You would not be able to resist love. I could make you beg and you would enjoy it, every moment of it and you know what's worse? The fact you are attracted to me and you know I am right."

"You are attracted because of my blood." She responded apprehensively.

"And you are attracted because I'm a vampire. You find us fascinating, you want to be right on the edge of the knife but remain safe. It can't be that way Bella. You play with fire you get burned and you want to see what fire tastes like." Willful that is what she was, willful laced with pride. She did not want to appear weak. He enjoyed this little human. It would be a shame if he had to kill her. Of course then he would have to kill Edward to eliminate the threat of him seeking revenge.

Her phone rang shrilly and smiled. "I'm not getting fresh pet, not yet anyway." He added when he saw her face pale. "If you really want to then later we will discuss it." He winked slipping the phone out of her pocket, unnecessarily running it across her upper thigh. He observed her face as he teased her. And smiled when he finally looked at the phone answering it quickly, "Well hello my precious. To what do I owe this honor? As if I didn't know." Bella watched him curiously wishing she could hear what was being said on the other side of the phone.

He paced as he spoke. "Bella?" You think I would hurt her love, she is fine my lovely. Quite a handful she is. I actually like her if you can believe it. I can see why Edward is so fascinated with her. I will hate to see her go. I'll just have to spend extra time with her while she is with me. Make her feel special don't you think? What do you propose?"

He turned to Bella and smiled, "Yes I can. I'll call you with details when I see you are alone. If you try to betray me Rose I will kill her, and then poor Edward will have to follow. I can't have him following me now can I? No, no love, don't get upset. I love you, I just want to talk and have you hear me out then I will release Bella safe and sound. You have my word."

He turned the phone off and slid it into his pocket. "Now my plan is in motion. I knew she would call as soon as she learned what happened. She can't stand the thought of her precious brother losing his mate." He raised an eyebrow, "Are you hungry? Thirsty perhaps? I was kind enough to buy you a few human things, some chips, a few cokes, and some sub thing I see people eat a lot." He looked disgusted as he imagined the dirt taste.

"No." She answered looking down. "Well ok then, but it is here when you are ready. How about a drink? You look thirsty. I won't bite Bella, well at least not yet. Let's try to make the best of this shall we?" Glancing up at him she shook her head. He smiled walking off and returning with a plastic cup. "You can still drink with your hands tied." He said as he handed it to her.

She looked at the cup for a moment and then drank a little. She was thirsty she had to admit. Hungry too but too scared to eat. She drank more and finally drained her cup. He took it, "More?"

"No."

He returned with a blanket and laid it on her, "You have chill bumps, this will keep you warm." She looked at him strange, "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"I am never nice Bella, I needed you and so I used you. It is not really your fault you found yourself in the mist of my plan. I never wanted to hurt you, I still don't but I will do what I have to." He could see she was trying harder to focus and smiled, "A little medication never hurts either."

"You drugged me?" Her words were a slur.

"I needed to, we are not finished with this little game. Sorry Pet."

It was the last thing she heard before everything faded to black.

Following Jarred's trail Edward had run into Alice and found out what was going on before Jasper tried to call. He didn't answer it because he was in such a hurry. He knew what he would say. If he could just get to the house fast enough then maybe he could prevent this. Slamming the front door open he saw Jasper shaking his head, "He planned well. I'm sorry."

He ran forward gripping his shirt, "Tell me he didn't take Bella!" Jasper didn't fight, he just allowed his anger. "It couldn't be avoided, he was outside, I sent her to the basement. I don't know how he got past me. I was following his trail and then suddenly it stopped. I guess he knew I would do that and doubled back."

He was enraged, and scared. What would he do to her? Where did he take her? He felt an overwhelming sensation of grief, he should have never left her. He would have kept her safe somehow. The others had arrived and he felt Alice's hand on his arm. "It's not his fault, release him." It took a moment for reality to sink in, he couldn't make his hands work. Jasper felt his despair and reached up pulling his hands down. His knees gave out and he was on the floor shaking his head. _This was his fault, if she got hurt it was because of him. How had he been so stupid!_ Jasper kneeled, "Edward, it is not your fault. We can't help who we fall in love with. Bella would never blame you."

"She doesn't have to I blame myself. I promised her! I can't even keep my word."

Emmett looked around noticing Rosalie was absent. "Where is Rosie?" In a split second she was inside. "I was getting the bags. I'm sorry." He pulled her close, "You can't scare me like that sweetheart. Not with this happening. I'll get the rest you stay here." He was mad that Jarred was back, he was hurt because he knew they had kept it from him and he wanted to avoid all of it until he calmed.

She couldn't stand to see her brother broken, that is why she ran, that is why she called_ him_. She knew from Alice's conversation with Jasper when he called from the house that she had his cell. She knew Jarred would make sure to keep it around. Emmett returned, "Hey Rosie you dropped your phone outside."

"Oh, thanks." He ran his hand across her silky cheek. "This will be ok, we will find her. I won't let him get to you too." She smiled sadly and knelt by Edward. "I am so sorry Edward, this is all my fault." He looked up meeting her eyes and grabbed her arms, "No, no it is not! You didn't ask him to come, you aren't the one who is crazy and can't let go. Don't let me hear you blaming yourself. I can't handle…" He sighed looking down.

She hugged him gently. "Come on." She said as she pulled him from the floor. Lets move to the couch and we'll figure out how to fix this." The entire family convened in the living room. It would take the all of them to handle the situation at hand. Carlisle stood with his arm on the chair that Esme sat in. "I think we are going to have to end this. I am not one for violence, and he was a friend to us all at some point but we can't keep looking over our shoulder and now this with Bella."

Esme turned to Alice, "Do you see anything dear?"

"No, It's as if all is dark. She is dark, I can feel her presence but I can't explain.

"So she is not hurt?"

"I don't know. "

Edward stood agitated, "Well we certainly won't find her sitting here."

"Edward, I understand you are worried but in this case it would not be beneficial for us to be apart and searching if we have no idea where to look." Carlisle said with compassion. Edwards gaze fell to the floor, "We have to do something. I don't know if she is hurting, if she is scared and alone… I can't stand the thought."

Esme stood walking to him and placing her hands on face. "We will find her honey. Please be patient." Rosalie leaned down to Emmett's ear. "I'm going upstairs for a little while."

"Want some company?" He questioned as he turned to see her beautiful face.

"No, actually I need alone time." She kissed his head and smiled sadly. "I love you."

"I love you too Rosie."

Turning she was quickly up the stairs. She knew it was now or never since they were distracted with finding Bella. She hated to do this to them, they will be so hurt. Especially Emmett but she had to get Bella back to Edward no matter what it took. She would find a way. Jumping silently from the window she looked around and ran into the woods as fast as her vampire legs would carry her.

It was dark out, very few starts lit the sky and she knew he was watching her from afar. Probably making sure she was alone. Hearing him she turned, his face was a huge smile. "Ah Rose you look beautiful as always." She looked around, "I thought you were going to call. Where is Bella?" He was silent a minute before he answered taking in every drop of her beauty.

"She is safe. We need some alone time, I can't very well have her listening to me profess my love now can I?"

"Have you hurt her?" She said sullen.

"No love of course not. I promised you and I am above all a man of my word"

"Let's just get this over with. I came, so talk."

"My, my aren't we edgy this night. Perhaps we should reschedule for another time?" He sneered. He watched as she looked down defeated shaking her head. "I thought not. Rose I know I have made mistakes. Some we can fix and others we put a band-aid on. I want to fix this."

"Jarred I loved you for a long time but you are not the person I once knew. You are cruel and hurtful. I don't remember you ever being like this." Her eyes burned into his. He could feel the heat from where he stood and sighed, "I am what I have to be Rose. I had to forget what I left behind. I had to get you out of my head, my heart. I guess in the end it changed me more than I want to admit."

"It was your choice." She spat as he reached up caressing her cheek. "Haven't you ever made a mistake Rose? I can't say I am sorry enough. I wish I could take the pain away but I can't. I do have forever to make it up to you though if you would just let me."

"Jarred, I have moved on. There was no reason to involve Bella, she is innocent and you are punishing her and Edward for something we did." He turned away, "I used her to get to you love, she is fine." She watched as he paced beside her. His dark hair blowing lightly in the breeze, he was beautiful. He always was. He turned suddenly. "Do you remember when we met?"

She felt a surge of regret. "Yes." He smiled, "I do too. Edward introduced me to you and I had never seen such a beautiful face. I remember you smiling shyly as you shook my hand. I knew then I would love you forever." When she didn't respond he moved closer gripping her chin to force her to look at him. "What do you remember?"

"I…I remember walking on the beach. I remember you holding me in the moonlight, telling me we would be together forever." He sighed, "Yes, I remember. It was the first time we made love, you were so frightened and so trusting at the same time. It was so beautiful, I can still remember the way you whispered my name. The way your eyes light up in passion. Your exquisite scent lingering on my skin."

"Stop, please." She cried softly. "This is getting us nowhere reliving all the pain."

"There was no pain then, only love." He moved against her gripping her waist, "Tell me you don't still love me." Shaking her head she pushed on his chest, "I don't love you."

"Look in my eyes Rose!" He demanded. Meeting his eyes she was suddenly stiff. He was so handsome, this was the one love she thought that she would be with forever but he has crushed her dreams as if they were nothing, she were nothing. He rested his forehead against hers. "I see your pain, I am so sorry it was me who put it there. It was never my intention."

"Jarred."

"Rose, please tell me you don't love me. I want to hear it." She closed her eyes only to feel his hand on her cheek again. "Rose, look into my eyes and say it. I want to see you."

"I'll always love you Jarred, but it doesn't change things. You have to let me go."

"Why?" He asked stroking her hair.

"Because we can never be what we were, the past will always haunt me. We can't change who we are now. I loved you then and I prefer to remember the way you were. I have learned there are several kinds of love and I thought you were the love of my life but you aren't. The love of my life would have realized I was the love of his. He would defy anything to keep us together even if it meant changing. Emmett is my love. I can't change how I feel for him. He holds my heart."

"Rose, please." He begged and she pushed him away, "Tell me are you suddenly changing your diet? Are you willing to make that sacrifice now or is the choice the same, I leave with you and change who I am." He groaned, "You know I can't. I've tried."

"So I am supposed to make the choice again between my family, doing what is right and you."

"If we both regret the past why not change it now?"

"I can't leave Emmett, I won't. I have everything I need now and for once in my life I am happy, why can't you leave it that way? Let me go." He said nothing as pain seared across his face.

"If you leave and let Bella go no one will hurt you. If you stay I am afraid…" He turned cutting her off, "That I can't defend myself?"

"You can't fight them all. I don't want to see you die for this. Please go." He closed his eyes, "It's so hard to let you go. "

"Jarred where is Bella? We can continue this but she needs to go home." He shrugged, "Perhaps I don't want her to. If I am dead who is to know where she is and then she will surely die."

"Would you do that to me? Hurt me by hurting her just because I can't go with you?" She felt a familiar presence and looked up. "Edward." She said simply. Jarred turned, "Nice of you to stop by, you weren't invited but since when does that stop you?"

"Where is Bella?" He managed through gritted teeth.

"She's around."

It would only be seen as a flash to the human eye as Edward gripped his throat and slammed him into a tree. "I want to know where she is. You want to tell me."

"I do? Why would you think that?" He raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Because if you don't I will kill you." He responded dangerously. "Such is life. You do realize if I am dead no one will know where your little human is. She will lay in the cold crying her eyes out for help but no one will come. Her heart will be broken and eventually she will fall into despair and no longer care what happens to her and then, only then will she die."

Edward slammed his fist solidly across his cheek. He groaned, "Nice hook." He pretended to adjust his jaw and smirked, "Does it really bother you that she is gone? I mean you are free to move on and find someone else. It has to be annoying pretending to be something you are not for a mere mortal. You could be yourself with one of our kind."

Edward growled and then spoke, "I do hope you enjoy pain because I am going to rip you apart piece by piece." It was like a blur their movement was so fast. Rosalie stood in shock as they fought uncertain what to do. Edward was justified in his anger. What had been done was unforgivable, but then there was the fact it was Jarred. Confused is what he was, confused and determined so he handled the situation in an inexcusable way. He loved her and she knew it and she would always love him.

Edwards head suddenly tilted to his neck, in a blink he was pulled roughly back. He looked with surprise and shock at the perpetrator. Rosalie stood between him and Jarred. "I can't let you kill him Edward."


	19. Chapter 19

_**Previously…**_

_**Edward growled and then spoke, "I do hope you enjoy pain because I am going to rip you apart piece by piece." It was like a blur their movement was so fast. Rosalie stood in shock as they fought uncertain what to do. Edward was justified in his anger. What had been done was unforgivable, but then there was the fact it was Jarred. Confused is what he was, confused and determined so he handled the situation in an inexcusable way. He loved her and she knew it and she would always love him. **_

_**Edwards head suddenly tilted to his neck, in a blink he was pulled roughly back. He looked surprised and in shock at the perpetrator. Rosalie stood between him and Jarred. "I can't let you kill him Edward." **_

"What?" He managed then read her mind. "You are right but it doesn't mean I let him live forever." Jarred stood straight and looked at them wondering what little exchange they had. What was she thinking? Why did he stop? She turned backhanding him hard. "You are a jerk for what you have done and I am in no way doing this for you." He was silent as Jasper, Emmett and Alice arrived. His plan hadn't gone exactly as he had hoped but that didn't mean he couldn't still have what he wanted. After all he still held the most important puzzle piece and her name was Bella.

Rosalie grabbed Emmett to keep him from Jarred. "No Emmett. You can't."

"The hell I can't he is trying to seduce my wife!" He tried to pull away only to have Jasper assist her. "She's right Emmett, he has Bella and we have no idea where she is." Jarred was smart enough not to press his luck, Emmett was huge and likely very strong and Edward was already glaring holes in him. Between the two of them he wouldn't stand a chance. Edward grabbed his arm yanking him closer, "Where is Bella!"

"She is safe."

Edward tilted his head closer until he was inches from his face. "I will kill you make no mistake. I want her. I have to make sure she is safe, who is there to protect her?" Jarred thought a minute and shrugged, "She is safe and sound, sleeping like a baby."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" He was quickly losing control. Edward felt Jasper's hand on his shoulder. "Brother, you have to stay calm." Carlisle and Esme arrived looking around, "Where is Bella?"

"He doesn't have her with him." Alice said tartly. He sighed walking closer, "Jarred she is not like us, she is human. You can't leave her alone locked up somewhere. If it is too cold or if she doesn't eat, things like that could be fatal to her."

"I am not a complete idiot. I fed her and gave her something to drink, even a blanket." Edward groaned, "What did you mean by the sleeping like a baby comment, what aren't you saying. I see her in your mind sleeping but it doesn't look natural."

"I gave her a little something to help her sleep."

Edward's eyes grew wide, "What did you give her!" He shrugged, "Some human medicine. She'll sleep it off."

Carlisle moved closer, "It is imperative that you tell me what you gave her and how much." He frowned, "Why should I?"

"Because if you gave her too much you could kill her." Carlisle responded with a worried look. Jarred stared at him a moment and sighed. "It was nothing I gave her two pills and besides it wasn't that long ago."

"Two pill of what Jarred!"

"Nothing major, Labeta something. I took it from this lady who…well anyway she had no need for them and I overheard her talking about how they made her sleep.

Carlisle was suddenly panicked, "Please tell me it was not labetalol."

"Yeah that's the name why? I just gave her two, it said to take one so I figured two would make her sleep well." Edward could see Carlisle face and his thoughts were rampant. He cursed pinching the bridge of his nose. He had no sooner moved towards Jarred than felt Jasper holding him back, "Wait Edward, calm down." He felt a calming wave settle over him. "Carlisle?" Esme asked seeing he and Edward were upset, "What is it, this medication?" He shook his head, "It's for blood pressure. She can't…" He stopped looking angry at Jarred, "You must tell us where she is now!"

"What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is it is a medication for high blood pressure which Bella doesn't have. If she had too much… and it is likely she did it will lower her heart rate, lower her blood pressure, she could have seizures or go into heart failure if her heart doesn't stop. Time is of the essence, you have to tell us where she is or she could die."

Edward gasped trying to remain standing. He knew from his past in medical school what it was and what it could do but somehow the realization that this was Bella they were talking about was suffocating. His love was laying somewhere close to death and he had no idea where. His head was pounding, he could lose his precious Bella, and he may have already lost her. Roaring he grabbed his throat, "Do you really love Rosalie so much that you are willing to let Bella die?" His voice was violent, his eyes dark and the rage coming from him was palpable. He could not allow this to go any further they needed to find her and now. Jarred didn't want her to die, not really. He said he would kill her, he tried to convince himself he would but seeing Edward in this much pain was unexpected. He could not forget their past and Edward had always been a good friend to him. He could only imagine if this were Rosalie and what he would do to save her.

"I'll take you to her, follow me." In a moment they were off. Carlisle and Esme followed in their car knowing they may need it. Edward was disgusted when he saw the warehouse he had her in, how could anyone treat her so badly? He then saw he in the chair, she was lifeless and pale. He could hear her heartbeat but it was so slow, too slow. Moving as fast as he could he cradled her face in his hands, "Bella my love, please wake up for me."

He got no response, not even a jump when he touched her. "Bella please…it's me. You have to come back to me. You have to fight love, I can't be without you." The others arrived and Carlisle quickly assessed her. "Esme I need my bag." Reaching in he grabbed a tourniquet and quickly wrapped it around her arm.

"You may need to hold you nose." He said to everyone before continuing. Alice took Jaspers hand and pulled him back some. He smiled thankfully. Edward watched on in horror as Carlisle stuck the large needle in her arm and attached a few tubes to it taping it securely. He then grabbed a bottle and a syringe and quickly injected it into the new IV site.

"Epinephrine?" Edward asked knowingly. He shook his head at him and stood, "We need to get her to the hospital. I have no idea what her blood pressure is but as low as her heart rate was I don't need to." Edward picked her up feeling her suddenly lift up and turn vomiting violently. He set her feet down and held her up as she continued. Carlisle pulled her hair back. "This is good, we must hurry though."

Shaking his head Edward lifted her again when she had stopped vomiting and sagged in his arms. "Stay with me love." He whispered as he ran out. Slipping into the back seat with Alice he rocked her gently, "I love you baby. I will be here with you no matter what happens." Alice watched him as she held Bella's pale hand in hers rubbing it gently. "Will they pump her stomach?"

He nodded and continued whispering softly in her ear. She was nervous. She had never seen Bella so pale, so weak. She was lifeless, her heart rate was slowing back down and she wasn't responding to anything Edward said. She couldn't see the outcome and that worried her.

Arriving at the Emergency Room they were quickly out. When the staff saw them they grabbed a stretcher. "Dr Cullen what happened?" He slipped his coat off, "Drug overdose, labetalol. I want another large bore IV and normal saline wide open. Get some Dopamine ready and titrate to get her BP up."

"Yes doctor." They immediately scrambled following his orders. He grabbed a chart and began to write knowing the procedure by hand. "Dr Cullen we have vitals."

"Talk to me."

"Pulse rate 34, BP 60/43, Respirations 8." He sighed, "Let's tube her." He turned to see Edward with his eyes on the floor. He patted his shoulder, "We'll save her son."

"I can't lose her."

They were interrupted with a loud beeping noise. He jerked up, "Dr Cullen she's crashing!" He tossed his chart running in the room.

Edward sat silently looking out the window. He knew Carlisle was one of the best physician's they had. He had always been but it didn't help she was so very weak. He was irate but he would deal with that later. Emmett and Jasper had stayed with Jarred. Rosalie approached him slowly. "She'll be fine Edward. Carlisle will save her." He didn't respond. Not even a glance. Moving closer she took his hand, "I love you Edward." He finally turned and she could see the anguish in his face, his arms pulled her close and if he could have wept it would have immersed them all.

It was an hour before Carlisle returned. They all looked up hopefully. He smiled sadly, "She is stable. I had to intubate her and she is on a lot of medication to reverse the effects but she should be fine."

"What happened?" Edward asked and he knew what he meant. "She stopped breathing. It wasn't long son, she was easy to tube and she was breathing in no time."

"With the machine." He answered upset.

Carlisle rested his hand on his shoulder. "It is so for now. Once she gets a steady pulse I am sure she will have no difficulties. Her lungs are fine. She just needs strength now." He paused a minute, "Edward you need to call her father."

"And say what?"

"I'll call him." He said softly squeezing his shoulder reassuringly. We will say she was taking some aspirin for a headache and was unaware she had the wrong medication." Edward glanced away looking back out the window. He couldn't call her father. He couldn't explain he had failed her. He had broken his promise to keep her safe and if he could take her pain away and be in her place he would.

Within the hour she was transferred to ICU. Usually they would insist on visiting hours but being as it was Dr. Cullen's son's girlfriend they didn't mind bending the rules and it didn't hurt you could barely tell he was there. He sat close to her bed stroking her cheek, she looked terrible. It was then he saw the bruise upon her neck. How had he missed that before? It was obvious to him who did it and a surge of anger ripped through him.

He looked at all the tubes covering her small body and it made him sick that any of this had happened. Jarred would pay dearly for this. He kissed her cool hand and pulled her blanket up further. "I love you so much Bella." He watched her chest slowly rise and fall and smiled, "You know I watch you always, when you sleep. So beautiful, so peaceful. It is hard for me to see you here like this knowing it was not of your choosing. I broke my promise to you, I said I would keep you safe and I didn't. I am so sorry love. It almost cost us your life. You are so fragile and your life would be so much safer without me in it. "

He looked at her face again, "I can't do it Bella, I can't let you go. I know it's the right thing to do. You would be safer but it's like ripping out my soul. I can't envision my life without you in it. I can't wait until you open your eyes again and look at me. I just need to be with you, to hold you without all of these tubes and monitors. Sleep well my love, I love you so." Carlisle opened the door walking in and checking her vital signs. "She looks better. I am happy with her advancement."

"Her neck."

"What?"

"Did you see her neck?" he croaked. Carlisle looked and shook his head, "I assume you know how it got there so I won't address the issue further. It will only upset you, and her father is here."

Carlisle turned as Charlie entered, fear on his features. "She looks so pale." He whispered walking closer and taking her hand. "Is she?"

Carlisle smiled, "I expect a full recovery, she is already breathing against the machine. This means we can probably remove the breathing tube soon, maybe tomorrow. She needs to rest tonight."

"I still don't know how this could have happened."

"I can't answer that. The important thing is she made it through, we have to look at the bright side Charlie. It could have been so much worse."

"Yes, yes it could have." She answered with a trembling voice.

"Son, lets give them time ok?"

He didn't want to leave her but he knew Carlisle was right. He was her father and he deserved this. Kissing her head he followed Carlisle out. "You should go eat son, now would be a good time since he is with her."

"I can wait."

"I am afraid I must insist. I know you will be here with her as long as she is here so please."

"I won't be long." He managed sipping out. Just being away from her made the anger soar, he was beyond livid that this happened. He had no idea how to channel the anger he felt. He arrived at the house shortly after.

"Where is he?" He asked immediately upon entering the living room. Emmett pointed to the back, "How is she?"

"She's very ill but she will recover."

"Good, we were worried. I didn't want to leave dip over here so I stayed."

Walking out the back door he was met by Jasper who had been babysitting Jarred. He grabbed him as he passed, "Are you sure now is a good time to approach this?" He jerked his arm loose, "She has bruises on her neck from his hands, she has a tube down her throat for his selfishness and she almost died. Am I missing anything here? What would you do if it were Alice?"

He responded only by letting him go. He was impressed they had him nicely restrained to a huge tree that even he could not break. Edward smiled slyly, "Jasper we need time alone. Why don't you go and check on Alice. Take you time." He looked back and forth from one to the other and then shook his head going inside.

"I am glad she is ok." Jarred said as he watched him come closer. He smirked, "Yeah, no thanks to you." He slammed his fist into his face hard. "I found bruises on her neck as well, I don't think I want to know how they got there."

"Edward, I am sorry I never meant to hurt her."

"Yes well, you gave her the medication and that is bad enough but you put your hands on her…that is beyond my reasoning. She is such a sweet soul, I can't imagine treating her in such a way, and you think I would ever let you near my sister? You are mad. Not that it matters much now."

"What are you going to do?" He questioned watching Edward's angry face. "Don't ask what you already know, I guess what I am wondering is should I give you a head start? Should I play with you like you did her before I slowly kill you. What do you think?"

"I think you are proving you aren't so different than I. You pretend to be a wretched human when it suits you and now you are upset and the true Edward comes forth. You are a violent bloody killer just like the rest of us!"

"I am nothing like you." His voice was low and deadly. "You sealed your faith the moment you touched her."

Minutes later Rosalie burst out the back door with Emmett, Alice, and Jasper behind her. Coming to a dead stop when she saw she was too late. She gasped her hand covering her mouth. Alice slipped her arm around her waist, "Come Rosalie, let's go inside."

"He's…he's dead." She said in a broken voice. Alice pulled her again, "Come on Rosie, you don't need to see this. Let the boys clean it up." She allowed her to walk beside her as she shook her head in shock, so many emotions flowing within her threatening to consume her immortal soul. She would always love him and she didn't want to see him killed but she knew Edward would not be stoppable after this happened. She knew this was coming but she didn't realize just how painful it would be to say goodbye and know it was over.

Jasper patted Edwards back, "Let's get this cleaned up and burn the body."

He arrived at the hospital after cleaning up and was met by Carlisle at the door. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine." His voice was flat. "Alice called me and told me what happened, I know you felt it had to be done but can you live with yourself now?"

"He touched her, I can't live without her. He is insignificant."

Carlisle shook his head and moved from the door allowing him inside. Seeing her resting peacefully he pulled the chair up laying his head on the bed beside her waist. It was a few hours later that he felt small fingers running themselves through his hair. He jerked up meeting her dark eyes. "Bella." He said with relief. He stood kissing her head, "I was so worried love."

She tried to pull her hands further up but they only jerked back held tightly in place with the restraints. He took her hand in his. "I'm sorry baby, they keep them restrained so you won't pull your tube out." She pulled again and he smirked, "Always the impatient one. I can't love. You will have to wait until they remove the tube. We can't have you ripping it out yourself now can we?"

She shook her head yes and he chuckled, "Yes well you could damage your vocal cords and no, not happening." She shot him an angry look and he sat beside her, "It is so good to see your beautiful eyes love. Jarred thought he was giving you something to make you sleep, he gave you a blood pressure medication and I almost lost you."

Her face turned into sadness as he traced the bruise on her neck. "Does this hurt love?"

She nodded a little. He stood, "Let me get the nurse to give you more pain medication." She gripped his hand hard shaking her head no. He smiled, "You won't miss anything sweetheart. I know you want to be with me, I want to be with you too but right now you need to heal and it is best if you are relaxed and pain free at the moment."

The door opened and Carlisle walked in, "Bella! It is wonderful to see you awake." He moved closer, "I need to check a few things." Grabbing the light from the wall he looked at her eyes and smiled, "You have a good strong reaction, this means the medication he gave you is wearing off. Your pupils tend to get sluggish when you are on certain medications or in your case after what happened. She pulled at her restraints and he simply patted her hand, "I am sorry but I can't remove the tube just yet. You must wait until tomorrow. I need your lungs to rest tonight. Is it uncomfortable?" He listened to her lungs as she nodded. He pushed the button, "Can I help you?" A female voice answered from the intercom.

"Carla, I need 4 and 4 in here asap."

"Yes, Dr Cullen."

Edward smirked, "Maybe I should use my several degree's and go back to working as a doctor. I think I would like this bossing people around." He winked at Bella. Carlisle laughed, "We always need a good ER physician son, you should think on it, in a few years. They do know you here after all."

The nurse, Carla entered the room smiling, "Hello Edward, back again?"

"Yes." He answered smiling back. She shook her head, "I made coffee if you are interested." She said as she grabbed Bella's IV tubing.

"Not now, but thank you anyway. I might get some later."

"You just let me know, I can make a fresh pot." She completed injecting the medication and patted Bella's hand, I am glad you are awake you had us all worried. This medication is going to make you sleepy but don't fight it, that's a large tube in your throat and it will help to sleep through it."

Bella simply nodded as her eyes began to drift closed. She tried to fight it but Edward leaned closer kissing her temple and rubbing her hair. "Shhh love, let go. Sleep for me so I can see your beautiful smile tomorrow afternoon."

Carla smiled walking out with Carlisle. "I don't think I've seen a cuter couple. Looks like you may have a daughter in law on your hands."

He laughed, "I think so too."

Edward watched her sleep for a long time, just listening to the sound of her heart. It was such a beautiful sound. He had never realized how much apart of him it was. If he changed her he would hear it no longer. He sighed moving to the window. It was raining outside, a perfect ending to this dreary day. His was content knowing she was on her way to recovery and that Jarred would never hurt anyone again.

He allowed his eyes to drift closed relaxing. Tomorrow, tomorrow would be better and he would see her beautiful smiling face once more.

_(I know most people don't speak medical but 4 and 4 is morphine and zofran )_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Previously…**_

_**Edward watched her sleep for a long time, just listening to the sound of her heart. It was such a beautiful sound. He had never realized how much apart of him it was. If he changed her he would hear it no longer. He sighed moving to the window. It was raining outside, a perfect ending to this dreary day. His was content knowing she was on her way to recovery and that Jarred would never hurt anyone again. **_

_**He allowed his eyes to drift closed relaxing. Tomorrow, tomorrow would be better and he would see her beautiful smiling face once more. **_

It was a few hours until he heard her heart rate speed up. "Bella?" He jumped to her side and saw her relief when she saw him. Flipping his hand she held it tightly. Leaning down he kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry love. I was sitting by the window. I will never leave you alone don't worry." The ventilator went off and he looked at it. "Relax love fighting it won't make this easier." Hearing the noise Carlisle came in. "You are awake, and fighting the vent I might add." He smiled squeezing her other hand. "Everything I see tells me we can take the tube out of your throat. Would you like that?"

She nodded. He called the nurse and when she leaned in he turned, "Call respiratory I want to extubate her." Turning back to her after meeting his son's eyes he smiled again, "I am going to tell you what to expect ok. There is a small balloon they must deflate, then they will pull the tube out. It's going to make you gag and cough afterwards. Your throat will be sore and you may be really hoarse. I can give you something to help you relax first if you would like." She shook her head no. Feeling respiratory enter he patted her hand and stood back allowing them to do their job. "You want a mask Dr. Cullen?"

"Just a nasal cannula if her sats are ok."

The therapist moved to her side, "Ok sweetheart I'm going to deflate this and pull it out ok, bear with me. I'll try to be as quick as possible." Her eyes flashed to Edward and he leaned down kissing her hand. Feeling some of the tightness in her throat removed she closed her eyes waiting for the pain to stop. "Here was go." She heard before it was yanked quickly out. She gagged and then coughed as Edward held a basin under her mouth in case she got sick. Carlisle quickly untied her restraints. When she finished coughing she grabbed her throat. "Water." She said painfully and hoarsely. Edward poured a cup and held it to her lips feeling her hands rest on his, "Little sips love."

She took a sip and coughed again. He sat it down, "It will take a few tries." Carlisle grabbed a light, "Can I look at your throat to make sure it's ok?" She nodded and opened her mouth. He shook his head, "Red but no bleeding. Just rest your voice for a while ok. It will get better." She nodded and he looked at Edward. "She can have meds if she needs them. I'll be in later to check on her." He nodded and looked back at her, her eyes watching him tensely. "I don't know what to say." He whispered resting his head on her bed, "I promised you and I let you down."

He felt her hands in his hair and sighed, "I love you so much Bella. I am so sorry. I can't even begin to tell you how much." He lifted his head again and her soft hand stroked his cheek. She didn't look angry, or sad just thoughtful and loving. "Can you ever find it in your heart to forgive me?"

She nodded yes and pulled his hand to her face. She groaned smacking her lips together with an odd face.

"You want your toothpaste and toothbrush?" She nodded. He handed it to her and sat a cup of water close. He lifted the basin under her making it as easy as possible. When she finished rinsing with the water she handed her things back to him.

"Better?"

She nodded. He rinsed the basin and returned to her side. Grabbing his arm she pulled at him. He chuckled, "Want something do you?" She nodded again and he already knew without her saying a word what it was she wanted. Leaning close her closed his eyes for a moment when her hand curled into his hair. He had missed this and he had been scared he would never feel it again. He felt her tug and opened his eyes tilting his head and meeting her lips softly. Time stood still and he was unsure exactly how long he had stayed just enjoying being this close to her. He groaned leaning back. "Even being attached to all these tubes you are still the most beautiful woman in the world, you are killing me here."

She smiled looking down at the lines in her arms. He lifted her chin. "Soon little one, I know Carlisle will do his best to get you out of her as soon as possible. I am going to call your dad and update him, he wanted to know of any change and I know he will be delighted." She shook her head as the door flew open and Alice grinned ear to ear. "Bella!" She quickly crossed the room and hugged her. "I am so glad you have that nasty thing out of your throat. I was worried. It's good to see you almost back to normal. "

Bella smiled nodding. Jasper leaned around Alice and kissed her head, "Hey there Darlin'. I have to say you make even dreary hospital gowns pretty." She smiled again and patted his cheek. He looked down, "I'm sorry Bella, I.." She stopped him with her finger and shook her head no. He smiled, "All right." She felt the presence of someone else and Alice and Jasper moved back allowing Emmett to hug her. "My favorite little human. It's good to see you. Don't think this is an excuse to get a sympathy vote now. You know I demand all of the attention in the household."

She smiled widely then glanced next to him seeing Rosalie looking nervous. She moved closer, "I am so sorry Bella, I had no idea he would…If I had known I would have handled him differently." Bella patted her hand and smiled. She couldn't say it was ok but Rosalie could see in her eyes it was what she meant. Emmett smiled, "Cool!" He found the many buttons on her bad and started pushing them. She was trying not to laugh she dreaded the pain in her throat but he was like a child at Christmas and Edward was glaring at him.

"All right children out, out! Emmett would you please leave the bed alone." Esme said walking in. "Bella needs to rest." Alice waved, "We'll see you soon Bells." They left and Esme smiled, "My sweet child you gave us such a scare. I am betting you would like to get refreshed?"

She nodded. Esme smiled, "Good. I brought a few things, lotion and some soap. This hospital stuff is a no, no. I also brought some shampoo. If you feel strong enough." Edward kissed her head, "I will leave you for a while love. I am sure this is something you would rather be alone to do." She smiled and he kissed Esme's head. "Thank you." With that he was gone. After helping her clean up she brushed her hair. "I am so glad you are better Bella, my son could not have made it through if something had happened to you. "

Bella smiled as Esme sat down. She continued, "He loves you like no other. He has never had anyone he was truly interested in. It was heartbreaking to me that all of us had a partner but him. Then when I saw the way he looked at you. I know at first everyone was concerned but I find you are a wonderful addition to our lives and Edward has never been happier. He deserves to be happy and I am glad you are the one that makes him that way."

Edward returned carrying a bouquet of red roses. She guessed he went home because he was wearing a new black button up and matching baggy pants. His hair looked redone if messy can look redone but it did. Perfect as always and it looked like it was still drying. Her heart fluttered and she lit up just seeing his handsome face. This man was lethal. His pale skin iridescent in the black clothes was absolutely striking. He could give a woman a heart attack. Setting the roses by the window he walked to the bed and kissed her. "I thought you might like some new scenery. I spoke with dad and since you are doing so well they are going to move you to a regular room today and tomorrow if you are still improving they will release you. How does that sound?" Shaking her head she took his hand in hers. Esme stood, "I better go, Carlisle is off tonight and I would like to spend some time with him. He stayed at work to make sure you were ok Bella, we all love you very much." She looked up at him, "You just missed her father Edward." He shook his head in acknowledgement. "I spoke with him earlier."

She kissed her head, "I can't wait until you come home tomorrow. I can fix whatever you like to eat, is there something you might prefer?" She handed her some paper and a pen and she wrote chocolate chip cookies. Esme read it and laughed, "I think I can manage that, along with some homemade chicken soup." She kissed Edward's cheek, "You take care of her."

"I will."

She turned and quietly left. He sat down at her bedside. "Did you enjoy seeing your father?" She shook her head gripping his arm and attempting to pull him closer. Taking her hint he cupped her face in his hands and killed her gently. He leaned back watching her with adoration. "I know they are going to move you soon. Are you ready to get out of here?" She grabbed her throat, "Home." She managed hoarsely. He shook his head, "I know I want you home to. Don't talk love." It wasn't very long until they arrived and transferred her to another room. She had much more room and all of the equipment was gone, although her IV remained. The nurse had removed the catheter as well. He was in a chair up against the bed when she tapped him pointing to the bathroom. He smiled, "Ok." Helping her up he held her arm as she crossed the room he waited at the door and walked her back.

"Burns." She managed. He looked at her with compassion as he covered her up. "I have heard that once they are removed you may burn the first couple of times. Do you need pain medication?" She shook her head no as he returned to his chair.

"I was thinking maybe a movie is on TV now that you are awake to watch it. I don't have popcorn but I can sneak in beside you while the nurses aren't here."

She attempted to pull him and he laid beside her flipping the television on. They made it half way through and then she was asleep. He flipped it off content to watch her resting peacefully. He knew she was tired and she should be after what she had been through. She slept until they woke her the next morning by bringing her breakfast. He set up her tray and sat beside her. "Dose it taste ok? I can get you something else."

She smiled, "Really?" Her voice was but a whisper but at least she could talk. He chuckled, "Yes, what would you like?"

"Starbucks."

He nodded. "Frozen caramel thing?"

"Yes." He kissed her head. "I'll be back in a flash." She sighed pushing the powdered eggs around on her tray. "Gross." She said pushing her tray away. He was back soon and handed her the drink. "I also got you a blueberry muffin. I knew that stuff looked nasty." She giggled and shook her head yes. He watched her eat and turned seeing Carlisle enter. He smiled, "How is my favorite patient today?"

"Good, weak but I feel good."

"I am glad, Edward has been bugging me to get you released. So in light of the fact you will be at my home so I can watch you I am having the nurse prepare the papers. As soon as it is done you are free to go."

"Thank you." As he turned she grabbed his hand, "I mean it Carlisle thank you for everything you have done for me. I know you went out of your way." He patted her hand, "I would do it again in a heartbeat." He smiled at Edward and left. The nurse was in with papers in no time and finally she got the dreaded IV's out. When the paper work was complete he helped her put on some fresh clothes Esme had brought for her. "Wheelchair." The nurse said cheerful as she returned to the room. Bella frowned, "Do I have to?"

"Hospital Policy, I'm sorry."

"What if I carried her?" He asked lifting her in his arms. She shrugged, "Knowing Dr. Cullen I would say if you want to go ahead. Your father is one of my favorite doctors."

"Thank you." Bella addressed her as Edward carried her out to the car. It was a quick drive home and she was so glad to see the house again. It was cold and almost snowing outside and he had bundled her in enough blankets to keep her warm for weeks and she still wasn't sure exactly how he got all of them around her. Carrying her inside he headed for their room.

"Can I sit in the living room for a while?" He stopped on the stairs. "Whatever you wish my love." He turned carrying her back down and sitting her down on the oversized couch. Making sure she was covered adequately he caressed her cheek sitting beside her.

"Are you hungry?"

"A little." He stood winking, "Be right back." She heard the door and turned as Emmett raced inside jumping over the couch and crouching in front of her. He waved and placed his finger over his mouth so she wouldn't give his secret away.

"Emmett! Where are you loser, I know you are in here you big lug!" Alice chirped pretending to be angry. Seeing Bella she smiled, "You're finally home!" She ran over to hug her and skidded to a stop seeing Emmett. "There you are!" He shrugged. "I've been here all along."

"Then why are you hiding?"

"I'm not I was visiting with Bella, at her eye level you see."

"Uh huh."

"Really, it wasn't me!"

"If it wasn't you then why are you claiming it wasn't you. I never said anything." He looked shocked at her revelation and smiled taking off up the stairs. "Chicken!" She yelled after him. Bella laughed, "Do I want to know?"

"Butthead thought it would be funny to put nasty jelly on my car seats!"

"Oh my!' Bella giggled. Alice sighed, "Jasper is cleaning it for me, I have to think of something equally as gross for his jeep."

"Peanut butter is good." She said laughing as Alice lit up. "Yes! Goody, goody he will smell peanuts for weeks!" She hugged her, "We'll visit soon, I have a peanut job to do." Edward passed her and stopped turning oddly, "That's gross Alice." She giggled but said nothing.

He shook his head then turned his gaze to Bella. "I have some soup. Mom fixed it just for you." Sitting beside her he waited until she readjusted and took the bowl. Taking a bite she smiled, "This is wonderful." He sat quietly rubbing her legs which were stretched across his lap. "Do they always trash each others cars?" She asked curiously. He chuckled, "Yeah. Nothing bad usually, just something annoying. For example Emmett was bugging Jasper one day and wouldn't leave him alone so Jasper put dead fish in his trunk. It was hot outside and yeah." She laughed, "How did he get the awful smell out?"

"He didn't he just trashed it and bought the jeep he has now. It was horrible!" She chuckled, "I love you're your family has so much fun. I miss having a brother or sister." He looked perplexed, "Really, I thought you have a houseful?"

"I do now, and I love it." She finished what she wanted of the soup and sat it down. "I can't eat any more."

"You ate well. Cookies?"

She laughed, "Not right now." He leaned his head back to just gaze at her. He knew it would be a while before she was back to her old self but she already looked better. Her color was back and her eyes were bright. "Do you want to talk?" He said cautiously. He was not sure how she would react and he didn't want to upset her. She shook her head no and snuggled closer to him. Lifting her legs he pulled her fully in his lap and laid back, allowing her to reposition herself so she was laying on him and snuggling into his chest. He sighed happily and toyed with her hair. "You know love Christmas is coming soon."

"I know."

"I was wondering what you would like. Alice is huge on Christmas so you can guarantee she will have you loaded with gifts but…I wanted to get you something special."

"Like what?" She asked looking up to see his face. He smiled, "Tell me, what is your favorite color?"

"Pink." Typical girl I know. He twisted a strand of her long hair around his finger. "No baby, you are far from typical." She bit her lip silently staring at him. "What is it little one?" He let go of her hair and cupped her cheek. "When Jarred took me I was afraid. I was afraid I would die but I was more afraid of never seeing you again. I thought of all the things we haven't gotten to do yet. Then I realized if I made it through I wanted to do those things because we never know how long we have together."

"Like what?"

"I want travel for one. I haven't really seen the world and I've always wanted to."

"That is easily arranged."

"I want to get married one day, I want to know that someone wants me to be their wife. I know I said in the past I didn't but I do."

"Anyone you had in mind for the job?" He asked with a cheeky grin. "I don't know…I know this extremely handsome vampire but I don't know what he wants."

His smile faded, "I want you Bella, all of the time, forever. Someday I would like you to be my wife, if you still want to marry me. You may have gotten sick of me by then." He moved closer to her lips, "I will always want you, I will always need you. You are my other half my love. You make my soul complete." He then kissed her softly, taking in every taste of her, every feel until she pulled away to breathe. He could hear her heart pounding and smiled. "What else would you like?"

"I want a bug."

"A what?"

"A bug, you know beetle, Volkswagon. I want a convertible in fire engine red." He laughed, "Is that all?"

"I know it's a little thing to you but I've always wanted one. I love my truck don't get me wrong, but one day I will have my bug." He shook his head, "Is there more you want?"

"There is one very important thing. Something I want more than anything." She felt his thumb stroke her lips. His voice was husky as he leaned to her ear. "Tell me."

She trembled, "I want to make love to you Edward." He inhaled sharply closing his eyes. "I want that too."

"So what are we waiting on?" She whispered her expression never changing. She sounded so sexy, and the request she was making was one that any man would fall to his knees to hear from a beautiful woman. He opened his eyes to meet hers. "When you recover we will talk more about this."

'But…" He hushed her with a finger to her lips. "No love, not until you are better. You just got over major trauma to your body. I just can't, not like this. Let your body heal."

She nodded sadly and though she tried to hide it he could see it in her eyes. He took a slow deep breath, "I promise love, when you are stronger and as for your other requests I am sure I can more than accommodate them all. In fact when you are ready I have a surprise for you." She sat up, "Really?" He chuckled, "I take it you are ready to see it."

"What is it?" She questioned as he moved his legs around her to stand. "How bought I just show you." He took her hand pulling her up and leaned to her ear, "You must close your eyes. If you peek I'll make you wait." She closed her eyes and he smiled lifting her gently into his arms, blankets and all. She felt the cool breeze as he opened the door. "I won't keep you out here long." He whispered against her head."

"Can I open?"

"Not yet impatient."

She felt him set her down and frowned, "What are you doing?" He laughed, "Open your eyes." She opened them and the first thing she noticed was she was in a car and he had the door opened kneeling beside her. She looked at the clean white leather and felt her heart stop when she saw the VW emblem on the steering wheel.

"You are kidding me…" She was shocked to say the least. Charlie knew she wanted this car she had mentioned it before and he had told her when she goes to college he would see what he could do. She knew it would financially be a burden so she didn't push it. She was happy to just have her truck. She touched the dashboard turning to Edward, "Is this mine?"

He nodded, "I had it ordered a few weeks ago. I snuck over and had a long talk with Charlie."

"You did?" She was amazed, when did he have time to do any of this? He laughed handing her the keys. "I hope you like it."

"Like it! I more than like it!" She grabbed him kissing him deeply. He enjoyed the kiss and smirked when she pulled back, "Remind me to get you more gifts."

She looked at the car again moving to get out, "I want to see it." He moved out of her way and she slid out of the blankets walking around the car. He had the top down and she ran her hand over the shiny red paint. "It's so perfect." She stopped biting her lip, "I love it Edward I do but…"

His face fell, "What? If something needs changing I can have it done, whatever you want." She took his hand, "No, no it's not that. It's perfect and I love it and I appreciate it so much but I can't accept such a gift."

"Bella." He lifted her face to look into her eyes. "I want you to have this. If I can't spend my money and see you happy then what use is it?"

"It's just so expensive and I…" He stopped her when his mouth fell to hers. He slid his hands around her waist and pulled her closer to him feeling her sigh when he released her lips, "Want to do that again?" She asked grinning. He raised an eyebrow, "Stop tempting me missy. Now, the car is yours. It is no where near as special as the gift you have given me."

She smirked, "I haven't given it to you yet. You are making me wait."

"Bella! I'm serious, I mean the gift of your love. It is more precious than anything in this world to me." Her heart warmed with his words. Could there be anyone as perfect as he was? She pulled him close again, "I think you are cupid reincarnated." He smiled, "You do huh? Well I think you are venous so I guess we are a pair."

Feeling her shiver he moved back removing her hands, "Time to go in. Let's get you back in these blankets." She let him envelope her snugly and lift her weightlessly in his arms. "Shall I carry you over the threshold my love?" She giggled, "You can carry me anywhere."

"Don't tempt me."

"But, what if I want to?"

"Bella!"

She kissed his neck, "I love you." He felt her warm skin against his neck as she buried her face as close as she could get. "Couch?" He questioned. She shook her head, "No I want to be alone with you."

"You wish is my command milady." She giggled again, "Well thank you kind sir." Carrying her to the bed he laid her down and lay beside her. Turning to him she raised an eyebrow, "I wonder…"

"You wonder what?"

Reaching out she tickled his ribs curious to see if he was ticklish. She had to wonder, vampires were a lot like humans and yet different. He had said they feel things much more intense and she had to wonder how many things. He jumped grabbing her hands a sexy grin across his face. "Now, now don't start something you can't handle."

"I'm not scared." She said as she fought to keep a straight face. Moving against her he slid his hand down inside the covers, his eyes never leaving hers as it ran gently down her arm. He heard her breath quicken and squeezed her waist leaning to her ear. "You shouldn't have said that." It was the only warning she got before he started tickling her in revenge.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Previously…**_

"_**You wish is my command milady." She giggled again, "Well thank you kind sir." Carrying her to the bed he laid her down and lay beside her. Turning to him she raised an eyebrow, "I wonder…"**_

"_**You wonder what?"**_

_**Reaching out she tickled his ribs curious to see if he was ticklish. She had to wonder, vampires were a lot like humans and yet different. He had said they feel things much more intense and she had to wonder how many things. He jumped grabbing her hands a sexy grin across his face. "Now, now don't start something you can't handle."**_

"_**I'm not scared." She said as she fought to keep a straight face. Moving against her he slid his hand down inside the covers, his eyes never leaving hers as it ran gently down her arm. He heard her breath quicken and squeezed her waist leaning to her ear. "You shouldn't have said that." It was the only warning she got before he started tickling her in revenge. **_

"Uncle! Uncle!" She cried as he straddled her tickling her ribs. Leaning down he placed an elbow on each side of her face staring at her, "So do you concede?" his eyes were so sexy she just wanted him closer. She sighed, "I do. Whatever you say I do just please stop." His face leaned closer and she could feel his breath softly on her lips. "You sure you want me to stop?" her breath hitched and she grinned.

"Depends on what you are stopping."

His expression never changed but he glanced down at her lips, they were so kissable, watching her lick them was more than any man could take and he was lost. Suddenly his lips were on hers. She moaned softly resting her palms on his thighs. He had moved and his hands now cradled her face. They stayed like that until their breath grew shallow and he felt her hands slide up his thighs to his waist playing with the hem of his shirt. Pulling away he closed his eyes resting his forehead against hers. "God Bella." It was a husky moan.

She giggled caressing his cheek. "I know exactly how you feel." He rolled off of her resting on his back. "You should sleep love it's been a long day for you."

"Tomorrow can I drive my car?"

"Yes, Bella." He said seriously rolling on his side to see her. "Do you ever think about…" He suddenly stopped looking nervous. "About what?" She managed turning to face him as well. He met her eyes they were so lovely, so full of life and love. He couldn't imagine his life without them. "Do you think about us getting married, about being my wife?" She looked stunned and he continued, "I mean I am over a hundred, I realize you are young but I didn't know what sort of time frame you wanted, needed."

"I have thought about it, dreamed about it. I guess when I found you it was too good to be true, you were so perfect, then I found out you were a vampire and well…everyone has something to hide right? But, there is something else I dream of in order to make it all work."

"What?"

"I want to be like you Edward." He nodded no and closed his eyes. She touched his face, "Just hear me out. I can't imagine my life without you. I do want to marry you and once I've made that commitment I want to be like you, be with you forever. After all that is what marriage it right?"

"Yes."

"So you see that is my dream and you?"

"I have thought of it since we first kissed. I had never really thought I would find the one until we met. I want you to be my wife. I am afraid I will push you though, for me it has been a long time coming and so I want to move things along. For you this is all new, and though I have all the time in the world I want so much at one time."

She smiled softly he was so beautiful when he was serious. Seeing this side of him, hearing his thoughts. She couldn't image him being sexier. Not that the thought of him holding their child wouldn't be nice too. She could picture him early in the morning hearing a little shrill cry and holding the baby shirtless rocking him. What a vision he would have been. She shook her head clearing it.

"What are you thinking?"

"Nothing."

"I can see it in your eyes, they looked pained tell me."

She smiled sadly, "I was picturing you holding our child. I'm sorry I know it can't happen I just…." He shook his head knowingly. "I didn't say we couldn't love, just that it can't be mine. They have come a long way with modern science you know."

"I wouldn't want to make you feel…I don't know how to say it."

He lifted her chin, "You wouldn't make me feel less of a man love, I have come to grips with what I am. I wouldn't mind, what would it matter if the child were a part of you? I would love it just the same."

"You would?" She asked watching him curious. He smiled kissing her head. "I would. I love you baby, if at some point you want to discuss the option then we will. I do have one request though."

"What?"

"I want you to carry it, I can't picture anything more beautiful than you carrying our child inside you. I want to feel it kick, watch it grow. Go through all of the two am ice cream runs."

She giggled, "I can't even imagine. I mean I haven't been around a lot of pregnant women so it would definitely be interesting to say the least." He pulled her close, "I think it would be perfect. We should think on it when the time comes."

"I thought you didn't want kids?"

"I said that yes, but I have had a lot of time to grow even if my physical appearance hasn't and though I would deny it to anyone else with you my feelings change." She sighed, "Well if we do prepare to be ravished often." He chuckled, "And why is that?"

"Cause the thought of you shirtless and holding our child is beyond sexy." He laughed, "Well then I will just have to make sure the aunties want to baby sit a lot. However, I doubt it will be a problem."

"It wouldn't bother you I mean…blood wise?"

"If I can handle you I can handle anything and besides it will smell a lot like you. I am kind of fond of your smell, even if it does burn my throat. It's a very good pain. I would suffer any pain to be with you."

"I love you Edward."

"I love you too beautiful." He pulled her close, "Sleep love." He started humming softly. She was soon asleep. He watched her a while and then slipped out, making sure to go feed he then relaxed at the piano. He felt Esme beside him as he played. "How is she?"

"Actually better than I expected. I can't say I am surprised she is such a strong woman."

She ran her hand down his hair, "What's wrong?" He stopped playing and took a deep breath, "I want to marry her Esme. I want to have a child with her. I know I am crazy for even contemplating this. She is human and what would I be dragging her into?"

"You love her, it is enough. Does she want this?"

"I think so. I did tell her I would prefer if she carried the child. I can't tell you how beautiful she would look pregnant. I wish I could give her that."

"You love is enough, she knows that and understands. I also know a little one would be a wonderful addition to the family." He turned, "I was going to ask her at Christmas. I don't want to rush her though, do you think it is too soon?"

"It is soon but let your heart guide you. You can always ask and have a long engagement if she wishes it so." He shook his head, "I was thinking maybe it was better that we wait, you know for the other stuff."

"To make love?"

"Yes, I want her to know how special I think she is. If I waited it would be so special to hold her on the wedding night for the first time."

"Yes, it would. That is how I did it when I was first married, I wanted him so…but we waited and it was magical. For you though there are added dangers as well." His head fell, "I don't want to hurt her. I think we'll be ok. If I feel anything other than that I will pull away."

"If you can."

He frowned, "Why do you say that? She patted his hand, "Because, you want to lose control and take her with you. It is in your eyes. You want to claim her as your own and in more ways than just making her your wife."

"I know, but I can wait. If she wants to have a child someday then I can't turn her."

"Yes, that is true." They turned when Carlisle entered. He set his lab coat on the chair and held his arms open for Esme. She gladly walked into them. "I missed you." He buried his face in her throat. "I as well." She giggled feeling his lips. "I see, well shall we go somewhere and discuss…your evening?"

"I think we should." He grabbed her hand winking and pulling her, "Night Edward."

"Night." He said smiling. They had been together longer than anyone and it was nice to see them still as in love as the first day. He remembered when she had awoken and met his eyes. It was clear from that moment she would be the love of his life. It had taken them no time to form a strong bond and soon they were inseparable. He closed his eyes and began to play again.

Bella arose early and looked around, she wondered where he was until she heard the beautiful piano sounds cascading to her room. Taking a quick shower and dressing she went to greet him. He smiled, she was dressed in a short skirt Alice had insisted on, and a well fitting baby blue button up. "It should be illegal to look that good." He said as he pulled her across the keys to rest in front of him. He held her resting his face in her stomach. She giggled, "You know I have had dreams about me, you, and this piano."

He jerked back, "Bella! Now I will always envision that when I play!" She moved sitting next to him, "Is it such a bad thing?"

"Not if I can be with you later but…"

"I understand. It creates unnecessary tension so to speak."

"Exactly."

"Sorry." She smiled as she said it. He smiled back, "Maybe one day I can make that dream come true, provided the piano remains in one piece."

"Plan on getting rough do you?"

"No but I'll have to channel somewhere so to speak and it can't be on you my love. Not while you are human." She stood nodding that she understood and rested her elbows on the piano. He gulped seeing clearly down her shirt. He knew she had no idea so he didn't say a word he simply tore his gaze away and met her eyes. "I am starving and after I eat can we go for a drive? I need a few things from the store anyway."

"I'll take a quick shower." _A very cold shower as if I am not cold enough._

"Ok." She kissed him and headed to the kitchen. When she was finished she made her way to their room walking in without thinking. He turned looking over his shoulder. He was at the dresser with only a towel hanging low around his waist and water running down his back gently. Her breath caught in her throat, she had never seen him in so little and she had no idea even in her dreams he was this beautiful. His body was perfectly muscled, smooth and she was aching to touch it. It was as he was sculpted as a perfect piece of art.

He turned tossing a few things on the bed and smirked walking to her, "What if I would have been naked my love?"

"I would have had a heart attack." He placed his hand on her heart, "It is beating quite fast right now you know." She trembled and he lifted her chin, "Any reason why?" Her dark eyes met his light ones. "You are perfect." She whispered raising her hand and running it down his marble chest. His eyes involuntarily closed and he rested his hands beside her head on the door, "You think?" He managed as his breath quickened.

"I do. I knew you would be…but this." She lifted the other hand starting at his neck and sliding down to his perfect abs." He was now the one trembling. "Bella." He said hoarsely. She ran her fingertip along his towel. "So little separates us Edward."

"I know."

"We should make it less." He groaned at her words, opening his eyes she could see they were almost black. Growing brave she stepped closer moving her hands to his back and tracing the muscles there. "So perfect." She whispered her breath now tickled his chest. He was trying to hold his composure but it was slowly crumbling.

"Bella, we must stop."

"Why? I want you and I know you want me."

"Bella this isn't." He stopped when her hands suddenly gripped his rear and pulled him against her gazing up into his eyes. _We have to stop but I want her so much._ He pushed her against the door, "You don't know what you are doing to me."

"Tell me, I want to hear it." She whispered against his neck. He growled lightly. She was driving him mad, he wanted to wait and here she was practically throwing herself at him. Not that he minded at all but…

"Bella, I…"

"I said tell me I want to hear it." She said again with more authority. He gasped his lips at her ear, "I want you." She bit her lip leaning back to see his face as his lips descended to meet hers. She felt herself being lifted until her legs were fastened around his waist. It would not have been so bad but because of the skirt he had to lift it to her waist to accomplish this. She didn't care anymore all she wanted now was him like this. She could feel herself burning inside and gasped as he nipped at her neck. "Make me yours." She said gasping for air. His animalistic nature took over and suddenly he was staring at her pulsing neck the instinct to fully make her his compelling him. Leaning back he looked at her silently then slowly set her down, "Not like this."

"What?"

He turned pinching his nose as he tried to calm himself. "I want to wait Bella. I want this perfect and this is not how I imagined it, hormone induced against my bedroom door."

"It doesn't matter, as long as we are together it will be special."

"Me losing control and taking you against the door is not special love, I would hurt you and your first time should be loving and passionate. Not uncontrolled lust." He looked at the floor guilty, "Never uncontrolled lust. If I lose it I will bite you."

"No you wouldn't Edward." She sat beside him, "I trust you."

His eyes were angry when he met hers, "Do you not remember I am a vampire Bella, my life is to feed. I am made to do so. We have evolved into much more but you must be clear, I am still a killer."

"I know we have had this talk, I still trust you."

"You shouldn't you must learn when to stop Bella, if we would have continued…."

"What? We would have made love."

"No, that would not be making love, that would be having lust filled sex. There is a difference and I would have bitten you."

"Edward…" She pleaded.

He shook her arms, "No Bella, I would have bitten you. You must understand that. The need to claim you is overwhelming sometimes."

"Claim me?"

"Human claim is marriage, vampire claim is different and just as humans wear a ring and others know they are married when we mate it is known, you will carry my smell and I will carry yours."

"Do you mate for life?"

"Yes. Once we are mated no other will do." She shook her head. It made her feel good to know this. Humans were unpredictable. People cheat and fall out of love, it was good to see Carlisle and Esme after all of this time. All of the family had been with their partners for longer than humans live.

"What's going on in your head?"

"I like the idea."

"Are you not frightened by what I said earlier?" He asked curious what her reaction would be she always surprised him. "No, it was nice of you to be honest and tell me how you were feeling. I'll just have to learn to restrain my hormones more I am trying believe me I am. It's just so hard, you are so attractive to me."

"As you are to me." He shook his head, Amazing."

"Yes, you are now get dressed we were going to drive my new car."

In 10 minutes flat she was in her new car. "How does it drive?" He asked seeing her smile, "Like a dream. It is wonderful Edward. I still can't thank you enough."

"You already have, you are smiling. It's all I need."

"I need to stop by and check on Charlie at work. He will want to know I am well."

"Agreed, he will."

Pulling in she saw him walking out. "Dad!" He hugged her tightly, "Hey sweetheart I am surprised to see you here. I was going to come by tonight and check on you."

"No need, I am fine. I wanted to stop by on the way to the store and say hi." He waved at Edward in the car and saw she held the keys in her hand. "New car?"

"Umm, oh yeah it's Edward's he just lets me drive it. You know I love VW's."

"I do." Hearing his radio he kissed her, "I have to go baby, you take care and I will call and check on you."

"Ok daddy, be careful."

"You too."

She started the car and pulled out. "Why did you tell him it was my car?" He asked as soon as they hit the road. "I'm sorry, I just knew he would think it was odd you would give me such an expensive car."

"You are probably right love."

Arriving at the store she slid out locking the door and taking his hand as they walked inside. She grabbed a cart, "I just want to get a few things."

"Get anything you want love." She raised an eyebrow. "You say that like you are buying it."

"I am."

"Edward I have a credit card and I…" He placed a finger on her lips, "Let's make a deal. I love you and I plan on spending my life with you so get used to me paying. I want to take care of you love." He kissed her softly and placed his hand on her back. She sighed deciding to leave it alone, he would never agree to let her pay so what was the use of arguing.

She got the things she needed then realized she had forgotten her feminine things. She didn't want to get this in front of him but what choice did she have. It would be here soon enough and she had nothing. "I'll be right back, you wait here."

"Ok love."

Walking to the isle she grabbed the box.

"Bella?" She heard a female voice and looked up. "Jennifer!" She hugged her, "Hey how are you?" Bella shrugged, "I am good, never been better and you?"

"Good, still dating Mike."

"That's wonderful, when do I get a wedding invitation?" Jennifer giggled, "Oh we'll see. You have been keeping secrets missy."

"What?"

"Edward Cullen? I heard you had moved out and in with him but I thought not Bella and I saw you walk in with him and yeah."

"Oh, well yes I moved in with him. Me and Alice, his sister are trying out the living together thing before we go to college."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that, I saw you too kissing. He is so hot! The girls at school used to crush on him so bad, he ignored them of course but he is a handsome one."

"Yes he is."

"So do you think you two will get hitched one day? I saw how he looked at you."

"Really? I don't know. I hope so." She hugged her again, "It was wonderful to see you but he is waiting on me, I better go." She knew he was probably listening to their conversation from the other side of the store but she didn't care.

"Bye Bella, nice to see you again, call me we'll go to the movies or something."

"I will."

Walking back to him he smirked as she set her things in the cart hoping he wouldn't notice what she had gotten. When the checker ran it up she blushed looking down. Edward lifted her chin, there was no smirk like she suspected he simply kissed her and whispered I love you softly. She knew he must have seen her embarrassment and was glad he didn't make a big deal of it, but what did she expect, this was Edward they were talking about not some simple teen age boy.

He paid and they were quickly in the car heading home. "I was thinking about taking a trip." He said taking her hand, "To the mountains. Just for a few days, what do you think?" She smiled, "I would love it."

"You wished to travel right?"

"I did."

"Good it settled then. I'll make arrangements."

_**Thank you SO MUCH for your wonderful reviews. I am glad you are enjoying the story. I already have another one in mind for when this one is through possibly contemplating a Jasper one in the future too, what do you think?**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Previously…**_

"_**I was thinking about taking a trip." He said taking her hand, "To the mountains. Just for a few days, what do you think?" She smiled, "I would love it."**_

"_**You wished to travel right?"**_

"_**I did."**_

"_**Good it settled then. I'll make arrangements." **_

It was the next morning when she heard him on his cell phone. "I am sure it will be no problem Daemon, I'm sure she will understand, thanks. I'll see you then." He smiled as she sat beside him on the couch and kissed him. "What are you up to?"

"Change of plans, It would seem impossible to go anywhere but New York right now."

"New York?"

"Yes, I had a surprise and well it's now in New York so we will have to travel there. I hope that is acceptable, have you ever been to New York?" She smiled, "No but I always wanted to."

"So then it's settled. Go pack."

"Now?"

"Yes we leave in three hours." She smiled widely quickly running up the stairs. Rosalie came in from the kitchen and sat down, "Taking her to see Daemon?"

"Yes, he is helping me with something special but I think Bella will enjoy it." He moved closer brushing her hair back, "How are you?" She shrugged, "I miss him, isn't that stupid after how he hurt everyone? I don't mean in a I want to be with him way, it's just knowing he won't come back. He's gone."

"I am sorry Rosie, I never meant to hurt you. I could not see any other way."

"I know, and in your position if he had hurt Emmett I would do the same. I am just glad you are here for me. The family has been so supportive. Emmett is even allowing me to heal in my own time."

"We love you and that is what we do, and Emmett he loves you more than anything. I could read his thoughts and they were interesting." She met his eyes, "Really why?" He laughed softly, "He never once questioned if you would leave him, and he only wanted you safe. He knew you would choose him."

"He is right."

"I know."

'So this trip, something to do with a symphony? Alice saw something." He smirked, "Tell Alice to keep quiet for at least 3 more hours."

"Ready." Bella called from the staircase. He turned jumping the railing and running up to grab her bag. "I'll get it." She smiled and followed him to his car. He sat the bag in the trunk with his that was already there. "So what is this plan of yours?" She questioned slipping her arms around him from behind and resting her face on his back.

"It is a secret just for you. Since we are ready we should leave early. I am sure the crew is ready."

"Crew?" He turned in her arms so he could hold her. "Private plane, unless you really wanted to go coach. I just thought for the romantic allure…"

"No, no I love the idea." He kissed her and lifted her in his arms, "Good let's go." Setting her in the seat he shut the door and ran to his side starting the engine. "How long is the flight?"

"Around 6 hours, maybe less."

"Oh, so I have you alone for that long? What will we do to pass the time?"

He groaned, "We will watch a movie or something, no touchy feely." Seeing the pained expression on his face she smiled, "You are no fun Mr. Cullen." He looked at her swiftly and winked, "Indeed."

The flight was actually over quickly. He had refused to get engaged in too much kissing. She knew why and left the subject alone. He did however have a good selection of movies aboard and they watched The Wedding Singer and 50 First dates, they were two of her favorites. If he had not known it before he knew it now. She had dinned on a salad and fruit, refusing anything else. He figured her stomach was still not back to normal and wasn't going to push it just yet.

They arrived in New York and he helped her down the stairs guiding her to the awaiting limo. _Wait Limo?? _The door opened and a beautiful man appeared. _Vampire_ she thought seeing him. He hugged Edward, "It has been too long my friend, and is this the lovely Bella I have heard so much about?"

"Yes." She said unsure. His laugh was soothing, "I am Daemon. I am an old friend of the Cullen's, and well now your friend as well if you'll have me." His hair was light brown and messy in a handsome way somewhat like Edwards but not as sexy to her. He was shorter than Edward and had a distinctive British accent.

"I'll think on it." She managed with a smile. He laughed again, "I like her Edward, quick on her feet." He guided them to the limo and the car started off. "The arrangements are as you requested. You can stay at one of my apartments in the tower. It has a beautiful view of the city, 2 bedrooms, and three bathrooms. I am sure it will be more than enough to accommodate."

"How many places do you have?" She asked not thinking before she spoke. "I'm sorry that was rude." He smirked, "Not at all. I have three. I don't like the same skyline for long so I change every few months. The same three but they are all different. It depends on my mood at the time."

"Which mood is this one?"

"Ah, this is my modern mood. Marble bathrooms, hard wood floors. The kitchen is white with glass cabinets. Not that I use that much but almost the entire wall is covered in full length window's that overlook New York."

"Wow."

"Yes, it is beautiful. I am in my SoHo mood now so I am nearby but not too close." Edward laughed softly, "I was wondering what was with the artsy clothes." He shrugged gesturing to his colorful shirt. "This is Armani dear boy, as if you didn't know."

She looked back and forth from one to the other. "I don't understand this obsession with names."

"Yet you wear a pair of shoes that cost more than some people make in a month."

She glanced down, "Alice." He smirked, "Always did like that girl."

Pulling in front of the huge building the door opened and the driver waited patiently. She slid off of the seat and was quickly followed by Edward who she felt behind her, his hands on her hips. She looked up, "Wow this is amazing, and I've never seen anything like it!"

Daemon took their bags from the driver, "And you won't, Trump Tower my love, enjoy." She gasped and shook her head, "No one at home would believe this." Edward took her hand pulling her and whispered, "Daemon has been alive longer than Carlisle."

"How can that be possible, wait never mind." She corrected herself seeing Daemon's smile. Arriving on floor 81 they got off and followed Daemon to the door. He opened it and stood back, "Ladies first." _A gentleman_

She then remembered he was probably raised so much different than now. Walking past him and into the apartment her breath caught in her throat, "I have never seen anything so beautiful."

"Thank you dear."

He set their bags on the cabinet and turned handing Edward the key. "You know where I am, enjoy. There is a supply of human food and...something for yourself should you need it in the refrigerator. The things you need are where I told you before. Call Paul and he'll drive you."

"Thanks." Edward followed him to the door and shut it as he left. He found her in the bathroom, "Look at this tub." She whispered as she ran her hand over it. This place probably cost more than my father will make in a lifetime."

He pulled her close from behind, "It is only money. Have we not discussed this before?" She turned, "Show me the bedroom?"

"No you don't, I have plans."

She pouted, "Fine." She took his hand leading him to the windows. "Look at this view. How can you get tired of anything like this?"

"I don't know. If it is something you really like we can consider moving here once we are married. You could go to college near and…"

"Move here?"

"Well not exactly here but in one of the apartments if you like, you purchase them like a house." She shook her head not even being able to imagine the possibility. "It's not you though, it's not us." He smiled, "No not really, I am more down to earth but if this is what you want then I will manage."

"I don't care where we are as long as I am with you."

"Good, me either."

"What does something like this cost?" He smirked, "A lot." Frowning at him she hit his chest lightly, "I know that."

"A few million I am sure."

"Million?" She turned even paler than usual. "Yes love, million. This is New York and it's a premier spot." She pulled away, "I don't think I want to spend a few million on a home. I can't imagine having that much money."

"You do."

"Do what?"

"Have that much money." Turning she looked at him oddly, "I knew Carlisle invested but…"

"We all do, and since Alice can see the future." She giggled, "You are terrible, but I like the way you think." He shrugged, "It is who I am, always thinking sometimes too much." He kissed her softly, 'Go get ready love. I have an evening planned. I hear there will be something Alice sent in the closet for you."

She sighed, "I can only imagine." Taking her bag into the bedroom she set it on the bed walking to the closet. There in front was a beautiful dark blue gown. It was sheer with a few delicately placed sparkles and thin spaghetti straps. There was a pair of sparkly matching shoes under it. A small not was attached. Grabbing it she turned and pulled it open. _I put a few shall we say undergarments in a box for you. It should be close by if I know Daemon. Have fun! _"Alice." She groaned finding the box and pulling it down. Flipping off the lid it held a beautiful strapless bra and matching lacy panties. She smiled, Alice did have good taste at least. Then she lifted it and saw the thigh highs._ I am going to kill Alice! _

Taking a shower and dressing she got ready. She curled her hair in loose curls and allowed it to fall naturally. She knew Edward preferred her that way. She didn't have to pretend for him. She only put on a light coating of make-up because she didn't want to look too made up. Glancing in the mirror she smiled to herself, Edward was going to pass out. Taking a deep breath she walked out. He turned, his mouth falling unceremoniously

open. Smiling she walked closer, "See something you like?"

"Bella, you look absolutely amazing, beautiful, captivating and a million other things."

"Good, I have to keep you on your toes." She looked over the dark gray suit he wore with a tie that matched the color of her dress. "You look pretty amazing yourself my handsome cupid."

"Have to keep you on your toes as well." She giggled.

"Shall we go?" He asked extending his arm. He pulled out a silky scarf. "I am afraid I have to blind you love. No peeking." She smiled, "Ok, I've gone along with this so far right?"

"Right." He gently covered her eyes, not too tight so he wouldn't mess up her make up. Arriving at their destination he led her in telling her when to step and guiding her by her waist. Once inside he removed the blindfold. She gasped seeing the entire symphony on a huge stage. "What is this?"

"New York Philharmonic."

"Really!" She asked excited, "Yes closed rehearsal led by John Williams. He is not only a great composer but piano player as well."

"What has he written?"

"Oh let's see, Lost in Space, Fiddler on the Roof, The Towering Inferno but those are older films, you probably remember a little movie called Jaws, maybe Superman….or ET? I know you have seen Star Wars?"

Her mouth opened in surprise, "Really?" He smiled, "Yes and a ton of others but he is very talented and I wanted you to hear him."

"I thought you didn't watch movies that much."

"I don't but you forget I collect CD's and he is talented."

"You are right, he must be."

He took her hand, "Let's sit and listen. They have a concert coming up and he allowed us the first exclusive peak." She followed him to a chair and sat down. It wasn't long until a older man appeared and the concert began. She was shocked at how many songs she recognized and how truly talented this man was. To have an entire symphony playing what he had written, every piece for every instrument to get a specific sound. She was mesmerized during the entire performance.

When it was over she clapped loudly as she stood. Edward chuckled seeing the tear escape her eye. "It was so beautiful!" He wiped the tear with his thumb, "I am glad you enjoyed it love. There is more."

Taking her hand he led her to the stage. "Come, there is someone you should meet." John turned smiling, "You must be Mr. Cullen."

"Edward, please."

"Edward, and this must be Mrs. Cullen?" She giggled, "Not yet. I'm Bella." He kissed her hand, "Wonderful to meet you, Daemon told me you have a love of piano."

"I do."

"Well then, how about a few lessons?"

"Are you serious?" She felt her excitement growing. He laughed, "I am, I usually don't give lessons but Daemon is a special friend and he said the Cullen's were very close to him. Then there is the factor that a gentleman never turns down a beautiful woman."

She laughed, "Well I hope he would turn down a beautiful woman if he were married."

"Yes, well I would hope so too." He answered smiling as he walked to the large grand piano. "Come and sit with me."

He worked with her almost two hours and then turned to her. "This has been a pleasure my dear but I am afraid I have to leave now. I am certain your boyfriend has other plans."

She stood looking to Edward who was sitting in a chair watching. He smiled coming to her and pulling her close. "Did you enjoy this?" Her smile was so genuine, so beautiful. "I did, it was like a dream. Thank you so much!"

"You are most welcome. Are you hungry?"

"Yes."

"So let's go eat." She turned to say goodbye but John had already left. "He left." She heard in a soft whisper against her cheek. Turning to him he caught her lips in a deep kiss. She couldn't help but sigh relaxing into him. Feeling him begin to laugh she leaned back. "Let's go sweetheart." He took her hand leading her out to the waiting limo.

He took her to a very secluded restaurant, she didn't catch the name but it didn't matter. She was too caught up in feeling like a princess and being surrounded by the most beautiful man in the world. He took her hand in his kissing it. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"It has been the best night of my life."

"I am glad. Maybe we can keep that theme going."

"I thought you said you wanted to wait?"

He smirked, "I didn't mean that love. Although the idea is tempting that is not what I had in mind."

"Oh." She blushed. The waitress returned watching Edward shyly. "Is there anything else I can get for you?" Bella looked down smiling, she knew what the girl was probably thinking, her blush and the way she watched him gave it away.

"No thanks, just the check."

She nodded retrieving the check and returning. He slid out his wallet and placed several bills into it. Bella wasn't sure what he was putting in there but she knew it wasn't cheap. This kind of place didn't even have prices on the menu. He handed the waitress the check, "Here you go. Keep the change."

"Thank you sir." She glanced him over one last time and walked away. Bella laughed, "Tell me what she was thinking."

"Nothing love, are you ready?" He stood extending his hand. "She was too." She took his hand as he led her out. "I know what it looked like but I want to know exactly what she was thinking." He got into the limo sitting down and looking at her curious, "Why does it matter? It's not as if I care."

"But I do, amuse me."

He chuckled taking her hand and pulling it in his lap. "She was thinking I was the most handsome man she has ever seen, she was thinking too bad I was with someone and obviously in love with her. She wished she were you."

"Wow. Not that I disagree with her, she obviously has good taste."

Arriving at the apartment he slipped his arm around her waist and led her to their room. She walked in slipping her heels off. "Much better." Tossing them on the bed she returned to the living room finding he had shed his tie and jacket and his shirt was unbuttoned to expose his muscular chest. She licked her lips unconsciously and sat on the couch. "This was amazing Edward, that you did something so wonderful for me."

He sat beside her pulling her close, "I love you Bella. I know things have been so hectic. I promised to teach you to play and we haven't even really scraped the surface with Jarred running around. Now it is time we get back to basics. Has he inspired you to want to play more?"

"Yes."

"Good, that was my goal. You were already passionate about playing but now your eyes are so full of light."

She sighed kissing him gently, "I love you so much." He looked deep into her eyes. They were like looking into pools of eternity. He could not tell where they ended and he didn't want to know all he knew is he wanted to drown in them. "Bella, I…"

"You what?" She asked when he hesitated and stiffened. He took a long slow breath, "I have had something on my mind for a while. I wanted to surprise you at Christmas, but that seems so cliché. I just…it is consuming me, the desire and I want so much to just do it." She gently stroked his cheek, "Tell me love. Anything you want to say I would love to hear."

Meeting her eyes he smiled, "I know. I'm just nervous."

"Nervous? You? The bold vampire Edward Cullen?" He frowned, "Ok tease, you know what I mean. Don't make me spank you."

"I haven't thought of that, could be fun."

"Bella!" He scolded. She giggled and he slid her so he could move. He moved to look out the window at the beautiful lights. "Have you ever wondered with so many people in the world how someone can find their true mate?"

She smiled, "I guess, but not everyone does. Be right back." A few minutes later she returned dressed in one of his button up shirts that hung loosely on her. He couldn't turn his gaze away. Her beautiful long legs, her soft skin, her full lips. She looked sexier in that shirt than he ever did.

He opened his arms and she fell into them. She turned to lean her back on him and look out the window. "It is so beautiful." She sighed, "I could stay like this forever, you holding me as we watch the starts twinkle. They are almost as bright as the city."

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

He didn't speak and she turned to meet his eyes. "I'm sorry, I had not planned on this so soon." He said finally. She nodded confused, "I don't understand." His large hands cupped her face and he leaned down kissing her gently. The kiss was tender but passionate. He lingered a long time before he released her lips and when he did they were swollen and brighter pink.

"Marry me Bella." She was suddenly still looking at his face that was covered in shadow. "What?"

"I said Marry me. I want you to be my bride Bella. I can't wait any longer. I need you. I didn't plan on asking you here like this but it feels right." She remained silent watching his face.

"Please say something."

"Yes." She whispered kissing him hard only to pull back and whisper again, "Yes, yes, yes." He laughed twirling her in his arms as their lips met again.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Previously…**_

"_**Marry me Bella." She was suddenly still looking at his face that was covered in shadow. "What?"**_

"_**I said Marry me. I want you to be my bride Bella. I can't wait any longer. I need you. I didn't plan on asking you here like this but it feels right." She remained silent watching his face.**_

"_**Please say something."**_

"_**Yes." She whispered kissing him hard only to pull back and whisper again, "Yes, yes, yes." He laughed twirling her in his arms as their lips met again. **_

He set her down. "I have something for you. It took me a while to figure out what it would be, I wanted something unique like you. I knew you aren't into flash so it had to be perfect, not too big but just right. Something you would not mind wearing. You are a rare jewel and I wanted to capture that essence, and though it will never be as beautiful as you. It is exquisite. Is it all right with you if I give it to you? I don't want to push you."

"Yes, I would love to see it."

He smiled excited and ran to the bedroom quickly returning. He held the box out to her. She took it opening it slowly and gasped, how could he have found something so beautiful? It was a platinum with a dark blue princess cut diamond and the sides held two trilliants. Not too big but just the perfect size for her small hands. "What stone is this?" She asked taking the ring out to look at how it sparked in the light. "It's a blue diamond." _She looks like an angel, my angel._

"It's so perfect." She whispered in awe. He took it from her, "Here let me." Taking her hand he slipped it on her finger and lifted her hand to his lips, "Perfect." She looked at it again, "It's so beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you but it does look nice on your finger."

"How did you think of blue?"

"Because blue is my favorite color on you, it looks so perfect with your coloring and I knew you would want something a little different." She looked at the box, "Who is Neil Lane?"

"Just a designer, he makes extremely beautiful rings."

"Yes he does."

"Edward?"

"Yes love?" He closed his eyes when she pulled him close. "I want to marry you. I know it's crazy because we have only known each other such a short time but, I want to."

"I know you do love."

"No Edward, I mean now, here. This weekend." He looked back stunned, "What? What about the big wedding and Alice going crazy and you know all of that." He wasn't against the idea he just wanted to make sure she knew what she was saying. She reached up standing on her tiptoes to reach his ear, "I want to make love to my husband tomorrow night. Make me your wife Edward." He growled deep in his chest, "I can't deny you anything."

"So don't. We can surprise everyone. I know my dad will be shocked but given time he will understand, besides if Alice wants to she can do a wedding later, we can say our vows again." He tangled his hand in her hair, "I would love nothing more then to make you my bride. I don't have a ring though, and you need a band."

"No, I think this beautiful ring is enough, a band would be too much."

"Ok, so we'll get one anyway just to have it in case you want to wear it without the other."

"Is their somewhere close?"

"Well yes, there is Michael Jay and Cartier is around somewhere. I am sure Daemon can find it." She shook her head, "This Michael Jay can we go there?"

"Anything you want we can do. I have to call Daemon and get our birth certificates and things. He can always pull strings." She grinned widely. "I would like a dress, just something simple."

"Daemon will know where to go. If you are serious love I will call him, we can do this. Make sure this is what you want." _Please say it is what you want, I want it so much._

"I do, I want it. Please let's do this." How can he deny her when she looks so sure? So happy. He slid out his phone and pushed a button, "Daemon, I am in need of your services old friend." She left the living room while he spoke with Daemon and relaxed in the bedroom, leaving the lights off and looking out the window. Tomorrow could not come soon enough. She felt him before she saw him. His hand slipping around her waist as he kissed her temple. "All worked out love. The limo will pick us up early and we will go to pick out rings and then you can go to Vera Wang with Daemon. He doesn't mind taking you. I figured you wouldn't want me there and then tomorrow night we will be joined as one."

She loved the way that sounded. He leaned down kissing her neck, "Just the thought of you as my wife makes me burn inside." She tilted her head allowing him better access. Moaning he ran his teeth across her tender flesh. "You can do it if you want."

"Do what love, what are you thinking?"

"You can bite me. I know it is part of…" He turned her angry, "NO!" Stunned she backed away, "I'm sorry I just wanted to make you happy."

"Baby you do make me happy." He moved closer cupping her chin. "Please don't move away from me like you are frightened that hurts me more than you know. I would never hurt you."

"I know it was just your sudden reaction."

He leaned closer kissing her head, "We've said enough tonight, it's been a long day lets rest ok?" Nodding she took his hand and led him to the bed. He kissed her neck again pulling her close as he hummed her favorite lullaby. She soon drifted off.

She was awakened all too soon to the smell of Edward cooking. Yawning she slipped on her jeans and a form fitting t-shirt and walked into the kitchen. "Smells yummy my cupid." He turned kissing her head, "Have a seat it's almost ready. Coffee?"

"Yes, I am tired."

He fixed it with cream and sugar like she made it and handed it to her. Soon he was sliding a plate filled with an omelet, bacon, and biscuits under her. She smiled, "Did I mention how much I loved you?" He smirked, "Not this morning."

"I love you so much." He watched the light play in her eyes, they were sparkling and she looked incredible. He couldn't wait until they could awaken in the morning together and he could take her right back to be with him. He had a feeling that would happen quite often.

"Eat up love, the limo will be here in 20 minutes, we have a busy day." She frowned eating her food quickly. He chuckled cleaning up his mess. "Have you given any thought to your college options? I can go wherever. The where is up to you, however a place low on sun would help me out."

"Yes, you glitter." She answered honestly. _Boy do you glitter, you have no idea how beautiful you are to me._

"You know, I don't recall showing you that yet. We kind of got delayed." His face was deep in thought.

"You didn't have to. I have seen you and you are absolutely breathtaking." He leaned in front of her, "Well then what a couple we will make." His phone rang and he looked at her, "Ok we'll be right down."

"Daemon." He said as he slipped on his shoes. She grabbed her purse and his hand as they headed out. Daemon smiled,"So where to first?"

"Michael Jay." Edward said softly. Shaking his head he instructed the driver, "It's close but who wants to walk?" They laughed. He sat in the car waiting while they picked out their rings. It didn't take long she saw the look in his eyes when he spotted a platinum set with beautiful carvings. It looked elegant and like it was a timepiece from the past. She knew it was perfect. "What do you think?" She asked him pointing to the rings he liked. He smiled, "I think I want them."

"Good, me too."

Purchasing the rings they got back in the car. Edward turned to Daemon,"You can drop me off and I'll handle the suit while you take her to look at dresses."

"Sounds good."

Dropping him off she kissed him bye and they were off. "So where are we going?" She asked looking around. The city was huge there were so many people and so many things to see. It was so very different from Forks. Like another world, and she liked it here but the quiet of forks would serve her better. She didn't think she would like dealing with this many people on a daily basis.

"Vera Wang ever heard of her?" She remember the special on TV about celebrity brides.

"Yes, on E."

"E?"

"It's a television channel." He laughed, "Ah well yes she is quite popular with the rich and famous."

She bit her lip, "I didn't think, I mean I can't afford something that expensive."

"Yes you can, I have Edward's credit card, but I won't be using it. This is a gift from Carlisle and the Cullen's.."

"They know?" She felt almost faint. He calmed her by resting his hand on her arm, "Alice tells all. It's ok though they understand and can't wait until you get home." She giggled. "It will be wild, being someone's wife."

"Are you ready?"

"You know, I think I am." Seeing the store the driver pulled over and they got out. She walked in looking around in awe. "So many…"

"Yes."

The sales person walked over, "Hi, welcome to Vera Wang is there anything I can help you with?" Bella met her eyes, "Yes I need a wedding dress. The problem is it's for today and it has to fit, I can't wait for alterations."

"I am sure we can find something, what type of look are you wanting?"

"Simple, but elegant. Maybe strapless, tight bodice with a flowing skirt." The clerk clapped her hands, "I think I have the perfect dress." Taking her to the back she pulled out a beautiful dress, it was ivory cotton tulle with a twill charmeuse, strapless and it had a rouched bust with a little bow on the back. It made her think of a roman goddess. She smiled, "Can I try it?"

"Yes, follow me."

Putting it on she walked out looking in the huge mirrors they had. "It fits perfect." Daemon smiled, "it is beautiful Bella. Edward will love it."

"You think? I know I do."

"I know he would. You should get it." He looked at the clerk, "Do you have shoes?"

"Yes."

"Well then let's get that taken care of as well. Bella do you want a veil?"

"No, this is small and simple." He nodded and followed them to the shoes. Finding a pair she liked they headed back to the apartment. "Daemon, do you think we are moving to fast?"

"It's not for me to say, but one thing I do know is follow your heart. Everything else will fall into place. If it feels right then you should do it."

"It feels more right than anything I've done in my life." She answered toying with her own fingers. He smiled placing his hand over hers. "Don't be nervous. This is Edward, everything will be fine."

"I know."

Arriving back at the hotel she got out turning. "Are you coming in?"

"No, I am sure you two want alone time and besides I am a witness so I'll see you tonight." She nodded and headed inside. Once there she put her dress and shoes in the closet and looked around, "Edward?"

"In here love."

She found him in the kitchen again making her lunch. "What are you cooking now?"

He smiled, "Pan seared chicken, rice and some vegetables for you. I know you must be hungry." She laughed, "I am but you have to quit with the cooking already, I don't want to be as big as a house."

"You won't be. It's healthy, brown rice, the chicken isn't fried. Get used to it, I want you to be eating."

"I do eat."

"Ok, I want you to eat better. How's that? Not to mention it will be a while before you eat dinner and I don't want you getting hungry." She hopped on the counter beside him. "You are going to spoil me."

"I truly hope so."

He lifted a bite of chicken to her mouth. Taking it she closed her eyes, "Mmmm, yummy." He chuckled, "You can say that again." She opened her eyes seeing the desire in his and grinned,"Maybe we can find out tonight?"

"I am betting on it my love." He made her a plate and set it on the counter. "Ok, up and eat." He said as he lifted her down from the counter top. She couldn't help but pop his rear softly as she passed.

"Hey!" He yelped turning. She continued to the chair and giggled. He loved her laugh, the way she smiled up at him. He couldn't think of anything he didn't like about her except she wasn't his wife yet but that would soon be remedied. When she finished he took her place washing it. "What would you like to do for the rest of the afternoon?" He asked as he put the plate back in the cabinet.

"Just be with you." _Be in your arms, stare into your eyes and melt again and again_

He smiled taking her in his arms, "That is going to happen a lot in the future. We are in New York though we go home tomorrow anything special you would like to do?"

"I can't think about anything else."

Taking her hand he pulled her to the couch and into his lap. She rested her head on his shoulder and he gently ran his hands through her hair in a calming motion. "Are you nervous?"

"Scared to death."

"Really, why are you scared love?" He lifted her chin to meet her eyes, "Are you wanting to wait? If you do I understand." He appraised them she giggled, "Silly man, no I don't want to wait. It's just the thought of marrying you, spending my life with you. It's something I want but that doesn't mean the fear of going into the unknown isn't still lingering. I am becoming someone's wife."

"Yes you are, and I will be someone's husband." _I love the sound of that._

She ran her hand over his silky cheek. "Are you nervous?" He sighed resting his forehead against hers, "I was but then when I looked into your eyes it went away. You have a way of calming me love. I can't explain it. The beast inside me is sated when you are near."

"Unless we are kissing."

He grinned, his face lighting up, "Yes well, that is an entirely different beast my dear. It is my overwhelming urge to make you mine. Tonight you will be mine, and I will be yours." His lips brushed against her's lightly, "We will be one and there will be no more waiting. Just us."

"That makes me nervous too."

"It does? I don't understand why, we've been close many times before." Playing with his fingers she shrugged, "I think because before it was not planned, it was the heat of the moment. This is a known thing. It is expected of a newly married couple."

"We can make it an unknown thing we don't have to do it tonight. We can wait until it is spontaneous. I mean it's not like we are your average couple you know."

She giggled, "You are right there but us waiting? Yeah right like that will happen, get us alone in a room for an hour and see what happens."

"I guess we can't keep our hands off of each other for too long. Then again, I don't want to." He felt her rest her head back on his shoulder. Her face buried in his neck. "You smell so good." She moaned sighing, "I love you."

"I love you too."

She didn't mean to but slowly she drifted off. The lack of sleep the night before and all of the excitement was finally getting to her. He let her sleep an hour or so then kissed her head, "Sweetheart?"

"Hmmm?"

"You need to wake up. You need to get ready."

"Ready for what?" She asked still half asleep. He laughed, "To be my wife." She jumped up, "Yes, right I am up." He was still laughing as he pulled her close, "Plenty of time love. Relax I just wanted to give you a head start."

"I should go get ready."

"You should." He agreed.

"But, I'm not moving." She said as she met his butterscotch eyes. _I don't want to._

"No you aren't." He answered with a smirk. He bent down kissing her. "Go my love, there will be time for this later." Nodding she headed off into the bedroom. When she was ready she looked in the mirror nervously, "Here goes nothing." She walked out seeing he had his back turned messing with his tie. "Hi handsome." She whispered and he turned looking her up and down, a slow smile crept on his face and he was quickly across the room in front of her. "I don't know what to say, there are no words to describe how beautiful you are."

He lifted her hand to his lips, "You are stunning. "

"Thank you, you are not so bad yourself Mr. Cullen." He smirked, "I think you look better Mrs. Cullen but you can think what you would like."

"I'm not Mrs. Cullen yet."

"So let's go make is official."

"Lead the way."

The limo was waiting once they got outside, both of them had ignored the sighs and smiles of the people in the lobby as they passed. She was too excited to notice and he was trying to block their thoughts. Daemon smiled when they got in, "Don't you two look spiffy. I have a photographer for you as well. I thought you might want to recap the moment for your family."

"You thought of everything." Bella responded smiling, she turned her head and her eyes met Edward's. She knew he was staring at her, she could feel it. His gaze filled with love, passion, and heat. She rested her head on his shoulder wanting to feel closer to him taking his hand in hers. Reaching up with the opposite hand he caressed her cheek as he and Daemon spoke.

They arrived at a small antique looking chapel and he led them inside. It was decorated in roses and candles. She gasped, "It's beautiful, where are we?"

"Just a little chapel, small and quaint. I thought it was perfect."

"It is my friend." Edward slapped his back lightly, "It is perfect." Daemon started walking further into the building, "Come on my friends let's get you two hitched." There were so many candles she wondered how long it took to light them all. They were so beautiful, they were the only thing lighting this beautiful little chapel. It was all that was needed it set the perfect intimate romantic atmosphere she wanted but only dreamed of.

Edward took her hand helping her up the small steps to where the man stood waiting. "Shall we begin?" They saw the photographer moving around and taking pictures but it was as if he wasn't even there. They both nodded at the man to begin. She met his eyes, they were soft and the lightest shade of brown. She could practically see her reflection in them. She wondered what he saw, what he felt at this moment. She knew it was probably close to what she was feeling, unbridled love.

It was a simple ceremony, quick and to the point which both of them wanted. Neither of them heard half of what he was saying anyway, all they could think of was each other. Their gaze never strayed from the others. He watched as the flicker of the candles danced across her face, how could she possibly be more beautiful? He didn't know but she was. She was his angel, his life. Now everyone would know how they felt and it filled him with joy. They finally turned when the man asked them to exchange rings then met each other eyes again when he pronounced them man and wife.

"You may kiss your bride." The small man said with a large smile. Edward wiped a stray tear that fell from her cheek, "I love you Bella." His voice was husky as he lifted her into his arms he kissed her deeply. She giggled but kissed him back with as much enthusiasm. He leaned back setting her down, "Finally you are my wife. Scared yet?"

"No."

He laughed, "Good, me either." He lifted her in his arms and smiled at Daemon as they passed headed to the limo. Setting her in he followed. She was so beautiful, her cheeks were flushed and he knew she was nervous. She was fidgeting and biting her lip. He ran his finger across her lip, "You must stop little one or we may be spending our first night in the back of this limo." She gasped when his lips met hers roughly, his body pushing her further into the seat. It was forceful but passionate and soon her fingers were tangled in his hair pulling him closer. "Bella…" He moaned panting. She bit his ear lightly, "I can't get close enough."

"There is no way to get closer unless…" She cut him off kissing him demandingly. Sighing he let her control the kiss and soon her small hands were unbuttoning his shirt. He grabbed them, "We are almost to the apartment. I don't want to do this here."

She let out a loud breath and tossed her head back into the seat. "I thought you were nervous." He said pretending to be shocked.

"I got over it."

He laughed, "Did you now?" Arriving at the apartment he got out first and lifted her in his arms, "Lots of thresholds here, I wouldn't want to miss any."

"You just want to carry me."

"There is that too."

She felt people staring but didn't care, this was her moment and the world around her no longer existed. She was his wife, his lover, his everything. Carrying her into the house he set her down. "Daemon sent up champagne."

"I would prefer to be clear headed tonight. I want to remember every detail."

"I couldn't agree more. If you want to change into something more comfortable feel free." He slid his jacket off followed by his tie and loosened the collar. She felt her heat quicken just watching him. Looking up he met her eyes, "Keep looking at me that way and you can forget eating."

She laughed turning and going into the bedroom. She had not thought to get anything for this occasion. It was the one thing she had forgotten. She felt his hands suddenly, his right unzipping her dress. "You know, there is nothing sexier than you in my shirts." He placed a few delicate kisses on her shoulder.

"Did you have a particular one in mind?"

Walking off he returned handing her a dark blue button up. She smiled, "Give me a few minutes."

"Anything you need."

Walking out he shut the door. _Oh my God!! _Her heart began to flutter. This is finally going to happen, no interruptions, nothing to stop them. _We will finally take the next step._ She hung her dress up and slid the shirt on. It still smelled like him. She closed her eyes trying to gain strength. It was what she had been waiting for and she knew she was ready but what would he think? Would he think it was wonderful or would he think she was a terrible wife and he could have done better?

She shook her head of the negative thoughts. He would think it was beautiful, perfect. She knew him too well. _I wonder if I should try to be sexy, wouldn't he want that?_ She unbuttoned another button to allow him more of a view of her chest. Not too much but enough that she knew it would drive him crazy.

"Bella is everything ok?" He called from the living room.

"Fine baby, I'm coming." Here goes nothing. Walking out of the bathroom she took a deep breath and opened the bedroom door. He was leaning on the wall beside the window, his shirt untucked and loose, looking at her with a smoldering gaze. She felt like she was on fire and he wasn't even near her. He offered her his hand and she walked over taking it. She turned leaning against him and looking out into the night. "What do you see when you look out there?" She asked wondering.

"You."

"What?"

She felt his breath against her ear, "I see the sparkling stars, the bright moon. All so very beautiful, all remind me of you. The way you glow, the way your eyes sparkle." He heard her heart increase. "Do you know how long I have wanted to be with you Bella? When I first saw you I knew my life would forever be changed." He pulled at her waist turning her. "I wanted it to change, just to be with you. Anything to be with you." He looked into her deep brown eyes. "Just for it to be you and me like this." Looking at her lips he trailed a finger down the line of her shirt where it was open, touching her skin lightly and feeling her shake in response.

"When we are alone my passion consumes me and now there is nothing in the way of us sharing it." He kissed her slowly lingering as his fingers trailed to the buttons of her shirt and began to unbutton it. "We have waited so long for this my love…to put out this ache was have both felt." She couldn't say anything, she was too mesmerized by his low seductive voice, it was almost a purr. She felt the cool air as he finally unbuttoned the last one but he did not take it off instead he slid his hands inside to her waist and pulled her closer. "I love you Bella Cullen, more than you will ever know. More than I can ever show you."

Reaching up and grabbing his neck she pulled him to her. "Why don't you try." She said breathily before pulling his lips to hers. She felt the rumble in his chest before he moaned loudly lifting her against him. She gasped when his lips trailed to her neck. "Do you want me like I want you Bella?"

"Yes." It was so soft he could barely hear her. He set her down cupping her face in his hands, "Tonight no more barriers, you are mine forget dinner." She looked into his black eyes and they were the most beautiful thing she had seen. Instinctively she tilted her head to the side pulling his head closer. She could see his intense stare as he moved closer. His lips kissing the throbbing pulse beneath. "Take me Edward, make me yours."

His growl was animalistic as he tore his head from her neck turning her face to his. "You can't offer yourself to me like that Bella."

"Yes I can, I am your wife and I want you." He ran his palm down her face, "Someday, I promise." His lips descended on hers as he led her back to the bedroom and slowly closed the door. Tonight was the night they could finally let their imaginations run wild. Their life would be forever changed for many reasons tomorrow and he wanted to make sure they both had the image of tonight burned in their minds forever.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Previously…**_

"_**Take me Edward, make me yours."**_

_**His growl was animalistic as he tore his head from her neck turning her face to his. "You can't offer yourself to me like that Bella."**_

"_**Yes I can, I am your wife and I want you." He ran his palm down her face, "Someday, I promise." His lips descended on hers as he led her back to the bedroom and slowly closed the door. Tonight was the night they could finally let their imaginations run wild. Their life would be forever changed for many reasons tomorrow and**_ _**he wanted to make sure they both had the image of tonight burned in their minds forever.**_

"One moment." He whispered kissing her jaw gently. He lit a few candles setting them around the room in various places. She could see them dancing seductively in his dark eyes. "I don't want it dark, I need to see you." He answered her questioning face as he smiled. Setting the last one down he returned pulling her into a hug and kissing her head tenderly. "I've anticipated this night so long I have no idea where to begin."

Her heart was pounding as she looked up met his eye's with a shaky hand she began to unbutton his shirt. He watched her silently and lifted his hand stroking her hair. He loved the way she looked in this light, alluring, radiant and extremely delicate. She completed the buttons and looked back up sliding his shirt down his arms. Allowing it to fall she took a step closer resting her hands on his chest, "I can't believe I am married to such an exquisite man. You are so elegant and charming. How can anyone not fall in love with you?"

"There is only one woman I want in love with me and I have her in front of me." Lifting her chin he smiled, "Personally I think you are the exquisite one, but that's just my opinion." She giggled, "Yeah, and I bet you find me graceful too."

"Not so much."

"Edward!" She playfully slapped his chest. He chuckled, "Well, ok you are graceful when you aren't falling over something. But, I love that about you. It makes you endearing and I wouldn't change it." He began pushing her back towards the bed, "You are perfect exactly the way you are, except for one thing."

"What?"

"You have entirely too many clothes on." She bit her lip nervously when he slid the shirt down her arms, he made sure to caress her arms as it fell. He looked her over meeting her eyes with a heated gaze. "You are so beautiful Bella." His right hand cupped her face as his thumb ran over her bottom lip. "Love, I told you what that does to me."

"What?" She asked coyly. He pulled her tightly against him as he leaned them back onto the bed, "How about I show you?" She couldn't respond because his lips were suddenly on hers. Releasing her lips he looked at her seriously, "Please tell me if I am too rough, or I hurt you in any way."

"Maybe I like it rough." She teased. He didn't laugh, "I am serious Bella. I've never been this close to someone…a human before, well anyone like this but especially a human." She smiled as he stumbled nervously over his words. Edward nervous was adorable. She realized he was as scared as she was, scared of the unknown yet excited and ready to finally be one. She ran her finger over his forehead to relax his frown. "Relax love, I will tell you. I promise."

"If it's too much…" He trailed off. She watched his eyes flash with passion and uncertainty.

"If it's too much then you'll tell me."

He nodded glancing at her neck as she stroked his cheek, "Is it hard?" His eyes met hers quickly and he smirked amused. "I mean… Oh God I didn't meant to say it like that." She turned red, he could see it even with the lights off. "Yes love, it is very hard..." She gulped as he moved to her ear, "It is hard for me not to ravish you."

"I meant the blood." She whispered in a broken voice. "Do you need to feed first?" Leaning up to see her face he chuckled, "Great time to ask me don't you think?"

"I didn't think. I was distracted." She said with a huff. He sighed still smiling, "Ah my Bella, I am not hungry for your blood. It is another thirst that drives me."

"Oh." She choked out. To hear him say it in that sexy, deep passion filled voice would be the death of her.

"Are you nervous love?"

"Y..yes."

"Don't be. I am still Edward. I am still in love with you so much. You need to quit talking and let this happen." She swallowed hard as he moved off of her and pulled her on him. "Tell you what, you lead. I'll follow that way I don't go too fast."

"Ok." It was a squeak more than anything else. She didn't know why suddenly she was so nervous, perhaps because he was half naked and she was well…naked, except for a cute pair of lacy satin panties that she didn't think counted as clothes. "Bella." He pleaded bringing her mind back to the present. "Bella, make love to me."

She had never heard him ask, and asking like this made her temperature shoot up. She felt like her heart would jump out and split her into, her breathing suddenly labored. Reaching up he twisted her long hair in one fist and grabbed her head pulling her against his lips. "I love you Bella Cullen." Just hearing him call her that was enough. She kissed him hard finally leading him to where they both wanted to go.

The sun was shining brightly through the window's which were covered by sheer white curtains. She could feel it's warmth but she also felt the coolness beneath her and opened her eyes focusing on his beautiful velvet chest. He didn't speak only ran his hand softly over her head. She lifted her head smiling, "Good Morning."

"Yes it is." He smirked pulling her up to his lips. She gasped then moaned pulling back to see his face. "You know you can't distract me now, after all you didn't feed me dinner and I am hungry." He growled flipping her onto her back and laying lightly on her, "I did feed you."

"Ok, what I mean is I need some other substance right now, my Edward has worn off and my stomach is growling, how's that?" He leaned his head closer to her lips, "I wouldn't want your Edward to wear off, what will we do about that?"

"Feed me?" She questioned.

"My thoughts exactly." He said thickly before his lips were on hers.

It was a few hours before they finally made it to the kitchen. "What would you like?" He asked as he opened the refrigerator. She leaned in front of him to see. "Actually pizza sounds good." He leaned back up and swatted her butt. "Owh!"

"Although I like my shirt on you, if you keep leaning over like that it will come off."

"You are insatiable."

"It's your fault."

She ignored him grabbing the phone book, "Let's find pizza." He raised an eyebrow, "We could just go out." She smiled sweetly leaning close to his face, "We could but who knows when the mood for desert will strike Mr. Cullen."

"Ah, yes then I think we should order, let me help you." She giggled.

That afternoon they boarded the plane for the long flight back. "She snuggled into him, "Mind if I take a nap? I'm so tired." He grabbed a nearby blanket and pulled it around her, "I don't mind. It's not like you slept much last night." She looked at him frowning and he laughed, "Ok, ok take a nap."

She was so tired she slept through all but the last thirty minutes of the flight. When they arrived he led her off the plane smiling when he saw his family. Alice squealed and ran over, "Bella! Let me see." She smiled raising her hand. Alice gasped, "It's perfect, it's so you." She hugged her tightly, "Congratulations! It's so good to have a new sister."

"Thank you."

"Alice, would you quit molesting my wife." Edward said with a smirk. She grinned widely, "Ok, so I'll just molest you." He caught her as jumped on him. "I am so happy for you!"

"I know. Thank you." Jumping down she grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her to the family showing them her ring. Jasper and Emmet walked around the ahhs and oohs to Edward. Jasper smacked his back, "Sorry bro when it comes to the bling you know the women are going to stop traffic to check it out."

"I know."

Emmett laughed slipping his arm around Edward's shoulder, "So my brother is now a man, tell me who would have thought this would have all come from our little bet?" Edward flinched.

Hearing them Bella turned. Emmett closed his mouth, "Uh oh. You didn't tell her?" If looks could kill the one he threw at Emmett would have. Seeing the hurt in her eyes he went to her touching her face gently, "Bella, I can explain." Edward pleaded as she looked at him shocked. Her mind couldn't register anymore. She didn't hear anything he said all that was floating in her mind is it was a bet. "This….was a bet?" She stuttered.

Edward felt his heart rip into as she looked at the ground. "No Bella, I mean yes I lost a bet but it has nothing to do with this, I mean us now." She pushed his hand away, "You bet on me?"

"Well no, not exactly Emmett chose you. I had to do what he said." Her mouth dropped and he shook his head feverishly. "No… no, it's not like that sounded. Please let me explain the whole story." She was in disbelief, her heart ached and her head was swimming. She grabbed her head swaying. He grabbed her arms and she pushed him away, "Don't touch me!" He suddenly couldn't breathe his head was trying to take in the fact she didn't want him to touch her. "Bella, I love you please."

"You love me? Was that part of the bet? What did you bet that you could make me fall in love with you? Or was it that you could get me in bed?"

"Bella, no it wasn't either. I wouldn't do that, I couldn't. Let me explain." He moved closer and she took a step back and turned to walk away. He gasped running after her, "Please love, it was just a stupid bet. It has nothing to do with what has happened between us."

"Really? I was a bet and it has nothing to do with us?" She continued to walk and he fell in step beside her.

"Not exactly, Emmett got to pick someone for me to teach piano to. It just happened to be you."

"Oh so had it been someone else things would be different." He shook his head, "No baby, it could never be someone different. You are my life. If it had been someone different I would have never fallen for them."

"How do you know?" She asked as her eyes narrowed. He ran his hand through his hair, "Please love, you know how I feel I would never lie to you about that."

"Because you've been oh so honest to me up until now?"

"I have been, I didn't tell you about the bet because it was stupid."

"So now I'm stupid?" Emmett groaned, "Honey moon is over." Jasper elbowed him. "Owh!"

"No, no!" He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I didn't say that you are twisting my words." She shook her head, "Alice will you give me a ride home?"

She looked uncertain. Edward nodded and turned to get the bags. "Sure Bells, come on." She got in tears streaming down her face as they left. "You know Bella..." She stopped her, "Don't ok." Alice sighed, "He loves you does it matter how it started?"

"He should have told me."

"Why? Him making a bet and ending up teaching you had nothing to do with you two falling in love."

"Maybe it was part of the bet too." She snapped angry. Alice looked at her oddly, "I know you don't think my brother is such a pig that he would marry anyone on a bet. He would not marry someone unless he loved them. He had a big heart Bella. He's changed since he met you and I like it."

"We all change."

"Not really, vampires don't. They are essentially always the same."

Arriving home she walked in the house running up the stairs and slamming the door. Alice sighed feeling Jasper come in and stand behind her. "She's crushed." He said to no one in particular. Edward leaned on the wall, "I can't believe this is happening."

"Edward." Alice touched his arm, "Give her time. She just needs to take it all in. She'll understand." He fell into shadow and looked up. Emmett's face was grim, "I'm sorry, I thought she knew."

"She should have. I should have told her a long time ago, with time it suddenly didn't matter. All that mattered was her." Lifting their bags he dreaded going into their room. He slowly opened the door and found her curled up on the couch crying softly. It pulled at him but he knew she needed time. Setting the bags down he walked over kneeling by her. "I know you don't want to talk to me right now. I won't make you, when you are ready let me know." He closed his eyes for a moment then opened them looking at her hand. He lifted it in his, "This was not a bet Bella, this is my heart. You are my heart, I have given you everything I have and what you do with it is up to you. I no longer have control."

She pulled her hand away seeing the hurt in his eyes when he looked at her. "I think it is the other way around, I gave you everything and you…you took it all and crushed it. I won't feel guilty for what you did, you deal with it." She stood walking past him. He had never seen her eyes so cold, he never wanted her to feel guilty she was right, it was his fault. He jumped up blocking her from the door, his back pressed against it. "Please listen to me. I would never, ever do anything on purpose to hurt you."

She didn't say anything but she wouldn't look into his eyes. "Bella, he just wanted to torture me by making me teach someone to play piano. He had no idea we would hit it off. I had no idea, but it didn't matter suddenly all that mattered to me was you. I didn't care how we met or why. All I knew was you took my heart."

"How can I? Your heart doesn't even beat!" She was now very angry. Her words stung. "I still feel Bella, you know that. Making you my wife was the most wonderful thing I have ever done. I would never take something so seriously just to amuse Emmett. I want you, I love you." He moved closer lifting her chin. "Tell me you still love me, we are stronger than this Bella." She said nothing as the tears fell. "Please love, forgive me….please." He couldn't stand to see her cry and leaned down kissing the tears away. "Please." He begged against her soft skin, his lips suddenly crushing hers. She tried to push him away for only a moment before slipping her arms around his neck.

The kiss was urgent, needy and the heat was soon smoldering. He felt her reach down ripping his belt out of it's loops and pulling at the button on his jeans. He groaned, "Bella, not like this." She ignored him and continued unzipping his pants. He grabbed her wrists loosely, "Baby..." She met his eyes and he had no idea what to say, all he could see was hurt, and a burning passion. "I want you." She said simply. He was fighting with his body trying to regain some kind of restraint. She slipped her hands under his shirt caressing his stomach, "I want you." She said again with more urgency. She stepped closer and he had nowhere to go, he was crushed against the door. He couldn't move without hurting her. Her lips fell against his neck and he knew it was over, lifting her he headed for the bed.

He watched her sleeping beside him, the face of an angel, his angel. He only hoped she would forgive him. Their intimate moment was lust filled and rough and he felt terribly guilty for it even happening. He knew it would be that way, she was hurt and angry trying to hold onto something she held dear, trying to pretend nothing happened that they were the same. Her need drove him and he had bent to her will, following every command she made. He should have never listened. He would have never lost control like that, not while she was human. He wasn't sure how bad she was hurt since she went to sleep shortly after. She was dreaming now, moaning softly as she tossed restlessly.

Kissing her neck he pulled her against him feeling her instantly calm.

"Edward."

He looked down, her eyes were still closed. "I love you." She whispered snuggling closer to him. He looked back at the ceiling wonder what she would tell him when she was awake. He was so absorbed in his own thoughts he didn't realize she was, tears slowly streaming down her face. He felt something on his skin and looked down. He couldn't see her face but he could tell she was awake.

"I'm so sorry Bella, how bad are you hurt?" When she didn't answer him he forced her to turn over looking her over and meeting her eyes. "Bella, where does it hurt?" He ran his hand down her right arm and up her ribs and saw her wince. _Just toss me over a cliff. It would be less painful than this. I hurt her. _

He watched her face as he continued his assessment seeing what reaction played on her face. He ran his hands over her shoulders when she showed no signs of pain he continued to her left ribs then splayed his large hand across her abdomen. She winced again. He couldn't breathe and if he would have had a beating heart it surely would have stopped. He suddenly sat up on the side of the bed his face in his hands, "Bella, did I..." He tried to think of a delicate way to phrase it. It was not a discussion he ever planned on having with his wife.

"Did I tear you?" He said in a whisper, his anguish audible. He felt her hand on his back, "No, you didn't. I'm fine just a little sore." If he could cry he would have. "Perhaps Carlisle should have a look at you."

"No, I told you I am fine."

He was angry now and stood pulling his pants on, "You are _NOT_ fine! I hurt you and that is _NOT_ fine! She felt herself recoil as he yelled, her eyes welling up with more tears. He threw on a shirt and met her eyes. "Oh God! Bella…" He sat next to her caressing her cheek, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you. It's not your fault." He kissed her head, "I'll get Carlisle." He headed for the door.

"No please, stay with me, hold me." He stopped but didn't turn he couldn't look at her right now. Not without it tearing him apart. "I can't I…I can't." His voice cracked as he walked out. He quickly found the family all in the living room talking. Jasper's head jerked up, "Edward?"

"Carlisle, could you please check on Bella?" He looked at him oddly then stood, "Of course." He headed to the door and Jasper stopped him, "Where are you going?"

"I need air."

"Do you want company?" he groaned grabbing his head. Edward's feelings were so strong.

"No maybe another time. I'll be back in a while, check on Bella for me?" Jasper nodded and Edward shot out the door.

"Rosalie?" Carlisle asked heading up the stairs, "It might make Bella more comfortable if I had a female there." She nodded following him. He knocked lightly. "Come in." She said hoping it was Edward. Seeing Carlisle her heart dropped. "Where is Edward?"

Rosalie's eyes flashed from Carlisle to Bella's. "He was thirsty." She lied. Carlisle looked at her face but said nothing. "Bella, can I look at you?"

"I told him I was fine."

"Bella please. He is worried."

"Fine."

He moved closer to where she sat on the couch, "Where does it hurt?" Rosalie sat beside her. She sighed, "It's really nothing to be concerned about." Rosalie reached across and grabbed her hand gently, she was surprised but she knew it was for support and she felt better just from the simple gesture. "My right side and my stomach." Carlisle remained passive but she could see Rosalie flinch.

He knelt, "May I?" He asked before he lifted her shirt feeling gently on her ribs. She winced. "Is this where it hurts?" He questioned.

"Yes."

"Any difficulty breathing?" He asked as he listened through his stethoscope. "No." She answered watching Rosalie to keep from tensing up. "I need you to lay down Bella, to check your stomach." Rosalie stood and moved behind the couch taking her hand again. She smiled at her. She didn't know Rosalie had it in her. Sure she had warmed up recently but this was unexpected.

"Ok tell me when it hurts." He began pressing on her upper abdomen with no response and when he lowered his hand she cried out almost sitting up. He moved it quickly, "Ok , it's ok relax Bella." She was gasping for air as the pain seared. It wasn't that bad until he pushed on it. He looked at Rosalie and back to her, "I have some pain medication, it will help. I would like to do an x-ray."

"I don't need one. Nothing is broken." She said shaking her head. He patted her leg, "There is something else Bella." She looked at him curious then frowned, "Oh no!"

"It would be a good idea Bella, if you are uncomfortable you can go to your own doctor but you do need to do this."

"And tell him what? My husband is a vampire. Please make sure all of my parts are still attached?" Rosalie stifled her laugh when Carlisle shot her a look.

His eyebrows furrowed, "That is why I should do this, but it is up to you. Are you bleeding?"

"No."

"That is good. Does it burn when you urinate?" She looked off, "Why is this necessary? No it doesn't burn. No he didn't tear me he already asked."

"Yes he did, but did you tell him the truth or were you sparing his feelings?"

"I…." She shook her head looking down, "There are some things he can't know. He would never touch me again and this wasn't his fault. It was mine."

Carlisle understood and he knew she was right, "I make you a deal, Rosalie and I will keep this a secret, strictly confidential but I need to know."

"He can read your mind."

"Only if I am thinking about it at the time which neither of us will do, you must trust me." She closed her eyes looking down, "I don't know, it hurts but I don't think he tore anything. I think he was just a little…." Carlisle waited patiently until she looked at him. "Too rough." She whispered sadly. He nodded.

"He didn't mean to hurt me." She quickly defended him. He smiled sadly, "I know, unfortunately with you being human he has to be careful and it would seem he lost a little control. I am glad the damage was not worse. It seems he was still restrained, even if he doesn't feel like he was."

"Like I said it was my fault, he was trying to….and I asked him…" She stopped shaking her head. She remembered how he had tried to be gentle and she pushed him, she was angry and she didn't want gentle she wanted to remember she was alive. She wanted her body to feel, to escape the numbness her heart felt. She knew he would hurt her, she knew it and she had not cared at the time. She was sure regretting that decision now. The hurt in his eyes was unbearable and he thought it was his fault.

"Are you sure you don't want me to examine you?" He asked bringing her thoughts back to the present.

"Yes, if it gets worse I'll tell you." He nodded, "Ok, I will get you something for the pain in the mean time would you like a shot? Alice will have to run and pick the medication up. I think I'll give you some muscle relaxers as well, I am sure you will need them. You are going to be sore a few days"

"I…I think so." She didn't want to admit she was hurting that bad. It would kill Edward if he knew. "Please don't tell him." He smiled, "I won't sweetheart." He headed to the door, "I'll be right back." Rosalie moved back to her side. "He'll be ok just like you will."

"It was stupid, I knew what would happen and I knew he would feel terrible but at the time I didn't care."

"I understand. Edward doesn't want to admit that you have that much power over him. He wants to think he can control everything he does, but one would think by now he figured out you are the one thing he cannot control. You control him."

"I think I like having that power." She smiled at her. Rosalie laughed, "Yeah it comes in handy." Carlisle returned with a syringe. "You should probably move to the bed, this will make you sleepy."

"I'd rather stay here."

He nodded and waited as she stood unzipping her jeans and pulling them down slightly so he could see her hip. "It will sting."

"Great." She groaned. She gasped as she felt it burning and shook her head, "I didn't feel the shot but the medication ouch!" He rubbed it gently, "I won't use a band-aide Edward will notice." She nodded refastening her jeans. Sitting back down very slowly she sighed, "I hope he is ok." Carlisle didn't respond to her comment.

"I'll check on you soon."

Rosalie watched him leave and leaned over, "He's such a man, trying to act nonchalant." They both giggled. "Personally I think he just wanted to see your butt but that's just me." Rosalie whispered with a laugh. Bella laughed and grabbed her side.

"Sorry." Rosalie said frowning. Bella shrugged, "Hey what can I say if you want to get roughed up what a way to do it right?" They both laughed again. She had not realized Rosalie was so fun no wonder she and Edward were so close.

"The sad part is my sick little mind liked it. Well…last night at least." She smirked, "Today…as Edward would say not so much." Rosalie smiled, "Once you're a vampire this will no longer be an issue."

"Think he would bite me?" The met each others eyes and laughed again. Emmett leaned in, "What's with all of the giggling in here?" Rosalie huffed, "We're having a girl meeting, you go play a video game."

"Uh oh, that means I'm in trouble."

"Not yet but you will be if you don't leave." She smiled sweetly, "I love you Emmy bear." He looked star struck, "Rosie, you know I love it when you call me that." Bella blushed, "Oh you two stop it already."

They all were laughing now. She felt her eyes getting heavy and yawned, "I think I'll take a nap."

"You do that. I'll go and let you rest. We can continue our male bashing later." Rosalie said happily as she walked to the door and grabbed Emmett's hand. "Call if you need me."

"I will."

She closed the door only to see Emmett's confused face. "Male bashing?"

"Emmy bear, you know I love you." She winked and kissed his cheek. He smiled, "Ok so I'll let you off but next time I'm going to have to spank you."

"Well then I'll male bash more often." She giggled running down the stairs.

"Rosalie!" He yelled and smiled running after her.

She had been asleep for only a short time, she knew that but the couch was uncomfortable and she didn't have the strength to move. "That was some powerful crap." She moaned attempting to move then she realized the floor was coming at her. She braced herself and suddenly felt herself lifted in cool arms. "Edward?"

"No, sorry darlin'. I was checking on you." He laid her on the bed covering her then sitting beside her. "How are you feeling?" He asked brushing the stray hair off of her face. "Tired, has Edward come back?"

"No. He will though."

"Probably better, I'm too sleepy to bug him." He laughed, "I don't think he would mind." Feeling him attempt to stand she grabbed his arm, "Will this be a problem?"

"What do you mean little lady?"

"I mean with Edward, will he push himself away now?"

"He'll try." He answered honestly, "But he won't succeed. He loves you too much to stay away."

"Staying away is different that touching me." She groaned. He nodded, "Yes it is, but not to worry he will touch you again. He is conflicted and a little unsure. You will have to show him it's unfounded. I think you can do that. You hold great power over his heart and it is what guides him."

"Do you and Alice fight?"

"Not a lot, but we have been known to. Do not worry, you will make up."

"I am still mad at him for not telling me, but I understand why." She yawned feeling his hand on her cheek, "Sleep Bella, you need it." She shook her head no, "I need my husband." He leaned over and kissed her head softly, "Sleep Bella." He whispered again and suddenly all was dark.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Previously…**_

"_**Do you and Alice fight?"**_

"_**Not a lot, but we have been known to. Do not worry, you will make up."**_

"_**I am still mad at him for not telling me, but I understand why." She yawned feeling his hand on her cheek, "Sleep Bella, you need it." She shook her head no, "I need my husband." He leaned over and kissed her head softly, "Sleep Bella." He whispered again and suddenly all was dark.**_

She awoke to darkness knowing it was probably either really late or really early. She suddenly panicked realizing she had not seen Edward and had slept through most of the day or night, whichever it didn't matter to her she just needed to see him. She attempted to sit up and was held down by a heavy arm.

"Edward?"

"Yes love." She turned over to see his face. It was illuminated in the shadows by the moonlight. She was at a loss for words, "You are insanely handsome." He sighed kissing her head, "Sleep Bella."

"No, no last time Jasper said that I was out forever." He heard her heart rate increase and moved his hand to her face, "Calm down, I'm not going to make you sleep." She smiled slightly moving closer to him she paused a minute saying nothing then laid her head on his chest. It didn't go unnoticed by him.

"Are you in pain?"

"Not a lot." She lied.

"You're a bad liar." She pulled his arm around her, "I want to be with my husband not playing twenty questions. I love you and I missed you can we just leave it at that?" She was hurting and a little grouchy, she would have to work a little harder at it to keep him from knowing.

"You know we can't. It changes everything." His voice was haunted, he sounded broken and sad. She leaned up, "It changes nothing Edward. It's my fault, I was upset and I pushed you. I knew you said stop, I knew you wanted to be gentle but it's not what I wanted. You warned me several times it was too much, you would hurt me and what did I do?"

"It wasn't you that listened, I should have insisted on being careful. I knew I was losing control." Just the thought made him queasy.

"But when you warned me what did I do?" When he didn't answer she made him look at her, "Look at me and tell me what I did!" She was determined that he understand she was just as responsible as he was, even more so.

"It doesn't matter, I shouldn't have listened."

"Do you love me?" She asked knowing how he would react, "You know I do, more than anything. I would do anything for you."

"Exactly my point."

"If that anything is safe for you, I crossed the line."

"I asked you to, no I begged you to. If I recall correctly I crossed it for you and you tried to fight me and finally gave in. Am I remembering correctly?"

"It doesn't matter if you are, I still hurt you." She shook her head, "We hurt me. There was no you, it was both of us. After all I helped. To be honest I…" Her voice drifted off.

"You what?" He asked now concerned. She looked guilty, "I wanted you to hurt me."

"WHAT!" He almost sat up with her on him until he heard her gasp in pain. "Oh Bella, I'm sorry. Here, let me get you something." He laid her beside him as gently as he could and slipped off the bed. She closed her eyes trying to calm her breathing. When he moved he had touched all of the places where she was hurting in some way or the other.

"I've got some pills Carlisle left for you. Here's some water." She suddenly didn't care that he knew. She felt like she was on fire from the inside out. She took it gratefully and handed him back the glass. He knelt beside the bed on the floor. "It's probably better if I'm not close to you right now."

"No the cool helps."

He sighed crawling back into the bed. He made no movement as she repositioned herself on him, her leg wrapped over his. They were like this a long time before he finally asked, "Where are you hurting Bella?"

"I was thinking maybe we could go to the park tomorrow if I feel better." She changed the subject. He couldn't believe she would try and get off that easy. "Bella, I asked you a question."

"You did and I ignored it."

"I prefer you answer it. I can be more careful if I know where you are hurting." She was extremely still for a moment then ran her hand over his chest. "Can we please not talk about this?" His hand fell over hers stilling the motion.

"Sorry love, no can do." She realized he was not going to stop asking, she should have known, stubborn vampire.

"My ribs, here," she pressed slightly then continued, " My stomach."

"Your stomach?" He looked at her oddly, "Where? Show me." Taking his hand she pressed her lower stomach right below the belly button. He groaned realizing what she meant. "Bella, I… I'm so sorry. I could've…"

His voice cracked. "Did Carlisle?"

She interrupted him, "No and he's not going to." He frowned, "This is no time to be modest Bella, I could have done a lot of damage."

"I am fine, no bleeding, nothing unusual just sore. I promised if it gets worse I'd let him know. It feels more like I got in a car wreck and jerked around a little and well technically you are as hard as a car."

"Harder actually."

"Well yeah that too, wow I didn't even think of that." She said in sudden amusement.

His eyes narrowed, "Think of what?"

"I made love to someone who is harder than a car, no wonder I hurt." He frowned, "That is NOT amusing." She sighed, "I am trying to lighten you up, I will be fine. Let's just accept it and move on." She then bit her lip,"Would you do something if I asked you to?"

"Haven't we been down this road? The answer is no." She giggled, "No not that, I wanted to see the water. You know in the moonlight, with you."

"You're in no condition to go anywhere right now."

"Right dad, watch me." She tried to sit up but her head was spinning, "Woah, can you ask the room to stop spinning please." He chuckled, "Hard head. You just don't listen." She fell back moaning. He moved leaning over her, "I'm sorry, are you ok?" Moving the arm that was across her eyes she grabbed his shirt. "I will be when you kiss me."

"Bella!"

"I asked for a kiss not to get naked, although if you wanted to I could watch." She grinned. He shook his head, "You my dear are terrible! You can't be hurting too bad."

"My beautiful husband, would you please kiss me?" He watched her a minute then leaned down to her lips. Her lips were soft and they welcomed him. He made sure not to touch her anywhere for fear of hurting her. She ran her hand into his hair playing with the nape of his neck. He sighed against her lips. "You make me crazy Bella." He pulled her hand away lifting up.

"Don't go." She begged softly. "Bella, I have to I don't want a rerun of last night." She smirked, "I didn't say you had to do that I just wanted to kiss you longer."

"And I am telling you it's too much, too many emotions right now. Not a good idea."

She shook her head, "If you say it's too much then I'll have to trust you on that. I know what happens if I don't." She giggled.

"You are still not funny."

"I'll keep trying."

"I think your pain meds are kicking in."

"Yeah, me too."

He chuckled, "Ah, so this medication makes you all loopy. This could be quite fun." She playfully pushed him, "You are an evil creature Edward Cullen. Trying to take advantage of a doped up lady."

"I didn't see a lady." He said as he pretended to look around. "EDWARD!" She said shocked but laughed, "Bad, bad boy. What am I going to do with you besides love you forever?" He smiled sadly, "I don't know."

"Don't you go getting all upset on me!"

He laid back down pulling her close, "I won't love. I won't." He kissed her head, "I love you my Bella."

"I love you too, I'm sorry about this morning. I don't know why I got so hormonal on you." He smiled, "It's ok. We were both going through a lot of emotions. I think that played a part."

"But I hurt you, and I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

"I think we both hurt each other, we'll have to learn to talk more in the future." She raised an eyebrow, "You were talking I was not listening." He shrugged, "So we work on your people skills." She giggled, "I have a skill for you Mr. Cullen."

"Bella, medication kicking in, understand?"

"I understand you are being stuffy." He frowned, "What does that mean? What is stuffy?" She giggled, "You are stuffy, you know…you know what I mean."

"I am afraid I do not know what you mean."

Hearing a knock on the door she looked over her shoulder, "Come in."

Jasper and Alice came in quietly. "How are you feeling?" Alice asked touching her arm. "Oh just hunkey dorey, is that a real word?" she thought a minute and laughed, "You know my medication for my back was nothing like this stuff, I like it, sadly enough I don't think that stuffy here does." She pointed to Edward.

Alice giggled, "She's funny Edward." He sighed, "Great then you try and deal with her and whatever this stuffy means." She patted his arm, "Awh is she driving you crazy?" Bella shook her finger at Jasper, "You are a bad, bad man."

"Me?" He looked at her oddly, "Why?"

"You kiss me and I sleep." They all chuckled. "Did I do that? I don't recall. Maybe you just think that's what happened." There was a look of confusion on her face, "I am not crazy, I know it's what happened."

"Are you quite certain?"

"No."

He leaned towards her, "No you are not certain?" She tried to lean away from him, "No, no kisses." He met Edward's eyes and nodded looking back at her. "Bella, can I get a hug?"

"No."

"Ok, a handshake." He asked moving closer. She shook her head, "No, no you'll try and kiss me." He rested his cool hand on her leg, "I don't have to kiss you darlin', night night." She was suddenly very sleepy, "It's not true what they say you know." She began fighting sleep.

"What is that?" Jasper questioned sending another wave over her. "Blondes aren't more fun." She murmured before falling into a deep sleep. Alice laughed, "Well, I guess she is quite the character when she is on pain meds." Edward smiled covering her up. "Thanks Jasper. I think Carlisle should give her something else." Alice kissed Jasper's cheek, "I'll be watching television, a fashion show is coming on."

"I guess we are shopping soon?"

She winked, "See ya Edward." He smiled walking to the window and looking out.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm ok."

"You know you can't blame yourself. She is blaming herself because you are blaming yourself and I want to kill you both." Edward faced him and chuckled, "I can imagine you do." He then grew serious, "We talked a little, I can see her point but it doesn't make it hurt me any less when I see her in pain and know I am the cause of it."

"Why don't you turn her? I can feel you want to."

"It's not that simple. She wants more. I won't turn her until she has decided what that is." Jasper watched him for a moment and nodded, "You want to have a child?"

"Well technically I'd prefer if she had it but…" Jasper hit his arm, "Don't play stupid with me." Edward's face was impassive as he shrugged, "She mentioned wanting one. I can't give it to her but I can let her have one. It would still be ours. I would get to watch her carry it, feel it kick. It will be a part of her. I want that Jasper. I didn't know I could ever want something like that, a family and a child but I do. She makes me want it."

"I understand, I am not against it. I know the girls will love the idea. I was just not sure what you wanted. Your emotions are in turmoil."

"I am scared I'll hurt her, now is bad enough but what about when someone else is involved? How will I touch her knowing our child is inside her?"

"The same way you did before, you will be more aware you must be careful. I know you will be fine, so does she. Not to mention I doubt if you will be able to stay away from her, I hear most men find it a very beautiful thing. If that is indeed the case you my friend will be lost."

"Tell me about it."

"I believe I just did brother." Edward shot him a look and turned to Bella, "Stay with her? I need to go to her house and get her old pain meds. I don't think I can handle her tomorrow like this and I would like to have a conversation with her."

"Go, I'll wait here."

He watched her a moment then leaned against the wall closing his eyes.

"Jasper?" He was startled she was awake and looked towards the bed. "Yes Bells?"

"I have to go to the bathroom." Crap!

"What do you need me to do?" He asked moving closer. "Just help me get there." Her voice was still laced with heavy sleep. She wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep but her bladder wouldn't wait. He pulled the covers back and gently helped her up only to feel her falling. "Woah there little darlin', I think I'll just carry you. Do I need to get Alice?"

"No, just get me in there I can manage."

He set her on the floor by the commode and she rested her hands on the counter. "You ok?" He asked before releasing her. "Yeah." He walked out closing the door.

"Jasper?"

He leaned on the door, "Yeah?"

"I'm finished." He smiled, he already knew that when he heard the commode flush but he didn't want to rush her. Opening the door he saw her trying to wash her hands and stepped behind her closing his hands over hers. "You are a bad druggy Bella."

"Tell me about it, where is my Edward?"

"Getting your other pain meds. Seems this one he doesn't like too much."

"Me either, I feel like I'm on a cloud. But I don't hurt."

"Well that is a good thing, come on arms around my neck." She turned smiling, "You know Jasper I don't have a lot of male friends, there's Jacob but… well is it stupid to say I feel close to you? Emmett too but especially you and Alice. She's not a guy you know."

"I noticed." He tried not to laugh continuing, " And I feel close to you too."

"Really? Like Rosalie? I feel better now." He chuckled, "Rosie is like a sister to me but you are more than that."

"More than that?"

"That sounds wrong, I don't mean like more than that in a romantic way, I mean in a friend way. I connect with you. Alice does too. It's not a bad thing. You can come to me and Alice whenever you need to. We'll always be here for you."

"You're so sweet." She rested her head on his chest. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now, let's get you back to bed."

"Alice is like Tinkerbell, doesn't she remind you of Tinkerbell?" He did laugh this time, "Yes, she does actually, small and chipper. She is always getting into something."

"I guess that makes you Jasper Pan huh?"

"Something like that." He laid her down covering her and standing back up.

"Will you stay with me?" She asked her eyes following him. "Of course, until Edward gets back." He sat beside her. "I'll sit right here. You should be sleeping."

"Are you going to force me again?"

"Do you want me to?"

"No." He smiled, "Then I won't. You seem calmer now anyway, tired and…" He looked at her oddly, "There is something else." She sighed rolling onto her side, her eyes slowly drifting. "Jaz?"

"Yes?"

"Will you hum to me?"

He raised an eyebrow. "What would you like to hear?" She moved pulling her pillow so it was close to his lap. "Anything, Edward hums to me." He nodded, "Ok." He felt her emotions and stroked her hair, "He'll be back soon, I promise. Rest now Bella, when you awaken your love will be here." He softly began to hum. It wasn't long until she was sleeping. Alice walked quietly in smiling. "She ok?"

"Yes."

She glanced down at her and then sat beside him. "You are really good with her Jasper."

"You mean because I don't try and bite her?"

She frowned, "No that is not what I mean mister know it all. I mean you're a good friend to her. You've always stayed to yourself really, you talk to everyone but you don't let anyone in."

"I let you in darlin'." He caressed her cheek. She smiled leaning into his hand, "I know. It's just good to see you opening up more. I am proud of you. She has such a sweet soul."

"Yes she does, but then so do you." She pulled his hand from her face and into hers. "I saw her having a baby Jaz. Do you think her and Edward are talking about that?"

"I'm not sure, it's possible." He hated not to tell her but it wasn't his place. She sighed happily, "It would be so wonderful. I can buy all kinds of things."

"I know you can and I'll bet she would love it."

"Do you wish I could do that?" She asked searching his face, "Do what?"

"Have a baby." He looked shocked, "Baby you are all I need. All I've ever needed. The answer is no, I love you the way you are. You my love are perfect. Why would you ask that?"

"I just wondered." He could feel her emotions and his eyes narrowed. "No, there is a reason you asked, what did you see?" She shrugged, "Not a lot really. I mean it was nothing but… I mean I guess I can understand."

"Understand what?"

"I just saw you and Bella."

"Me and Bella what sweetheart, there is no me and Bella." He watched her face. She smiled, "No, I didn't mean like that. I saw her pregnant and you had your hand on her stomach feeling the baby. You just looked so happy."

"Alice, I think it would be wonderful for Bella to be pregnant, and I am sure whatever happened to make me feel the baby clearly is something that I found made me happy but it has no bearing on how I feel about you and I. I can be happy for her and Edward without wanting us to have a child. Besides I'll let you in on a little secret."

"What?"

He moved closer, "I like my time with you too much and I don't want to share you, not to mention babies cry and I want to give it back." She giggled, "You're so sweet."

"No, I am not sweet, just in love with my beautiful wife." He kissed her softly. "I love you darlin'."

"I love you too."

Edward opened the door sighing, "Would you two please take the make out session to your room." She giggled jumping up, "Come on Jazzy." She took his hand and began to pull. He followed her passing Edward and stopped looking at him oddly.

"What?" Edward asked turning to see what he was waiting for. Alice turned, "Come on Jazz, what's wrong?" He shook his head, "Nothing." He smiled at her and followed her out. Bella turned in her sleep calling his name softly. Smiling he climbed into bed pulling her close. "I'm here love, right here. I love you, always."

Alice shut their door, "Ok spill it, what are you picking up?" He shrugged, "Nothing really."

"That look was not nothing and he knows you felt it too."

"It was nothing, he's just a little confused." He sat on the bed with her sitting beside him. "Confused?" Her face was full of unanswered questions so he decided it was probably best to answer her and not generalize, after all she would figure it out.

"He's worried love, it just kind of through me off. I guess because he usually hides a lot and I could feel it coming off of him in waves."

"Makes perfect sense he is worried about her and they are alone."

"They were alone before and I didn't feel it."

"So what changed?"

"I don't know, all I know is he is worried, I don't know why but it is very strong. He's probably had time to think about whatever it was."

"Maybe it always was and he didn't let it show."

"Perhaps."

She pulled him close, "Perhaps you should kiss me." He grinned, "Oh little lady you have no idea how much I want that." She giggled as he kissed her hard.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Previously….**_

_**Alice shut their door, "Ok spill it, what are you picking up?" He shrugged, "Nothing really."**_

"_**That look was not nothing and he knows you felt it too."**_

"_**It was nothing, he's just a little confused." ****He sat on the bed with her sitting beside him**.**"Confused?" Her face was full of unanswered questions so he decided it was probably best to answer her and not generalize, after all she would figure it out.**_

"_**He's worried love, it just kind of through me off. I guess because he usually hides a lot and I could feel it coming off of him in waves."**_

"_**Makes perfect sense he is worried about her and they are alone."**_

"_**They were alone before and I didn't feel it."**_

"_**So what changed?"**_

"_**I don't know, all I know is he is worried, I don't know why but it is very strong."**_

"_**Maybe it always was and he didn't let it show."**_

"_**Perhaps."**_

_**She pulled him close, "Perhaps you should kiss me." He grinned, "Oh little lady you have no idea how much I want that." She giggled as he kissed her hard.**_

Bella awoke early feeling Edward's cool hands rubbing her back. "You can keep doing that." She managed moaning. He laughed kissing her shoulder, "I could or we could do something."

"Isn't that generally what rubbing my back leads to?"

"Bella I won't do this with you today. We need to talk, speaking of what is stuffy?" Sitting up she stretched carefully minding her ribs. "How should I know?" He frowned, "Because you kept calling me that last night."

"I did, oh… I have no idea. Vicodin and me don't mix."

"So I found out."

"I'm sorry, I should have asked what it was before I took it. I don't do well on strong medications, Darvocet is as far as I can go."

"I brought yours from home." She kissed his cheek, "Thanks." She slowly made her way across the bed and stood. "I'll be back." She said as she headed to the bathroom. He heard her cuss. "Bella?" He asked knocking on the door. "I'm ok."

"You sure?"

"Yes, fine."

He heard the shower and she was out in a few minutes. "You look better." He said kissing her wet hair.

"Thanks. I feel better." She rubbed her stomach and groaned sitting down. His eyebrow raised, "Love? Are you hurting?"

"Cramping."

"Let me get your medication." He knelt in front of her handing her the bottle and a glass. She took it and smiled, "You are so good to me."

"Bella!"

She met his eyes seeing they looked upset. "What?"

"I thought you said you were fine."

"I did."

"Then why are you bleeding? You need to see Carlisle." His head fell in his hands, "I am such an idiot!" She patted his leg, "I doubt it."

"Bella, you are hurt. I hurt you."

"No you didn't but Mother Nature sure did. Real bad timing too like I wasn't already sore." He looked shocked taking in what she said. "Oh…oh I am…" If he could have blushed he would have. "It's that time." He whispered to himself running his hand through his hair. She giggled, "Must we have the talk Edward on exactly what goes on with a human female monthly?"

"Ha ha." He groaned. She shook her head, "Although it is extremely embarrassing that everyone in the house will know what time it is too. I didn't think of that before, is it a problem?"

"Uh…no not exactly the same smell. I mean it won't attract us if that's what you are asking. I wouldn't have known if I weren't so close. You're very clean so it's hard to catch."

"That's a good thing right? Being clean?"

He laughed, "Yes my love, a very good thing. I don't want a stinky Bella." She scoffed, "Wait! You wouldn't still love me if I was stinky?"

"Sure I would, I would just hose you off." She smiled. "I'm not a car, that's your job." He shrugged, "So we'll take turns with the hose." She chuckled. "How are you feeling?" He asked suddenly beside her.

"I'm better."

"Feel like a walk? I'd like to talk to you."

"Talk about what?" She asked already curious about his expression. He stood, "Let's get you something to eat, then we'll take a walk. I can carry you if you'd like." She could tell this was something he didn't want the family to hear. _Uh Oh_

She followed him downstairs. "I'm not really hungry yet." He turned, "Ok so let's head out." She followed him wearily. He was solemn and she wondered what he was thinking about. They had walked a long way, him quietly with his hands in his pockets as he stared at the ground. She was getting tired of the silence and stopped leaning on a tree. "Ok what is wrong?"

"Bella, I' don't understand something." He had an odd look on his face, she couldn't exactly figure out what it was.

"What?"

"Why would you want me to hurt you?" It was a just question, one she had even asked herself. "I don't know…I was hurting, it felt good to feel something else. It distracted me." She was honest with him, she could have lied but what purpose would that serve after all he did ask.

"Pain is not such a good distraction love. I could cause you more than you will ever know." He was back in over protective mode again. It seemed to be his favorite one even if he didn't admit it.

"It didn't hurt at the time Edward. It felt good." He looked down, "Oh." She laughed, "Come on like you didn't like it." He didn't smile, "That is irrelevant, you were hurt."

"It won't always be that way."

"That doesn't matter, it is that way now." He took a deep breath and shook his head, "I just don't understand why you are so eager for death. It's not a path I would have chosen for myself, and it is certainly not a path I want to choose with you but again, you have me at a disadvantage."

She moved from the tree and took his hands, "I can make my own choice, I am not asking you to make it for me there should be no guilt on your part." He nodded, "There will be though. I will love being with you but I will still regret the life I took from you."

"I understand. I love you Edward, so much. It is all that matters to me." He released her left hand, his smooth fingertips running along her cheek, "I love you too." His eyes fell to her lips as he leaned and kissed her gently and ever so slowly. It was a long kiss, full of intensity and love. She felt the butterflies in her stomach and never wanted it to end. It was then he pulled away his lip curled in a small smile. "I think perhaps we should keep walking."

"Too much?" She questioned as he took her hand and began to walk. "Not yet, but it was getting there. I am ashamed to say it is hard to kiss you without wanting more."

"I am glad you feel that way, now I don't feel so bad for feeling the same way. Darn hormones." He smirked, "Well, I don't have hormones but I certainly have emotions and several of them react very favorably to you."

"I do think Mr. Cullen that you are flirting with me."

"I think I am Mrs. Cullen." He winked. She giggled, "So is that what you were worried about? Why I wanted you to hurt me? You already knew my brain didn't work right anyway."

"Your brain is fine, and yes it was. I understand now, it was just very concerning to me." She stopped pulling him close, "You worry too much."

"Yes I do." Reaching up he ran his hand through her hair. "I can't help it, I love you." She smiled resting her head on his chest.

"Promise me love that you will never do that again, you may have minimal damage this time but the next could be fatal." She met his eyes, "Edward, really it's not like you won't pull away."

"Ah yes, just like I did this time." His usually silky voice was dark and laced with anger. She could feel his sadness, his hurt that he had ever caused her pain even if she provoked it. "I promise." She couldn't stand to see him hurt this way. If it was what it took to make him relax then so be it.

She rested her face back against his hard chest. "I have to tell my dad soon, he won't be happy." She continued slipping her arms around his waist.

"He's had a lot thrown at him lately he might feel better about you living with me now."

"Why because when we have sex it's morally accepted?" She said with a little smile. "As you can tell I don't really fall into the morally accepted category. I don't care what anyone else thinks."

"Except me."

"Except you." He leaned down kissing her head, "Do you know I could stay like this forever." She leaned further into him, "Me too."

"We don't have to talk about this now, but I did wonder when you wanted me to change you. Personally I'm in no hurry but I don't know what's in your head." She looked up slipping her hands around his neck, "I don't know. I haven't really figured anything out. I want us to be together for a while and then decide on the family part. I know you can't change me until then."

"Or we could skip the whole changing part and just leave you as you are."

"No, we can't." She responded pouting. He smiled, "You are even beautiful when you pout." He leaned down sucking her lower lip lightly, "Bella." He whispered as his lips closed over hers. It was such a tender kiss, she felt weightless in his arms. She pulled away to breathe. "If I didn't have to breathe this would be so much better." He smirked, "I like to hear you breathe."

"Why?"

"Because, it tells me things like when you are awake or asleep, when you are excited or hurting."

"All of that huh?"

"Yes, like your heart. I listen to you. I enjoy your heartbeat it is very calming." He looked around suddenly, "Someone is coming." He sniffed the air then made a disgusted face.

"Probably one of your siblings."

"No it isn't." He had lost track of where they were and growled not liking the situation, he should not have been so lost in thought. He never did this, and now he was annoyed… especially now that he smelt _him._

"You're a little far from home no?" They both turned and Jacob smiled, "Hey there Bells." She grinned running into his arms. He hugged her tightly and she groaned. He looked cautiously from her to Edward, "Are you ok?"

"I'm ok. Just a little sore, no big deal really."

"What did you fall on now?" He smirked as he asked running a hand down her hair. "You think you're so smart. I didn't fall off of anything."

He looked towards Edward, "Then what did you fall on?" She gasped slapping his arm, "You have a naughty mind Jacob Black."

"I do? I wasn't think anything like that but I guess you were." He chuckled. She frowned as he continued,

"So I noticed you are glowing, what's up with that?" Her mood changed and she giggled, "I should tell you. Care to walk with me?" She turned to Edward who was leaning casually on a tree ignoring Jacob. "I'll be back ok?"

"I'll be here."

"Too bad." Jacob muttered only for Bella to smack his arm again. "Come on before you get hurt."

"By who exactly? The vampire? P L E A S E!"

"Jacob I am warning you." He nodded smiling disgustingly at Edward and slipping his arm around her waist winking.

"Lead the way."

They walked for a while, she didn't want Edward to ease drop on their conversation. Not that it was something she was ashamed of she just wasn't sure what Jacob might say. Edward had been restrained but she didn't know how much he would take before snapping.

"So what's up? Besides you haven't been to see your old pal."

"Well, I went to New York with Edward."

"Great, I bet it's infested with leeches." She frowned turning to leave, "I wanted to talk to you if you can't control yourself then I will leave." He grabbed her hand, "No, no stay." She eyed him suspiciously and sat down in the soft grass, "I haven't told my dad yet, aside from the Cullen's you are the first to know."

"Know what?" He then looked dazed, "Please don't tell me you are pregnant!" She laughed, "Well besides the fact that it's not possible then well, it's not possible.

"Oh yeah, I forget he's living dead." She scowled, "I married him."

"You what! Are you out of your mind? I knew you liked him but I thought it would pass you're too young to get married. Charlie is going to freak." She sighed, "I love him… maybe too much. I can't see my life without him and one day you'll find someone that you feel that way about."

"I _SO_ don't look forward to it." Catching a flash of light on her hand he lifted it looking at her ring. "Good thing he's rich huh? You could probably pay for a house with what he spent on this baby." She jerked her hand away, "It doesn't matter what it cost. He could have got it out of a gumball machine and I would still love it."

"I know you would, you've always been happy with the little things. I guess that's why you two being together surprised me. He's always dressed like he just walked out of GQ and driving all of these fancy cars. You are my Bells, T-shirts and jeans, casual and comfy. Much like me really."

"I don't care what he wears. It was his personality that caught me."

"Personality? He has one of those?" She stood, "Ok enough. I'll see you around."

"Bella." He followed her, "I was playing, I am glad you're happy really I am. Just be careful, being your husband does not change the fact he is still a killer."

"Yeah well I have to live with that don't I?"

"Yeah you do, I guess the question becomes can you? He can't turn you." She stopped, "What?" He shrugged, "Not my fault, it's the treaty. None of the Cullen's can bite a human or the treaty is broken and it starts a war."

"You have got to be kidding me, what me and my husband do is _NONE_ of your business."

"I am just saying Bella. Ask him if you don't believe me. What did he tell you he would?"

"None of your business!" She was yelling now, her face distorted and her voice laced with warning.

"You are angry so I'll take that as a yes."

"Go away Jake, I will talk to you when I don't feel like biting your head off, pardon the pun."

"Just remember what I said, and Bella if he hurts you I'll tear him apart."

"Yeah yeah, bye Jake." Stomping off she had no idea, which way she came from. She turned to ask Jake but he was already gone. "Great, yeah me," she said to herself frowning. Thinking a tree looked familiar she headed that way. It seemed like she should already be there and she was starting to get worried. Hearing something move she turned, "Edward?"

Her body froze in fear as she stood only a few feet away from a huge black bear. He was still on all fours watching her curiously. _Do I run? Do I move? Do I scream? I forgot what time of year it was! CRAP! _Her heart raced as she tried to figure out what exactly she was going to do. He was sniffing the air moving closer as she was starting to back up. "Nice Bear." She said in a low broken voice. She closed her eyes for a moment feeling the tears well up, "Edward please help me." She knew it was probably too low for him to hear but she was too scared to scream it. She might make the bear angry and then she was stuck. Not that she wasn't already, the more she stepped back the more he moved forward.

He roared finally and began to stand on his hind legs. She gasped and two things happened simultaneously. She heard a growl as a large russet wolf jumped in front of her the impact with his side sent her flying back through the air and into the hard ground. She didn't have time to move before she was lifted and locked securely behind her husband. The bear was aggressive but Jacob was not a normal sized wolf and the bear knew both he and Edward were potential threats. It only took a few growls for him to back away unsure and walk off. Jacob turned looking at her for a moment and it almost appeared like he smiled as he turned and ran into the woods.

"Bella." Edward turned quickly looking her over, "Are you hurt?"

"No. Just scared, I thought I was going the right way but I couldn't find you."

He pulled her close kissing her head, "Just call me love, and remember I have really good ears." She was shaking and he leaned back lifting her face, "I'm so sorry love. Let's get you home." He lifted her into his arms and started home. "Close your eyes love, it might make you sick."

"Ok." She knew he was running but it felt as if he were standing still, the only difference was the cool wind blowing her hair back and the sounds of the trees as he whipped past. She heard the door just as the wind stopped and they stepped inside. Alice quickly approached with a worried face as he sat her on the couch, "Is she ok? I saw the bear."

"Yes. Just frightened." He grabbed a blanket. "I should not have left her that deep in the woods. I thought Jacob would bring her back."

"I made him leave." She repositioned herself on the couch and looked up at him, "He was making me angry so I made him leave. It was my fault."

"No it wasn't he knew better than to leave you like that. It's too dangerous out that far."

"Why does everyone want to eat me?" She whined. They all looked at each other for a moment and laughed. Edward sat alongside her taking her small hand in his. "It's because you are so sweet little one."

"Yeah well you try it sometime."

He smirked at her, "The biting you or." She sighed, "If it wouldn't break my hand I would smack you."

"You love me too much."

"Don't count on it Cullen."

Jasper leaned over the couch, "Feel the love shall we?" She looked at him oddly, "You coming to irritate me again?"

"Now, now please don't hold a grudge." He reached down and she jumped, "No touching emotion boy."

"Emotion boy? Darlin' you cut me to the quick." He pouted. She nudged his bottom lip with her finger, "Not falling for it my friend." He nipped at her and she pulled back quickly. "Animal."

"Well at least that is true, you just now figuring that out? I thought your husband would have been a clue."

Emmett walked past plopping down on a large oversized chair, "What's she figuring out?"

"That I'm an animal."

Emmett smirked, "Yeah, a fuzzy rabbit." Jasper shot him a look as Emmett boomed with laughter. He stopped laughing and raised an eyebrow. "Challenge?"

"You're on."

Emmett shot out the door with Jasper behind him. Alice rolled her eyes, "Boys." Edward moved to lie beside her and she turned curling into his chest. She moved slowly feeling the ache in her side, she knew it was worse but she didn't want him to know.

"Bella?"

"Hmm." She mumbled not moving her face from his chest. "I need to take a trip." That got her attention. "What?" She pulled away meeting his eyes. He smiled brushing a finger down her cheek. "Just a day or two to feed."

"What's wrong with the food here?" She knew there was plenty of wild life here after all look at the bear that just tried to eat her as a snack.

"Nothing it just seems to sustain me longer if I vary my meals every few weeks." She nodded in understanding, much like humans that like a variety as well so she could understand how he felt. She wouldn't want to eat the same thing all of the time. "When are you leaving?"

"Well I was hoping for tonight, I knew you would sleep and it would make it easier on us both that way."

"So I'll be here alone?" She suddenly felt sad. "No, no Esme and Jasper are staying. They recently went together. "

"No Alice, Rosalie, or Carlisle…no playful Emmett?" She suddenly felt very lonely, she had a bond with all of them and oddly enough if they weren't there she felt empty. Jasper slipped back in pulling Alice into his lap.

"No love, but we won't be gone long, I promise."

Alice turned smiling, "I will make him hurry back, and besides you don't think I will leave Jazz too long do you?"

She felt Edward's cool lips on her forehead and relaxed back into him. "Just hurry back, when you get back we can tell my father."

"Putting it off?" He whispered in her ear sarcastically. "I am not, I just don't feel like it." She felt his hands fall to her flank area and slowly massage. "I know you don't love." She moaned softly, "That feels good." Alice glanced at him curiously, "Edward should I go upstairs?"

"Alice! I'm rubbing her back. You know me better than that."

She grinned flashing all of her pearly white teeth. "Yes, I do." He sighed, "Ok well I wouldn't molest her on the couch ok!" She raised an eyebrow still grinning. "Ok, ok I wouldn't do it with family in the same room, How's that?"

"Better." She sang sweetly. Bella chuckled, she like the playful side of Edward. She was just starting to see it, she had always loved him, since she first set eyes on him it seemed and he was always so loving and protective of her. It made her feel wanted, needed and now he was starting to relax with her more and joke around. She liked this side of him, seeing him bonding with his sisters and brothers.

"I like this." She said looking intensely in usually golden eyes that were now laced with darkness.

"What baby?"

"You, you've changed." His eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean? I am the same as I always was." She giggled, "I know, but you were a lot more serious with me most of the time and now we can joke and you seem more relaxed."

"It's because I am relaxed, I'm happy. You made me this way." Leaning up she brushed her lips across his, "I don't mind being responsible."

He kissed her again, "I don't mind being guilty." Alice groaned, "Ok if you two don't quit I'm going to have to take you to your room myself." They both laughed. He saw her flinch and patted her butt softly, "Time for medication." She stood grabbing her side and quickly let it go when she saw his eyes on her. He said nothing taking her hand and leading her upstairs. She heard the door close and then felt his hands on her waist. "Lift your shirt."

"Well. What a way to seduce me."

"Bella let me see." He commanded. She slowly lifted her shirt trying to hide her pain. "Bella! Why didn't you tell me you reinjured you ribs!" He ran his hand over the large bruise that formed from where she had landed.

"I didn't realize it was that bad. I guess my medication is wearing off."

"Oh Bella, let me get Carlisle."

"Edward…" She sat helplessly on the bed, as he turned angry, "Do NOT tell me you are fine when it is quite obvious you are NOT!" He turned walking out. "Great." She mumbled lying down. Carlisle walked in soon after followed by Edward. "Bella, Bella." he smiled, "What did we do now?" She shrugged, "I guess I hit it when Jacob pushed me out of the way. He lifted her shirt frowning, "I would say you did, I have to press to make sure you didn't break anything."

"Why not seems I'm always hurting something." Edward cringed looking off. Hearing her cry out he moved towards her taking her hand. Carlisle sighed, "Well I think it's just deeply bruised. I am going to put a bandage over your ribs to help reduce the pain and protect it. I would prefer if you rest for a few days Bella that included going outside."

"So now I am grounded too?" He chuckled, "Well yes you are in a manner of speaking." He left and quickly returned with an ace bandage and his bag. "Can you sit up and hold your arms up for me?"

"Yes."

"Bella, I have to remove your bra. It would relieve the pressure some." She sighed nodding. He released the clasp and met her eyes, "Your shirt is in the way honey." He stood and turned, "Edward help her while I get this ready." He allowed her some modesty realizing she was probably already embarrassed.

"Ok." Edward lifted her shirt enough to keep her breast covered as Carlisle wrapped the ace around her ribs. When he was finished Edward pulled her shirt down and he patted her leg, "How about Edward takes your pants off."

"Why?"

"Because I am going to give you a shot and you won't need them once you are sleeping." She met her husband's dark eyes and laid back. He smiled sadly helping her unbutton and unzip them feeling her hand over his he met her eyes. "I didn't realize you were so hungry." She said in awe looking at the darkness in his eyes. Her finger lightly traced the shadow underneath his eye. He closed his eyes as he leaned into her touch.

"It is nothing."

"That is not true and I know this is not what you want to hear but your eyes are so beautiful even this color. Is there anything that doesn't look beautiful on you?" He sighed, "You just keep thinking that and I'll just play along." He tugged at her jeans and she groaned. "Almost there love." His soothing voice helping to calm her shaking. Carlisle pulled back the cover Edward had placed on her to reveal the upper part of her hip, "Turn over Bella."

She did as she was told and flinched when the needle went in. "I so hate shots." She said through gritted teeth. Carlisle chuckled, "Well you will like this one, it's even stronger than yesterday."

"What? Now I'll sleep for days."

"It couldn't hurt you but in all seriousness you could have fractured your rib this time and we have to be cautious."

"I'm becoming a druggie." She reached for Edward, "Come lay with me, I know you will be gone before I wake up." He lay beside her resting his hand on her chest watching her breathe softly. "Bella, I will be back soon. I will be thinking of you the entire time."

"Hopefully not when you're draining an elk or something." She saw his expression of horror and giggled, "I was kidding. It was worth the look on your face though I must admit."

"Close your eyes love, let me hold you." He rested his chin on her shoulder and smiled feeling her relax. A few hours later he kissed her head and walked out. Jasper was watching TV with Alice still in his lap when he set his bag on the floor. "I'm ready. There is some medication by her bed, Carlisle left some instructions and supplies in case she needs a shot."

"No problem, she'll be fine you go and enjoy yourself." Esme patted his shoulder, "We'll take good care of her."

"I know."

Jasper stood and pushed him, "So go already." He lifted Alice into his arms, "You be good baby girl, stay out of trouble. Do me a favor also."

"What?"

"Make sure he chills out a little." She giggled, "Me and Emmett will tag team him. Maybe Rosie depending on her mood."

"Good." He kissed her softly, "I can't wait until you get back."

"Oh Jazzy." He kissed her again, "Have fun."

"I will." She waved running out behind Rosalie.

**Again, THANK YOU SO MUCH for your wonderful replies. They are VERY appreciated!**


	27. Chapter 27

_**Previously…**_

_**He lifted Alice into his arms, "You be good baby girl, stay out of trouble. Do me a favor also."**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**Make sure he chills out a little." She giggled, "Me and Emmett will tag team him. Maybe Rosie depending on her mood."**_

"_**Good." He kissed her softly, "I can't wait until you get back." **_

"_**Oh Jazzy." He kissed her again, "Have fun."**_

"_**I will." She waved running out behind Rosalie.**_

Jasper was in his room watching a movie while Esme ran to the store to get some stuff for Bella. He jumped up when he heard something fall and opened the door, "Bella?"

"I think I knocked something off the table." She was sitting up on the side of the bed swaying. He chuckled picking the medication bottle up off the floor. "What are you doing up?"

"I'm hungry and he keeps giving me this stupid medicine that makes me sleep. I don't want it anymore!"

"What would you like? I'll get you something." He moved closer, "Let's get you back in bed." She grabbed his shoulders, "No please I am tired of this stupid bed, my body aches from laying down. Can't I go downstairs?" He didn't want to take her out of the bed but he couldn't argue with her reasoning.

"Ok, I'll carry you." He pushed the covers off of her lap and gasped covering her back up. "Shit Bella! Where are your pants?"

"Edward stole them." A muscle ticked in his jaw, "Where are some shorts?" She pointed to the drawer and he opened it grabbing a pair. "I'll help you stand and then…we'll figure it out." He slid them over her feet and helped her up, "Lean on my back darlin'." Grabbing them he slid them to her waist and sighed, "I'm going to kill Edward."

"Are you mad at me?" She asked looking upset.

"No, no I'm not, I'm sorry I cursed at you it just took me by surprise. He should have put some shorts on you or something he knew he was leaving. I'm not used to seeing anyone but Alice you know?"

"I understand, I'll just imagine it was a bikini bottom and make myself feel less embarrassed." He grabbed her arm as she wobbled and chuckled, "I didn't see anything more than I would have if it were a bikini, it's just knowing it's not a bikini. You know?"

"I don't hear you. I am choosing not to hear you." She muttered embarrassed. He smiled, " Ok, I think we have this routine down packed, arms around the neck. Do you need to go to the bathroom?"

"No."

"Ok."

The phone rang and he slipped it out of his pocket flipping it open and handing it to her. "Hello?"

"Bella?" He sounded surprised, "You're awake?"

"Yeah, I'm hungry and you are in trouble." He laughed, "Oh yeah what for?"

"You didn't put any pants on me, male preset in the vicinity, hello!"

He gasped, "I'm sorry love, I didn't…I'm so sorry." She laughed at his sudden dismay, "It's ok after the initial heart attack he couldn't have because his heart no longer beats. He helped me put some shorts on."

"Bella, I'm sorry."

"It's ok I told you. We're fine we just know each other a little more than we wanted to." He groaned and she giggled, "Bet you won't make that mistake again."

"You are right, I won't. I wanted to check on you, but I have to go Emmett is growling at me."

"Tell him to go catch a grizzly or something." He laughed, "I'll do that. I will call soon my heart."

"Your heart?"

"Yes, it's what you stole from me, my heart. Your eyes, your smile, the way you sleep softly on my chest." She could hear Emmett gagging in the background and then a sudden thud.

"I'll call you soon, I love you."

"Love you too." She hung up handing him the phone. Slipping it in his pocket he spoke, "How's the trip going?"

"The usual male bonding with him beating up Emmett."

He chuckled lifted her and she gasped releasing his neck and grabbing her ribs. "I'm sorry are you ok?" He couldn't touch her without dropping her. "I'm ok." He watched her carefully a minute then carried her down to the kitchen. He set her on the cabinet resting his hands on the sides of the cabinet in case she fell. "So, I'll tell you now I am not a cook, but I can microwave." She laughed, "I couldn't see you cooking, doesn't fit. What would you microwave anyway?"

"What do you mean doesn't fit?"

"What do you microwave?" She said back. He raised an eyebrow in warning as he tilted his head. She realized this was the end of that subject and continued with the one he had asked, "Well, I mean with Edward he cooks and he's all Mr. Sensitive and Mr. Make you happy. You aren't like that."

"I'm not? Then what am I?" She looked at him funny realizing he was close enough to breathe on her face. She had not realized he was that close and she didn't think he did either. "You are more dangerous, you know the rebel guy. The one your mom warns you about."

"Are you saying I'm not sensitive?"

"No, no I know you are I just mean appearance wise…and by the way mister there is still such a thing as personal space you know." He smirked, "What do you want to eat Bella?" She watched him but didn't comment. He snapped his fingers, "Bella?"

"Huh?"

"Eat? Food? What would you like?"

"Jasper?" She said watching him curious. He chuckled, "Not on the menu, perhaps another selection from our fine dining menu."

"Do you think…" He felt her emotions crash into him and looked concerned, "What is it darlin'? Why are you upset?"

"I just wonder what will become of me and Edward. I love him so much, and I know he loves me, I mean he says he wants to turn me then he says wait and now he dangling a baby in my face as an excuse to wait. I do want a baby, but we could always adopt he is the one who wants me to carry it. I can't imagine me all plumped up like a cow." He tried to restrain a smile, "You wouldn't look like a cow you would be beautiful."

"You think?"

"I am positive, you always are darlin', now we're getting off the subject. Food?"

"Waffles?" She asked smiling. He moved his hand to rest on her knee and leaned looking inside the freezer.

"We do have a winner. If I let you go are you going to fall?"

"Nope."

He released her looking at the box, "What exactly do you do with these?" She chuckled, "You put them in the toaster." She hopped down and he quickly crossed the room grabbing her against him. "I'm fine Jazz really."

"You're sure?"

"If you don't stop Mr. Overprotective I might think you want to touch me." He didn't move watching her curious. She tilted her head at him oddly, "Stop trying to feel my emotions egghead. They're all hazy from medication anyway. You'll probably feel the dancing ants I saw earlier, not to mention the whole personal space issue again."

"Dancing ants?" He chuckled releasing his hold but gripping her elbow.

"Don't ask, don't tell, lips sealed." She said pressing a finger to her lips as if silencing herself. He led her with him to the cabinet, "Ok what is this toaster thing?" She opened the cabinet pointing, "The black box looking thing, see the two top holes? You put them in there and push that thing down. It heats up waffles, bread, and stuff like that."

"I miss the old days." He groaned setting it on the counter and plugging it in. Loading the waffles he placed her hand on the counter and quickly put the box in the refrigerator. He grabbed a plate and set it on the counter followed by a fork. "So, ants?"

"Stop it."

He laughed, "Why? It's funny. Medication has never been able to effect me so I find it very interesting."

"Go to med school."

"No, enough doctors around here. Carlisle and Edward are more than enough." She watched him put the waffles on the plate and bit her lip, "Why is it you think he doesn't treat me instead of always calling Carlisle?"

"Well he isn't playing doctor here in Forks but I think it's more likely he is scared, it's you and that changes things."

He took her hand setting the plate on the table, "Have a seat, so what do you eat with these waffles?"

"Syrup and butter."

"Ok, let me look." He returned with the items and a glass of milk setting in front of her. "Alice called earlier to check on you, I told her you would call her back, she'll be upset Edward didn't let her talk to you. If you want to call her later she usually answers unless…"

"Unless she's feeding?"

"Yeah. We kind of get in the zone."

"So you don't know what goes on around you?" He toyed with an imaginary spot on the table, "I'm not sure I should tell you about this." She watched his expression and the way he wouldn't look into her eyes and continued to eat. "I think he is afraid to give me details."

He looked up then, "He cares for you. Some things about us are probably better left alone until you are turned."

"So change the perspective, that way it's not like you actually told me." She reasoned moving her fork in some unknown gesture as she spoke.

"Ok, how would I put it exactly?"

"Like this, Max is a vampire and I was wondering how this person, say Max handles the whole feeding thing."

He was silent a moment then began, "This person…Max would find his prey by smelling it. He would track it and drain it. That is what I have heard anyway." He smiled then continued, "I suppose Max would be aware of his surroundings but when feeding vampires I hear are naturally aggressive so it is entirely possible for them to loose their bearings and make a mistake per say. Which would be why Max would survey the area ahead of time and make sure no humans would be around."

She was not eating, her fork dangling as she watched him silently. He groaned, "I shouldn't have told you that." Coming back to reality she shook her head, "No, I'm fine I was imagining it in my mind. I bet Edward is beautiful."

"You are not normal Bella, no human thinks a vampire feeding is beautiful. Even if that vampire happens to be your husband."

"I already knew that, I wasn't normal I mean. Edward won't let me watch him anyway."

"I don't blame him. I wouldn't either. Just please try not to go outside and wonder if we tell you we are hunting ok?"

"I wouldn't do that, I don't want to be turned quite yet. Well…if I was it would be ok. I mean I would be content just to be with him."

"I wasn't thinking turning Bella, I was thinking of death. Restraint is not the primary goal in that situation."

"Oh…yeah well I don't plan on finding out." She shuttered, "I can't even imagine."

"Keep that in mind."

"So can I manipulate you? How set are you on this not letting me out of the house deal?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Why? Is it something I'll get killed for?" Taking a bite from her fork she shrugged, "Possibly."

"I'm in what is it?"

She laughed, "Well I know it's late and we can't do anything today." She thought a minute, "Tonight…whatever you know what I mean, not that you ever sleep or anything but normal shopping hours."

He groaned, "Not another Alice…I changed my mind, no can do."

"No, no hear me out. I want your opinion on a few outfits. Alice is great but I kind of want a male opinion without asking Edward. I want to surprise him."

"What is the goal you have in mind?" He asked as his eyebrow rose in curiosity. She saw his face and choked on her food. When she stopped coughing she shook her head, "No, not like that. I mean regular clothes. I just wanted a few outfits that he would find sexy. Not like you know, I want to sneak off in the lounge somewhere and shag you way. Just an alluring way."

"Shag?" he laughed loudly, "I think Emmett has got you watching his collection of Austin Powers."

"No, I hate that movie. I like Mike Myers but the movie well… I can see Emmett liking it though. I do like Cat in the Hat."

"I like Jim Carrey." He said with a smirk. She was kind of surprised. He didn't look like an Ace Ventura kind of guy."

"Me too. I think he's funny. Edward doesn't like to watch television that much." She pushed her chair back to stand and he was at her side, "Here I'll do it." He turned setting the dishes in the sink as she leaned beside him, "He prefers to play piano or read."

"Don't you read a lot too?" He asked casting her a funny look.

"Yeah I do."

"So do I. Alice, Rosalie and Emmett are the only ones who don't. They prefer movies. I like to watch them as well but there are times when I want quiet and a good book." He turned to her seeing her sleepy face and lifted her chin, "How bout I put you to bed? We can talk about the rest in the morning."

"No! I don't want to sleep more." She sounded like a spoiled child. He had to laugh at her. She was about to fall over and still as hard headed as ever. "How about a movie? I was watching one in my room anyway."

"What were you watching?"

"Jarhead."

"Um, no war movies please." She headed to the stairs, "Could we watch something else?"

"Sure, whatever you want. I don't care." He followed behind her. "Are you sure you are ready for the stairs?" She thought about the many stairs in front of her, the fact she was already tired and would be breathing hard and the rib pain involved when she did. Turning she slid her hands around his neck, "I'd rather not." He chuckled lifting her easily and running up the stairs. He set her down in his room and pointed to their DVD collection.

"Why are these separated?" She asked as she picked one up then turned, "Jasper?" He turned from the DVD player he was kneeling at and placed the movie in his hand back in its case. "Oh, Alice's movies are on the left, mine are on the right. She said she hated having to go through fifty war movies to get to hers." She smiled, that was Alice. Setting the movie back she turned passing him and sitting on the huge oversized bed.

"Tell me about you and Alice."

"What do you want to know?" He moved to sit beside her.

"How do you two stay so in love? I know it's a stupid question, I can't see myself with anyone but Edward. I don't want anyone else but since my parents I have learned even what seems perfect can be broken. I guess it kind of scares me."

"It is scary, when I met Alice I was scared. We were like you and Edward it all happened so fast, but I looked into her eyes and knew she was the one. She was so sure, she helped me deal with demons I thought I would never have to face, demons that haunted me. She gave me strength I had never felt. In my heart I knew I would never have this again, and we've been together every since."

"That's so beautiful." She repositioned herself so she was lying on her side.

"That's my Alice."

She smiled at him, it was so exciting to see the way he lit up when he talked about her, even after all of this time. She thought of her and Edward and how he often looked at her the same way Jasper looked at Alice.

"He does." He said as if he heard her thoughts. Her eyes met his, "Who does?"

"Edward, he loves you like I love Alice. You share the same fate you shouldn't worry. I think it will all turn out fine…as long as we keep you locked up and away from trouble which seems to follow you." He smirked.

"Trouble does not follow me, it follows you and I just happen to fall into the line of fire."

"I guess you have a point. We aren't saints." Standing he walked over to the DVD shelf. "So what movie?" He got no answer and gave her a backwards glance, "What movie Bells?" She was almost asleep, her breathing slowing. It hadn't taken long. He didn't figure it would once she was still. Reaching for the blanket he covered her and turned out the light. Finding a book he took a seat in the far corner turning the small table light on and relaxing.

She awoke in the morning hearing him talking softly on the phone. The sun was shining brightly in the window and she stretched yawning. He smiled walking over, "Phone."

"Hello?"

"Hey beautiful."

She smiled, "Hey there handsome. I miss you." She heard him sighing, "I know my love, I miss you so much. It won't be long now, I think we might come home early."

"Really?" She sounded excited. He chuckled, "I miss my new bride and I would like to hold her." She closed her eyes thinking of the first time they met, their first touch, the way he looked at her, the way he spoke to her.

"Bella?"

"I miss you so much." He could hear her longing. "Bella…you are killing me." The words were like a sensual caress, she could feel the heat envelope her body. Realizing she was not alone she sat up seeing where Jasper was. He was sitting in the chair with his head in his hands rocking back and forth as if to ward off the emotions.

"Edward, I think we are driving Jasper insane." He laughed, "I can only imagine what you're doing to him."

"What do you mean me!"

"Ah, my sweet Bella, I am not there so he is feeling you. Not to mention I could hear your breath quicken over the phone." She felt her heart sink and her face burning. "Oh great, thanks."

"He's used to it, he'll be fine. I better go though, I hear Rosalie calling me baby. I'll call soon."

"I love you." She tried to swallow the feeling of loss that was starting to sink in.

"Bella, soon. I love you too baby."

She hung up the phone, "Sorry Jasper." He raised his hand to silence her, "I'm going to take a walk. You need anything?"

"No."

He nodded walking past her. She grabbed his arm, "Jasper I am totally embarrassed about this. I hope you can forgive me. I didn't think." His eyes met hers and she noticed they were black, she knew not to push him. It was better to let him go and stay away until he calmed. She let go of his arm and moved further away from him. He grabbed her hand, "Bella, don't be afraid of me. I won't hurt you it's fine. I just need to get away from the emotions for a few minutes."

"Ok." Her answer was short and he released her hand running out the door. She felt her rib awaiting the pain but surprisingly it felt better, still sore but better than the day before. She went back to her room showering and found Esme.

"Morning honey, how are you?"

"I'm better actually. I have to stay better or Carlisle will run out of pain meds." Esme smiled sweetly, "We will always take care of you. I bought you some more food, I decided to go out last night while you were asleep but Jasper said you were up and about a little."

"I was I got tired of the bed."

"I saw you stayed with Jasper" She commented starting some bacon. "I'm glad you two get along. He is a good boy." She chuckled, "I think I've played his mom too long."

"I think everyone likes you as the mother figure."

"Yes, it would seem. Jasper though has had the hardest time with this life. We've all had our past but his is very tormented. He has adjusted quite well. Now the tables have turned and it is Edward who struggles."

Bella felt the color from her face drain. "He does? He acts like everything is ok." Esme smiled sitting beside her at the table, "He loves you and he doesn't want you to know. Your blood has always called to him and I know time has made it less but with you two being intimate it is extremely hard on him to maintain his impulses. Attraction for us is a dangerous thing. He didn't want to leave you. It was kind of a forced thing. He needed to feed he was trying to spend a little too much time with you and go without feeding which is not a good thing."

Her emotions were a jumble. She wished he would have told her these things, it would have made things much more simple. Now she knew to make sure he fed more often. He was definitely good at hiding his emotions and here she thought she had him pegged. "I am glad you told me, he has been very convincing."

"I know, I told him he should tell you, that you wouldn't be upset. It's natural."

"You are right I wouldn't have been. No wonder he got so upset the other night."

"Bella honey." She stood walking over to turn the bacon. "Love tends to blind us. You just have to make sure it doesn't blind you. As smart as he is you have to be smarter. Make him see reason that is what you do so well. He listens to you."

"Sometimes he does, depends on his mood. Speaking of…where is Jasper?"

"He hasn't come back yet."

"I am going to go check and see if he is close, it's my fault he had to leave. It has to be terrible feeling everyone's emotions all of the time."

"I am sure but he deals with it quite well. I will finish up breakfast if you want to check, don't go too far."

"I won't."

She walked out heading towards the riverbank, it wasn't that far and she knew it would be relaxing. She had wanted to get away, to find Jasper in a way but to think about what Esme said as well. She would have a little talk with Edward when he got home. The shadow cast down by the nearby trees danced gently on the water, the sun making it shimmer. She wished she were an artist because the beauty was undeniable. She closed her eyes sitting against a large rock.

Hearing the soft pounding of little feet and opened her eyes. Two bucks were downstream from her drinking water. She smiled not moving knowing if she frightened them they would run. There was a flash in the corner of her eye and she looked to her right seeing nothing. She turned to the deer again they were both sniffing the air curiously. _Probably smell me._

The bucks both turned one, jumping across the river to run and the other standing completely still as something crashed into it throwing it into the ground. She gasped realizing it was Jasper. _Oh My GOD!_ He was feeding she had actually witnessed him attack and kill an animal. Her heart was pounding and she was trying to control her breathing. She was surprised she wasn't repulsed, but she wasn't. She could not take her eyes off of him. It was breath taking. This was the animal they tried so hard to hide. This was who they were. It wasn't until her phone rang that she was shaken out of the stare. Glancing at her pocket she looked up to meet his wild eyes. She remembered they lost control when feeding and fear spread through out her as he stood and walked closer. He was a predator and she could easily be his prey. It wasn't as if she could out run him.

She was deathly still, his eyes still held hers as he knelt beside her. "Jasper…" She said hoarsely, not knowing if he even recognized her. He reached up with one hand caressing her neck softly. His eyes were still dark, unfocused. "Please J…Jasper…" she stuttered.

"Do you want to die?" He asked moving closer, his lips at her ear. She could feel his cool breath floating down her neck. Her body was rigid. He was too close and she knew he was going to kill her. He gripped her head hard, "I asked you a question! _DO _you have a death wish?"

"N…no."

"Then you should _NEVER_ be where one of us is feeding!" He roared. He released her bending his head to the ground and gripping the grass. "Get out of here Bella, NOW!"

As fast as she could she was running towards the house, not stopping to see if he was behind her. Her tears were freely flowing. She didn't remember getting up, she couldn't feel the pain of her side all she knew was she had to get away. Slamming the door open Esme turned, "Bella?" She moved towards her concerned but Bella merely moved away running upstairs.

The phone rang and she answered it calmly. "Esme where is Bella? Is she ok?" Edward's voice was frantic.

"Did Alice see something?"

"Esme please is she ok? Where is Jasper?" Her hand covered her mouth in realization. "He has been gone a few hours so she went to look for him and just came in but she wouldn't look at me, she simply ran upstairs."

"We're on our way home now, please make sure she is ok. I tried to call but she won't answer."

"I will dear."

"We'll be there soon." His voice sounded strained.

"I'll check on her now." She hung up heading to the stairs and was stopped by Jasper's hand on her arm. "Wait, let me." His face was sad and his eyes golden worried. He knew he had scared her it wasn't as if he planned on her roaming the woods. He was however glad he had enough strength to restrain himself. He was so familiar with her sent he failed to notice her so near by. A near fatal mistake.

"Jasper, are you ok? What happened?" She touched his cheek concerned. "I'm fine, I just need to speak with Bella. I frightened her."

"Ok, if you are sure. I could go with you if you would like."

"No but thank you, I need to do this alone." He turned slowly ascending the stairs. He knocked on the door, "Bella, can I please come in?" He had so many thoughts racing through his mind. Would she talk to him or would she hate him? What was Edward going to think?

He knocked again, "Bella darlin' please."

He jiggled the door feeling it was unlocked he opened it looking around. "Bella?" He noticed the window was open and ran over looking down. "Oh no." He felt a presence behind him and turned to face a very upset Edward.

"Jasper where is my wife?"


	28. Chapter 28

_**Previously…**_

"_**Jasper, are you ok? What happened?" She touched his cheek concerned. "I'm fine, I just need to speak with Bella. I frightened her."**_

"_**Ok, if you are sure. I could go with you if you would like."**_

"_**No but thank you, I need to do this alone." He turned slowly ascending the stairs. He knocked on the door, "Bella, can I please come in?" He had so many thoughts racing through his mind, would she talk to him, would she hate him. What was Edward going to think?**_

_**He knocked again, "Bella darlin' please."**_

_**He jiggled the door feeling it was unlocked he opened it looking around. "Bella?" He noticed the window was open and ran over looking down. "Oh no." He felt a presence behind him and turned to face a very upset Edward. **_

**_"Jasper where is my wife?"_**

"Edward…something happened." He wouldn't look at him but instead stared nervously at the floor. Alice ran in and pulled him into her arms, "Oh Jazzy, what happened?"

"I was feeding. I don't know why she came out there. I told her I was taking a walk and Esme was in the kitchen so I had no idea she would be there. I thought she would be with her.

"What did she see?" Edward demanded with a murderous tone. He sighed, "Everything. I came to find her but I think she went out the window." Edward's world collapsed, she had seen the brutal truth and there was no way to change that now. Her mind had to be mentally absorbing these horrific images.

"You think?" Edward growled pushing past him and looking out the window. Alice looked over her shoulder, "Edward, he could have killed her but he stopped. Be glad it is only fear, she could be dead."

His body was tense as he passed by, "I am going to find my wife." Jasper shook his head, "Alice I didn't know."

"I know you didn't. But you didn't kill her and that is amazing. I am very proud of you." He wished he was too but right now all he could see was her frightened face and the way she ran from him.

"She'll never forgive me."

She lifted his chin, "I think she will with time. She's in shock baby. Come on let's go to our room." She took his hand leading him out.

Edward was out the door quickly catching her scent. He ran as fast as his legs would carry him following her trail. He was not surprised that it led to her house. Charlie was still at work and she would be alone. He slipped in her bedroom window finding her huddled in the corner.

"Bella my love?" He tried to sound calm but he was so scared what she would do, what she would think seeing the truth and if she left him he couldn't blame her. He never should have pursued her. Look at all of the heartache he has cast upon her. He approached her slowly, "Baby?" His tone was gentle as he knelt at her side. She was visibly shaking. He wanted nothing more than to reach out and hold her tightly in his arms but he was scared to push her away. Instead he reached out with a shaky hand and rested it softly on her knee. She jumped trying to push herself back further but there was nowhere else to go. Her wild eyes found his face.

"Bella, it's me Edward. Talk to me, please sweetheart. I need to know you are ok." He moved a hesitant hand to caress her cheek, "Please. I love you so much."

She watched him fear remaining in her eyes but she knew this was her husband. He would never do anything purposely to hurt her. Then again, Jasper wouldn't either and look what had happened."

"Edward." She whispered softly. It broke his heart to see her crying and he pulled her close, "I am so sorry that happened Bella." Awareness of his hard body against hers overcame her consciousness and she relaxed. "I was so scared." She said suddenly. Pulling her tighter to him he kissed her head, "I know you were, I am just glad you are safe."

"I put myself in that situation daily don't I?"

"I am afraid I don't know what you mean love." He ran his fingers through her hair. She inhaled his sweet sent, "By being with you. You could do the same thing if I make a wrong move." He didn't deny it, he couldn't. He had told her this all along. "Yes, I could. Bella I…" He trailed off and then continued, "It is unsafe with me. We always knew this was a possibility. If you wish to annul this marriage I understand. I won't stop you from it. I won't press the issue."

"You would do that?"

He took a slow breath and looked at the wall. "I would do whatever made you happy. I admit my life style isn't the most suitable one for a human. In fact it is deadly. I do want to take you at times, not kill you but change you. The problem is not knowing if I could stop."

She pulled away to see his tormented face. "Edward, why didn't you tell me you weren't feeding more? You would put me at less risk if you weren't hungry." He closed his eyes, "I know it was careless. It's just hard to leave you."

"It is hard for me too, but you shouldn't neglect yourself. I guess I'll have to watch you more closely and you must tell me these things! You can't tell me it's ok and keep this inside. I am not going to be upset that you have to feed more. I understand."

"You do?"

"You know I do, I love you. It feels like since the beginning of time."

Awareness sizzled through him. She was such a gentle soul, so sweet and caring. Her heart couldn't be any bigger and he was lucky enough to have found her and even better she loved him, really loved him. He slowly closed the gap between them, his lips brushing against hers as he spoke against them, "I want to kiss you."

He didn't have to wait long until she responded her hand slid through his hair and pulled his head closer. A deep moan escaped from his chest as their lips crashed together. She tasted like sunshine, and warmth overcame his cool body.

He wanted to keep her safe and protect her from the world. Fulfill anything her heart desired, walk beside her for eternity. He could feel the soft exhalations of her breath as her fingers gently playing with his hair, the way her body curved so perfectly against his. He never wanted her to experience fear or another moment of pain but he knew this was beyond his capacity to provide. He only wanted her to feel passion, happiness and most of all love.

His silky voice was thick as they parted, "I love you." Her blood heated instantly. "I love you too. Do you think we could…" She watched the uncertain expression on his face as he smiled, "How is your rib?"

"Better."

"Are you sure? That was quite a jump from the window."

"I am sure it feels fine."

"Stomach?"

She laughed, "It's better. I know you are worried but I also know I can't be without you. I feel well enough to make love to my husband." He closed his eyes trying to concentrate, "I know we should wait."

"I won't push you, I won't touch you if you'd like." She pleaded resting her hand on his neck. He opened his eyes, "I want you to touch me."

Her eyes fell to his lips, "I mean I won't make you do things you don't want to. I'll control myself. That will make it easier for you to be gentle right?"

"Yes."

"Then I can do that."

"We should go back to the house." He said standing and holding out his hand to her. She pulled up but when he turned she didn't move. "Your family will hear, my dad won't be home until later."

"Bella." He scolded. "If he walks in I don't think he will take time to listen to reason."

"Edward, I have missed you. I don't want to wait. I want to be with my husband." He was quiet as she unbuttoned his shirt and kissed his chest, "Make love to me Edward, please."

"Bella…" he stopped abruptly, moaning when she bit his chest. "We have to be careful love, so careful to keep you from further pain." She gripped the button on his jeans and smiled seductively. "I'll do whatever you tell me to." He watched her feeling his heart explode with love and lifted her onto the nearby bed. "Just hold me, I'll do the rest." He whispered before he covered her body with his.

He held her for a long time gently caressing her hair, "Your father will be home soon love we should get dressed."

"I know I am just enjoying your body next to mine."

"I'll hold you tonight love, as always."

"I know." He kissed her neck, "Besides you are cold, let's get up." He stood finding his clothes and putting them on. She followed his lead then leaned back watching him, "Edward?"

"Yes?"

"You are so handsome." He smiled up at her as he buttoned his shirt then sat beside her, "About Jasper, we have been avoiding the subject."

"No we didn't we just got sidetracked." She added amused.

"Be that as it may, are you frightened to go to the house?" He took her hand in his, "I understand if you are, I can take us somewhere else."

"Jasper reacted as he should have, I didn't know he was hunting and I know better then to go out when you are. I understand why he reacted that way. I was just frightened when I realized the look in his eyes, and that he may kill me. I know he didn't mean it, I could see him fighting with himself."

"Bella, I don't know what I would do if you were hurt." His tone was solemn. She nodded, "I shouldn't have looked for him. I should have waited."

"I agree. You should never go outside unless you have someone with you. I know that sounds silly but I don't know how else to handle this right now. You can do that right?"

"Yes." She stood kissing him, "Come on I'll make Charlie dinner. He loves his fried fish."

"Trying to soften the blow?" He teased. She laughed continuing to pull him, "Something like that."

He sat on the cabinet as she cooked his fish, his nose curled in disgust. She smiled, "No taste for fish huh?"

He shook his head, "The smell is awful." She offered him a bite and he scowled, "Do not test me Mrs. Cullen."

"Will you spank me?" She said moving between his legs. He chuckled gripping her rear and pulling her closer, "Oh I'll do so much more than that love." Her body involuntarily shivered at the thought of what he might do. He smirked knowing his power over her.

"I can do the same too you mister!" She whispered moving closer to his lips.

"Would it help if I beg?" He asked back claiming her lips. He pulled her closer until they heard a throat being cleared. They both looked up to Charlie who was leaning on the doorframe angry. She shot Edward a dirty look and he shrugged.

"Hi dad." She said as she crossed the room and hugged him. "Hey Bells, it is good to see you." She turned heading back to the stove, "I made you fish."

"I smell, thank you. I have been missing my fish."

"I should come cook it more often." She sat a plate on the table. He eyed it hungrily and sat down, "You should. Care to join me?"

"No thanks, Edward is taking me out tonight for dinner." Edward smirked and she sat at the table, "So dad I've been meaning to talk to you but I didn't know how."

He stopped eating and looked up concerned, "Are you ok?" She nodded, "Fine, better than fine actually." He eyed Edward suspiciously as he moved forward placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Bella? You aren't…?" His voice was shaky.

"No dad, nothing like that. It's about Edward."

Her hand reached up to touch Edwards where it lay and he saw the ring. "What is this?" He reached forward grabbing her hand. She smiled, "That was what I was going to tell you dad."

"You are engaged?"

"No dad, we are married." Her tone was calm but Edward knew she was nervous. Charlie glanced to Edward's hand resting at his side and saw his ring. "Bella! What were you thinking! You are too young, your mom and I went through this, I thought you would have learned from example!"

"Dad, it's different."

"That's what they all say, that no one could love each other like they do. I was wrong Bella, you are too young why didn't you come to me first?"

"I knew it was right dad, I didn't want to upset you. I knew you would try and talk me out of it."

"You are right little lady I would have." He sighed shaking his head, "I don't know what to think about this, but it's done now. What are your plans for the future?"

"We will go to college as scheduled. It doesn't change my plans dad." She was trying to reassuring him but she wasn't sure if it would work. He groaned, "Renee is going to flip you know."

"I know. Dad, if it is a mistake it is mine to make."

"I know Bella, I just can't believe my little girl is so grown up. I didn't expect to hear anything about marriage for a long time."

"I know and I'm sorry if I hurt you." He didn't answer but instead looked at Edward, "What are your plans to take care of my daughter?"

Edward smiled, "I plan to get a medical degree and follow Carlisle's footsteps."

"Well, that is good to hear. Can't go wrong marrying a doctor Bells." She smiled, "I know dad." He watched them for a moment, "I still think you are both too young, but there is not much I can do. You are of age. I just hope this works out, I really do."

"Thanks daddy." She stood hugging him and kissing his cheek, "I love him."

"I know you do Bella, I just worry. When you have kids you will understand."

"I am sure I will and I look forward to it, but not just yet. "She was being honest. She did want a child eventually. How soon it happened depended on what she and Edward decided on. It wasn't as if she didn't have all of the time in the world to finish college and she would.

"I agree, finish college then worry about family." He patted her cheek, "I love you Bella, I hope this is all you want from a marriage. I just want you happy and healthy. I think it is all most parents want."

"I know dad. I better go so we can eat. You enjoy dinner."

"Bella, please stop by soon and if you need to talk…remember I am here."

"I will dad, I promise. Someone has to cook your fish right?"

"Right." He smiled sadly watching her leave. When they shut the door she leaned on the house, "I can't believe he knows now." He caressed her face, "He'll warm up to the idea more with time." His lips pressed against her head lightly, "Don't worry love, it will all work out."

"I know. So how do you plan on getting me home?"

He chuckled, "Piggy back?" She shook her head, "Perfect, a little nausea is always a good thing." He ignored her tossing her on his back, "You know you like it."

"I do, I get to press myself up against you and feel you up."

"Bella!" He corrected her but laughed, "Control your hormones." She leaned so she was by his ear, "I would but I have this little burn inside my stomach that only you can extinguish." He gasped, "Bella…please." He took off quickly heading through the woods. "Edward?" She asked as he ran.

"Bella?"

"Have you ever thought about us in the woods? You know in nature with the soft wind blowing? I was actually picturing you in my mind, holding me against you as you…" He dropped her flat on her butt.

"OWH!" She cried scowling. When she looked up he was dropping to his knees. "Edward?" He smirked moving over her so she was forced to lay back. His silky lips falling to her neck and then her ear, "Why don't you show me where exactly the fire is so I can put it out." She licked her lips tangling her hands in his hair and wrapping her legs around his waist. "Why is it you decided to give in?"

"You captivate me Bella, what else can I say?" His lips touched hers and no other words were spoken.

It was dark when they finally made it home. She held onto the back of his pants following him in. Carlisle turned walking to her, "Are you well Bella? Are you hurt?"

"I am ok. I actually feel much better."

"Can I check you just to be sure?"

"Yes." He rested a hand on her back guiding her to her room. Alice watched and approached Edward, "Is she really ok? Jasper has been beating himself up about this."

"She is, she understands it was a bad decision to go out. I can't really blame either of them."

"Would it be ok if he talks to her?"

"Yes. I think it is a good idea." He pulled her close kissing her head, "It will be fine sis. No worries."

After Carlisle examined her she heard a knock. "Come in?" Jasper came in not able to meet her gaze.

"Bella it's me." She raised an eyebrow, "I can see that, come in and sit by me." He sighed slowly moving towards her. "I am so sorry Bella, I would never…I mean I should have smelt you but I didn't since I am used to you being close and…"

She placed a finger on his lips. "Jasper I have done a lot of thinking and it is ok. I know I shouldn't have come outside like that. I think you showed amazing control even though it scared me to death."

"I'm sorry."

"You want to hear something crazy?" She asked turning to sit cross-legged on the bed facing him. He met her eyes, "What?" She smiled, "Don't tell Edward but I thought it was beautiful. You were so graceful and even when you came towards me I knew it was wrong but all I wanted to do was say do it."

"That is what we do Bella. We attract humans and they usually want us to bite them."

"And the feeding?"

"Well I don't know anyone who thinks it is beautiful but then again, you aren't anyone. You are my wonderful sister and you seem to take it in stride." He looked at the floor and then continued, "I was so scared I had lost our friendship. It hurt me. I've never had a close friend besides Alice that I felt comfortable talking with."

"Jasper, even if you would have bitten me I would be your friend. I know it was my fault. I didn't think and it caused a mess that should have never been started."

"Bella." He tried to interrupt her and she shook her head, "Jasper, it's over and I still love you." He smiled kissing her head, "I love you too sis." She giggled, "So go get my sexy husband and tell him his wife wishes his company."

"Will do." He winked walking out. Edward soon came in closing the door behind him, "Everything ok?"

She turned from the window, "Yes, I was just thinking and I missed you." He smiled walking to her and taking her in his arms. "What were you thinking about beautiful?"

"Today."

"Why?" He wondered why she would choose to dwell on such a bad memory. She pulled him to the couch sitting on his lap. "It made me think about things, what I wanted and what was best if I remained with you."

He had a knowing look but said nothing running his fingers through her hair. He knew where she was going with this. It was where he had avoided going for a long time. She kissed his temple softly, "I was thinking we could adopt later, if we wanted but it would be safer if you went ahead and turned me."

"Bella no…not yet."

"What reason is it this time? There is always some reason to wait. How long are you going to postpone this? Are you waiting for one of your family to finally and bite me?"

He pushed her off of his lap and stood leaning against the wall. "How can you say that to me? It's not that simple!"

"Really? I could have sworn you just bite me and wait three days."

"You are making this out to be something from a fairy tale, I assure you it is not. You think it will be beautiful when I bite you?" He moved closer taking her face in his hands, "You think my teeth ripping at your tender flesh will be beautiful? Like a romance novel perhaps? Then there is the pain, the undiluted scorching pain you feel as my venom makes it way to your heart setting every part of your being on fire. You will be begging me to make it stop, and I will be holding you and praying for your cries to cease. It will tear me apart. Don't make this out like we are making love and it's a crime of passion because I assure you it won't be!"

The tears fell against his hands and he released her turning away. "Bella, I love you so much. You have no idea what you ask."

"I would take the pain…for you. Edward at some point you will have to do this."

"I don't know if I am strong enough to watch you die." His voice hitched and he fell to his knees holding his head. If he could cry he would but the tears never came. He rocked back and forth, "I don't know if I can." He repeated again. She felt horrible seeing the pain he was in, the way his body shook as he tried to fight it off. She knelt beside him taking him in her arms, "I love you Edward." It was his turn to be weak, his turn to lean on her for support. He couldn't always be the strong one. At some point the levee would break leaving a flood in its wake.

"Come on sweetheart, let's go to bed." She whispered against his head allowing him to pull her with him as he stood. He stroked her face, "I am sorry. I love you Bella."

"I love you too. Hold me?"

"Always."


	29. Chapter 29

**_Previously..._**

**_"I don't know if I am strong enough to watch you die." His voice hitched and he fell to his knees holding his head. If he could cry he would but the tears never came. He rocked back and forth, "I don't know if I can." He repeated again. She felt horrible seeing the pain he was in, the way his body shook as he tried to fight it off. She knelt beside him taking him in her arms, "I love you Edward." It was his turn to be weak, his turn to lean on her for support. He couldn't always be the strong one. At some point the levee would break leaving a flood in its wake._**

**_"Come on sweetheart, let's go to bed." She whispered against his head allowing him to pull her with him as he stood. He stroked her face, "I am sorry. I love you Bella."_**

**_"I love you too. Hold me?"_**

**_"Always."_**

Bella sat at the piano reminiscing

Bella sat at the piano reminiscing as she played softly. The last two years had breezed by. Everything had changed but she was still undeniably in love, he continued to give her butterflies when they kissed. Some things she guessed would never change.

Edward and she had gone to college as planned. He had taken her to many places just like he promised. Italy, Spain, London, Paris. All of the wonderful cities most people can only dream about. It seemed anytime they had a week off he was flying her somewhere.

They saw their families as often as they could. Esme and Carlisle had remained in Forks with Rosalie and Emmett. Jasper decided he was not interested in repeating college again and used his past knowledge to teach history at a nearby college. His specialty? Civil War of course and Alice owned her own clothing shop that carried nothing but her favorite designer brands. Bella wondered how she kept from taking it home being the shopper that Alice was.

Bella had decided to major in business while Edward continued with getting his medical degree specializing in cardiology. This was a new field to him and he was excited to study it. Since the fateful night Edward broke down they had not spoken of him changing her again and he seemed content with that.

He was determined she experience some human life without the interference of newborn bloodlust. She smiled to herself, she was glad she had taken the piano course at school and Edward worked with her nightly, it was beginning to pay off. It made her happy to play and hear the beautiful music produced by her own hands.

She didn't hear him enter but felt herself being lifted and repositioned on his lap. His hands rested on hers, the ivory keys bending to their will. She leaned back inhaling his wonderful sent deeply feeling his lips fall to the delicate shell of her ear.

"Mmmm…so sweet." He breathed against her neck causing the tiny hairs to stand up.

"How was your day?" She questioned trembling as he placed little kisses on her collarbone then progressed up her neck. "It was quite boring really, I missed you entirely too much. All I could do was think about this." He gently bit the lobe of hear ear. She tried to shift in his lap but his hands fell to her thighs holding her in his steel grip. "Don't move love." He reached up tenderly brushing a hair away from her flushed face.

"I have been thinking Bella." He said thickly, his breathing labored against her skin.

"Thinking about what exactly?"

Her eyes fell closed when his finger stroked her spine in a long caress.

"About us."

She felt the goose bumps forming, her blood heating as he continued stroking her with feather light touches.

"What about us?" Her tone was breathy and she stopped breathing when she felt his cool hands under the back of her shirt. For a moment he watched her in wonder. He could never get enough of the way her body reacted to his every touch. "Breathe Bella." He whispered as he slid his hands around to her flat stomach and began to make small circles with his thumb. Her lips parted and she inhaled shakily.

"Do you know what I want more than anything Bella? I want my baby here." He stroked her stomach in demonstration and bit her neck gently. "I want a family, something that is ours together to watch grow. I want to teach our child about the world, about love."

Her eyes widened with surprise and she tried to turn but he stopped her, "No stay like this a little longer." He continued to leave a trail of moisture down her jaw. His hands slid up her silky warm skin and caressed her ribs in a soothing motion.

"Do you want that love?"

"I…I can't think Edward." Her thoughts were jumbled and she could only focus on the burning desire he was evoking in her body. He stopped moving and rested his hands on her hips.

"Tell me princess do you want a baby?" He allowed her to reposition herself so she was on his lap facing him.

"More than anything."

His alabaster hand lifted her hair and inhaled deeply. "You smell like lavender." He brushed it behind her shoulder caressing the skin on her neck as he did. He met her eyes they were glazed with passion and love. He smiled tenderly, "I adore you my sweet, and I realize this is going to be extremely hard for you. Are you certain?"

"Yes, I have always been certain of us. I have been reading and I know about all of the shots, Lupron shots , hormone shots and more shots."

He smiled, "Yes a lot of shots you sure you can handle it? I'll give them to you."

"You just want to see my butt, not to mention you will enjoy tormenting me I always knew you were sadistic."

His smile fell, "Bella! I would never wish to torment you. Not for one single moment, you're the air I breathe." She could feel the warm tears welling up in her eyes. "You always have such a way with words."

He leaned down, his face rubbing against hers. "So perfect." He mumbled, "My savior, you set me free and helped me live again." His tongue trailed over her jaw sensuously. "I'm on fire Bella and I feel like I can't put it out. I can't get close enough to you."

She gasped when his teeth grazed the flesh of her collar bone, lifting his head his lips finally crushed against hers. Cool meeting heated flesh. She pulled away smiling and lifting his shirt over his head. She didn't really care where it landed as long as it was out of her way. She watched her own hands as they traced the well formed muscles on his chest. Sighing she met his eyes they were blazing with intensity, heat, need.

She decided it was her turn to bring him to his knees. She leaned down nipping the marble flesh of his jaw rewarded with his hands tightening involuntarily.

"Edward?"

"Y..yes." He stumbled incoherently over his words.

"Take me to bed Edward."

"I thought you'd never ask."

They had decided if the in vitro procedure worked they would keep it a secret the first three months until she was past the most crucial time. Hopefully Alice would be too occupied with her store and Jasper to notice. When they completed the semester they decided on a trip home.

She had finished packing when she felt his arms around her, "Are you ready love?"

"Yes."

He turned her dropping to his knees and lifting her shirt to place a tender kiss on her stomach. She smiled running her hands through his silky hair. "Do you hear a heartbeat?"

He placed his ear to her stomach and smiled, Yes, it's faint but very strong." He ran his hand over her still flat stomach, "You will be showing soon. I feel it growing." He kissed her stomach again, "I love you little one." Then gracefully with one movement he was on his feet.

She had to admit he was perfect. Who was she to deny it? He had held her hand through every painful procedure. He had been there when she heard the wonderful news. He cooked and made sure she was relaxed and pampered to no end and he was so happy to do it. The best part by far was the way he bonded with the tiny baby. He always insisted when they were alone that she rest on him and he would lay his hand on her stomach under her shirt. This had become a nightly ritual for them, not to mention he would always talk to it as if it could actually hear him and understand what he said. He was truly going to be a wonderful dad.

She lifted his chin, "Come on daddy we're going to be late." Kissing her lips chastely he lifted her bag, "You are right, let's go."

They arrived in Forks in no time, Edward had instructed the family to meet him at the house, he didn't want them suspicious and he wanted to make sure they were all together when he told them. She nervously got out of the car eyeing the house only to feel his hand reassuringly slip into hers. His lips against her head, "Relax love, it's our family."

"I know." He led her forward, "If we stay out here too long they will come for us." She knew he was right and smiled knowing he was probably listening to their thoughts.

"Bella, Edward!" Alice all but knocked her over hugging her quickly. "I missed you so much! You have to hurry and finish school so you can come home." She stopped looking at her oddly for a moment and then her gaze flickered down. She smiled knowingly and took her hand, "Come on the others are waiting."

They hugged everyone and settled on the couch. Esme started, 'So how was the trip?"

"It was good." Edward stated pulling Bella closer to him. She smiled, "I see not much has changed with you two, still in the honeymoon phase."

Bella blushed as everyone laughed and felt his cool hand trail down her arm. "Actually." Edward began kissing her head, "There is something."

Carlisle looked concerned, "Is everything ok Edward?"

"Yeah dad it's wonderful, Bella and I are expecting a child." There was a calm silence then they were bombarded by hugs and congratulations. Esme clapped happily, "This is wonderful news!"

"I'm going to be an auntie!" Alice shrieked happily. Rosalie knelt beside her, "Can I feel?"

Bella met her eyes for a moment and smiled, "You can't feel much but I don't mind." Grinning she rested her hand on Bella's stomach. Edward rested his hand on her shoulder, "Rosie, put your ear to her stomach."

She looked at Bella questioning and she smiled lifting her shirt a little. Laying her head down she gasped in surprise hearing the little heartbeat. "It sounds so tiny." She giggled listening again. Edward leaned to his wife's ear. "I'll be back."

Walking to the kitchen he looked out the large window feeling Jasper near him and turned, "How's it going Jazz?"

"Good, and you?"

"Never better." He leaned on the table, "Can you sense Rosalie?"

"Yes."

"How is she?"

He smiled, "She is fine, not upset like you were worried about. She's actually feeling excited." Edward nodded, "It did worry me, I wasn't sure how she would feel and I didn't want to hurt her." Rosalie peeked around the door, "Is this a man only conversation?"

Edward held his arms open and she ran into them. "I missed you Rosie."

"I know it's hard not to right?" She smirked. He took her hand, "Let's take a walk." He led her a short distance and released her hand slipping his arm around her slender shoulders. "So how are you?"

"Good, I miss you guys."

"I know we miss you too. I am thinking now that Bella is pregnant we will probably move back for a while. I want her to take it easy and we decided it was best if she stay out next semester."

"What about you?"

"Well I can go back at any time. Technically I could avoid it all together and move us somewhere just using my previous degree to work. The thought did cross my mind."

"You might consider that with a new baby."

"I know. I am in no hurry, Bella and I both want to spend time with the little one. We'll see how it pans out."

She nodded looking off into the vast forest. He sighed, "I am sorry Rosalie, Perhaps I overreacted but I was so scared about what had happened and I just knew he would come back and try to take you away again."

"You are right, he would have. We talked for a short time before you killed him."

"What did he say?"

She swallowed hard, "He said he loved me and he understood I didn't love him back but he didn't know how to let me go."

"I know you cared for him sweetheart, I'm sorry."

"Stop reading my thoughts." She elbowed him. He chuckled, "I would but I can't." They were both silent for a moment and then he looked at the ground, "I feel guilty for further hurting you."

She took his hand in hers, "You did what you thought was right to protect you and those you loved. He would have killed her even if he had not meant to. Jarred just didn't understand how to love the right way. He thought it could be traded for a kiss. He just didn't get it."

"I love you Rosie." She grinned hugging him, "I love you too butthead, don't you dare mess up my hair. I just had it done." He smirked.

"So dad huh? How are you feeling about that?"

"Excited and scared. I am bringing an innocent child into the chaotic world I like in." She nodded, "We try really hard to be good Edward, to be human and keep some humanity. I think you are doing a wonderful job and I know you will be fine."

"Rosie I love her so much, everything just fell into place."

"I know, I see it in your eyes."

He paused for a moment. "I never knew….I never had any idea anything could be like this." Hearing a giggle they turned. Alice was dancing around Bella happily and Jasper was beside them rolling his eyes.

"You should save her big brother."

"I should." He agreed holding out his hand for her. He had to chuckle when he saw Bella's distraught face. Pushing her hair behind her shoulders he cupped her cheeks in his hands and kissed her. "You look tired baby."

"I am a little." She realized for the first time how lethargic she felt. He lifted her in his arms, "To bed you go."

"I was visiting!" She pouted. Much to her delight he groaned, "Later."

"Promise?"

He was at their old room quickly and laid her on the bed looking into her deep brown eyes. "Promise to let you visit or something else?"

"Both."

He laughed kissing her nose, "Hormones?"

"You already know the answer to that Dr Cullen." She teased with a smile on her pink lips. He smiled knowingly back, "You are a bad influence Mrs. Cullen." He moved closer to her lips.

"Terrible." She whispered as he moved closer.

"Awful, just awful." He said as his lips claimed hers. Then he smiled, "And I love every minute of it you naughty little girl."

"I'm your naughty girl."

"I know, what shall I do with you? I know…I think I'll keep you. Can' t have too much of a naughty girl."

"Really and why is that?" She asked raising her eyebrows. He ran his tongue across her lips, "Because I love to imagine all of the wonderful things we can do with one another." She sighed and he lifted up, "You need to rest now, wonderful things later."

"NO! You stay with me…ppppplease."

He groaned, "I love it when you beg." She bit her lip anxiously.

"As long as you promise to rest, we can finish this later."

"Tease."

"Always my beautiful wife." He gave her a sexy wink laying beside her. "I promise later I will make this up to you over and over again until you beg me to stop."

"You may be busy a while." She chuckled.

"Mmmm….I can't wait." He pulled her close and started to hum.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Previously...**_

"_**NO! You stay with me…ppppplease."**_

_**He groaned, "I love it when you beg." She bit her lip anxiously.**_

"_**As long as you promise to rest, we can finish this later."**_

"_**Tease."**_

"_**Always my beautiful wife." He gave her a sexy wink laying beside her. "I promise later I will make this up to you over and over again until you beg me to stop."**_

"_**You may be busy a while." She chuckled.**_

"_**Mmmm….I can't wait." He pulled her close and started to hum. **_

When she awoke later Edward had gone hunting with Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle. She knew because he had left a little love note on the dresser. Hearing a knock she turned, "Come in."

Alice walked in sitting happily on the couch, "I thought I heard you, glad you're up we can chat before your hubby gets back. Smiling Bella sat beside her, "I am assuming you had something in mind?" She knew Alice and she _always_ had something in mind.

"Yeah I did actually, tell me about the donor, Edward explained some of it but he said ultimately you had chosen and I wondered who you chose and why."

Bella chuckled, "When I describe him you'll know why. You know they only give you certain information about the donor. I did find out the man was around six foot and had brown hair and green eyes. He was in his early twenties and he was musical."

"Wow, I can't think of a closer description."

"I know right. I was shocked to find someone so close in looks with similar interests. I knew it was a perfect match. I mean the baby won't look like Edward too much but I thought if he maybe had his hair color, or old eye color it would be neat. Maybe even help with the fact that biologically the baby's not Edwards."

"It make's sense. I know Edward loves it already. The look on his face, he glows Bella. It's so cute. Jasper says he feels so much love and adoration coming from him. I don't know if I ever told you how glad I am to have you as a sister in law. You made Edward whole and he deserved to be happy."

"You're going to make me cry, hormones are raging you know." She felt the tears welling and threatening to overflow. Alice hugged her, "Silly Bella, you know we all love you!"

"I know and I love you guys."

Have you told your father?"

"No, not yet. Your family will be the only ones who know the baby is not Edwards. I figure the less the better. It would help me from answering the why can't Edward have children question."

"I personally think it's a great idea. You know we won't tell, this family is full of secrets." She winked. "So are you wanting a boy or a girl?"

"I don't care as long as it is healthy." Looking at her stomach she ran her hand over it protectively.

"Awh…I can't wait. You know this means shopping right?"

"I kind of figured, especially since Edward thinks it would be better to be close while I am pregnant and when the baby is first born."

"Are you scared?" She thought about this question a moment before answering.

"No, can you believe it? Just anxious actually, Edward is so sweet helping me with all the things I need and making sure I am taken care of. This baby will be very lucky."

"DUH!" She elbowed her giggling. "Look who is Auntie is!"

Bella giggled, "We will have to tell my dad soon. He will be happy I think, after all we've been together a while and I am in school like I said I would be."

"Yes, I see him being excited, your mom too. I don't see them being too shocked, after all you two are like bunny rabbits."

"Alice!"

"Hey don't shoot the messenger! You are still honeymooners. It is wonderful most couples are done after a year. You do have an advantage though, he's not your average human male."

"No he's not, oddly enough I am glad he's not. He is perfect the way he is. I can't imagine him any other way." She thought a minute then turned to Alice biting her lip.

"Hey Alice?"

"Yes?"

"Do you see anything in the future regarding me and Edward?" She felt terrible asking but she did often wonder if everything would work out. Alice must have been caught off guard because she looked at her oddly.

"All I have seen are good things. Is there something you are worried about?"

"I just wonder if he will ever change me. We haven't discussed it and I think when the baby gets here he will try and use that as an excuse not to do it."

Alice smiled patting her hand, "Bella, there are some things, certain circumstances for example that are not so pleasant. I don't know if I should tell you what I have seen. It would scare you. What I can say is in the end all is well."

"Alice if you have seen something I need to know. Please."

"Bella, he will turn you. He will have no choice."

"What does that mean?"

"ALICE!" They both turned hearing the deep hiss from the door. Alice smiled slyly, "That's my cue." She kissed Edward on the cheek on her way out. She was silent as Edward walked in laying his coat on the bed. "I thought this discussion was done."

"I just was curious…" He interrupted her, "Let me rephrase that, this conversation is done, topic is finished, complete, no more is that clear enough?" She could see he was angry and sighed, "I didn't mean to upset you."

"You're pregnant Bella, is that still on your mind even now? What do we tell our child, mommy and daddy never sleep because they are out hunting deer to eat?"

"That's not funny, and besides we'll have that problem anyway won't we? Since you aren't human."

He pinched the bridge of his nose looking down, "You don't have to remind me."

"It's never been an issue Edward, you wanted this baby. What is going on?" She stood moving close to him and caressing his cheek. "What happened baby?"

"Nothing." He mumbled but did not look at her. She forced his face to look at her, "Edward, I know you better than that, what happened?" He met her eyes for a moment, that's all it took for her to see the anguish, the pain, and anger. Pulling her into his arms he kissed her head, "I'm sorry love I'm just tired."

"Try again." She said determined as she met his eyes again. Grabbing his hand she pushed it against her abdomen, "Tell me why this bothers you now." He eyed her stomach in wonder as he dropped to his knees. He pushed his head against her abdomen sighing, "I love you Bella, so…so much. I think sometimes I am so selfish and I don't think about what's best for you. I never have."

"You've always thought about what is best for me, for us why would you say that?"

"This baby deserves more, you deserve more than what a vampire can give. A human male could give you a normal life."

She pushed him back to see his face, "Why are you saying this? You are all I want. I've never wanted anyone else. We've been so happy what on earth is going on?" He stood, "Bella, I…" He didn't finish as the door flew open and they both turned. Carlisle stood holding the doorknob.

"I need to speak with you Edward."

"I'll be down in a few minutes." He answered with no emotion.

"No Edward, you're coming now." He said sternly. Bella looked back and forth between the two, he had never been so stern with Edward she wondered what was going on now more than ever. Edward nodded and kissed her forehead leaving quietly.

Carlisle smiled at her, "He'll just be a short while, you rest and dinner will be ready shortly ok?"

"Ok." She nodded but was puzzled as he walked out shutting the door.

Edward walked in Carlisle's office and sat in a chair looking out the window. The door shut and Carlisle sat on his desk. "I just kept you from making a huge mistake. You are a fool if you think this will change anything."

"You don't know it won't." Edward growled. He was irritated, angry and felt like he was fighting a losing battle.

Carlisle smiled sadly, "You can't stop fate, it just happens you of all people should understand that. It is meant to happen Edward, it could be worse."

"WORSE!" He yelled standing and moving close, "My wife is going to die and you tell me it can be worse!"

"Edward, calm down. You will change her and you will be together."

"I don't want to change her, Carlisle I can't."

"Edward, can you see your life without her?" He waited patiently for Edward to think. Finally he closed his eyes. "No. I love her."

Carlisle stood patting his shoulder, "All is as it should be. You will not be taking her life it will already be taken, you are simply giving her life back." Edward moved to the window again, "If I were to leave her then maybe she would stand a chance."

"You won't leave her, you can't. She carry's your child Edward, and whether you are with her or you choose not to be she will still be tied to fate. The question then becomes will you let her die? You have walked with her until now and helped with this decision now you must stand by and play with the cards that are dealt."

"I love her." He said in a pained whisper sliding to the ground. If he could cry he would have been. His heart ached and his head wouldn't clear for a decent thought. Carlisle knelt beside him, "Prove your love Edward. When the time comes bring her back to us. She needs you as much as you need her. If you were to leave both of you would be devastated. You've waited too long to back out now, you must deal with the future."

"I know…" He took a deep breath, "I know I could never leave her. I've always fought with what I should do and will do you know that. It just scares me, losing her. I know I will turn her. I couldn't bare to lose her. I just don't like to think about it."

"I know." He placed a calm hand on his shoulder, "Enjoy what is left of her human life Edward. You have a job cut out for you, being a new father and handling her change. We will all be here of course but it will still be harder on you."

"I shouldn't be watching her die during the happiest time of her life."

"I don't know that she would agree on it being the happiest. It doesn't matter though, you know she wants to be one of us and it's settled. I'll make sure we are prepared. Given the circumstances she can't deliver at the hospital, too many questions. She will have to deliver here."

"How do I explain that without telling her the truth?"

"What you tell her is up to you."

He shook his head looking down at the floor, "I just want Bella and my child to be safe."

"They will be. We'll have everything ready for the baby. Esme and the girls will take over for a while until she is ready and you and I shall focus on Bella. Making her change a comfortable one."

"It will never be comfortable." He said sadly.

"It is the best I can do son."

"I know. I do appreciate it. I don't want you to think I am not grateful."

Hearing the soft knock Carlisle turned, "Come in." Bella pushed the door opened and stopped seeing Edward on the floor on obvious distress and Carlisle kneeling and talking with him. Now she really wanted to know what was going on. Carlisle stood, "I'll leave you with your husband." He patted her shoulder as he walked out and shut the door.

Edward said nothing simply watching her beautiful form head toward his. She sat beside him resting her head on his firm shoulder. "So, you want to talk about it?"

He took her small hand in his kissing the palm. "I want to yes, I don't like keeping things from you."

"Then don't, tell me what is going on."

"I don't know where to start my love. I am sorry about the way I acted before, I was confused about some things…maybe confused isn't the right word. I was fighting with myself over something I would never win. My heart belongs to you, my soul, and everything else I have ever had. I am not whole without you."

"Nor I without you."

She turned to face him. He was so beautiful even now nothing had changed. He was still so handsome, the caramel eyes she loved, the pale skin and dark brown hair that was always perfectly messy. There could never be anyone that was as beautiful as he was. Pulling her hand from his she ran it across the contours of his chest, it was perfectly muscled and as beautiful as the rest of him.

"What are you thinking love?" He lifted her chin to see her face.

"I was thinking how beautiful you are, and how you haven't changed."

"Frozen at seventeen." He stated with a smirk across his face. Smiling back she pushed his knees down and straddled his lap. "Promise me when it is time you will change me."

"Bella…"

"Promise me. I don't want to my death knowing I could be with you. It's all I want." Closing his eyes he let out a deep breath, "It won't be easy…this life, you will have so many things that are new and inviting. It's not exactly the best time to be curbing your impulse to feed."

"You mean on humans?"

"Yes, and our child." He stated bluntly twirling a piece of hair between his fingers. She looked at him oddly, "What do you mean? I am confused."

"Bella. I saw what Alice did. You won't make it through childbirth."

"What!" She almost screamed. He caught her face between his hands. "It is fate, now the question is what do we do about it. Obviously we want the baby so the next question is are you ready that soon?"

"You mean when I give birth?"

"Yes, you will have to deliver here because of certain extenuating circumstances of course. Unfortunately the first days of our little ones life you will be undergoing the change. I don't know when you will be strong enough to see the baby. There is always the underlying danger of you not being able to control yourself."

"You think I would hurt my own child? I don't care what you do to me Edward. I will always know no matter what I am that this is my child, I would never harm our baby. NEVER!"

"Bella…" She stopped him, "NO! No you listen to me. If this happens I expect you to change me. I want to be with you and my child. I need you."

"I know, I need you too love."

"Then it's settled."

He shook his head in defeat, "I will change you but it won't be easy. I love you Bella, it's hard for me." She leaned her forehead against his, "We did promise for better or worse right?"

"Correct."

"Then no big deal. This is the worse, the better comes later." She smiled proud of her words. He chuckled, "Ah Bella, the better has been here a long time my love."

"Really? I forget."

He ran a thumb over her lips and smiled, "I can't promise you an easy change, it will be painful." His eyes never left her lips as he moved closer.

"That's ok most wonderful things start with pain right?"

He raised an eyebrow. "I have no way to sooth the pain, it must burn itself out." She shrugged, "I kind of like the burn you leave."

He laughed then, "You are a vixen."

"Yes I am."

"Trying to seduce me?" He asked grabbing her hips and pulling her closer.

"I thought you were the one seducing." He flashed a lopsided grin, "So I was." Grabbing her head he kissed her deeply. It was a long time until they parted, both breathing heavy.

"Bella, we may have a problem." He said in a breathy whisper trying to concentrate on talking to her. It was much harder for him to do with her in such close proximity.

"What?" She murmured kissing the hollow point in his neck. He swallowed hard, "The treaty, we have to…" He growled when she nipped at him gently. "God Bella, you are killing me I can't…we need to talk you have to stop." He finally rushed out the words but made no move to push her away.

She smiled as his hands clutched the carpet. "You sure you want me to stop baby?" She moved closer to his ear, "I can make you beg me not to stop."

He groaned loudly involuntarily pushing up into her. "Don't I know it."

"So…stop or?" It was a question she didn't want him to answer but knew he would anyway. He grabbed her shoulders, "Bella, this is serious. I mean yes I want to do this but we do need to talk. The treaty. If I turn you I am breaking it. "

"But I will be dieing."

"Doesn't matter why love, it creates quite a dilemma. If I turn you and Jacob or the others find out it will be war. If I turn you and don't have their approval which I doubt I can get, you won't be able to come back to Forks."

"Ever?"

"Not as long as the werewolves are here, no."

A sadness crossed her face and she nodded. "Then it will have to be that way." He tilted her chin, "I hate to put this on your shoulders love. Maybe Charlie can visit up wherever we go. In fact I am sure he could, we can pay for it. Think he would come?"

"Yes."

"Well then it is settled."

"Jacob is my friend. I mean I know you and he don't get along so well but he and I still talk on a regular basis."

"Bella, he will know. Your voice will change. It will be subtle to human ears but to his it will be a major difference."

"So I have to cut him off too?"

"Yes."

She pulled away standing, "I didn't think it would be so complicated to take someone's life."

He stood following her, "Love, it will be fine. We will have a beautiful child to raise."

"A Son." She answered looking down and running her hand over her stomach.

"What?" He turned her to face him.

"I said a son, it' a boy."

"How do you know? Did Alice?" He questioned looking at her belly oddly. "No, no I feel it on my own. I feel certain things, I know it sounds stupid but it's like I feel around you. I can sense certain things. I feel like this is your son."

"Our son." He corrected placing his hand on her stomach over hers.

She smiled, "Our son."

He met her eyes, "I love you." She smiled pulling him close, "I love you too." He laughed, "A boy huh? That would be nice. I don't have a preference but a boy would be interesting."

"I hope he has your eyes."

He frowned, "Quite impossible I think." She chuckled kissing his nose, "No silly your human eyes, green."

"Oh, yes that would be nice but your brown is dominate and what a lovely shade of brown it is. I should know I get lost in them quite frequently." She giggled resting her head on his chest. "Edward, I know you are worried but our fate is sealed." She leaned back to see his eyes and ran her hand through his hair. "When our eyes met for the first time my fate and your fate intertwined. I'm not afraid of this, I'm only afraid of not being with you for the rest of my life. The baby was an unexpected bonus."

He watched her face. She was so beautiful, so perfect. He couldn't imagine a more beautiful woman. He ran his thumb over her lips, "Fate, destiny, it's all the same and you are right it was all sealed the moment we met. All I could think about was holding you, protecting you. I knew I wanted to spend my life with you and not long after that the strangest emotions hit, the ones that made me want to make love to you. I was inexperienced and had no idea what it entailed but I knew it was what I felt. "

He kissed her cheeks softly running his nose across her jaw, "It's funny. I felt all of these things I had read about but I never understood. I head Rose and Alice talking, they even told me what they felt but it just wasn't palpable to me. Jasper explained to me love and lust are two separate things and how to recognize each. With you they came together it kind of confused me. Now I understand it is all the same, when you love someone you feel the love and passion intertwined."

"Keep talking." She whispered taking his hand and pulling him. He chuckled following her. They walked past Emmett and Rosalie and he just winked at them. She stopped on the stairs, "You aren't talking handsome."

Smiling he picked her up, "One moment and I will accommodate you love." Carrying her to their bedroom he sat her down shutting the door. He turned to find her shirtless and backing towards the bed. His breathing immediately hitched. "Bella…"

"Keep talking."

He groaned moving to her, "I knew one day it would be just like this, you and I together." He followed her onto the bed hovering over her. "I knew one day you would be mine."

"What does it mean to be yours Edward?" Her hands gripped his shirt and he allowed her to pull it off tossing it across the room. "How about I show you love."

"Show me." She reached up pulling his lips to hers.

The moon grew and the stars came out shining brightly on the two lovers. They wanted this night, needed it. Both of them knew he was right about the treaty. The wolves would never understand and neither of them was sure if Jacob would consent. She knew she would try to convince him, she had to it would make things easier on all of them. He knew he had to make sure she enjoyed the last days of her human life, for in a few months it would be over. Most of all they wanted to hang on to the strongest binding of all their love. Both of them knew in a short time it would be tested more than ever and neither of them knew how this game would play out. They knew one thing, they loved each other and that was more than enough.

**Sorry it took so long for this one, ER has been hopping lately and I've been tired. It is kind of a filler leading where I want to go ;)**


	31. Chapter 31

_**Previously...**_

_**The moon grew and the stars came out shining brightly on the two lovers. They wanted this night, needed it. Both of them knew he was right about the treaty. The wolves would never understand and neither of them was sure if Jacob would consent. She knew she would try to convince him, she had to it would make things easier on all of them. He knew he had to make sure she enjoyed the last days of her human life, for in a few months it would be over. Most of all they wanted to hang on to the strongest binding of all their love. Both of them knew in a short time it would be tested more than ever and neither of them knew how this game would play out. They knew one thing, they loved each other and that was more than enough.**_

She awoke to the sound of his soft breath on her stomach. He was lazily running his thumb in circles. She smiled resting her hands in his hair. "Morning baby." Kissing her stomach he lifted his head to see her, "Morning love, how are you feeling?"

"Good, better than good actually. Would you mind if I went to town today?"

"No whatever you want. I can get ready." She grabbed his arm as he lifted to leave, "No, by myself. I want some alone time if you don't mind."

"I guess that's ok. I mean it is fine, I just like spending time with you."

"I know and we have forever right?" She gently caressed his face. He smiled, "That we do my love." She slid out of bed and walked into the bathroom. Stepping out from her shower she stood in front of the mirror brushing her hair. He leaned on the door facing. "May I?" he asked pulling at her towel. She smirked, "Sure." He pulled the towel and slid his hands onto her stomach turning her, "Look in the mirror love, you're starting to show."

She looked, sure enough there was a small bump forming. She smiled leaning into him. "I am so happy being here, with you, like this."

"Really? Because I feel the same. You are my world beautiful, perfect in every way. I can't wait until you get bigger. You will be so beautiful." He kissed her neck biting her ear lobe. "I can't imagine anything sexier than you with a nice round stomach carrying my baby." She moaned closing her eyes, "Edward…" He chuckled taking her hands and placing them on the counter, "I was thinking." He began running a finger down her spine. "Just how delectable you look right now."

"God Edward."

"Watch me Bella." She opened her eyes watching as he trailed kisses over her shoulder and her back. It was the most erotic thing she had ever seen. 'Her head fell and her eyes closed as her breathing increased. He squeezed her hips, "Open your eyes Bella I can show you so many wonderful things." She did as he asked gasping when he bit her neck gently. "Edward, please." The man was beautiful there was no denying it. She knew how lucky she was actually getting to see him like this in the most intimate of acts. So open and attainable and he was hers. Looking down at her he smiled running his thumb down her jaw.

She closed her eyes and concentrating on the sensations overtaking her body. "Bella you are the most beautiful creature on this earth." He took a sharp intake of breath, "You are breathtaking." He pulled her face so he could reach her lips and kissed her whispering, "Don't worry love, I promise you will enjoy every minute of this." It was all he said before taking them both into the blissful world of ecstasy.

It was two hours later before they finally immerged from their room. He held her hand in his leading her downstairs. Jasper turned, "Morning guys."

"Morning." Edward smiled looking over his shoulder, "Hungry?"

"No I am ready to go actually."

He nodded tossing her his keys. Jasper raised an eyebrow, "Can I go?" She looked at him oddly, "Ok." He smiled kissing Alice and walking to her, "Let's go. I have to pick up a surprise for Alice."

She giggled walking out. He Held out his hand, "Want me to drive?"

"Ok." She replied as she dropped the keys in his hand.

Once inside he started the car and hit the road. "So should I drop you off at the Res? I'd like to be close in case he freaks."

"You know?"

"I know, I knew you were up to something by your emotions and then Alice told me earlier she couldn't see you. I figured knowing what you knew you would try and convince him to allow this to happen."

"You are ok with this?"

He swallowed hard, "No but you will do it anyway and I love you sis. I have to keep you safe. She squeezed his hand that rested on the gearshift. "Thanks Jaz."

"De nada."

She chuckled, "I didn't know you spoke Spanish, wait as long as you have lived your probably speak a bunch of languages huh?" He winked. Arriving at the line that separated their territory from the wolves he got out opening her door. "I don't want to leave you Bells." He scanned the area unsure. She slipped her hand into his, "I'll be fine. Jacob would never hurt me." He lifted her chin, "Promise me to be careful, this could set him off. He is young. I really don't want to have to explain this to Edward."

"Well well well, look what the leech dragged in. Truly beauty and the beast." She turned frowning, "Jacob!" He smirked, "Changed partners have we?" She felt him tense as his grip tightened on her hand and she patted his chest, "I'll be fine, go."

"You hurt her dog and I swear you won't live to see sunlight."

"Yeah yeah, go away."

He slowly got into his car and headed out. She turned, "You are so rude." He chuckled, "I am, now come give me a hug beautiful. I have missed you!" She smiled running into his arms. "I missed you too very much."

"So, you in town visiting?" he questioned swinging their intertwined hands.

"I'm moving back actually." His eyes lit up, "What my best friend is coming back? How lucky can I get?" She giggled, "I missed you Jacob, there is a reason I am coming back and I need to talk to you."

He released her hands and pressed lightly on her back, "Ok walk with me." She scanned the woods. "I had forgotten how beautiful it is here."

"Yes, it is. What's going on Bells?"

"Jacob I'm…I'm pregnant." His mouth fell open in shock and his eyes immediately dropped to her stomach, "How did he manage that? Isn't he dead?"

She placed her hands on her hips, "Yes and it was in vitro if you want to get technical."

"You aren't afraid he'll try to eat it for lunch?" She pushed him, "Jacob! He hasn't eaten me yet, be serious will you."

"Actually I was."

She sighed and continued walking, "There is something else, I hope you can help me out." He raised an eyebrow, "I would do anything for you Bells you know that."

"I won't make it through childbirth Jacob."

He stopped looking at her funny, "How the h….wait let me guess psychic girl saw this." She nodded, "The baby will be fine, but I won't and that creates a dilemma."

"What is it you are getting at exactly?"

"I want Edward to save me. There is only one way he can, but we need your approval."

His jaw fell open, "You can't be serious you want to be one of them? No, it's breaking the treaty." She sighed, "Jacob if he doesn't I will die. I won't get to raise my child."

"Bella do you have any idea what you are asking? This is impossible. The pack would be irate, not to mention what I personally think. I love you like this Bells, not some bloodsucker."

"I'll still be me."

"Yeah only you'll like you steak raw now right?"

"That is not fair! I don't begrudge you for being a wolf." She yelled angry. He frowned, "It wasn't a choice I had to make and if it was I would _NOT_ be one!" He yelled back.

"Yes you would, you like the power too much Jacob you forget I know you too well!"

He sighed looking away, "You don't understand, it's not something I can just say ok too and it be ok."

"If it helps any he doesn't want to turn me, but now he has no choice." She touched his arm, "He wanted me to live my life as a human. This was not expected. In fact had we known I don't think he would have let me get pregnant."

"He seems to have a knack for getting you in bad situations doesn't he?"

"Maybe so, but it's not only him. I have a knack for finding trouble. I always have you know that."

"Bella, why did you have to ask me this?" He ran his hand through his hair and let out a deep breath. She sighed, "I respect you Jake, your support is something I need."

"You haven't called me Jake in forever."

"We haven't hung out in forever." She responded. He looked at her stomach again, "When is the baby due?"

"August."

He nodded, "I am happy for you. As for the other part of this equation…Bella I don't want to see you die. I can't…Tell the leech to change you. I'll deal with the pack then. They won't be happy." She jumped up and down hugging him, "Thank you!"

"Don't thank me, it's not like this has a happy ending."

"You'll still get to talk to me, if you want." She lifted his chin, "You're my oldest best friend Jake, please don't say this will be the end of our friendship." He chuckled punching her arm lightly, "No little bit this won't end our friendship you will just smell _REALLY _bad. We'll have to be careful though the pack won't be comfortable."

"I understand." She turned hearing a car and smiled, "That's Jaz. I better go. Thank you Jake." Standing on her tiptoes she kissed his cheek. He smiled, "See ya Bellina." She smiled happily running to the car. "Did you get what you wanted?" He asked curious.

"Yes, he said Edward could turn me."

"Really? I figured he would refuse." She shrugged, "He was going to, I explained the alternative." He chuckled, "I guess that would do it." She turned in her seat so she was facing him. "I've missed spending time with you Jasper. We need to do something. It's not the same having a long distance brother."

He smirked, "Well who am I to deny my sister a date, we'll set up something darlin'. I'll just have to think of something you would like. Maybe Alice can help me there."

"Maybe."

"Didn't you have close friends at college?" he asked curious. She chuckled, "I had a few friends, you know how Edward is with people and the women friends I had all wanted to drool over him the entire time not knowing he was reading their mind. It was pretty sad. I even had a male friend and well, it was kind of funny when I found out he thought Edward was hot as well."

"I won't go there."

"Better not too. He was a nice guy though, Edward was a little put off." She giggled.

"Have you thought of any names for the baby?" She shrugged, "Not really. I like a couple of names but Edward and I haven't really discussed it." He nodded, "Understandable. It is still early. You have time."

"Yes, that is our way of thinking as well, we wanted to wait until I am further along. Can I ask you something?"

"You know you can darlin'"

"Is it as bad as they say, being turned?" He was silent a moment. "Do you want me to be honest?"

"Yes."

He nodded, "It's worse. I don't think anyone can give an accurate description of how painful it is. It's like being set on fire and nothing you do will put it out, screaming doesn't help, cold doesn't help. You are stuck in your own personal hell until the three days are over."

"Great." She mumbled. He patted her hand. "It will be harder for you because you will be coming out of the pain of childbirth. I wish I knew something to make it easier but I don't. We'll all be there for you though. Keep in mind when you awaken we will be cautious because newborns can be a little unpredictable."

"I understand. I guess I would be too, who will be there?"

"We all will but Emmett and I will protect everyone else. It's better that way just in case, well except for Edward he'll be beside you. "

"He always is." She smiled, "I can't believe how lucky I was to find him. Sounds corny doesn't it?"

"No, I feel the same way about Alice. It is understandable."

Arriving home she got out, "Thanks for going with me, I know Edward is going to be upset when I tell him." She straightened her shirt looking towards the door. He smiled taking her hand, "Come on little sister, it will be ok."

"Thanks Jaz."

"No problem sis."

Walking inside she saw Edward at the piano playing softly. He looked up smiling, "You're back, is everything ok?"

"Yes, come with me." She extended her hand. He watched her a minute then stood taking her hand and allowing her to lead him. She shut the door when they arrived at their room. "I don't want you to get upset, but I talked with Jacob today."

"Without me? Bella!" His voice was stern. She sighed, "Just hear me out, Jasper was close and basically I needed to get the ok from him for you to change me right?"

He looked down, "You did but not this way. I should have been there." Smiling she kissed his cheek, "Baby, he said yes."

"What?"

"He said you could turn me, he didn't want to see me die. So see my visit was not in vain." He pulled her close, "Love, I am glad he agreed but it was still dangerous. Please you must be more careful."

She giggled kissing his neck, "Yes daddy. I promise." He ran his hand along her cheek, "I love you Bella."

"I love you too handsome." She kissed him lightly. He sighed, "So any plans for tonight?"

"No why?"

"Well I was thinking of taking you to dinner, maybe a movie or something. I know you are tired of staying in the house. Maybe we could invite your father."

"Really?" She asked excited. He smiled, "Baby we have to tell him sometime."

"I think I like the idea. I should call him."

"You should." He popped her rear lightly and went to his CD's looking for something to listen to. She smirked grabbing her cell phone. This would prove to be another very interesting night.

**Sorry this chapter took a while I had to re-edit the bathroom scene multiple times so it wouldn't be so graphic :) I also have the first chapter of my new story up. I will start on it very soon. It's titled The Face of Silence. Check it out and let me know what you think. It's definately different. Here's a sneak peek:**

_At lunch I sat alone, I didn't eat just looked out the window watching as the leaves silently fell. My friends know if I am like this it was best to leave me alone. It was then I heard a tray scrape the table and prepared to go off looking to see who was across from me. When I met those large brown eyes I decided not to be sarcastic, at least temporarily. It was like a cruel punishment that this so called boy could be so darn cute. Had he been human I probably would be making a fool out of myself much like the rest of the girls. Of course they didn't pay attention to any of the human girls, which is why I was left wondering what they suddenly found so interesting about me._

_He didn't smile just played with an apple he had in his hands but unfortunately his eyes never left mine._

_"I wanted to apologize for my brother earlier. Sometimes he gets away with himself."_

_"So I saw."_

_"Gabby, I hope we don't make you uncomfortable. Most of the kids around here avoid us but find us incredibly beautiful. Human instinct tells them we are dangerous. I am surprised yours hasn't told you this as well."_

_"I don't go much on instinct, I prefer to go on faith. It doesn't matter which I prefer to go on. I don't bother you so why are you here?"_

_"I have a few questions." He gestured to my necklace. "You hold the answers to those questions."_

_"Well." I leaned on the table closer to him, "Suppose I don't want to answer your questions?" I hated that he didn't send that annoying Edward to ask me this, it would have been so much easier to get rid of him. I find myself in the peculiar predicament of not wanting to be so rude. What was going on with me? I mentally slapped myself._

_He smiled at me then, a gorgeous half smile that I am sure most of the female population would swoon over. He leaned closer to me. It was utterly too close, he was way to far into the careful little bubble I create around myself. I felt his breath tickling my face and I knew half of the cafeteria were staring and pretending not to. "Gabrielle, you'll find that I can be very persuasive." He whispered calmly. I didn't fail to notice his eyes glancing to my lips. Why did he do that? Crazy vampire. He really must be psychotic._


	32. Chapter 32

_**Previously…**_

"_**Well I was thinking of taking you to dinner, maybe a movie or something. I know you are tired of staying in the house. Maybe we could invite your father."**_

"_**Really?" She asked excited. He smiled, "Baby we have to tell him sometime."**_

"_**I think I like the idea. I should call him."**_

"_**You should." He popped her rear lightly and went to his CD's looking for something to listen to. She smirked grabbing her cell phone. This would prove to be another very interesting night.**_

She called her father and they made plans to meet at a local pizza joint, her father never could resist a good pizza. When they arrived she stood outside bouncing on the balls of her feet nervous. Edward chuckled taking her hand, "Relax, it will be fine love." She knew ultimately it would but she still was not sure how Charlie would react.

"I know, just you know."

"Yes, I do." Placing a light kiss on her head he pulled her inside. Charlie lit up as soon as he saw her. "Bell!" He stood opening his arms for her. She smiled hugging him, "Hi daddy!" He reached around her shaking Edward's hand.

"Wow your hand is cold. Good to see you." He really didn't know the half of it.

Edward and Bella exchanged a look and he smiled, "It's cool outside, and it's good to see you too." Charlie nodded accepting that answer and sat down, "So what have you two been up to?" She thought of several answers then decided on one.

"School and studying." She sat beside him. "I did promise."

"Yes you did and I can't say enough how proud I am of you Bell."

"Awh dad, you don't have to." He patted her arm, "How is med school treating you Edward?"

"Not to bad Charlie, not to bad." He pretended to be looking at the menu, not that anything looked even a tad bit appetizing to him.

"It will be nice to have a doctor in the family, I mean besides your father of course." Shaking his head he handed Bella the menu. "Yummy, I want black olives." Edward frowned in disgust and smiled sweetly when Charlie looked up. Bella had to giggle, he was so cute.

"Dad, what kind of pizza do you want?" She was starving and knew Edward wouldn't care what she ordered, it wasn't like he would eat it anyway."

"Well, this sweep the kitchen looks good. It has everything."

"Sounds good to me." She set her menu down and relaxed while the waiter took their order. Charlie turned handing her a coke. "I have to say Bella, you look different, is it your hair?" She was surprised he noticed any change. He wasn't usually so observant, maybe it was because she had been gone so long.

"Maybe, I have it cut a little different."

"Hmm…you look happy though, glowing even." She smiled, "I am that's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about dad. Edward and I are moving back."

"Really?" He looked back and forth between them and grinned widely, "Well I'll say, that is wonderful. Wait, what about college?" He was suddenly concerned.

"Well dad, I'm going to be out for a few semesters and Edward can possibly do a rotation here to keep his schooling going." She watched the curious looks cross his face. "Why would you want to sit out?"

"Dad, I hope you are as happy about this as we are." She looked down fumbling with her straw as she bit her lip.

"Happy about what?" He was confused now.

Edward took her hand in reassurance and she began, "Dad, I'm going to have a baby." He was still a minute probably recovering from the shock of it. "A baby? You mean I…I am going to be a granddaddy?"

"Yes." She was surprised at the joy that crossed his face before he hugged her, "Oh Bella this is wonderful, have you told Renee?"

"Not yet, I wanted to tell you first."

"You make me feel special Bella. Tell me how long?"

"I'm three months, a little over actually. The baby is due in August." He immediately looked down at her stomach, "I can't even tell."

"He's too small yet." Edward said without thinking.

Charlie glanced between them, "Is it a he?" Realizing what he said Edward laughed, "I say he, I truly have no idea. We've referred to it a lot as a he because we aren't sure." Bella shrugged, "We aren't picky dad as long as it is healthy."

"I am in agreement there. I can't believe it wait 'til I tell Billy." She frowned, "Dad we want to kind of keep it quiet, you know until I get too big to hide it if that's ok."

The pizza arrived and they both began to eat. He chewed before he spoke, "I think it's ok as long as Renee knows. Just as long as you promise to bring the baby to visit often."

"You know I will."

Edward picked at a piece of pizza trying to make it appear he was at least eating something. Charlie frowned, "You better eat up son, this baby is going to wear you out. Bella used to keep me and Renee up all night, she was a little night owl. She was the cutest thing I ever laid my eyes on."

Bella blushed, "Dad."

"You were, still are a beauty, ask Edward here he knows." He gestured to Edward who smiled, "You don't have to tell me how beautiful she is. I know. I try and remind her everyday and she just keeps getting more beautiful. I tell you Charlie I don't know how it's possible, but she does it." Bella was extremely red now. "Ok guys, change of subject here.

They all laughed and she continued to eat. After dinner Bella walked with her father while Edward waited at the car. She slipped her arm in Charlie's and he patted hand. "Bella, you've grown up so quickly. I don't know if I've told you how proud of you I am."

"You have daddy."

"Not enough I'm afraid. You know when you started dating this boy I wasn't sure what would happen. I knew you two would end up together you were just so in love. I am glad you have found that. He seems like a good guy going to school to provide for you. I can still see the love when he looks at you."

"Dad, come on."

"I'm serious Bella, he loves you very much. In today's world you don't see it that often. When I met his father I noticed he looks at his mother the same way. They will be a good influence on you, me and Renee well…we tried to do what was best. I am glad you didn't let it sour your feelings towards marriage and children."

"I love you both. I know you did the best you could."

He took a deep breath, "So a baby, my Bella is going to be a mommy. I don't know if I can get used to the sound of that. It means my baby is all grown up." She smiled seeing the tears in his eyes. "Daddy, don't cry." She hated to see anyone cry especially her father.

"I can't help it. It's not sad tears. I just wonder where it is all gone I guess, time you know. It seems to have gotten away from us." His mind drifted deep in thought.

"It has a way of doing that." She rested her head on his arm, "I will always be your little girl." He knew she meant it.

"Yes, you will. My Bell. I love you sweetheart."

"I love you too daddy." She turned hugging him tightly. "I promise I'll visit often, we'll be staying with Carlisle for a while."

"Good, then you'll be close." He winked. Giggling she returned her hand to his arm, "I'll always be close." He liked her close, he was glad she was going to college but it took her away from him and he missed her. Now she would be back at least for a while and he would get the added benefit of getting to know his new grandbaby. He walked her to Edward who was waiting patiently by the car.

"Take care of her."

"I will Charlie, I always do." He patted Edward's shoulder, "That you do son. That you do."

"I'll call you soon daddy."

"Ok, you two be careful." She waved as Edward started the car and they drifted down the street. He reached over taking her hand in his. "You ok love?"

"Yeah, I am glad he's so excited. He was just crying and I hate that." He remained quiet while she wiped her tears, simply kissing her hand and resting it on his thigh under his. He knew she was happy and like her father in a way they were saying goodbye to her old life, she would no longer be Bella someone's wife, someone's daughter, someone's sister. Now she would be someone's mom.

"Have I ever told you how long I have waited for you, for this love that we have?" She slid closer resting her head on his shoulder. "No tell me."

He smiled kissing her head briefly then turning his eyes back to the road. "It seems like since I was born Bella. I've waited all my life for you, I didn't know why I felt so lonely but it was because you weren't born yet and you were my perfect match. Since I've met you my entire life has changed and if I had to I would wait another hundred years just for your touch.

He felt warm tears on his arm and looked down, "Bella are you ok?"

She giggled sniffing, "Yes, that was beautiful."

"As are you." She sighed closing her eyes and relaxing against him. Arriving back at the house he held her door taking her hand.

"I was thinking Edward can we do the baby's room in cream?"

"Cream?" He shut the door and turned walking beside her.

"Yeah, I like that cocoa brown color so I was thinking we could do a light cream and some brown then when the baby gets here add powder pink or blue. It would be pretty."

"You know I think you are right, it would be pretty. I like the idea. You do need to think about beds and furniture soon, you know Alice and Rose will be on you to go shopping." She stopped causing him to stop, "Bella?"

"I don't want to hurt their feelings but…"

"But what love?" He lifted her chin to see her face.

"I want to pick it out with you. It's really intimate to me." He smiled pulling her close, "I would like nothing better baby. You pick the day and I'll be there with bells on." Cupping her face in his hands he kissed her gently at first, then slowly the fire began to build and she felt him pull her closer. His lips trailing down her neck, "Edward, we should go inside."

"I agree."

"Me too." They turned and Emmett was smirking as he leaned on the door, "Geesh you would think you two never got any." Winking at Edward as he scowled he turned walking inside, "Come on in Edward, hey Bella I just remembered I never asked you if you call him Edward the Great too?"

She was going to open her mouth but suddenly Emmett took off with Edward behind him out the back door. She had to laugh, Emmett always had a way of pushing Edward's buttons and it was extremely funny to watch. Although she didn't know why he bothered to run, Edward was quicker and always caught up.

Esme and Carlisle walked out from the study greeting her. She allowed Esme to take her purse and set it down for her, "Are you hungry honey?"

"No thanks, full of pizza." She couldn't even think about putting another bite in her stomach right now. She felt full a lot anyway the baby was getting bigger and starting to actually take up a small space. Carlisle smiled, "Not too hungry lately?"

"No, I suspect it will get worse."

"You're right. Bella may we talk?" She nodded and followed him to his study. He shut the door, she didn't know why it wasn't like they couldn't hear him with the door closed but she guessed as a human it was supposed to make her feel some kind of privacy.

"I was wondering if it would be ok with you if I were your OB-GYN while you are here. I know it is a very personal thing but given the circumstances, if you see a local physician he will wonder why you don't deliver at the hospital and technically that would be a potential problem."

"You're right. I don't see a problem with it. In fact I think I would prefer you, at least I am in good hands."

"Well I am glad you think so. Would you mind if I listened?" She shook her head and he smiled grabbing a stethoscope she was sure he didn't need. She remembered he is probably so used to playing doctor it comes naturally.

"May I?" He asked and she looked down, "Oh." She lifted her shirt and unbuttoned her jeans to allow him better access. He kneeled listening quietly. She heard the door but didn't turn, she didn't have to she felt cool hands on her shoulders and knew who it was.

"The baby sounds very strong. I expect things will progress well. I'll need to measure your abdomen every so often but we won't have to do certain more uncomfortable things until you are close to date."

"That's good. I hate those darn exams."

He smiled, "Well I promise I'll be as discreet as possible." She shrugged zipping her pants, "No discretion when I am hurting and pushing out a football." He raised his eyebrows and Edward laughed, "A football huh?"

"Well ok it's actually bigger than a football."

She stood smoothing her shirt down, "I am tired Mr. Cullen I've had a long day." She was suddenly feeling all of the days activities on her shoulders and it was quite heavy.

"Yes you have."

"Carry me to bed?" She asked slipping her arms around his neck. He kissed her nose, "Anything you want love." Opening the door behind him he lifted her in his arms and carried her to their room. Setting her on the floor he shut the door.

"Gabriel." She said suddenly. He looked at her oddly, "What are you talking about?" Laughing she sat on the bed, "The name, Gabriel I like it."

"It's different."

"You don't like it?" She asked watching him remove his shirt. "I think it's fine. You just kind of came out of the blue with it, through me off."

"If I through you off again will you strip more?" He shot her a look then smiled, "Depends, I was going to lose the pants anyway but currently I am more interest in what you will tell me."

She moved to her knees and then closer to him. He hissed when her warm hands ran across his stomach to his pants. "I was going to tell you something really wonderful, really inspiring. It would knock your socks off."

"What is it?" His velvet voice caressed her ear lightly. He sounded so beautiful when he spoke, sometimes she forgot just how beautiful. "I don't know I touched you and seemed to forget."

He sighed running his hand through her hair, "Maybe I can help you remember, but not tonight love. You look really tired."

"I feel tired." He slipped her off the bed and kissed her lightly, "Want me to run you a warm bath?"

"I'd fall asleep in it."

"I can get you out."

She smiled kissing his chest and turning, "No, my shower this morning will do I'll just change. I really do think I would fall asleep."

"As you wish." He crawled into bed and waited for her. She changed into one of his shirts and turned off the light slipping in beside him. "Did I tell you how glad I am they invented heated blankets?"

"Several times." He said laughing softly as he pulled her against him. "I love you my beautiful wife."

"I love you too." She closed her eyes and was quickly asleep knowing nothing in this world mattered but the two of them, right here, right now.

**Sorry it's kind of short but I am always up to something :) Like... _In The Heart of Innocence_ my new story about Bella and Edward. Make sure to check it out. This story will remain my priority until complete. It's so much fun to write. Thank you all for your wonderful replies.**


	33. Chapter 33

_**Previously…**_

_**He slipped her off the bed and kissed her lightly, "Want me to run you a warm bath?"**_

"_**I'd fall asleep in it."**_

"_**I can get you out."**_

_**She smiled kissing his chest and turning, "No, my shower this morning will do I'll just change. I really do think I would fall asleep."**_

"_**As you wish." He crawled into bed and waited for her. She changed into one of his shirts and turned off the light slipping in beside him. "Did I tell you how glad I am they invented heated blankets?"**_

"_**Several times." He said laughing softly as he pulled her against him. "I love you my beautiful wife."**_

"_**I love you too." She closed her eyes and was quickly asleep knowing nothing in this world mattered but the two of them, right here, right now. **_

Time goes by slowly when you are pregnant, it seems like you can't wait to get to a new milestone or feel something different. That theory of course doesn't hold true when you live with the Cullen's. You can count on Alice, Rosalie, and Esme to keep you busy at all times. They sometimes forgot Bella couldn't exactly keep up with their fast paced life. Bella never wanted to let them down or hurt their feeling so she kept quiet. Edward always reminded them though, he and Carlisle somehow worked out a deal so he could continue to study while interning at the local hospital. Bella knew he enjoyed working with Carlisle, and it kept him from going stir crazy. She was now in her eighth month and ready to get this entire thing over with as quick as possible.

She walked around the bedroom set up as her delivery room and touched the small warming bed. She had not heard Carlisle come in until he leaned beside her, "It will keep the baby warm, we tend to be cold you know."

She smiled, "I know, are you off today?" She was actually surprised to see him here. He seemed to work quite a bit. "Yes," He answered walking to the table, "Come, let's measure you." She hopped on the table and laid back pulling up her shirt. He took the measurements and nodded, "Right where you need to be. I expect from the current results we have had he will be around five pounds.

"He?" She asked smiling. He chuckled, "Isn't that what you told me it was, a he." She knew he had seen in the sonogram what it was but didn't ask. They had decided to wait but she was sure Edward knew when he looked at the screen. After all he had been to medical school several times. "Yes, I feel it is. I don't know why."

"Well everything looks good." He smiled not adding further to the previous statement. She slid off of the table, "I'm going to go for a short walk."

"Ok not to far and keep your cell phone on you."

"I will." She headed out back and walked a little further than he probably wanted but it felt so good to stretch her legs. She sat down a calm and restful spot she had chosen and looked down smiling and running her hand over her prominent belly. "Not long now little one."

"Right you are." She turned smiling at Jasper, "Hey there." He sat cross- legged beside her, "How are you today Mrs. Cullen?"

"I feel good actually, a little tired but not too bad."

"Good. I asked the ladies to relax for the day, that you needed rest. I could sense you wanted to have a day by yourself." He was such a sweetheart.

"Not really to myself but not running around yes. I have the room ready and I can only have so many clothes, I mean the kid isn't even born yet and he has hundred dollar shoes."

They both laughed. "Alice." He said as he smirked. She ran her hand over her stomach frowning and moaned.

"You ok?"

"Yeah." She smiled at him, "He's just kicking. Want to feel?" He nodded moving closer and resting his hand on her belly.

"Wow. He is kicking, how does it feel, having something like that in your body?" He was curious to what her perception of it all was. She shrugged, "I don't know. I mean it's weird because you can feel this little body inside kicking you and moving around and you have no control over what it does. I guess now that I'm so far along I can't wait to hold him in my arms." She rested her hand on top of his on her stomach his golden eyes meeting hers. "Jaz I don't know if I've ever told you thank you, I mean for all you've done to help me by being my friend. I know this had not been the ideal situation for anyone."

The wind blew his hair softly and she smiled, he really was beautiful. "Bella, you are family. I've never seen Edward so happy, you think any of us would let him miss out on this? You have extraordinary emotions for a human, who would have thought a human would catch his heart? I am glad it was you though. I like seeing the family so excited for you and this baby." His pocked vibrated and he smiled slipping his phone out. "Yeah, wait Alice slow down what's wrong?"

It was then he was suddenly still looking around and flipping his phone shut. "Bella, do you trust me?"

"What?" She thought it was an odd question but could see he was extremely uptight about something which usually meant trouble. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Put your arms around my neck, I have to get you home." She didn't argue feeling the tension in the air as he looked around. He quickly had her up and was running towards the house. "You have to stop!" She said suddenly looking pale.

"Bella I really can't."

"You have to." She started to struggle and unsure of what was going on he set her down. She immediately started to vomit. He rested his hand on her back realizing the trip had made her sick. "I'm sorry Bella, we must go." She felt a breeze and a hand gently pulling her hair back, "Love are you alright?" He placed a cool hand on her forehead.

"Just seeing things fly by so quickly, it made me sick." She groaned grabbing his arm to steady her body as she stood back up. He immediately ran his cool hand down her face and cupped her chin, "I'm sorry sweetheart." He slipped his hands to her waist and walked her back until she was against a large tree.

"Edward what are you doing?" He kissed her head, "Just be really still ok? Nothing to worry about." When her eyes finally left his she saw the entire family was there, each placed precariously a short distance in front of her.

"Edward?"

"Shhh…" He responded kissing her neck gently, "Don't worry stay relaxed ok? Think of our son." She looked past him feeling a wave of calm and met Jaspers eyes. He winked and turned away. Edward tensed and turned blocking her, his hand reaching back around her and resting on her waist.

"Hello." She heard Carlisle speak in a calm direct voice. She couldn't see who he spoke to but decided it was best to remain still as Edward had said.

"Hello." She heard a female answer back.

"I am Carlisle and this is my family. She nodded, "I am Victoria and this is my mate James."

James nodded but did not speak. They had moved in Bella's line of vision, she saw the beautiful redheaded vampire who she presumed was Victoria and then the blonde who looked around cautiously.

Carlisle spoke again, "Welcome to Forks. What brings you through? We don't really see a lot of visitors in this town."

"We are just passing through on our way to Seattle. James has a fondness for the smaller towns so we decided to pass through and look around." I noticed the dark burgundy rim that surrounded her iris and knew immediately they were not like the Cullen's.

"You are welcome to come back to the house and visit with us if you would like, I would ask that you not feed around the area. We are established here and we do not wish to announce our presence."

"That would be nice." She smiled but it was then James turned and his eyes settled on Bella. He moved closer but stopped when Jasper stepped in his line of vision. "You have a human?" He questioned. Carlisle glanced back at Bella. "She is family."

"A human?" Victoria finally looked at Bella with a frown. "Family?"

Carlisle sighed, "Yes, we live quite differently here you see."

"I am beginning to." She nodded taking her eyes from Bella. "Perhaps we can talk in more detail later?" Carlisle smiled, "Come follow us." She nodded and began to follow. James however remained still. "I do not understand this having a family member who is human." He said as his head tilted curious. He then raised his eyebrows, "There are two heartbeats she is with child." He said bluntly. Victoria glanced at her and down to her stomach turning to James, "Come James, we will talk more and try to understand this."

"I do not care to understand." He said thickly, his eyes angry. "Humans are good for one thing and it is not as a pet." He turned quickly heading into the woods. Victoria sighed, "I am sorry, he doesn't like anything new. He tends to cling to the older values."

Carlisle smiled kindly, "There are some who do. I do not begrudge them for their beliefs. She however is family. Therefore off limits."

"I understand." She cast a wary look back then began to follow Carlisle again. Edward turned quickly flanked by Emmett and Rosalie. "I have to get you out of here, he's not finished." He lifted her quickly in his arms and they headed to the house. He took her to their bedroom and sat her on the bed. "Pack." He said roughly.

Rosalie smiled sadly, "I'll help you."

"Edward where are we going?" She was confused and his pacing wasn't helping.

"I don't know. Away from here, we have to get away from him." She shook her head, "I can't go far Edward I'm too far along, anything can happen."

"You don't think I am capable of delivering this child?" He shouted out angry. Her face fell, he had never yelled at her like this. Immediately regret crossed his handsome face, "I'm sorry love." He knelt in front of her, "I didn't…I'm sorry. I love you and I am just worried."

Carlisle entered then with an upset look on his face, "Edward it is better to keep her here, she can't travel."

He stood then, "She can she has to, at least for now until this threat is dealt with. Don't you see, he's a tracker he isn't going to simply stop!" Carlisle nodded, "I am aware, we have spoken in depth with Victoria. I agree she is in danger but too leave with her, Edward she is dilating."

"What?" He looked back and forth between Bella and Carlisle. Bella shrugged, "I was going to tell you when you got home." He took a deep breath trying to calm himself, "How far?" She was almost afraid to answer him thinking nothing she would say would be the right answer. "Two almost three cm."

He swallowed hard sitting on the bed, "I don't know what to do." He sounded so broken, frightened and worried. Rosalie sat beside him, "She will be safe here Edward we will all be here to protect her."

"The baby can't come while he's here, it puts them both at risk."

Bella suddenly felt worried and placed a hand on her stomach rubbing gently. "He can't hurt our baby." She whispered with tears in her eyes. Edward turned and moved so he was cradling her in his arms. "He won't love, I won't let him touch our son." He gently wiped her face, "I love you Bella you are my life. I will keep you safe."

"I know."

He sniffed turning to the window, "Jacob, I'll be back you stay here and rest."

"Wait, Edward he can't stand you." He smirked, "Nor I him but I can hear him. We have a common interest and her name is Bella." She nodded watching him disappear. Rosalie and Alive moved beside her and began to try and alleviate any fears she had.

Edward walked out seeing Jacob leaning on the railing that followed the steps. "What brings you by?" He asked stopping at the top.

"Is Bells ok?"

"Fine, she's with the others in our room."

"We have been tracking a rouge male, any idea who it might be leech?" He watched Edward with interest as he waiting on him to answer.

"His name is James, he's a tracker and he's interested in Bella." He said as his eyes met the ground. Jacob sighed, "Great as if we didn't have enough blood sucking parasites around."

"No worse than the dog population that is currently being overrun I am sure." He said right back with his arms crossed. Jacob looked behind him, "Bella, are you ok?" She nodded from the doorway. "I'm fine. I am guessing you found out about James?"

Edward moved to the door, "You should be resting love."

"I am fine, I can't rest. I tried but…" He sighed turning back to Jacob who was now beside him.

"Any ideas Fido?" A smirk crossed his face. Jacob frowned then returned his gaze to Bella, "We are tracking him. He knows it and had been very evasive. My guess is he'll stay closer to you since we usually don't cross onto your land." Edward nodded, "You are right. It is hard enough to keep Bella safe in her current condition without him involved but that choice is out of our hands now."

"Maybe you should have thought of that before you married her huh?" Jacob said with a lopsided smile. Bella raised her hands, "Stop it, what happened in the past is irrelevant." She looked at him with an annoyed expression. "Edward didn't tie my hands to get me to marry him so I am as responsible as he is and I don't regret a single day of it." Edward smiled at her then let out a deep breath, "We'll think of something, maybe he will come close enough so I can hear him."

"Why does he want me anyway?" Bella questioned turning to her husband. He shook his head, "We protected you, me especially and he saw my ring. He knows we are married. It's more of a game to him than anything else."

"Why can't he just respect you are married and move on." She said frustrated. Edward slid his hand around her waist and kissed her temple, "Doesn't work that way, you are human and he doesn't understand. He also feeds off of pain and torment. This plays a big part in his wanting to hurt you."

"What about Victoria?"

"She doesn't understand but she accepts that you are family and doesn't want a fight with all of us." Bella slid her hand into his back pocket, "Maybe she could convince him?"

"I wish she could love, it won't happen. He's very head strong." She frowned grabbing her stomach. He was immediately covering her hand with his, "Sweetheart are you ok?"

"Just a twitch or something." Jacob sighed, "Take her inside, We'll try and track him and do what we can, I assume you want us to take him out if we have the chance?"

"Yes."

He nodded, "I'll see what I can do. Bella, feel better." Edward didn't object when Jake kissed her head and then disappeared. He lifted her in his arms, "Let's go lay down."

"Not tired." She reiterated. He chuckled, "So lay with me then."

"Does it include inappropriate touching?" She whispered into his neck.

"No, did you want it to?" He asked as he laid her down on their bed. She smiled, "Always." He lay beside her, "As much as I would love to you are dilating and I don't want to help it along."

"Will you touch me then?" She asked watching his face. He raised an eyebrow. "Touch you? What do you mean?" She giggled and whispered in his ear what exactly her intentions were. He laughed, 'Ah my love you are very naughty, but I could help you out there."

"It wouldn't hurt?" She asked calmly. He kissed her lightly, "No my love, it wouldn't. Close your eyes and let me make you forget all of your worries." She did as he asked and felt his feather soft kisses on her stomach. She sighed he was so caring, she had never envisioned a man such as this and she certainly didn't think he would he her husband.

"Are you scared?" She asked suddenly. He stopped looking up, "Of what?"

"Changing me, what will happen to cause it, all of the above."

He shook his head, "I was at first but now I am only concerned with keeping you with me. I can't loose you. I don't' want to think of a world that I raise our son alone and every time I look in his face I see you."

"I love you Edward."

"I love you too my angel." He went back to what he was doing and suddenly the only thought in her mind was the beautiful journey he took her on.

Far away from the house but close enough to see James watched curiously, this would be difficult yes but he couldn't wait to get her in his hands. Edward would never suffer the way he would when he took his child and wife from him. He couldn't wait.


	34. Chapter 34

_**Previously…**_

"_**Are you scared?" She asked suddenly. He stopped looking up, "Of what?"**_

"_**Changing me, what will happen to cause it, all of the above."**_

_**He shook his head, "I was at first but now I am only concerned with keeping you with me. I can't loose you. I don't' want to think of a world that I raise our son alone and every time I look in his face I see you."**_

"_**I love you Edward."**_

"_**I love you too my angel." He went back to what he was doing and suddenly the only thought in her mind was the beautiful journey he took her on.**_

_**Far away from the house but close enough to see James watched curiously, this would be difficult yes but he couldn't wait to get her in his hands. Edward would never suffer the way he would when he took his child and wife from him. He couldn't wait.**_

Two days past without any problems, Bella sat at the kitchen table stirring her cereal with her spoon but not really eating. Edward sighed, "I am worried about you."

"Why?" She said softly but did not look at him. He had continued to be concerned over what James might do but she was acting different as well. Her hair didn't shine like it had. Her eyes weren't sparkling. Her face didn't hold the smile it should. He knew he had been distant but it was more to make sure she was protected than everything else, he should have told her that but he kept it inside.

"You aren't eating love."

She sat her spoon down, "Not a lot of room to put food into anyway." Reaching across the table he took her hand, "That's not the problem though is it?" He tried to talk to her as best he could, he didn't seem as good at is as usual and not finding the right words worried him.

"No, I mean yes and no. I'm scared and I am worried about the baby with this maniac on the loose."

His thumb ran gentle circles on her wrist reassuringly. "He won't touch you or our son." He meant it, he would not stop at anything to keep his family safe and she knew that about him. He was constantly checking with the others and roaming around the house and the woods. He had spoken with Jacob as well and he would come to the house just to let him know where the wolves stood at the moment. She was amazed they could get along so well but they had a common goal, her.

"If the worst happens Edward..." He interrupted her, "Stop, I don't want to hear this." It hurt her that he was cutting off the subject she needed to talk about but she continued to try.

"Just hear me out. If it does happen, the worst I mean. I want our child safe that is my top priority. I will do what I have to…to make sure that happens. You must promise me."

"You will never have to make that decision." He said angrily and stood grabbing her bowl and washing it out. His body was taunt and he refused to look at her.

"Never is a long time."

"Bella, stop." His tone was final.

She sighed giving him a moment to relax, "You know some things are inevitable and think about it, why do you think I die? Maybe James plays into everything Alice saw."

He tensed again, "He doesn't."

"Do you know that for sure? No one really knows what will happen until it does." He slid her bowl into the dishwasher and turned, "I don't want to discuss this further Bella. I am through with this topic."

"Edward."

"I said no, I am done." He gestured with his hands and moved closer, "Do you want to watch television?"

"No, I want to talk with my husband but he is pretending reality doesn't exist. I want you to promise me he will be safe!"

He growled, "I promise Bella, he will be safe." He turned away, "I'm going for a walk. I'll be back soon." He slammed the door on the way out and she felt the tears falling. She knew he loved her and he didn't want to face the truth that somehow James might get exactly what he wants. Ignoring it would not make it go away.

Carlisle walked in resting his hand on her shoulder, "He will calm down Bella he's just concerned."

"I understand but I need my husband and I feel like he's just this shell of who I married. He's totally cut me off and I feel disconnected to him. It hurts."

"I know, give him time. It's a lot for him to take in the threat to you and your unborn child." He rested his hand on her stomach, "How is he this morning?"

"Sleeping, he was active all night though."

He chuckled, "They do like to be night owls." She rested her hand on his, "Carlisle thank you for all you are doing for me, for us." He had put his life on hold the last month to take care of her and she appreciated it. He kissed her head, "You are my daughter how could you possibly think I would do any less?"

"Thanks."

"It is nothing dear, why don't we go into the living room? I think Esme and Rosalie are preparing some things for the baby."

"I think I'll go upstairs, but thanks for the offer." He nodded understanding her need to be alone. He followed her out and watched silently as she went up the stairs. Jasper was passing by her door to find Alice when she arrived. She fiddled with the doorknob and then leaned against the door as the tears began to flow harder. He turned pulling her close and stroking her hair, "It's ok Bells, I promise it will all be ok."

He was irritated Edward wasn't here. He should be the one to hold her. It wasn't fair to her. He knew Edward was focused on one thing but he needed to keep in mind she was pregnant, and his wife. She needed to be reassured as much as he did right now.

"Are you ok darlin'?" He asked as her tears and trembling slowed.

"I'll be ok." She leaned back wiping her face, "Thanks." Turning she opened the door and slipped inside. He leaned on the frame before it closed, "I can feel you don't want me here, what about Alice. She just came in the door downstairs."

"No. You go be with her, I just need to be alone." This worried him but he nodded and shut the door.

Esme sighed seeing Jasper she had heard what was happening as had the rest of the family. "I am worried about them."

"It will be fine love he's just focused on keeping her safe." Carlisle said sitting beside her. Rosalie leaned back looking at Jasper and Alice as they sat down. "He's probably going through all the scenarios in his head. I am sure knowing he will have to change her soon is playing a roll as well. He just won't admit it. He's so stubborn sometimes."

Esme nodded smiling, "Much like you." She smiled back sadly, "I suppose, it's probably why we get along so well. I tried to speak with him last night but he ignored me. I'll try again later."

Bella waited what seemed like forever when it was only hours and then wondered downstairs. She couldn't find anyone so she knew they must be busy elsewhere in the house. She was worried, Edward usually came back by now. He must really be upset with her. Deciding she would be safe walking outside the house as long as she stayed extremely close, she walked out the back door and looked around cautiously. The wind blew refreshingly and she sat down on the porch close by. She missed this, the freedom to just relax outside.

It was a nightly routine before they moved and much of the time since they arrived to simply take a nice stroll at night or sit on the swing and just relaxing together.

"Bella." She heard drifting lightly across the wind and looked around. Seeing James leaning on a tree she froze in shock, why would he dare to be so close? She went to stand and he shook his finger, "Uh uh uh, you don't want to do that…well not if you want your precious Edward back at least."

"Edward? Where is he?" She felt a sudden panic through her body. James shrugged, "I suppose he is safe, I'll have to check on him soon and make sure. I know you want him safe do you not?"

"Where is he? What have you done?" Her heart was racing, what had he done to Edward? This explained why he was not back.

"Tisk, Tisk love. Don't get so angry. He will be fine on one condition and I think you already know what that is." His voice was smooth and friendly. A vast deception from who he really was.

"I will not let you harm my child!"

"Now Bella what kind of monster do you take me for? I am not interested in a little babe but you on the other hand are a little different." He slid his hand into his pocket innocently, "I'll make sure your little bundle is safe but you have to come with me willingly, and then if you are true to your word I will let Edward go."

"I have your word?" She questioned nervously, she couldn't let anything happen to Edward.

"Yes, I promise." He smiled again and she sighed fighting her emotion. He looked down kicking his foot at the ground like a child. "Bella?" He regained her attention as he looked up through his lashes. "This offer doesn't last long. I need an answer." He was beautiful like all vampires and played the innocent child act to a T.

"Yes." She whispered hoarsely. He smiled extending his hand, "Come now. Let's get you reunited with your husband shall we?" She held her breath a moment then walked across taking his hand nervously. He lifted her in his arms, "Hang on mommy, I run quite fast."

She felt sick but tried to ignore it. She regretted this decision who's to say he would keep his word? Had she been thinking with her head and not her heart she would have spoken with the family before doing something rash. Arriving at an isolated cabin a short time later she looked around seeing nothing but woods and mountains.

"Where are we?"

"No fair asking questions you know I won't answer." He opened the door, "Inside." He said simply. She walked in looking at the abandoned cabin. It was dusty and the floor creaked when she walked. He took her arm and led her to the couch that was covered with a sheet.

"Sit." He demanded. She followed his order but she was shaking. She wondered where he had Edward and how long would he prolong the inevitable.

"So tell me Bella what makes you so special?" He asked as he slid a chair in front of her and turned it backwards sitting down and resting his arms on the back.

"I am not special." She said in a whisper not meeting his eyes. He laughed, "Oh I beg to differ, a vampire's wife and you are pregnant. Quite ready to pop I think too." She toyed with the hem of her shirt trying to control her breathing and calm herself.

"I mean." He leaned the chair forward and stroked her chin, "You could be a lovely vampire. I can't believe he is too weak to change you."

"He isn't weak we wanted to wait!" She said back a little louder than she expected. He smiled, "For this I assume, this human child you carry."

"Yes. Why do you care?"

He took a long deep breath, "I don't and another thing Bella." She looked up and an evil smile covered his face showing all of his white teeth, "I lied." She tried to stand but he easily pushed her down, "Now you know you can't fight me especially in this condition. Still so headstrong, I can see why Edward likes your company."

"Where is Edward?"

He shrugged, "No clue, probably discovering about now that you are missing. Unfortunately he'll smell I took you but fortunately I covered my trail… little details you know. He won't be able to follow unless he is a tracker and last time I check he wasn't."

She didn't mention the fact that Edward could hear him when close enough. Her heart rate increased and she tried to fight the panic. He scooted his chair closer until he was almost at her knees and sniffed deeply. "Ah the smell of fear. It is the most beautiful smell. I am in no hurry to kill you Bella, quite the opposite I want to break you down so to speak. Find your weakness…after all we do want Edward to know you suffered right?"

"He will kill you." Her voice trembled.

"He will try." He stood walking around gracefully as all vampires do. "It seems we are at a dead end my pet, figuratively and literally." He suddenly sat beside her and she flinched. He chuckled grabbing her hair and pulling her head closer, she was forced to look at him.

"You smell so wonderful, did you know when a woman is pregnant she has so much more blood? I can't tell you how invigorating it is. I have no idea how he has avoided taking you."

"He loves me." She groaned trying to pull away.

"So he does. He is a fool. He looked down resting his hand across her stomach feeling the baby kick. "Such a strong kick. It is a shame you won't live to see the baby, maybe I should let you have him and tear him apart in front of you? You think? Would you then come willingly after losing such a precious gift?"

"You are an animal!"

He stood pulling her with him, "We all are, you sleep with one daily or do you choose to ignore the fact that he is _just like me_." He made sure to accentuate the last words.

"He is nothing like you!"

"Really have you tested him? Lay bleeding in front of him where he can smell all of your wonderful blood. Do you not think he would drain you? Perhaps he would regret it later but instinct is instinct pet and he would take you make no mistake." He tossed her roughly into the couch she landed against the side and slid to the floor.

She groaned grabbing her stomach as it began to cramp. He smiled, "Ah maybe the little one will make an appearance sooner than I expected. Did I push you too hard pet? Does it hurt?" She tried to speak but pain ripped through her sharply. He kneeled, "I don't want to distract you from your pain or anything but I just thought I would mention you are getting my floor wet."

She looked down gasping, "My water broke!"

"I know, tragic isn't it? Poor Edward won't even get to see his baby born. All the trouble he went through for what? Nothing." She felt the tears warming her cheeks as fear gripped her. "Please I have to get to a hospital."

"Now haven't we had this discussion?"

She gasped grabbing her stomach again, "Please James, you can do what you want to me but my child doesn't deserve this! We're you ever in love?"

He shrugged, "At one time." His dark eyes watched her carefully. "Who do you think I killed first after I was turned?"

"What?" Her mouth fell open she couldn't believe he killed his first love. He had to feel bad right? But his face showed no remorse, only anger.

"She was a beautiful woman. I enjoyed her immensely while she was still breathing." He chuckled standing. "I lost my heart a long time ago. You won't gain sympathy from me." He grabbed her wrist lifting it to his nose.

"Perhaps a reminder that there are more painful things out there." He bit her wrist hard then smiled tossing it back at her. She moaned looking down at it and trying to control her breathing. "You aren't going to kill me?" She asked feeling the burn start to get worse.

"Oh yes, make no mistake but the pain you will suffer between the two will be most excruciating to say the least." She couldn't decide what was worse, the pain that rocked her abdomen every few minutes or the burning that was getting worse as it traveled ever so slow up her arm. She shook her head, "I won't let you do this!"

"Really why don't you try and stop me?"

Dropping into a crouch he crawled closer with appearance of a jungle cat. She knew he was just waiting to pounce again. He sighed, "Humans are breakable I hear, but I have never seen it. Well, ok I am a liar I haven't seen it recently. I haven't been playing with my food exactly, tell me." He grabbed her other arm and she felt it snap and scream loudly. "Oh…yes that must hurt, pity."

She could feel her vision starting to fade but tried to keep her eyes open. It was then she heard it and looked to see Edward crashing through the window, a look of fury across his face. He met her eyes for only a moment but it was all it took for her to see the fear and sadness in them.

"I've been waiting on you. Your little wife was hurting for my attention and so I helped her out." He smirked, "Edward you look angry, are you going to cry?"

"No but you will before I am done." She heard the loud crash right before the darkness took her.

"Bella." She wanted to ignore it. She was resting peacefully until the voice tried to drag her from her dream. She could feel the ache in her arm and wrist and the abdominal pain that was getting worse now.

"Bella, please my love. Don't let go, stay with me." It was an angel and he was crying, it was painful to hear. She couldn't move it hurt too much.

"My love you must hang on. Our son needs you, please it's not time yet." It took great strength but she opened her eyes attempting to focus on him. He kissed her head lightly, "Be strong for me Bella. We're almost home." A pain ripped through her and she screamed louder than she knew possible. She tried to focus on his eyes and could see they were full of pain and worry.

She could feel that he was holding her close but she had no idea where they were only that she wanted all of the pain to stop. She heard familiar voices and felt a cool material below her as she was placed on it.

"Edward, how long?"

"I don't know."

She felt a cool hand on hers, "Bella, I love you so much. I am so sorry. God I'm sorry, you can't leave me." His voice was tortured and broken and she could hear the sobs he tried to hide. She wanted to say something but she couldn't' form the words. The pain was beyond anything she had ever felt. She didn't care if she died but her child had to be ok. He just had to.

"Edward, we have to get the baby out or we lose them both." Carlisle said as he slipped a blue gown over his clothes. Bella again let out a loud scream the cried his name. She felt his cool hand again on her cheek.

"Jasper can't you?" Edward pleaded. Jasper shook his head. "I'm trying, too much, it's too much." Alice rubbed his back, "Jasper we need to get away. He nodded and they were quickly gone.

When he didn't respond or move Carlisle gripped his arms, "Edward, I need you! We have to get your son out or he will die." Finally coming to some sanity he covered her with a blanket and removed her clothes.

"I can't give her pain meds it will do more harm than good."

"Please." She managed weakly. Edward leaned down, "What is it love?" He brushed her sweaty hair back, "Save Gabriel, you promised he would…" She moaned again then continued, "Be ok, you promised."

He nodded, "I did promise and I will keep my word love." Carlisle held the scalpel to her stomach, "Can you handle this?" he thought he could, he didn't want to make matters worse.

"Cut her Carlisle." He ordered knowing she couldn't wait.

Nodding he slipped the blade in quickly taking her child from her.

"Esme?" He asked handing her the now screaming child she wrapped it quickly in a warm blanket.

"Edward, you must do it now!" Carlisle demanded.

He shook his head caressing her cheek. "She's so broken."

"Fix her Edward. You must bite her or she won't survive, it is almost too late my son." He felt her squeeze his hand weakly and he leaned down kissing her lips softly. "I love you." He whispered before tilting her head and sinking his teeth in her tender flesh. She didn't cry out or move, he figured because she was close to unconsciousness. He then moved quickly to her elbow, and then her wrist and continued until she had enough venom in her to affect her quickly.

Carlisle rested his palm on Edwards shoulder, "She will be ok her heart is still strong. It will just take time now. You need to bond with your son."

He was beyond distraught, he couldn't think, he couldn't move all he could do was look at her bloody and broken. Carlisle shook him, "She will be ok Edward you must listen to me. Your son needs you." In reality Carlisle knew this child would be his savior while she changed and he would be the strength that he needed to make it through.

Esme had cleaned him and held him out, "Edward take your son, Gabriel." He looked down at the now sleeping baby. He was so tiny, so beautiful. He wasn't sure if he looked like Bella yet, it was too early to say. He had a small amount of dark brown hair on his head. He smiled sadly taking him from her.

"My son." He whispered in awe. He moved to Bella kissing her head, "We have a son love, a beautiful healthy son. You heal and as soon as you are awake he will be waiting…I will be waiting. I love you Bella, so much."

Esme touched his arm, "You go rest the family are waiting downstairs, your father and I will clean her up and put her in the bed." She handed him a bottle and smiled, "He'll want this very soon." He looked at the clear liquid in the bottle then headed out of the room after stopping to look at her silently.

Carlisle smiled, "I will take care of your wife Edward, it won't be long." He nodded and closed the door.


	35. Chapter 35

**_Previously..._**

**_"My son." He whispered in awe. He moved to Bella kissing her head, "We have a son love, a beautiful healthy son. You heal and as soon as you are awake he will be waiting…I will be waiting. I love you Bella, so much."_**

**_Esme touched his arm, "You go rest the family are waiting downstairs, your father and I will clean her up and put her in the bed." She handed him a bottle and smiled, "He'll want this very soon." He looked at the clear liquid in the bottle then headed out of the room after stopping to look at her silently._**

**_Carlisle smiled, "I will take care of your wife Edward, it won't be long." He nodded and closed the door._**

Edward sat at her bedside hours later. His family was extremely helpful with the baby knowing he wouldn't want to leave her side for very long. He brushed her cheek and rested his face on her arm watching her. She had been still but he knew when she recovered from the birth the pain would sear her alive. He dreaded that, the pain she must endure but it was the cost of eternal life. There was no way around it.

She tossed her head and he was up in an instant resting his hand on her head, "It's ok love. I am here." She cried out tossing it again and he closed his eyes for a moment hoping he could handle this. He had to he owed her everything.

"Edward." She cried reaching for him. He grabbed her hand, "I'm here. You are turning Bella, I am sorry it is so painful." She released his hand tossing again. He figured she was incoherent but he just hoped some of his voice registered with her.

Carlisle walked in closing the door, "She is waking?"

"No, just starting to feel the venom more. She's hurting." He nodded grabbing her IV. "I can help at least some." He injected morphine and felt her pulse. It was erratic and racing.

"She is starting to change. Her body should start to heal."

"Good, I can't stand seeing her like this." He managed rubbing her broken arm. "She is such an angel Carlisle. I don't know how I existed before she came into my life. She gave her life to give me a son."

"She loves you." He replied.

"I know." He released a short breath, "How is Gabriel?"

Carlisle chuckled, "Ah, the ladies have him very happy. He won't have to worry about walking I can assure you."

"They can't hold him all of the time, he will be spoiled it's not good for him as he grows." Edward informed him. He looked at him in disbelief. "Does this mean my son is going to be a strict father?"

Edward's brow knitted the he smiled broadly, "No, not really. I just don't want him screaming to be held every time we set him down because he is used to being carried."

"Understandable. I think someone has been reading up."

"Yes, and I spoke with my human friends before we moved back. They gave me a few pointers that was one of them." He had adjusted to having human friends in school, after all Bella needed to be around her own kind.

"I think it's a good pointer." Carlisle mused.

"Edward!" Bella screamed again attempting to sit up. He pushed her down standing, "I am here love, rest. I won't leave you."

"Please, make it stop!"

He swallowed hard closing his eyes for a minute and then refocused. "I can't sweetheart, I can't. I would take the pain for you if I could but I can't. I'm sorry. Please try to breathe and relax." Her body tensed again and she thrashed. "Please." She cried again. He felt himself shaking; it was killing him to see her in so much pain.

"Edward, why don't you check on Gabriel? I'll stay with her."

"I won't leave her." He insisted. Carlisle smiled kindly, "If you are to be strong for her you must rest and take care of your son as well. She will be fine. I will be here when you get back. Please do this for me."

"Dad I…"

He cut him off, "Go, and feed you don't want to be hungry with your son around."

"I would never hurt him!" He replied.

"I did not say you would, I said you would not want to be hungry with him around. It has nothing to do with the cravings Edward. I meant you get grouchy. You must have patience right now."

He stood kissing her head, "If you need me I'll be here in a heartbeat my love." He then walked out. He found the family sitting around the living room with the baby trying to suck his fist. He smiled, "Isn't he beautiful?"

Rosalie looked up from where she held him. "He is Edward. I must say he does favor you. How odd."

"Not really she found a male with my description and coloring."

Esme smiled running her hand over the baby's smooth skin, "She had the right idea I think."

He nodded, "It would seem so." Rosalie handed him Gabriel and smiled, "Here daddy. He needs to bond with you."

He held him close rocking him slightly as he drifted to sleep. He glanced up just as the camera flashed. Alice giggled, "Bella will love this one. It is so sweet."

"Is the camera going to be in my face all of the time now?" He teased.

"Maybe!" She responded impatiently. He grinned at that. "I think Bella might like to see what she missed, it's a good idea." Esme placed her hand on his arm, "What are you going to tell Charlie? He is going to ask why we didn't call him." He contemplated, "I don't know. She is turning he can't come now and not right after with her being a newborn. I certainly can't just show up with the baby and not her. I really don't know."

"We'll help you think of something."

"Thanks." He kissed Gabriel's head. "I should hunt." He handed Esme the baby and ran his finger down a soft warm cheek.

"I still can't believe he is mine." His eyes were infinitely tender. Esme smiled, "He is yours. You did very good son, very good."

He sighed turning, "So Emmett you up for a hunt?"

"Ring the bell baby!" He joked heading towards the door. Rosalie rolled her eyes, "Have a little dignity."

"But baby you love me just as I am." He exclaimed. She shook her head and threw up her hands, "I can never win." They all laughed as he and Edward left. They were only gone a short while before returning. Edward couldn't stand being gone too long. He walked in to the baby crying and Alice trying to calm him.

"What's wrong?"

"He's hungry, Rose is heating a bottle." He took him and smiled, he was even beautiful with a red face. Rose returned, "Here." Taking the bottle from her he placed it against his pink lips and immediately he was hungrily sucking the nipple. He chuckled, "Hungry little one." He didn't respond when he heard Alice and the camera again. Instead he enjoyed this moment with his new son.

Carlisle entered, a smile crossing his lips when he saw them together.

"Who's with Bella?"

"Jasper."

He nodded looking back down at the now empty bottle and lifting the baby across his shoulder to pat his back lightly. "I'll go to her in just a minute."

"You're a natural Edward. No one would believe you are a first time father." Alice said with a huge smile. He looked at her curious and she knew the unsaid question.

"You burped him like you have been doing this for years and he is obviously comfortable with you. He must recognize your voice."

"Perhaps." He buried his face against the infant's neck. He smelled like baby lotion, it was a nice smell. He found he liked it. Gabriel moaned softly and he leaned him back in his arms, " Carlisle I never did ask about his weight, he is early."

"Yes but he is in perfect health. He was 5lbs 1oz."

"Tiny." He whispered as his son yawned. Carlisle stepped forward, "May I?"

"Certainly." He placed the infant in his hands and patted Carlisle 's shoulder. "I'll be upstairs."

"We'll call if we need you." He replied back taking a seat on the couch.

Arriving at his destination he walked in closing the door. "Any change?" Jasper shook his head, "No, she calls for you occasionally but the medication has helped. Her body has already started to heal, look." He pulled up her arm which was previously broken and now it was perfectly in place.

"Good. Carlisle said it should be starting. Has he checked her abdomen?"

"Yeah, he told me it was healing to but not quite complete. I didn't see it or anything so I have no clue what that means. You're the doc here not me."

Edward leaned over her kissing her lips gently, "I love you." He gently brushed her hair back.

"Her hair is getting darker." He lifted some in his fingers, "It's so silky."

"Yeah, she will be a beautiful addition to the family." Jasper remarked. He walked to the door, "I'll leave you alone. Call if you need anything."

"I will."

He scooted the chair closer and took her hand in his, "You are going to be so happy Bella. Our son is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, apart from you. He definitely has your spunk I think. I can see we will have our hands full."

"Edward." She cried softly. He soothed her with a gently touch, "Right here love. I don't know if you can hear me but so you know I love you, more than anything and I can't wait until you open your beautiful eyes and look at me." He took a slow breath and kissed her hand, "This is going to be a busy few weeks it seems. I hope we can get your urges controlled. I don't want you to miss out on the life you brought into this world. When he is older he will know you loved him so much you died to bring him into this world. He will be very special. He will love you so much."

He lay back relaxing, "I hope these three days are quick, I miss you my wife, so…so much. I need you with me."

The three days past slowly and on the third day Edward sat with his face in his hands. He was anxious knowing this would be the day she opened her eyes to this new world. They had agreed none of the females would be present, not yet anyway. It would be safer. Carlisle backed up when her heart stopped. Edward sat very still looking up and waiting.

"Bella, my love." He whispered softly. Her eyes opened but she didn't move. She could hear her son downstairs as he breathed, his soft heartbeat steady. She knew without looking that there were several people in the room. Her eyes focused on the designs in the ceiling paint the human eye would not notice or appreciate. The room was an eerie silent. She felt something warm on her forearm and jumped sitting up immediately on the side of the bed defensive, her lip curled back.

Edward didn't move but he spoke, "I am sorry love, I didn't mean to scare you. I know this is frightening and confusing. You can hear things you never could, see things only we can." She said nothing but tilted her hair watching him curiously. Had he always been this beautiful? No, no he hadn't. He was always perfect but now she couldn't believe how much her eyes had missed. He had a small scar on his shoulder blade. It was small and she wondered how he got it. His lips were even fuller and a lush pink. She had never noticed the depth of his eyes, the way his face was so perfectly smooth. Adonis didn't do him justice.

He stood and moved closer cautiously, slower than a human pace. "You are beautiful Bella. Your body is healed and our son is safe. He is starting to look like you, same shaped face but so much smaller. I can't wait to see the world with you." She continued to watch him focused on his lips as they moved.

"Bella, are you ok sweetheart. Please talk to me. I have been so worried about you. I almost couldn't take seeing you in so much pain and now you are awake and I need to hear you are ok."

"I could hear you." She said suddenly shocked at how her bell like voice rang out beautifully. He looked relieved but moved closer still reaching up ever so slowly to run his fingers across her jaw. She closed her eyes bombarded by intense pleasure, his long fingers felt like they were touching her core of being.

"Hear me what angel?"

"In my sleep, I could hear you talking to me. You love me so much." She opened her eyes again to focus on him. He smiled widely flashing his teeth. "I do love, more than anyone has ever loved anything I love you." She reached out touching his cheek, "Show me."

He didn't question what she wanted. He knew by now she knew. Slowly he slipped his sharp teeth down. She looked at them with awe running her fingers over his lips. "I never knew how you managed to drain something without fangs."

"We keep them well hidden love, they only come out when I am on my prey. I can force them out but I choose not to."

"They don't come out when you are hungry?"

"No, not until I am on my prey. It's a protection mechanism I think to make us blend in more. Even if they did protrude at inopportune time the human eye would not detect them, they blend in very well and don't extend far like the irritatingly uneducated human movies try to make one believe."

Her eyes traveled down followed by her hands, she traced the scar with her finger then ran her hands down his arms. He was beyond what she had ever dreamed. His muscles were more defined than she had ever noticed. His skin was now warm to her touch. She drifted her eyes to his hips and long legs. She could not wait to marvel over him when they were unclothed. He seemed to know what she was thinking and chuckled, "Love we have an audience."

She did not acknowledge them but instead pushed him hard and pounced. There was a loud crash as the chair he had been sitting in broke and he landed on the floor with her straddling him. He didn't fight her as her lips descended on his at lightning speed. He gasped entangling his hands in her hair. She heard a sudden chuckle and released him turning to see huge smiles on all of their faces.

Jasper was trying not to laugh again, Emmett was propped on the doorframe smiling knowingly and Carlisle as usual had a kind smile. Edward pushed her gently, "Up love need I remind you we have company."

She stood feeling him at her side extremely close and met his eyes. He slid his hand instinctively to her back and led her forward, "Carlisle you have questions?" He didn't get close enough to where if she jumped he couldn't restrain her but she showed no signs of attack.

Carlisle moved forward coming to stand in front of her. She had never realized how truly beautiful he was either. He touched her face looking at her eyes as if inspecting. "You look well. How do you feel?"

"Strong."

He laughed, "Yes, and you are. You must be careful you are not only stronger than us but you have not mastered your strength yet."

"Gabriel?" She asked turning to Edward. He sighed hesitantly, "I can't let you see him yet. You understand why. I must take you to hunt then we will see how close you can get without breaking ok?"

"Edward I need my son. I carried him for so long, he is a part of me."

"I know my love, I know but for his sake we must hunt first. It is necessity. I can't let you near him until you do. I am sorry but I won't allow it."

"You've never acted so…defensive." Her face fell. He moved forward lifting her face to his and gently kissed her. "I must protect our son, just as I did you when you were human angel. I promise I am not trying to keep you from him, but you must feed."

"I'm not hungry." She did feel a slight burning in her throat but it was not overwhelming.

"You will be." He answered indicating the window. "Follow me." He jumped out and she heard the light landing of his feet. She looked at Carlisle, "Like a cat?"

He smiled warmly moving her forward, "Similar. You will be fine, trust your instincts and jump. I promise Edward won't let you get hurt." She took a deep breath and looked down seeing the yellow shirt and jeans Edward had obviously put her in. _He thought of everything._

She looked at the window and leapt. She landed almost on him, so close she had practically slid down his hard body. She gasped meeting his eyes as his hands automatically pulled her against him hard.

"Bella, I can't…" He licked his lips slowly and suddenly his were against hers. She ran her tongue over them feeling how soft and subtle they were. Not hard and slick as they used to be. His body felt much the same, not hard as a rock but soft and pliable. She didn't realize her hands were examining him until he groaned loudly and pushed her against the side of the house. She fought for unnecessary breath.

His lips traveled to her neck and she felt how deep even the lightest touch seeped through her skin and into her bones. She could only imagine what the rest must feel like, no wonder he said she was hard for him to touch as a human. It must have felt like this. So painfully sweet.

He gripped her rear pulling her up to his waist, "Bella…" He whispered against her neck only to find her lips again. She could feel how much he desired her and pulled against him tighter. She released his lips. "Edward, can we get away from the house?"

He raised a curious eyebrow before replying. "We are going to hunt love, we will be away from the house."

"I didn't mean to hunt. I need to work up an appetite." He growled softly and set her down. "I think that can be arranged as well." He took her hand, "Come on." She marveled at the trees as they passed by. She remembered as a human seeing them as blurry when he carried her. Now they were clear as day from each intricate curve to every piece of bark.

He stopped and she looked around noticing they were in a wooded area enclosed by trees as if it were made for privacy. She looked around in amazement as her eyes scanned the green grass. It was if she could see each individual blade. She felt his hands around her waist from behind and smiled when his lips fell to her neck and his hand started to unbutton her jeans.

"Anxious?" She teased as he slipped them down. "You have no idea how long I've wanted this, to finally bond with you." She knew exactly what he meant and suddenly the thought was not as scary as it used to be, in fact she wanted it right now more than anything. She turned falling onto the grass and pulling him with her.

"Can I mark you?" She asked with a flash of passion in her eyes. He smiled, "Yes, I promise but not yet…soon." She grabbed his shirt tugging it over his head. "Make love to me Edward." His eyes traveled to her face, "I would like nothing more." She grabbed his head and suddenly the forest around them disappeared.

**I tried to write her awakening in a little different way. I hope it is enjoyable. Thanks again for ALL of the wonderful replies.**


	36. Chapter 36

_**Previously…**_

"_**You have no idea how long I've wanted this, to finally bond with you." She knew exactly what he meant and suddenly the thought was not as scary as it used to be, in fact she wanted it right now more than anything. She turned falling onto the grass and pulling him with her.**_

"_**Can I mark you?" She asked with a flash of passion in her eyes. He smiled, "Yes, I promise but not yet…soon." She grabbed his shirt tugging it over his head. "Make love to me Edward." His eyes traveled to her face, "I would like nothing more." She grabbed his head and suddenly the forest around them disappeared.**_

He led her around the forest allowing her to get used to certain smells and the way the wind was blowing. He explained how this all came into play when hunting.

"How is your throat?" He asked watching her with a small smile. He couldn't help but watch her. She was always beautiful but now she was simply stunning. She made him feel happy, elated, excited, and so many other things.

"It burns but it's not uncontrollable. Does it always burn even when you are not hungry?"

"If you are around a human or an animal then yes."

She stopped looking at him, "So this is how you felt with me all of the time?" He pulled her close kissing her nose, "It was well worth it my love. I got so many advantages from being a little uncomfortable. I would do it again, well…I am doing it we have a son. You learn to ignore it and soon it's as if it isn't there."

"Does Gabriel make your throat burn too?"

"A little but not too much, mind over matter. He also smells a little like you so it's easier."

Her gaze fell to the ground, "How will I be able to handle it? If you feel it what will I feel and you know how to control it."

"Love, you'll do fine." He stroked her long hair, "I promise I will be there every step of the way."

"Promise?"

"Always, Bella I could never leave you or him." He said with a serious expression.

She giggled, "Did I mention how sexy you are as a dad? I have to say it makes me want you even more."

"Keep that in mind for the shirtless feedings you dreamed about and maybe we'll have some steamy mornings." He replied with a wink. "Now let's get you fed."

"Can I watch you?"

"Once, then it's your turn. I don't want your pain to get worse."

It was funny how her view had changed on things. Seeing him feeding on a deer was the most erotic thing she had ever seen. As a predator he was captivating and though he would look scary to a human, to her he had never been more beautiful. He released the deer standing and turning to find her extremely close.

"You hungry?" He questioned looking at her dark eyes. She grabbed his head and kissed him deeply. It was hard, passionate. He was surprised he had not expected it. He felt her jump and wrapped his arms around her to hold her against his waist where she was now perched.

"Bella." He took a ragged breath as her hungry lips found his neck. Her new strength was astonishing and he patted her rear.

"Too tight love."

She giggled, "You have too many clothes on."

"Bella." He warned.

"What? You do." She feigned innocent. He smirked. "You need to feed."

"I am trying."

"No, not on me love." He scolded her setting her down on the ground. Do you want to see our son?"

She nodded. He kissed her cheek moving his lips to her ear, "If we get started again I am afraid we won't go back for a few days so I suggest you wait." She inhaled deeply as he leaned back his eyes scorching into her.

"Close your eyes Bella, do you smell that?"

"Yes."

"What, what do you smell?" He asked circling her slowly.

"Deer, two of them. I hear two heartbeats."

"Yes, and where are they?"

She moved her head slightly. "A mile or so to the west."

He nodded, "Open your eyes love." She opened them feeling his light caress on her cheek, "You have an internal compass love, follow it." She stepped forward and he stepped back shaking his head, "Head in the game Mrs. Cullen, follow it."

Turning she started to run towards the wonderful smell. He followed behind pausing to watch her pounce. He smiled. She was an entity all to herself, a force of nature that was to be admired, envied. She stood turning to him, "Did I do good?"

He moved to stand in front of her gently wiping her lower lip with a finger then slid it into her mouth when her lips parted. She smiled licking it seductively. It had the desired effect. He groaned and kissed her deeply. He soon stepped back breathing heavily. "Bella, god you have to stop!"

She giggled taking his hand, "For now."

"For now." He repeated following her as she began to pull. They arrived back at the house and she followed him inside. She was soon flanked by Emmett and Jasper. Alice squealed and almost knocked her into the door pouncing on her, "Oh Bella! You are so pretty, this requires a celebration, new clothes, new shoes…I am so excited!"

Bella chuckled. "Agreed, when I can go out near humans."

"Online shopping is a wonderful thing, so is Edward's credit card." She giggled. Edward raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. Jasper tugged her arm, "Let her up darlin' she wants to see her son."

"Oh right, sorry." She jumped up and was quickly followed by Bella who had moved so fast she nearly fell over. Emmett chuckled as he righted her. "You'll get used to it Bells."

Edward held her from behind and leaned to her ear, "Slow breaths and if you need to hold your breath you can. If it's too much tell me."

"Don't let me go." She pleaded. He kissed her neck, "I won't."

Emmett yelled for Rosalie and she came into the room, Carlisle at her side. Bella immediately tensed, not from his smell but from fear. Edward gripped her tighter, "Relax." He shook his head no to the boys who were obviously worried.

Rosalie sat down, "Come here Bella." Carlisle and Esme casually sat on both sides of her but Bella knew it was in protection. She felt a wave of calm and met Jaspers eyes. He stepped in front of her cupping her cheeks in his hands.

"Do you remember when we talked last time Bella?"

"Yes."

"What did you tell me?" He asked calmly.

"That I could do this, that everything would be ok."

"Yes, and it will. I have faith in you and so does everyone else in this room. Your husband has the ultimate faith and you know what else?"

"What?" She met his eyes.

"You son does too. You can do this."

She smiled sadly. He released her face and stood back beside her as Edward let her walk forward. She stopped close enough to see every detail but not close enough to where Edward would have to fight to keep her from hurting him.

She could smell him, he smelt like freesia. It was a pleasant smell, it made her throat burn but not in a painful way, more of a low steady burn. Edward could feel her relax and loosened his grip, "Are you ok?"

"Yes, it's not too bad."

"Closer?" He asked. She nodded and he followed her as she moved to arms reach. She smiled, "He's so beautiful. He has your coloring."

"Yes."

"He's tiny." She marveled. He laughed. "Yes, he is. Do you think you can hold him? You must remember your strength at all times."

"I don't know if I can."

"I won't push you if it's too much." He kissed her neck. She shook her head, "Not his smell but the strength thing. I could hurt him." He smiled pulling her, "Sit down." She followed his orders watching curiously as he took the baby from Rosalie. Jasper and Emmett remained at her side.

"Open your arms love." He knelt in front of her. "Don't be afraid you can do this, remember mind over matter."

She eyed him warily and opened her arms allowing him to place the small infant in them. He rested his hands on her knees. "You still ok?"

"Yes. He's so beautiful." She lightly traced his features then slipped a finger in his hand which he reflexively grasped. If she could cry she would have. "I can't believe he's finally in my arms. We have a son." She said to herself more than anyone else. Edward caressed her cheek, "Yes we do."

"Can I kiss him?" She looked up waiting on permission. Edward smiled sweetly, "He is your son, if you feel ready then yes."

She slowly leaned down kissing his head hesitantly. He smelt like a baby, she had always loved that baby smell, powder and the certain smell of baby lotion.

"He smells so good."

She felt the room tense and looked up, "No, not in an edible way in a baby way." Edward laughed, "Yes, he does."

"How can I get this close? I shouldn't be able to right?" She questioned looking around for an answer. Carlisle nodded, "No, you shouldn't but then this is different. This is not a random human. This is your blood, your son. Keep in mind there aren't too many vampires out there that go through what you did and are changed. Perhaps your instinct as a mother takes over. It is very fascinating."

She tensed looking around, "Take him." Edward had him in his arms and Emmett had his arms around her in a second.

"Carlisle the door." Edward warned handing the baby to Alice and moving to Bella, "Love relax."

"The smell is strong." She moaned closing her eyes. He rested his hands on her arms gripping lightly, "Look at me love. Focus Bella please."

"I can hear the heartbeat."

"Yes, it is a young female. Listen to me Bella, remember these are humans and you will hate yourself if you hurt one."

"How did you know it was a female?"

"Certain things, you'll learn." He looked up at Emmett, "We must get her to our room. He will open the door soon. She shouldn't be here."

Emmett nodded in agreement and Edward lifted her chin, "Emmett is going to pick you up love and carry you upstairs ok?"

"It burns." She cried trying to move. She wasn't moving to attack, more to get loose from their tight grip. He looked worried, "Emmett now."

Emmett lifted her never loosening his grip and quickly carried her upstairs. Jasper followed taking his place by the window and Edward shut the door.

"Bella? I'm going to sit on the bed and you are going to come into my arms ok? Can you do that love?"

"I…I think so."

"Good, show me how strong you are sweetheart. Sit with me." He opened his strong arms and Emmett released her slowly following in case she tried for the door. She ran into his arms quickly burying her face in his chest. He rocked her rubbing her back, "I'm sorry love. I had no idea someone would come."

"Gabriel." She said weakly. He kissed her head, "Yes, he is fine. I promise you can see him again soon, this was just a time when he needed to be apart from us just in case ok?"

"When she leaves?" She asked looking up. He smiled, "Anything you want when you are calmer." He felt her shift and grip him tightly. He sighed, "I love you Bella."

"I love you too."

Jasper glanced out, "She's gone."

Edward nodded and she felt him move but was unsure what he had done. The door shut and she looked around, "They are gone?"

"I wanted some alone time." He answered stroking her cheek, "Calm your breathing."

"I'm trying. It's so hard." He hated to see her like this but he was so proud of how hard she was fighting to resist. He knew the best option was to distract her.

"Bella, focus on something else." He requested. She looked into his eyes shivering, "I'm so hot. It's like my blood is boiling."

"Slow breaths." He reminded her, his grip tightening on her back. She closed her eyes, "You're so warm now." Her hands trailed up his arms. He sighed contently, "Yes." She opened her eyes as she caressed his chest, "So perfect. I can be against you and I don't get cold."

"Yes." His head fell back and he closed his eyes in pleasure as her hands continued to caress him and slipped under his shirt.

"I can hold you without you having to fight your thirst or be worried about hurting me." She had no idea how intensely her words were effecting him, he was fighting with himself to keep from ripping her clothes off.

"Yes." He moaned softly.

"Yes I can or yes you like it?" She teased.

"Both."

She giggled leaning to his neck, "I know why you found me irresistible." He opened his eyes arching an eyebrow, "Really? Why is that?"

"You feel things so much stronger. I can feel you inside me from a simple touch and I can hear your breathing increase as I touch you….it's erotic." He could not believe she just said that.

"So much for distraction." He said with a laugh, his hands slipping under the hem of her shirt and caressing her back.

She looked amused, "Oh yeah how?"

"I was trying to distract you but you are distracting me instead."

"Really? Too bad you have to wait until later to see it through huh?" She stood quickly, "I want to see my son Romeo. Keep your hands to yourself." She wanted to be in his arms but she wanted to see Gabriel more.

"Bella…" He pleaded.

"No, no later. I want to see Gabriel."

Edward stood sighing, "Give me a minute I don't want to walk out there looking like this." He knew he would never hear then end of it if they went out before he had calmed down.

"Like what? You look fine, well better than fine actually. You look ravishing but that's normal for you."

"No Bella, that's not it."

"What then?" She questioned wondering what he could possibly mean. He smirked leaning on the wall, "You can't seriously not know." He couldn't believe she didn't have a clue why he wanted to wait. Sometimes her innocence was too cute.

She thought a minute then looked him over and bit her lip, "Oh, yeah we should wait." He chuckled, "Unless you want to be teased by Emmett."

"No, we'll wait." She reiterated.

They heard a knock and Bella opened it to Alice and Jasper. She was smiling, "I thought you might want Gabriel." Of course she knew Bella wouldn't hurt him, she saw everything. She also knew why they hadn't come out. Sometimes the visions weren't the greatest gift to have, she often saw a little more than she wanted to.

"I did, I was going to come get him in a few minutes."

Jasper smiled and held in a laugh when Alice shot him a look. "Here you go." She handed him to her and watched as a huge smile covered Bella's face.

"Thanks Alice."

"Welcome." She sung happily turning she grabbed Jaspers arm, "Come on before I hurt you." He chuckled softly. "But Alice I was just…"

"Don't you Alice me, now you have to make it up to me."

Bella shut the door and turned walking to where Edward had now moved on the couch. He opened his legs and she sat between them leaning back. He slipped his arms around her and caressed Gabriel's head as he slept.

"I can't believe he's all mine." She said in a whisper. He brushed her hair back and kissed her neck, "He is love."

"I'm a mommy."

"Yes you are and by far the sexiest one I have ever seen."

She giggled, "Well he has a sexy daddy too. I can't wait to take him to school and watch his teachers hyperventilate."

He didn't comment he was too busy watching how beautiful she looked as she stroked the baby's hand lightly. A perfect picture of his two most precious loves. She looked at him slightly, "You can read his thoughts right? I mean I know…"

"Actually I can, but they are simply images. His brain can't process anything else. Like when he is hungry I can see the image of the bottles we use. He knows it is his food source."

"That's so wonderful, to see through his eyes. Do you think…well that I will develop a power?"

"I don't know. We will have to wait and see."

"Do you think he we can stay with us tonight?"

He laughed softly, "I think its fine but I don't know how well he will sleep." She gasped and giggled, "I hope he sleeps hard."

"What do you say we wait until tomorrow for him to sleep in here? I know you want to be with him but it is our first night together, with you…" He stopped shaking his head, "Its fine love. I'm sorry I don't know what I was thinking. I'd love for him to stay with us."

"You want us to be alone." She said slipping her free hand into his, "I think it's probably a good idea for tonight. If he is asleep I will have nothing to do but stare at you and then who knows what will happen, or so I have heard."

He smiled, "I've heard that as well."

She looked back at the baby. "He's so perfect. I am glad we did this, the pain of the shots and mood swings were so worth the end result."

"I think so too."

"Really?" She asked resting her head back on his chest more. He kissed her temple, "I do, and I think I am the luckiest man in the world. I have a beautiful wife and she loved me enough to give me a son, not to mention the whole spending her life with me side of things."

"You like that do you?"

"I do so very much." They both looked down as Gabriel moved slightly.

"He's getting hungry. I'll get him a bottle." He lifted her up.

"Wait I… can I go too? I mean I don't think I would hurt him but I don't want to be alone just yet." She looked at the floor ashamed. He moved to stand and knelt down lifting her chin, "Never be ashamed Bella, it's your first day. I don't think badly of you, no one here will. In fact we are all just happy you can be with him at all."

"I don't understand why. It's odd."

"Well maybe and maybe not. You did want to eat the female."

"Ok, if you want to get me in bed tonight I suggest you not remind me." He laughed waiting on her and resting his hand on her back. "How about if I just mention how much I liked holding you down?"

"Edward!"

"Ok, ok. I'll stop." He grinned flashing his teeth. "I know where my bread is buttered."

"Not that you could eat it." She smarted off.

"Hah, Hah, Hah you are so funny."

"I think so." She winked. Gabriel began to squirm and make restless noises lightly drawing their attention.

"Why don't you change him and I'll get his dinner."

"Ok."

He watched her begin to walk off, "Hey Bella?" She turned waiting. He leaned close, "I love you, you are the light of my life."


	37. Chapter 37

_**Previously…**_

"_**Edward!"**_

"_**Ok, ok. I'll stop." He grinned flashing his teeth. "I know where my bread is buttered."**_

"_**Not that you could eat it." She smarted off. **_

"_**Hah, Hah, Hah you are so funny."**_

"_**I think so." She winked. Gabriel began to squirm and make restless noises lightly drawing their attention. **_

"_**Why don't you change him and I'll get his dinner."**_

"_**Ok."**_

_**He watched her begin to walk off, "Hey Bella?" She turned waiting. He leaned close, "I love you." **_

Bella fed him, changed him, bathed him and spend several hours with him just basking in the glow of new motherhood. He was sleeping downstairs in his bassinette when Edward took her hand, "Let's go for a stroll like we used to."

"I'll watch Gabe." Esme said smiling.

"Gabe?" She thought a minute and smiled, "That's cute."

"I am glad you like it, Alice and Emmett have already been calling him that. "

"It Figures, he doesn't like to say long words." She teased following Edward who was leading her out the door. She could see him shaking and knew he was laughing. They walked leisurely along the stream, the moon casting a sparkle on the calm water. It was perfectly peaceful.

"Want to sit and relax? Edward said evenly. She smiled, "Of course." He sat and opened his legs for her to settle between them, wrapping tightly around her.

"So, how are you feeling? Hungry?" He questioned his lips against the sensitive skin behind her ear. She shivered involuntarily. Blood was certainly not on the top of her list right now.

"No, not yet. There is still the slow burn but nothing like it was."

"Good." He leaned back on his palms. "What are you thinking about Charlie? We have to figure something out so he can see Gabriel but you don't need to test your strength right now."

She sighed, "I don't have a clue. There are so many things I could tell him but none are believable." Exhaling softly he looked up at the stars.

"Aren't they beautiful? They shine brightly for you this night." He brushed his fingers through her long hair which was flowing beautifully down her side.

"Keep talking, I love when you talk like that."

He smiled wickedly, "Will it lead to other things?" She squeezed his knee, "Maybe, are you trying to seduce me Mr. Cullen?"

"Always Mrs. Cullen." He hesitated in thought, "You are more beautiful than the flowers in spring, the mountain covered in snow, the most precious of diamonds as it sparkles. In fact I don't think I have ever seen anything that can compare to you, and that was before when you were human."

"Sweet talker."

"I know when we go anywhere everyone will be staring how can they not? Look at you."

She let out a small chuckle. "I would guess they will be looking at my handsome husband as well. They always have or did you forget?"

"Vampires don't forget."

"Then you know I am right." He sighed kissing her head. "I want to thank you Bella, for being in my life, for loving me, for carrying our son. I can't express how much joy I have felt since you have come into my life. I was lonely before seeing all of my family with their mates."

"I was lonely too." She realized. "I didn't know what it was then, but I do now. It was because you weren't in my life. I had never felt anything like I did when I was around you and it happened so fast. I couldn't think about anything but you or keep my hands off of you."

"I remember, feel free to be as hands on as you want."

"You just want to get my clothes off."

"Well, yeah. I get around you and it's like a volt of electricity shoots through me and right to my…well you can guess. You would think after a time it would pass but no, still there."

Turning to face him she swung her legs over him in a straddle and pulled him close. "I like that it's still there. It still feels like we only just got married. Our life together has flowed so easily."

"Yes, it has. I think it's because it is meant to be, not to mention that you enchant me."

"I think that too, and you're pretty terrific yourself."

He ran his hand along her leg and rested it on her waist. "I think our son will be repulsed by our constant state of attraction. You know how teens are."

"Think we'll still be that way?" He didn't have to reply his look said it all. She felt her breathing increase and flashed him her teeth, "Yeah you're right. What if he sleeps with us?"

"Not going to happen, we'll spoil him enough without sleeping with us. He has a bed and he can use it. If he occasionally wants to that's fine but not on a normal basis. Besides, we'll only be in it for his benefit well…and to do other things.

"Yeah cuddle."

"That too but I was thinking of more than cuddling."

"Massaging my back?"

"Nope." He smiled broadly.

"Ummm…talking about the days events?"

"I was thinking not a lot of talking would happen there." The look he shot her was positively lascivious. She swallowed hard, "Really, and what will we do?"

His hands crept under the back of her shirt. She didn't expect him to answer. He was instead driving her slowly to the boiling point. His smile, the looks he would give her, the way his hard body felt beneath her.

"I was ascetic for a long time, denying myself of any pleasure because I had not found the right person. Perhaps I am making up for lost time. I don't know but I do know I want you every second of every day."

Inhaling she rested her face on his chest. "I know the feeling. I am glad I am a vampire, a normal woman would not be able to give birth and then make love so easy."

"It would have been fine, I would gladly wait…surely you know I would wait forever for you."

"And I for you, but we don't have to wait so I am wondering why we are sitting here talking when we could be doing more constructive things."

"Like?" He teased. Lifting her head she leaned forward to press her nose against his. "We could be making love all night if that sounds adequate."

"It sounds adequate." She kissed him lightly, "Sufficient." She kissed him again, "Satisfactory and so many other words I don't care to say when I could be kissing you." He grabbed her cheeks and kissed her aggressively.

His hands trailing further up her shirt. Her body was trembling with need, the electricity between them permeated the air. He released her lips and pulled her closer.

"More." She breathed. He gave her a short nod and kissed her again, this time slower, more passionate. Her head falling back as his lips fell to her neck. "I want you so much Edward."

"I want you too."

She grabbed his shirt ripping it down the middle and pushing it down his arms. "Bella..." He gasped for air. "I love this side of you."

"You like me aggressive?" She asked biting his neck. He moaned loudly, "God yes!" She slipped her shirt off and tossed it. "So what shall I do with you, this is my night after all."

"Do whatever you want just please do something."

"Impatient?" She asked trailing a finger lightly across his chest. He tried to calm himself, "Not impatient just extremely turned on. You know what biting my neck does to me. Please Bella, touch me."

"I am."

"You know what I mean, don't play coy." He replied running his hands to the back of her bra. She moaned in anticipation the stared at him for a long moment, "I want to take control."

"Bella! If you want to continue this don't say things like that. I won't be able to focus on what you are saying and my control will be out the window."

"I want you to lose control."

He growled flipping her onto her back and claiming her lips. So much for her control because he just took over.

They arrived back at the house with him carrying her bridal style. He didn't have to but he wanted to, he found he liked it. Regardless of her strength he still couldn't shake the need to protect her. He was her husband. He was supposed to protect his wife. The thought of her ever having to defend herself made him feel ill.

She reached down opening the door for him and he walked her in, kicking the door shut with his foot. He set her down and took her hand with a little lopsided smile. Rosalie smiled knowingly, "We thought you'd be gone for days."

"We have a son to care for." Edward said winking. She set her magazine down, "Bella, want to girl talk?" Bella glanced from him to her and smiled, "Of course." She followed her to her room and sat on her large oversized couch. Rosalie smiled turning to face her. "So how do you feel?"

"I feel wonderful. I can't explain how amazing it is. I can see things I never could and hear things. When someone touches me it's almost too much, like it soaks into my bones."

"I remember when I was first changed and experiencing all of the new things."

"It's definitely interesting." Bella added. Rosalie nodded, "I wanted you to know I am so happy for you and Edward, and I am happy that he finally has joy in his life. I don't think I told you that when you came into the picture. I was kind of worried about the turning you concept, I knew if I had been human and had a choice I wouldn't want it."

Bella understood what she meant and accepted her opinion. She then grinned, "It was when I spoke with Edward that I finally understood. When he spoke of you his eyes lit up, his entire demeanor changed. I could feel the love he possessed for you and I finally understood he couldn't live without you. It would kill him if anything were to happen to you."

"After that," She continued, "I actually was all for it. I was glad my favorite brother would be happy. I know you are probably wondering what this has to do with anything but I'll tell you. What you did for him, for both of you carrying this child to complete your family. It was such a wonderful gift. We all love Gabriel and I just…well it sounds stupid but I am proud of you, and proud to call you my sister."

"Awh…if I could cry I would you know."

"I know." She giggled, "Girly cry moment."

Bella hugged her, "I am so glad I have sisters, I've always wanted them you know."

"Me too."

"I have a question, if I were to have any powers when would they show up? Not that I will but I wondered."

"Well Alice and Edwards were immediate. Jaspers took a while. I guess it just depends."

Alice ran in slamming the door open, "Oh Bella!" She hugged her, "You are going to be so much fun! If I get mad at Jazzy I'll make sure to find you."

"What are you talking about?" Bella asked with a perplexed look.

"Your power silly, don't you…"

"Alice!" Edward interrupted. She turned, "What?" He shook his head no and she pouted, "But Edward…"

"Alice, no."

He crossed the room setting on the armrest beside Bella. Alice sighed, "Fine party pooper. So you want to check out some clothes online?" She asked smiling sweetly. Bella shook her head no.

"Not right now, but later I promise."

"Ok but I am holding you to it, I found some of the cutest things!"

"Well I can't wait." Bella responded looking up to meet Edward's eyes. Then she stood, "Come on Edward we need to talk."

"You're in trouble!" Alice sung happily. He glared at her as he followed Bella out. She waited for him to enter their room and shut the door, "Why didn't you want Alice to tell me? I know you saw her thoughts, what are you hiding?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose, "It's not time yet, you are not ready. It's going to make things difficult, especially with you being a newborn. I will know when the time is right love."

"It's not fair not to tell me, you said we kept no secrets!"

"Yes I did, technically it wasn't my secret Alice saw it and I just happen to read her thoughts."

"You are trying to avoid the issue." She said not looking away. "You are making me angry."

"Bella, please don't get upset. I'll tell you as soon as I think you're capable of handling it. It would be a hindrance now, you have to gain control of yourself before you try and control this. None of our powers are easy to control, it took us years to learn how to shut them off or at least compensate a little."

She glared acidly at him.

"Bella I am not doing this to hurt you. I am trying to do what is best for you."

"Just tell me." She demanded.

"Bella quit being difficult, I don't want to fight."

She growled and he suddenly fell to his knees grabbing his head, "Bella please!" She was quickly at his side, "Edward what happened? Are you ok?"

"As long as you relax I'll be fine." He groaned rubbing his temples." She raised a curious eyebrow, "I didn't do anything."

"Bella…" He sighed taking a deep breath, "You asked what your power is now you know."

"What?"

"Pain Bella, you can cause pain. You remember when we spoke of the Volturi and Jane?"

"Yes she was the one who made you hurt."

"Yes, but the pain you feel from her is all in your mind. You are different more dangerous to be exact. You can cause pain but it actually inflicts damage. That is why I said you needed to get a handle on your new life first. You must learn to control it."

"What kind of stupid power is that to inflict pain? Why couldn't I fly or something?" He laughed at that, "There is more, this part I think you will like." She waited patiently for him to continue.

"You can cause pleasure, happiness. You know they have to counter balance themselves. Pleasure and Pain but you don't manipulate emotions like Jasper, you cause real happiness. So you see not necessarily a bad thing to do."

"You said we all bring something from our previous life, why do you think I brought this?"

"You always wanted to please people remember, to make them happy. You always said, _what can I do to make you happy?_ Emotions are a funny thing. In life you can't have happiness without some sadness. I guess you took in both traits as a balance. Otherwise you would cause damage and have no way to fix it.

"So if I loose it I hurt those around me?"

"You can if you don't control it."

She sighed, "Great." He cupped her chin in his hands, "You will control it Bella. I know you can, I am sorry for not wanting to tell you. I just knew you would react this way and I want you to know it's not a bad thing. Lifting people up is a wonderful gift to have."

"But the pain isn't."

"It is if you have someone attacking you. Hopefully our days with that are over but, it could come in handy. That could be why you have that gift as well, you were tired of being saved, and you wanted to save yourself."

"How did you know that?" She questioned.

He rolled his eyes, "You're my wife. I know what you are thinking some of the time, even if I can't read that pretty little head."

"I'm sorry I got angry and hurt you." She pulled him close. He kissed her head gently. "It's ok. I should have told you but…well I just should have told you. I'm sorry I was hesitant."

"It's ok." She felt terrible for causing him such pain. It would definitely be interesting to see how her power progressed. She didn't know how to control it yet so she would definitely have to control her emotions. She had so many questions, how close do you have to be? What thoughts exactly make it turn on and off? She hadn't been thinking of hurting Edward, she was just angry.

Does anger cause the pain? Does her happiness cause everyone else to be happy? Edward kissed her head, "What are you thinking?"

"How my power works, I could better control it then."

"I'm sorry you have to do all of this at once. It's hard to focus on not hurting someone and killing someone to drain them at the same time. I was trying to avoid it but I know you can handle it, you're very strong it's not like you haven't showed me that time and time again."

He brushed her hair off of her shoulder, "Why don't we lay down a while. It's quiet and I miss just relaxing and holding you."

"I think that is a wonderful idea. I have a feeling Gabe will be up soon and I would like to take care of him."

"I think we can manage that love."

"So what are we waiting on?" She quickly ran and jumped on the bed. He chuckled, "Always the vixen."

"You should know."

"Yes I should." He agreed. He crawled over her to the other side of the bed and lay beside her, "Ok little one, come here." She giggled turning and resting her head on his chest. It was like they used to do, a nightly ritual before she would sleep. He ran his fingers through her hair, "We should think about getting a house close by."

"Really?"

"Yes, unless you want to stay here. I just thought it would be more normal given the situation."

"Yeah, I guess with Gabriel it would. I think it's a good idea. When are you starting the hospital?"

"A few weeks. They already knew it wouldn't be until you had the baby and were recovered. I made that clear. It doesn't matter much with interns though. They aren't the primary physician so they are more lenient."

"I guess that will get us back in the swing of our normal everyday boring lives."

"We were never boring love."

"You have a valid point." She closed her eyes relaxing to the sound of his soft breathing. It was the most beautiful sound in the world. She didn't know how she ever existed without it. He started to hum and she sighed planning on staying here in his arms for a very long time.


	38. Chapter 38

****

**Sorry this chapter took so long. I've had a lot going on. I will try to get back into the grove ;)**

**_Previously…_**

_**When are you starting the hospital?"**_

_"**A few weeks. They already knew it wouldn't be until you had the baby and were recovered. I made that clear. It doesn't matter much with interns though. They aren't the primary physician so they are more lenient."**_

_"**I guess that will get us back in the swing of our normal everyday boring lives."**_

_"**We were never boring love."**_

_"**You have a valid point." She closed her eyes relaxing to the sound of his soft breathing. It was the most beautiful sound in the world. She didn't know how she ever existed without it. He started to hum and she sighed planning on staying here in his arms for a very long time.**_

Several days later Bella had finished a call with her school and hung up aggravated. "I can't believe they are being so difficult."

Jasper looked up from the book he was reading. "The run around?"

"Yes, like I have nothing better to do than be put on hold or transferred fifty million times I mean contrary to their belief I have a life." She could feel her agitation growing. She stopped seeing him clutching the table. He was obviously in pain, his face formed a frown and he winced. Her hand fell over his, "Jasper?"

Alice and Edward were quickly in the room. Edward touched her arm, "Calm down love, you're hurting him."

"Me? But I didn't mean…" She looked at Jasper again and as he started to speak she turned and ran out. She knew Edward would follow but it wasn't hard to outrun him, even as fast as he was she was still a newborn and faster. She found a large tree overlooking the other treetops and climbed setting on a thick limb and closing her eyes.

She had to calm herself. She was so upset that her powers kept hurting people. Why couldn't she just have been blessed with no powers at all? She knew he was there before he said anything. She knew he would find her wherever she went. She didn't mind at the moment, she just knew what he would say.

"Don't say it."

"Bella, it's ok." He said it anyway.

"No it isn't, not when I hurt people. What if Gabe had been there? I've hurt you, I've hurt Jasper. I would kill myself if I hurt him."

He sighed, "Lift up love." She moved and allowed him to sit behind her leaning back onto him. His lips fell to her temple softly.

"I don't know how many different ways I can tell you this but I love you Bella. It will be fine." He expected this reaction from her, fear and anger. She was in a very tense situation already and this was a lot to throw into the mix. His hands slid down her arms slowly, he didn't want to agitate her further, only calm her. She sucked in a breath as his hands rested on her stomach.

She could never deny her constant attraction to him, nor could he deny his to her. The passion they shared was stronger than anything either of them had ever known. Inhaling deeply he closed his eyes lingering on her scent.

"Carlisle and I talked." He said suddenly, his tone even.

"About me?"

"Yes, it seems since you are having this strong of a reaction quite commonly we should try and train you to channel the emotion. It is the only choice."

"Great. Hey can I hurt Emmett?" She was joking but she knew in all honesty Emmett would always volunteer just to prove what a tough guy he was. It was something he couldn't help but do.

He chuckled, "I suppose, given he would be stupid enough to volunteer." She found herself wishing he could read her mind. It would sure make communicating easier at times.

She met his eyes and they both laughed. He shrugged, "Yeah, you are right, he would."

"I didn't say that out loud." She said suddenly her eyes widening in shock. His head tilted to face her, "Yes you did you said He would be."

"I thought it, I didn't say it. Since when can you read my mind?" He was just as amazed as she was. "I have no idea. I mean I never have before perhaps it is just coincidence. I mean I can't read you now."

"Maybe." She replied snuggling into him, "I don't want to hurt anyone, I have to control this. Charlie will be coming soon and what will happen if I can't control this?"

"We'll pray he doesn't make you mad?" He teased. She glared at him. He shrugged, "I didn't mean to." He squeezed her stomach, "Love, calm."

She took a few deep breaths then spoke, "You didn't mean to what?"

"You said I was making you mad." He commented stroking her hair. She looked shocked, "No, I didn't. You are reading my thoughts."

"Bella come on, I can't…" He looked at her funny, "Did you just think how sexy I look?"

She smirked, "I told you." He raised an eyebrow, "I wonder why I can now, I mean all of a sudden after all of this time? I can only pick up some of them though, not all."

"No clue, I did wish you could hear me, surely that wouldn't make any difference." She took his hand in hers and toyed with his fingers. He watched her thread her fingers through his and smiled, "I love you Bella."

"I love you too." She whispered turning to kiss him lightly. He groaned, "Tell you what try wishing I couldn't hear you and let's see if that works cause right now you are killing my hormones." He shifted uncomfortably.

She giggled and did as he said. He was silent a moment watching her then nodded, "How strange, I wonder if it's a protection mechanism. You know we bring our strongest human traits over, you always were a mystery to me."

"You think I can block my mind?" She thought about it a moment, the idea had never occurred to her.

"I think it's possible, something changed to where I could hear your thoughts. I never have before."

"Hmmm…could come in handy couldn't it?" She closed her eyes smiling, "Think of all the naughty things I can tell you from across the room when you least expect it." She giggled when he stiffened.

"I'd rather not."

"Why not? I mean no one else knows you can hear me right? It can be our secret. I can let you know when to slip off so we can be alone."

"Yeah among other things I am sure you will let me know." His breath quickened at the thought. He knew she would use this to her advantage. Not that there weren't certain situations when he would love to know what she was thinking, well ok he would love to know all of the time but just knowing he could hear her now was a huge temptation.

"We need to go back, Carlisle wishes to speak with you." He said hugging her tightly, "I think he is interested in working on your control."

"Don't you have someone you don't like I could do it to? Hey, what about an ex-girlfriend?"

He shot her a look, "Ok, no torturing innocent people now come on."

"You're no fun!" She said with a pout. He lifted her to his back and quickly descended to tree, "Not what you said last night, in fact." He sat her down smirking, "If I remember correctly you said har…."

She covered his mouth, "You have a nasty mouth Mr. Cullen."

"I do?" He smiled taking her hand, "You told me you liked me nasty."

"Edward!"

"Just repeating what you said. You also said…" He stopped when she glared at him and shook his head, "Bella pull it in."

"I don't know how!"

He gasped pinching the bridge of his nose, "Bella, please pull it in." He was taking slow deep breaths. She closed her eyes calming herself. His arms slipped around her waist kissing her neck lightly, "It's gone love, it's ok."

She opened her eyes, her pain shown brightly. He knew she would be crying if she could. He pulled her closer, "We'll figure it out my love. It's not your fault we all had to learn about our powers at one time."

"Yours didn't hurt anyone." She spat. He cupped her face in his hands, "I love you so much baby. We'll get thorough this together. We always do, please don't worry."

He kissed her neck, "Promise me." His now warm lips made a trail to her ear and she shivered when she felt his breath on her skin. "Bella, we can do this together. Just you and me, we'll make it bend to your will love. We'll protect Gabriel. It will all be fine."

He wanted to kiss her lips, he wanted to taste her sweetness but he knew it wouldn't be enough he would want more and more and he wouldn't be able to stop. She stopped his current train of thought by burying her face in his chest. He smiled pulling her closer. "I love you my little one, I'll always take care of you."

"Promise?" She asked softly. He lifted her chin, "With my life." Pink lips drew him in again and he found himself lost in a blissful kiss. She was warm and soft against him, her every move, every scent calling him to her.

"Bella….Carlisle is waiting." He moaned as he pulled away. He was fighting with his body, his heart but this was not the time. There would be time to reassure her later. His words would have to do for now.

"Let him wait." She said pulling him back. He chuckled, "We can continue this later ok?"

"Fine." She acted upset but giggled when he poked her side.

Arriving at the house Carlisle was waiting by his study. "How are you feeling?" He asked as she took Gabe from Esme in to her arms and rocked him. 

"Ok, just wish I could control this thing."

"Yes, I can understand that. I have spoken with Edward and we think there are a few things we must accomplish. I would have preferred your powers to remain dormant until you were past your newborn phase but it seems it wishes to come out. I have a theory about that."

"Really? What?"

"Powers make themselves know as they are needed. I don't know what the purpose is but it would seem you need them so we must help you learn to control them."

"That would be a wonderful idea. I don't want to hurt anyone else."

He smiled, "Would you like to start?" She took a deep breath kissing Gabe and handing him back to Esme. Edward took her hand leading her outside followed by Carlisle.

"It would seem your powers effect those close to you if you are upset or angry so what we have to do is get you to focus on not allowing them to project themselves unless you want them to."

"I can try."

"Good, Edward?" He glanced at him and she turned shaking her head, "No Edward, I won't do it."

"Bella, you have to."

"I won't hurt you." She pleaded, "Please don't make me do this."

He moved closer gripping her arms, "Do you remember when you were kidnapped?" Her eyes widened in fear and she tried to pull away, "Edward no!" He closed his eyes focusing. He had to do this. He would have to endure the pain that was in her eyes.

"Do you remember Bella? Focus damn it!"

She stood frozen in shock as he barked at her. "Do you remember? Answer me!" His chest was hurting. It was killing him to see her in so much pain and what he was using to anger her made him sick inside.

"Yes!" She cried back. He smiled wickedly mentally reminding himself. _Head in the game Cullen._

"Good now how did it make you feel? How did James make you feel knowing what he would do to Gabriel? The things he said to you?" He swallowed hard, it hurt him just thinking about it. He knew what she was feeling.

He stepped back a few paces taking a deep breath and shook his head, "I can't feel it Bella you have to do better than that. Did he tell you awful things Bella? Did he hit you?" It hurt him inside to say these terrible things but she had to learn and he didn't want anyone else getting hurt in the process. He was feeling pain but he knew she was still holding back.

She glared at him as anger filled her and he fell to the ground gripping his head. Carlisle touched her arm gently, "Ok Bella, pull it back. Remember you control it, don't let it control you."

She tried to calm herself but it wasn't working, he was getting worse. Carlisle turned her to look at him, "Pull it back Bella Now!" She tried several things to relax herself then simply hoped it would stop and finally it did. She ran to him dropping on her knees beside him, "Oh God! Edward?"

Carlisle lifted him slowly, "Are you ok?"

"She packs a punch." He tried to joke but groaned taking a deep breath and looking up at her. She gasped as the blood ran from his nose. He could feel it and ran his hand across his face, "Wow, nice job." He was a bit surprised, not that a vampire harbored much blood usually but with Gabe around he had been feeding more often.

She shook her head no and he tried to lean forward, "Bella it worked, you focused on me and didn't hurt Carlisle and he was right beside you."

"It's not worth it! I shouldn't be around you…I can't." She began to stand and Edward tried to follow but he fell back into Carlisle's arms.

"I can't." She said hoarsely and turned to run. Jasper grabbed her as she passed, "Bella, no."

"I can't be here, don't you see it's not safe for anyone!" She broke down in his arms. He sighed lifting her and looked to Edward, "Your room?"

"Yes. I'll be right there."

Taking her to the bedroom he laid her on the bed, "Edward wouldn't push you unless he thought it was necessary. You can't run from this Bella, you must control it."

"I can't."

"You are only seeing the negative, you forget the amazing control it took to pull it back. You have done it every time though, so you see you are getting better even if you think you are not."

Edward came in and meeting his eyes Jasper left. He lay beside her pulling her close, "We must prepare for your father, we can't hold him off. After that is finished we will take a trip just you and me."

"What?" She turned to face him, "Gabriel needs…" He cut her off, "Gabriel needs us here yes, but you are not in the condition right now to handle things the way they should be so we won't go far, but we will go and you will learn to control this."

"I know it's hard my love, I know you have so many things going on inside you, but I also know you can do this. You are so strong. Bella, look at me." He pleaded.

She met his eyes as his hands came close to capture her face. "Bella." He felt her erratic breathing across his exposed neck. ""Bella, you make me lose control. We need to talk." He closed his eyes fighting with himself again.

"You're so beautiful." She said softly. He opened his eyes and they darted to her lush, pink lips. He loved to hear her speak, to hear her say anything. It made him feel safe, love, wanted. Something he never thought he would feel, could feel or deserved to feel.

He brushed her hair from her shoulder and smiled, "Will you do this for me? Leave our son for a brief time to make us all safer? I know it is a huge burden and I do not with to make you feel alienated from him but it is necessary right now."

"A few days alone with you? Why would I mind?" She tried to smile but it didn't reach her eyes. He inhaled softly, "I am sorry it hurts you. I wish this could have been avoided."

"Make me forget." She whispered, her voice cracking. He gripped her face, "Love, you are so alluring. You rival Aphrodite herself. I can't keep my eyes off of you." She closed her eyes smiling, "I love to listen to you talk to me so sweetly."

"I have more, would you like me to continue?"

She nodded not daring to speak again. Her voice would surely betray her need.

"It would give me great pleasure to do anything you desire." He said smirking and pulling her closer, his lips now at her neck. If he moved just right he could claim her mouth but it wasn't what he wanted to do just yet. He inhaled deeply, "God Bella, you always smell so wonderful, like a warm breeze on a chilly day."

His hand ran down her arm to rest on the flare of her hip. "This is exactly where you belong, with me. Here in my arms allowing me to hold you, make love to you. You are my life and I owe you so much my love." His tongue slipped out to caress her earlobe.

"You taste so sweet. You're like an addiction I can't get enough of, a hunger I can't satiate." She reached up gripping his shirt, "Why don't you try again."

He chuckled, "Tired of me talking now?"

She caught her breath as he flipped her over smiling like an angel, her angel. Yeah, she was tired of talking. She closed her eyes allowing her angel to take her to heaven. They would deal with Charlie tomorrow and she just hoped she was strong enough.


	39. Chapter 39

_**Previously…**_

_**She reached up gripping his shirt, "Why don't you try again."**_

_**He chuckled, "Tired of me talking now?"**_

_**She caught her breath as he flipped her over smiling like an angel, her angel. Yeah, she was tired of talking. She closed her eyes allowing her angel to take her to heaven. They would deal with Charlie tomorrow and she just hoped she was strong enough.**_

She took slow deep breathes as Edward sat beside her on the arm of her chair.

"Love, listen to me, you will be fine. Remember how you focused on me yesterday?" He asked kissing her wrist.

"Yes." She answered hesitating, and looking up to meet his ocher eyes. He smiled, "If you need to, for now focus on me. Only certain things will come through, but just in case it will keep anything from happening to Charlie ok?" He hated that she was so frightened. Her family was very important to her, and he wanted to make sure she enjoyed them.

"I can't hurt you." She said, as her eyes hit the floor.

"I don't think you will. You are a lot stronger than you think. Just do this for me ok?" Her eyes turned to the small babe looking around in her arms. "I can do it." She repeated. He kissed her head, "I know you can baby."

"He's here!" Alice said hopping in happily and pulling Charlie with her. Alice had already reassured her everything would be fine. She was completely at ease with the entire situation. Bella felt Jasper flank her other side inconspicuously, but she didn't think Charlie noticed. He smiled widely heading straight for her.

Bella leaned back shaking her head and Edward raised his hand, "Easy Charlie, I'm sorry she hasn't gotten her strength back yet."

"Oh." He said moving closer more slowly. He knelt beside her, "Is this ok Bell?" He had no idea she was holding her breath. "Fine dad, it's fine." He smiled taking her hand, "I was so worried, when Carlisle called and said you had complications I knew you were due soon but I had no idea he had some early."

Bella smiled, "I'm sorry dad it just took me a while to get things back to normal."

"Well, you are still so pale. You look so fragile." He said reaching up but she grabbed his hand and pulled it back to her lap distracting him. "Dad, this is Gabriel."

He couldn't help but smile again, "He's beautiful, may I?" He asked watching her face. She laughed, "Of course grandpa." She handed him the baby and leaned back as he sat on the couch adjacent to her. She felt a reassuring hand on her shoulder and met Edward's eyes quietly. He kissed her head and whispered, "I love you." In her ear so softly Charlie would have never heard.

She felt the burning strongly, but she didn't have the urge to lash out and bite him. She wouldn't tempt fate by getting too close, and she wasn't sure if it was simply that she knew who he was, or his smell wasn't as strong as she anticipated.

He looked up with tears in his big brown eyes, "Oh Bella, he is such a beautiful baby. Renee, she wants to come as soon and she and Phil are back in the states. Soon as I told her she was trying to get back, but I told her to wait that you were still recuperating, and she should take her time the baby would be here."

"Thanks dad. You're right no need to rush. She came and stayed a few weeks early in my pregnancy anyway. It's fine. I know his schedule is hard to work around."

He wiped his face, "I can't believe I am a grandfather." She wished she could cry at this moment, she wanted to so strongly. Seeing him with her son, and the emotions he felt. It was beautiful. She saw a flash and turned to Alice who was smiling broadly, "Photo moment." She said with a wink.

"Do you think you'll bring him by Bella, when you get to feeling better?"

"Yes dad, all the time just like I promised." She inhaled finally, the holding her breath was getting to be uncomfortable. Edward squeezed her shoulder lightly, and she smiled tilting her head to rest on his lap. He looked down running his hand through her hair softly.

"I think he looks a lot like his dad." Charlie said looking at his dark hair and hazel eyes. He chuckled, "Seems like maybe he wanted green eyes and settled on a mix."

"My mom had green eyes." Edward said quickly. Charlie nodded, "Well they are beautiful just like him." He chuckled. "I can take him to games when he gets older right Bella? You never were into sports much so I couldn't take you."

"Yes dad, you can. I think he would like that. I have a strange feeling he will like sports." She giggled flashing a look at Edward, but didn't lift her head. He winked back.

"Would you like to feed him?" Esme asked flanked by Rose. He nodded and took the bottle she held. Gabriel took it happily his little hands trying to grasp the bottle but still unsure how. Bella gripped Edwards's thigh and he glanced down, "Baby you should lay down for a while, you look tired."

"I don't want to disappoint my dad." She said knowingly. Charlie looked up, "No, no its fine Bell, if you are tired go. I'll visit with my extended family. Please, go and rest."

"You're sure?" She questioned. He nodded, "Yes, you rest. Gabriel needs his mother strong. I'll see you again soon if you aren't back before I go."

"Thanks dad." She smiled standing with Edward leading her by her elbow. They arrived in the bedroom and he pulled her close, "How is it?"

"Burns."

"Want to slip out and eat? We don't want to push it. You have already done so well love."

"Yes, I do." She smiled, "I did good didn't I?"

He chuckled stroking her cheek, "Indeed you did. I am proud of you. I would never have expected you to do so well the first time. Come on, let's feed you." Grabbing her hand he opened the large window and both of them slipped out.

"What if he looks for me to say goodbye?" She asked stopping. He shook his head, "They know we are leaving, they'll prevent that."

"Good."

He pulled her, "Come on I'll race you."

"You'll lose." She teased.

He shrugged, "That's ok I kind of enjoy the view."

She raised an eyebrow and took off into the woods with him right behind her. He cleared his thoughts knowing what he was thinking needed to be put on hold until a more convenient time.

They returned after several hours, he listened making sure it was clear and opened the back door following her inside. Emmett turned, "Hey there sparky." She hit him as she past. "Hey! No fair, Edward your wife is abusing me."

"Good, hopefully she will do it some more."

"You are not right for that man." He joked with a smile. "Although, a pretty woman hitting on me isn't such a bad thing, get it hitting on me?" He laughed at his own joke. Rose glared at him.

"Baby you know I was teasing, you are the only pretty woman I want hitting on me."

She reached across pushing him hard enough to make his chair topple over. They all laughed as he frowned, "Wait. That is spousal abuse! I could hire a lawyer you know. I could get lots of money and I don't know what else, but I could."

She flicked a piece of blonde hair over her shoulder, "Yeah and a court would believe you over me? You're three times as big as me idiot."

He thought a minute then laughed, "You got to learn to joke more seriously Rose, mental abuse and such."

She laughed standing to walk past him, "I don't have a sense of humor stud." He quickly turned pulling her into his lap. "So you say, but I bed to differ… I mean beg what was I thinking?"

Bella and Edward shook their heads walking out. He leaned to her ear, "A bit cheesy no?

"Extra cheesy." She agreed. She did, however love the playful side of Emmett. He offset Rosalie's mostly serious nature.

Gabe lay asleep in his basinet, and she smiled kissing his small head. "He's tired." Edward took her hand, "Can we talk?" He knew she wanted to be with Gabe, but he really wanted to get things started with her powers. The sooner she controlled them the calmer their life would be.

She nodded, and followed him up to the bedroom. He shut the door, and smiled watching her cross the room and sit on the couch. If he had a heart it would be racing right about now.

"Did I tell you how proud of you I am?" He said, as he walked towards her.

"Hmmm, I don't recall." She teased. He laughed, and sat beside her. "Well, I am. You are doing so well, today especially. It was hard what you did, and you handled it with grace and ease."

"I wouldn't say so much with ease, but with grace sounds really good."

He kissed her hand, and held it in his, "I would like to spend a few days alone, it may be that we don't have to stay gone an entire week. We'll judge when we get there. I feel like you will catch on rather quickly once we are away from distraction."

"Not too far right?" She questioned biting her lip. He couldn't help smiling, she was absolutely breathtaking, and he was already finding it hard to breathe.

"No love, not too far. I just think we should head out while it's nice outside. It's a short run really, but we'll take the car for appearance purposes. We'll still have to hike."

"Why can't we just leave the car here? I mean do you really want to leave it unguarded in the middle of nowhere while we hike?" He thought about her logic and nodded, "Good thinking, I suppose we'll leave it here, and just pack a backpack."

"I'll pack." She slid her hand out of his, and grabbed their bags from the closet. He helped her, and they were ready in a short time. He handed her some boots, "Slip these on and we'll head out." She took a deep breath and put the boots on lacing them.

Edward kissed her head, "No worries love, they will call if anything is wrong. Gabe will be well taken care of."

"I know. I will miss him still though."

"Me too, why don't we go say goodbye. I hear him moving around." He took their backpacks. She led the way to Gabe who was quietly looking around sucking his small hand.

"I think he's hungry, I'll get him a bottle." He said setting the packs down. She changed his diaper and picked him up talking to him softly. Walking back he let his eyes roam over her curvaceous figure. She had always been stunning to him, but the change made her even more so.

"Here, love." He handed her the warm bottle, and took a step back watching her. She fed him, and burped him then held him gently tracing a pattern down his cheek with her finger. She felt Edwards hand on her waist, as he reached across her with his other hand running it over Gabe's head.

"He is such an angel." He said softly, and kissed the baby's head. She grinned, "I love to see you with him. Did I mention how sexy it is?" She still could not get over how handsome he was, and how attractive he looked with his son. It was way beyond any dream she could have cooked up, and she didn't think he was capable of being more striking, yet he was.

"A few times."

She handed him to Edward. "Here daddy, I'll go wash out the bottle." She returned a few minutes later just as he handed the infant to Emmett.

"We should go love." He said turning to face her.

"Emmett, don't you try and teach my son bad things." She scolded. He raised an eyebrow, "Really Bells, I can't he's too little but you just wait until he is older." She frowned, thinking of what trouble he would be getting in to.

Edward chuckled slipping his pack on. "I do not look forward to that day. Make sure I am not around, Bella will kill you."

She turned automatically when he lifted her pack and let him slip it on her arms. Rose came out from the hall setting a vase with fresh flowers down, and arranging them slightly. Her pale skin sparkled where the sun from the window cast bright rays inside. She was as always, beautiful.

"You two have fun." She said with a small smile. "We'll call if we need anything." Bella knew he would be well taken care of, but it didn't erase the fact that she was going to be away from him for a few days. She didn't like the idea but she had little choice.

Edward patted her hip, "Come on love lets go before you change your mind." She turned looking at Gabriel one last time, and then headed out the back door. He ran past her turning, "Come on slow poke time is wasting."

She smiled, and took off running after him. She admired the beautiful scenery as they ran. He waved in and out of the large tree trunks playfully. She couldn't help but smile when her eyes raked over his toned body. As if he knew her thoughts he turned, "I can hear you." She realized what she was thinking and grinned, "Stop ease dropping.

"Bella, it's hard to do when I can hear you, and you are thinking naughty thoughts like that."

She shrugged without commenting. She saw the small log cabin, but her appraisal was interrupted as his arms slipped around her and spun her in his arms. She smiled at him then turned to look back at the cabin raising an eyebrow, "How come I didn't know this was here?"

He laughed setting her down, and slipping a key in the door. "It's secluded in the mountains for one then there is the fact this is Emmett's little getaway, and he decided to let us use it for the week."

"I forget he used to be a hunter."

"Still is." He said with a wink. She shrugged walking past him, and into the now open house. She looked around at the rustic decorations. She knew Emmett liked to decorate and judging by all of the matching blues he had done this. It was pleasant and very relaxing.

"Where do we begin?" She questioned setting her pack on the floor. He took her hand, "Outside." She sighed. She did not look forward to this. Hurting him was not on the top of her priority list and what if she went too far? What if she couldn't rein it back in? He was taking a huge chance.

Once outside he turned, "Make me feel happy."

"What?"

"Just try concentrating on me love, wanting me to feel loved and happy. Let's start there."

She gave a short nod, and looked at him calmly. It didn't wake long before he was smiling.

"Very nice, now pull it back."

"That's the hard part." She mumbled. He shot her a lopsided grin, "You can do this. I know I've seen you."

She focused, and pulled the power back. He nodded. "Now, I want you to try and make me hurt, not a lot but a little. You have to learn to control just how much pain you cause. Once you learn that we can try focusing on a certain part of the body."

"Can't I try this on someone else?"

"Bella, you need to do this, I can handle it. Please, we have to keep everyone safe, and the only way to do that is if you can control this, and focus it at will."

"Ok."

"Good, let's start again."

On their third day she was much better at focusing, and applying the right amount of pressure. He was right she was learning quickly, but it was also very tiring. He didn't give up easily. It was hours before he gave her a break, even when she asked he refused saying in a bad situation they wouldn't be polite and stop. She fell against the tree lethargy setting in. She couldn't sleep, but her body would really love to about now.

He knelt in front of her stretching his aching neck.

"I am sorry baby, I know this is hard. I wish there was another way."

"Me too, I still like the old girlfriend idea."

"Why are you so set on that? I don't have any ex-girlfriends." He groaned sitting down. She watched silently, as he slipped his shirt off, rolled it up laying it under his head, and laid back on the soft grass. His beautifully sculpted chest was sparkling in the sun like a diamond prism.

"Well, you do have women who have liked you." She managed trying to distract herself from running her hands over his sculpted chest. She had to be the luckiest girl alive to have such an irresistible man.

"It doesn't count if I didn't like them back." He teased keeping his eyes closed.

"Ok what about vampires? I know some have found you interesting. It's not like you aren't beautiful." She reminded him. He sighed, "Bella, Bella. All vampires are remarkably beautiful."

"Not like you." His eyes still closed he smiled, "I am glad you think so. Makes getting you naked much easier."

She gaped, her hand slapping playfully at his arm. "You are terrible."

"Not from what I recall. Technically I am really good, but then what else would I be with such a beautiful wife to inspire me. I have to keep her satisfied. It is a requirement for the husband title I think."

"One would think so, but many men do not."

"Good thing I am not one of those huh?" He moved his arms to rest above his head, "Come lay with me love, it feels wonderful."

"Can't, too busy admiring the view." She giggled moving to rest her head on his chest. "You feel so warm. I can never get used to that feeling."

"Prefer the cold?"

"No, I like the warmth. It's just I am so used to you being cold, and hard it still amazes me how different you are now."

"Actually, I am still the same as I always was you on the other hand have changed."

"Yes, and you love me."

"More than you know sweetheart." He rested his hand in her hair, "I say we do this the rest of the afternoon. Not that there is much left of it but it is so relaxing."

"You know what I have discovered?"

"What?"

"I can see why vampires get classified, as creatures of the night." She moved her head to see his reaction. He looked down, "Why is that?"

"It's different at night, not so much hustle and bustle. You can go in your front yard, and it's quiet, no cars passing, or any sounds usually. It's kind of secluded. I could just look up at the stars all night. I guess it's a good think I have my own star right next to me."

"You think?"

"I do, bright and sparkly all in one. "

He chuckled, "I guess I am." She felt his lips against her temple. "You are bright and sparkly as well. It's kind of hard to see with your shirt on though."

"Forget it. I am not taking my shirt off out here."

She felt his chest shake as he laughed. "Probably a good idea, I might get distrac--ted." He shot up looking around.

"What is it?" She questioned then heard the sound of running, someone was close. "Edward?"

He stood helping her up just as the bushes split, and she heard a female giggle.

"Edward! Hiding from me I see." The strawberry blonde walked closer with a smirk. He smiled politely, "Hello Tanya, what brings you here?"

"Irina and I came for a visit. She wanted some sun so I figured I would come with her. I like to get out you know." Her eyes trailed up and down his body appreciatively, and he pulled away from Bella grabbing his shirt, and slipping it over his head. Bella eyed him curious, but she had a feeling it was something Tanya was thinking. The thought made her angry. She inwardly calmed herself.

Edward fastened his thumb in Bella's pocket. "Tanya I don't think you have met my wife, Bella."

She nodded slightly, "Hi Bella, I've heard a lot about you. " Bella smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. Edward noticed and kissed her head reassuringly.

"Did you see Gabriel?" He asked changing the subject.

"I did." She smirked, "I found it interesting that you chose to proceed with having a child, but I am willing to admit he is a cute baby."

"Why would you find it interesting?" Bella slipped out before she thought. Edward glanced at her then back to Tanya. He could already feel Bella's tension, and he really didn't want her to get upset just yet. Tanya shrugged, "I meant no harm by the comment. I just mean it's not normal for vampires to adopt or anything. We usually are selfish creatures, and tend to favor being alone."

"I understand, and he wasn't adopted. I carried him." She corrected her harshly. Tanya raised her hands to calm her, "I'm sorry, don't get upset. You're a little defensive don't you think?"

She went to move forward, and Edward grabbed her arm, "Bella, why don't we get you inside. It's getting late, and you wanted to shower right?"

She looked at him in silence for a moment the turned, "I did. I'll be inside."

"I'll be right behind you love, give me a few minutes." He watched her disappear and moved towards Tanya.

"Walk with me."

She fell into step beside him, and when they were a distance away he turned, "Why are you here?"

"I told you." She said without a missing a beat. He shook his head, "No, I mean out here. We were alone for a reason. Didn't the family inform you?"

"No, and I didn't ask. They said you were testing her powers, but that was it. I wasn't sure how long we would stay, so I thought I would drop by. I missed you."

He sighed leaning on a nearby tree. "Tanya, it is great to see you, but you should head back to the house. If you are there when we get back we'll catch up."

"You can't be serious. You don't have time for an old friend?" She scowled. He knew she would take this badly. He didn't have much choice at the moment. Bella was getting upset, and this would distract her.

"Not now I don't. I will soon. I have to focus on my wife."

"Are you really happy with these choices you have made Edward? You just don't seem like the same carefree Edward I once knew." She questioned curious to see what he would say. He nodded, "I am happy. More happy then I have ever been. I am extremely happy with my decisions and my family. The Edward you knew was depressed and sullen. I am not that person any more."

"Why don't you look like it?"

He groaned, "Probably because I have a lot on my plate right now. I am worried about a few things and busy with a few others. It's called life, and it has nothing to do with my happiness. I am happy. I just have a few things going on all at one time."

"My offer still stands Edward." She smiled sweetly.

He flashed his eyes to her. They held a mixture of anger and irritation. "What offer?" He had an idea what she meant but he was seriously hoping he was wrong this time.

"You know—the same offer I made you years ago." She said in a sultry voice. He swallowed hard, "Tanya, I am married, and we have a son. I've been happily married for a while. I love Bella."

"I hope you know what you are doing because handling her and a child will be a handful. "

"I'm up for the challenge. Why does it bother you? Let me guess because suddenly I am more unavailable than I was?

"That is some of it."

"I know but I won't let you tear my family apart because you, are suddenly interested in me."

"I was always interested in you. I had to hold myself together while you skirted around the issue, and tried to pretend domesticated bliss over here."

He sighed, "Come here Tanya." She moved forward hesitantly as he held out his hands, and she took them.

His face was serious, his eyes dark. "Listen to me, really listen ok?" She gave a short nod never looking away from his eyes. He gave her hands a slight squeeze. "We were always great friends. I would like to keep it that way. I would like Bella to know the wonderful person I know, to see you how I always did. He continued, "It will take time, she feels threatened now."

"Edward." She began, but he stopped her, "Listen to me. Tanya you have always wanted more than I could give. I wish I could have been what you wanted, what you deserved but it wasn't to be. I was meant for Bella. I know you don't understand this, but she was born for me."

Her face was sad, and he felt terrible hurting her again, but how many times had they already had the same conversation, and she kept saying he would come to his senses. He smiled sadly, "You will find someone special just like I did. I love her more than anything, and I would give my life for her."

"I just thought…well with time you would see the light. I feel stupid now for waiting." She confessed looking to the ground. His long fingers lifted her chin, "I am flattered more than you could ever know. I love you to death, as a sister. It can never be anything more."

"I understand."

"Really? I don't want you to hate me." He watched her eyes for any trace of anger but they were only full of regret, and sadness. She tried to smile, "its ok Edward. You were always such a softie."

"It has served me well."

"Yes, it has. I think Bella is very lucky, and you know I'll respect your wishes." She said honestly.

"I know you will." He pulled her into a hug, "I'll always be here for you, as a brother." After a moment she pulled away, "Your wife is waiting. I should probably get back to the house.

"Probably, are you ok?"

"I'll be fine. I'm strong." She flexed her arm, and he laughed, "Yes, so friends?" He already knew the answer, but he wanted to make sure.

"Yes. I will visit with Bella in time, not now though."

"I understand." He knew she was hurting, even though he told her this in the past, this was the first time she saw him and Bella together. It was also probably worse to know they now had a child.

He kissed her temple, "I'll see you later." She smiled turning, and heading towards the house. He inhaled deeply, and headed back to the cabin. It was dark inside. He found her leaning on the window frame looking out. Moving to her he slipped his arms around her, and kissed her neck whispering, "You never have anything to worry about my love. You and Gabe are my life."

She turned her head to see him, and slipped her hand back to rest on his neck. He smiled cupping her cheek in his hand, and running his thumb over her bottom lip. "Forever my love, my precious wife." He whispered gently, as his lips met hers.

**Sorry this took so long. I had a busy day in the Emergency Room yesturday, and got home late. I'll try to make it up by posting a chapter of It's a Beautiful Lie as well. :) I appreciate all of your wonderful replies. Thank You! Thank you!**


	40. Chapter 40

**This is the final chapter of this story. I want to thank everyone for reading and replying. I enjoyed it so much, following Bella and Edward through their complicated life. They had to have a happy ending right? I have several new stories, but the one you should make sure to check out is A Beautiful Lie. I think it was one of the best idea's I have had to date.**

**Brindalyn**

**_Previously…_**

**_It was dark inside. He found her leaning on the window frame looking out. Moving to her he slipped his arms around her, and kissed her neck whispering, "You never have anything to worry about my love. You and Gabe are my life."_**

**_She turned her head to see him, and slipped her hand back to rest on his neck. He smiled cupping her cheek in his hand, and running his thumb over her bottom lip. "Forever my love, my precious wife." He whispered gently, as his lips met hers._**

With his help she learned to control her powers to an acceptable level. She still had to practice daily, but it was nothing like before. They had bought a nearby house, and he started doing some rotations at the local hospital.

She was putting the finishing touches on the house when she heard the doorbell. She opened it smiling, "Jacob!"

He fell back when she pounced on him. "Wow, now that is what I call a welcome." She released him, "I am glad you could come."

"As if I would miss lunch with my favorite vampire who finally moved back, but you still stink."

"Feeling's mutual." She teased back. He followed her inside, "Where's the rugrat?"

"He's still sleeping, it's nap time. He will be up soon." He sniffed, "You are making me lasagna. You are so nice to me especially since you don't eat. How will you get that past your son by the way?"

"We'll figure it out."

He opened the refrigerator door. "Wow, impressive one might think you eat or something." She kicked his butt lightly. "I have a son and a father that does."

"True." He grabbed a coke and shut the door. "So, is the hubby at work?"

"Yeah, 24 hour shift, he'll be home soon." She said pulling the food from the oven. He chuckled, "You know not being able to sleep would be handy for things like that."

"I suppose, I still miss him. He is a hard worker though." She handed him a plate, "What about you?"

He shrugged, "The garage will always be my calling. I am not the college type."

She rolled her eyes, "Some things never change." Taking a bite he swallowed, "You planning on going back to school?"

"In time, when Gabriel gets old enough to go to school. I think we will probably move back then. It is possible we may move before them but in all honesty I think Edward enjoys being close to family. It was the plan all along to finish school and move back. The baby just didn't give me time to finish."

Hearing him talking in the monitor she stood, "I'll get him." She didn't need a monitor to hear him but it was good for appearances. He listened to her whispering softly to him and changing his diaper. She walked back in, "Say hi to Uncle Jake." The baby smiled slipping his thumb in his mouth.

Jake laughed, "Well, at least he is cute. I'm not much on babies, but you did good Bells."

She grabbed a bottle handing it to him which he took happily and lifted to his lips. "Thank you for helping us find this house, I really like it."

"It was no problem, I didn't mind. I still don't like your other half, but he seems to take good care of you. I can't deny he loves you."

"Yes, he does." She mused. He lowered his voice, "Your daddy is such a nerd Gabe. You just wait until I teach you all about him."

"I think not." She replied with a smirk. Hearing the door she turned, "Baby?"

"Yes love?" He walked in casting a glance at Jake and kissing her softly. "How are my two favorite people today?" Gabe reached for him, and he lifted him to his hip. "Hey there little bit, Daddy's got to shower. You want to come with me?"

"I do." She teased with a wink.

"Ok, I can do without hearing that…hello, company." Jake said making a disgusted face.

Gabe jumped happily dropping his bottle. Bella laughed, "I think that's a yes on his part." He smiled setting his briefcase by the floor. "I'll be back and we'll discuss your offer later, what's up Jake?"

"Not much and you?"

"The usual. You know how it is."

"I do." They both watched them walk out, and she smirked wickedly, "The man can wear a pair of scrubs like no other."

Jake coughed, "Ok, still eating here, and I don't want the visual." Hearing his phone he groaned, "Jake here, yeah. No you have got to be kidding me can't he…ok I'll be there." He closed his phone, "I have to run Bells, I swear I leave the shop and it falls apart."

"You'll come back next week?"

"If not before doll." He kissed her head, "Thanks for lunch."

"Here take the rest with you, it will only ruin here." She placed it in a large container and handed it to him. He sighed, "You are so good to me. The guys at the shop swear we are having a secret affair."

"I am not surprised. Men think with a one track mind."

"Later, Bells."

"Bye." She walked him to the door and closed it heading to the bedroom. Edward was standing with Gabe on his hip. He was dressed in only a pair of jeans that wasn't fastened. She sighed he was never so beautiful. He turned smiling, "Good lunch date?"

"Yes. How was work?"

"Not bad. It was busy though, lots of trauma for some reason. Must be the weather."

"Or their desire to see a certain hot doctor I know." He smirked, "Not a good way to see me I suspect."

"You should hear the talk at the grocery store, when they don't know I am there. The women are always talking about the hot young Dr. Cullen and wondering if he would cheat."

"Hmmm, well I wouldn't cheat. After all I waited too many years for you." She moved closer caressing Gabe's head. "I have told you my fantasy about you standing here like this."

"Yes, I think you have a time or two. I would love nothing more then to play out the rest of it, but I have a feeling our son has no intention of sleeping for a while." She pouted only for him to kiss her and suck her lip lightly. "No worries beautiful I fully intend to ravish you later. It's been 24 hours after all."

"The wonderful advantage of being married to a vampire."

"Yes, and if I decided I wanted to expand my horizons I am sure you can dress up as… oh say a nurse or something, and trust me I will not be thinking of anyone else."

"Edward, I didn't know you had it in you. Naughty boy."

"You knew that already. I think the maid from last week must have told you."

She covered Gabe's ears. "We do have a little one in the room."

"Should I show him your costumes? He might think its Halloween." He teased.

"Edward!"

So, what are the plans for today?" He handed her the baby grinning and fastened his pants. She shrugged, "Well, I would love to watch you walk around the house like this for a while."

He tossed the shirt in his hand and pulled her close, "I can do that, what else?"

"I just wanted to relax. It's sunny outside, so I figured avoiding a trip would be good."

"We could relax out back, maybe enjoy the weather. It feels quite good."

"That sounds nice."

"Are you hungry?" He traced the light purple under her eyes, noticing they were darker than before he left.

"Yes." He nodded, "How about we take a trip to my parents. Esme can watch him while we run out. I don't want you trying to drain me tonight."

"You would love it." She teased.

He smirked, "As erotic as the thought might be once was enough." He turned and finished dressing. "We don't have to call. Alice called earlier and told me we would be over later."

"Ok."

He took Gabriel. "I'll dress him if you want to get ready. I guess he should finish his bottle too." He kissed her meaning for it to be brief, but when she responded he found himself pulling her closer and gripping her waist. Gabe laughed happily and brought him out of his stupor.

"Ok, so I better leave before I decide to put him in the play pen and have my way with you."

"Yes, you better, because I wouldn't fight you." He looked her up and down sensuously then quickly headed out of the room.

It wasn't long until they arrived at the Cullen's. Esme met them at the door, "I am so glad to see you." She hugged them both then took Gabe. "Hey darling. You are getting so big."

Edward kissed her cheek, "I am going to take her to feed."

"Ok, I'll be here." She winked and turned heading inside. She looked at him oddly, "What's the rush? I wanted to see Rose."

"No rush, I just wanted you alone." He moved closer leaning to her ear, "I need to feel you against me love."

She felt a shiver through her small frame. "I want that too."

"Let's go." He turned picking her up. She giggled, "I get to be carried? How romantic." He winked, "That's not all I am going to do to you."

"Stop talking and get to running."

He took off with her in his arms laughing. They arrived at their favorite spot, and he set her down. She sniffed, "Deer."

"Yes, in a minute."

"You aren't going to let me feed?" She questioned. He smirked, "I have found you get very aggressive when you are hungry. I would prefer to wait if you don't mind." She caught the look in his eyes and smirked, "I think you are wanting to be naughty Mr. Cullen. The thought of the costume earlier get to you?"

"It might have." He laid in the grass, a certain sparkle in his smile. She straddled him, "I am hungry."

"I know."

"You might regret it if you make me wait." She said impatiently. He chuckled pulling her down to his level, "I do hope so." He lifted his head to kiss her lips, and she bit him gently.

"Let go Bella, your husband wants to play."

She growled pulling her shirt over her head then meeting his lips roughly.

They arrived at the house later just as Jasper was walking out, "Well hello, you two seem…" He chuckled and changed the subject, "How is the new house?"

"It's so wonderful."

He nodded, "Good because Alice and I just bought the one next door."

She gasped, "Really?" She jumped on his waist hugging him. He laughed, "Alice said you would be excited."

"Well yes, I have missed you two so much."

She jumped down and looked behind him to see Alice rocking Gabriel. He turned looking from Alice to her.

"Isn't she beautiful. I have been discussing the possibility of adoption with her. It seems our little Gabe has made her think, maybe it would be something she would like to do."

"I think that would be wonderful."

She walked inside to Alice, and they quickly began talking. Edward turned sitting on the steps followed by Jasper. "I think you would be a good father, don't worry." Edward said grinning, as he read his thoughts.

"You think so? I really like Gabriel. I have never really given it much thought. It sounded so impractical given our situation. Seeing you with your son makes me think differently, and Alice it would seem is interested in the idea too."

"I would love to have our children play together."

"She wants a girl." He replied running his hand through his curly hair. "We all know why."

Edward contemplated a moment then spoke, "You know the kids could end up together one day. They would have a lot in common."

"They will." Alice said walking out the door, I have seen a few things, and they will end up together."

He shrugged, "I guess that answers that. What else have you seen?"

Alice giggled, "I saw your son is extremely handsome. I don't know that you will agree with some of the choices he makes in the future. You should think about what we are and the possibility of him being one of us."

"Alice! That is out of the question."

"You said that about Bella too. It doesn't change anything." She shrugged, "When they are older they will make their own decisions. It is what adults do, and I will warn you. Their feelings will be much like yours and Bella's."

"Alice, I would have preferred not to think about this."

"Sorry." She said with suppressed amusement.

Jasper agreed with Edward, "Alice in the future, probably best to keep those things to yourself." She shrugged, "Ok, but he did ask."

"I didn't think you would go there." He snapped. Bella walked out with baby Gabe and looked around at all of them. "Tension, do I need to go back inside?"

"No love, come here." Edward reached for her. She smiled moving to sit between his legs and play with the baby. He sighed running a finger over Gabe's hand. He happily took it in his and squeezed it, then pulled it to his mouth to try and bite it.

"I think teeth are coming soon. He said with a slight smile. She turned to see his face, "Want to get out of here? I'd like more time with you."

"Sure." He exhaled softly and stood, "I'll see you guys soon." Her followed her to the car and opened her door waiting for her to buckle the baby in. She got in and watched him cross the front of the car and slide inside.

"You ok? You seen distracted."

"Yeah babe." He kissed her wrist. "I was just thinking about the future."

"What do you think about it?" She asked with a smile. He glanced at her face, "I think I can't wait to spend it with you and our son."

"I think I agree with you. I can't wait to spend it with both of you either."

Arriving at the house she put Gabe to bed and found him in the kitchen. He was leaning back in a chair and looking out the bay window. He turned holding his arms open, and she was instantly in his lap.

"I never thought I could be this happy. I never thought I deserved it." He said numbly. She leaned back against him, "You didn't ask to be turned, and you aren't a monster.

"It doesn't mean I don't feel like one sometimes."

"You shouldn't, we've been through this." She kissed his neck, "Does Gabe have something to do with this?"

He nodded, "I just don't know how we'll tell him what we are. What happens if he wants to be like us?" She sighed rubbing his arm. "I think we'll deal with it when it happens. We will know what to say and if later he wants to be turned then we will handle it then."

"You know me, I worry about everything." He murmured. She giggled standing, "Come here Mr. Cullen. I want to show you something."

He raised one eyebrow only to have her smile, "Don't you wish." She took his hand leading him outside, "Look around you Edward. This is our life now. This is you and me raising our son. No more fighting with should you turn me or having to worry about hurting me. This is us and our family, our life together."

"I know love. I just still have problems believing it's real." He said in a low voice. Reaching up he played with strands of her hair, "I still remember so clearly the bet and the first time you walked into my house. You were so beautiful. I never expected my destiny to find me here in Forks."

"What do you think about destiny?" She asked leaning into the hand that now cupped her cheek.

"I think destiny is such a wonderful thing." He stepped closer gripping her hips, "I think I love destiny." His warm lips fell to her collar bone. "I think…" His thoughts were interrupted when her hands slipped into the back pockets of his jeans. He moaned, "I think you are driving me crazy."

"Edward pay attention. I love you, this, what we have is perfect. All of the tension, all of the worry, it all worked out in the end. I know everything else will too. When you think about it we've been married a while, and most normal couples tend to lose their passion we haven't."

"I know love, we were never normal."

"No, but after all this time your family still feel's such passion towards their mates. I am glad to be a vampire if it means we'll never be able to keep our hands off of one another. I never want to lose that."

"I don't think that's a fear we will ever have to face."

"I know. how could I ever get used to you? You take your shirt off and wham."

"Wham?" He chuckled.

"Every time you smirk, every little smile, every touch. Wham!"

"Aren't you miss sure of everything tonight." He said with a laugh.

She grinned squeezing his rear. "I have a reason to be, I have you."

"Tease." He smirked.

"Who me? Never." She rested her head on his chest. "I use to dream about this, about us being together like this and even in my wildest young dreams I never thought it could be this perfect."

"Bella, you are perfect."

"So are you my love."

He buried his face in her neck, "I love you."

"I love you too."

"What do you say to a night of watching the stars? I'll get a blanket and we'll relax together." He questioned.

"I don't know how long that will last but it's worth a shot." She kissed him gently and pulled away. He watched her, the way she moved so gracefully, the way her eyes sparkled in the moonlight, her perfectly flawless skin, so smooth and soft under his fingers. He spoke softly, "Well it's not like we live close to anyone, even if Jasper and Alice move nearby they are still in the human sense far away."

"What are you thinking Dr. Cullen?" She feigned surprise.

"Maybe a little moonlight practice. I am a little off on my physiology. "

"Hmmm, and can I play doctor too?"

"Only if you do a proper assessment my love, you must make sure you are familiar with all my anatomy."

"I plan to be." She winked. Her eyes were now a shade darker. He closed his eyes for a moment trying to control his breathing, "I better get the blanket or we may just find ourselves on the grass."

Biting her lip she walked closer and gripped his shirt quickly lifting it over his head. "You really think you can wait?" She purred as her lips began caressing his smooth chest. He gasped resting his hands in her hair, "No, not anymore."

"Good." She kissed up his neck, "Dr. Cullen?"

"Yes." He said hoarsely.

"I'm ready for my examination now." She bit him, and he felt the stinging consume his body.

He didn't speak. He didn't have to, because his lips against hers said it all. This was his past, his present, his future, and he looked forward to making sure they were this happy for the rest of their lives. They were together happily married and raising a son. Life couldn't get much better, and to think it started from a simple bet.


End file.
